


Three Marks / Три Метки

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Bonding, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Soul Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 99,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"А затем снова боль, но в этот раз лишь в трёх местах – в руке, под ключицей и рядом с сердцем, по всему его левому боку. Было такое чувство, словно его кожу резали скальпелем, разрывали и отрывали от неё куски…<br/>А потом вдруг всё закончилось.<br/>Дерек бросил взгляд через комнату и увидел парня на полу, который выглядел так же плохо, как Дерек себя чувствовал."</p><p> Дерек и Стайлз узнали, что процесс адаптации к Связи проходит лучше всего, когда, пожалуй, непозволительно много играешь в видео-игры, а ещё, наверное, когда никуда не спешишь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259114) by [sanam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanam/pseuds/sanam). 



Господи Боже, как здесь много подростков.

 

Дерек повернулся, чтобы послать Лоре испепеляющий взгляд.

 

\- Ещё раз, какого хрена ты не можешь последить за этим детским садом? Блин, почему я должен это делать?

 

Лора ухмылялась той самой противной ухмылкой, подразумевающей, что она старшая и поэтому самая умная.

 

\- Потому что, медвежонок Дер, я помолвлена, и мне нужно заниматься важными свадебными делами,- Дерек пытался сдержаться и не закатить глаза. Как будто он уже не слышал это оправдание миллион раз с тех самых пор, как ей надели на палец проклятое кольцо.- И, медвежонок Дер, тебе, вероятно, следует выбирать при детишках выражения помягче,- спокойно произнесла Лора, ехидно на него глядя.

 

Хранившая до этого молчание Пейдж тихо рассмеялась и потрепала Дерека по руке.

 

\- Дерек, ничего ужасного не произошло. Мы справимся с детским садом, а завтра улетим в отпуск. Я уверена, Кора будет нам очень благодарна,- она заправила выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо и повернулась к Лоре, улыбаясь,- можешь идти, Лора, у нас всё под контролем.

 

Лора снова ухмыльнулась своей фирменной ухмылкой, затем взяла в руки сумку и уверенным шагом пошла к задней двери по коридору, где они остановились, чтобы поговорить.

 

\- Пока, Дерек. Пока, Пейдж. Люблю вас, наслаждайтесь путешествием!- она остановилась, положив руку на дверной косяк.- Ну, насладитесь, если переживёте этот вечер,- подмигнула она, дёрнула дверь на себя и скрылась в темноте.

 

Пейдж снова тихо засмеялась и теперь потрепала Дерека за щеку.

 

\- Дерек, не думаю, что мы должны изображать из себя живые камеры наблюдения… мне кажется, твоя мама просто хотела, чтобы кто-то старший был дома и проследил, чтобы его не разнесли в щепки. Ну, или чтобы никто не попытался использовать её спальню для своих грязных целей.

 

Дерек смотрел на лёгкую улыбку Пейдж, от которой её мягкое, округлое лицо и тёмно-карие глаза словно светились. Её взгляд был таким искренним. Он застонал и подавил вздох. Господи, женщины в его жизни так легко им манипулировали. Как он умудрялся оказываться в таких ситуациях? Его мать, Лора, Кора, Пейдж, и, боже, Кейт…

 

\- Мы можем хотя бы найти комнату, где будет как можно меньше молодёжи?

 

\- Молодёжи?- рассмеялась Пейдж,- Боже, Дерек, это всего лишь старшеклассники.

 

\- Я именно о них и говорю,- мрачно пробормотал он.

 

\- Ладно, давай покинем этот коридор и, обещаю, мы найдём для твоего антисоциального эго самое безлюдное место, какое только возможно,- поддразнила его Пейдж.

 

Пейдж взяла его за руку и повела в сторону гостиной.

 

Гостиная была заполнена старшеклассниками, отмечающими начало последнего года идиотских шаблонов, социофобии, подготовки к колледжу, иерархии популярности, бессмысленных занятий спортом и бесконечной драмы.

 

Неужели нельзя подождать и отпраздновать, когда это дерьмо подойдёт к концу?

 

Да Кора просто обязана быть ему бесконечно благодарной за этот вечер.  

 

Музыка надрывалась - какая-то безвкусная попса; комната, казалось, практически кишела подростками, которые смеялись, болтали, танцевали. Несколько парочек увлечённо целовались, забившись в укромные места. Дети прятали свои пластиковые стаканчики за спинами, когда Пейдж и Дерек проходили мимо них. Словно Дерек не догадывался, что именно они пили.

 

Будто он последний кретин. Но, нельзя не согласиться, в чём-то они были правы. Только кретин согласился бы на это. Чёрт возьми, ему двадцать шесть лет, что он забыл на вечеринке старшеклассников, пусть его и заставили проследить за порядком. Ещё один пункт в списке, почему он не стал преподавателем после колледжа.

 

Завтра Дерек и Пейдж улетят на Гавайи. Все, включая и саму Пейдж, знают, с какой целью запланирована поездка. Чёрт, они даже кольцо вместе выбирали. Он был уже больше чем готов задать ей тот самый вопрос, а потом расслабиться на пару дней и побыть вдалеке от его надоедливой семейки.

 

Семейки, члены которой вместо того, чтобы дать ему вечер для размышлений об этом глобальном изменении в жизни, разрывали его телефон звонками с самыми нелепыми просьбами.

 

Разговор происходил примерно так:

 

\- Дерек,- умоляла Кора,- пожалуйста, приходи на мою вечеринку. Тебе не нужно будет ничего делать, пожалуйста…

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Дерек,- произнесла Кора таким раздражённым тоном, словно ей приходится иметь дело с самым неразумным человеком на всей планете,- ты же, блин, не умрёшь от этого! Ну, давай…

 

\- Я же ясно сказал «нет», Кора.

 

\- Дерек, Лора меня уже кинула. У неё какое-то ЧП со свадебными делами…

 

\- Как обидно, но придётся тебе, наверное, всё отменить.

 

\- Дерек!- разгневанно закричала Кора.- Богом клянусь, ты пожалеешь,- мрачно пробормотала она.

 

\- Боюсь, даже Господь Бог не сможет заставить меня передумать.

 

\- Бог, возможно, и нет,- напыщенно продолжила Кора,- а вот в маминых силах я уверена.

 

\- Мама не будет просить меня приехать в последний вечер перед моим отъездом и…

 

\- На твоём месте я не была бы так уверена,- натянуто ответила Кора и бросила трубку.

 

Дерек потёр руками лицо и закрыл глаза. Почему у него так много сестёр? Захватив пиво на кухне, он вернулся в гостиную своего дома в Сакраменто и бесцеремонно плюхнулся на диван рядом с Пейдж, которая читала роман Стейнбека. Через пару минут он получил sms от Лоры.

 

18:37

 

Лора Хейл

> Ну же, Дерек!

> Серьёзно, у меня свадебное ЧП. А маме нужно, чтобы кто-то был дома.

> Не веди себя как мудак.

 

Дерек закатил глаза и не стал отвечать. Не его проблемы.

 

Ну, по крайней мере, они не были его, пока пару секунд спустя ему не позвонила мама.

 

\- Привет, Дерек,- поздоровалась она.

 

\- Привет, мам,- ответил Дерек с нехорошим предчувствием. Она всего лишь поздоровалась своим фирменным деловым тоном, а он уже знал, что придётся уступить.

 

Он был таким подкаблучником.

 

Что-то разбилось, упав на пол, справа от Дерека, Пейдж резко остановилась, и это вырвало его из невесёлых мыслей.

 

Дерек обернулся и увидел высокого худого парня с нежно-голубыми глазами и кудрявыми волосами. Он встретился взглядом с Дереком и незамедлительно покраснел как помидор. Должно быть, взгляд Дерека был раздражённым, потому что парень выглядел напуганным.

 

\- Айзек!- кто-то его окликнул.

 

Парень продолжал смотреть на Дерека так, словно боялся отвести глаза. Дерек же опустил взгляд на место преступления и увидел на полу одну лишь рамку с фото, и та была в целости и сохранности. Он вздохнул. Ну, хотя бы не драгоценная папина ваза из Японии. Вот это бы закончилось убийством.

 

Дерек снова сфокусировал внимание на парне, чтобы услышать, как тот рьяно извиняется, а потом к нему подходит молодая девушка, берёт за руку и пытается утянуть его за собой. Она была красивая, тонкая, но на вид сильная, темноволосая и кареглазая, с яркой улыбкой, от которой на щеках появлялись ямочки.

 

\- Всё в порядке, серьёзно,- со смехом произнесла Пейдж,- просто поставь рамку на место, пожалуйста.

 

Парень, которого звали Айзек, как догадался Дерек, аккуратно поставил рамку обратно на место. Это была фотография всего клана Хейлов, сделанная, вероятно, пару лет назад.

 

\- Ты идёшь, Айзек? Все уже давно на улице,- сказала девушка.

 

Айзек быстро кивнул и снова пробормотал «прошу прощения», в ответ на это Пейдж снова рассмеялась и помахала ему вслед. Он позволил девушке, которую, как услышал Дерек, звали Эллисон, увести его. Дерек ещё раз взглянул на него и заметил шарф на шее – серьёзно, шарф в самом разгаре лета?

 

Дерек посмотрел на Пейдж, вскинув бровь, и просто сказал:

 

\- Видишь? Молодёжь.

 

Пейдж закатила глаза и потянулась за его рукой, чтобы снова повести вперёд.

 

\- Просто пошли уже, идиот,- с нежностью ответила она.

 

Почти сразу Дерек догадался, что она ведёт его в комнату по соседству с гостиной. Комната была небольшая, поэтому наверняка там никого не будет, но находилась достаточно близко к гостиной и входной двери, и так они смогут довольно легко отслеживать всё происходящее. Пейдж всегда была сообразительной.

 

Прежде чем они успели войти в комнату, кто-то схватил Дерека за руку.

 

Господи, а теперь что?

 

Он повернулся и встретился лицом к лицу с Корой, которая выглядит раскрасневшийся от волнения и, вероятно, чего-то ещё.

 

\- Дерек!- выдохнула она.- Боже, спасибо, что до усрачки боишься мамы и поэтому пришёл. Это прекрасно.

 

\- Пожалуйста,- монотонно ответил Дерек,- когда в следующий раз мама будет в командировке, а ты решишь устроить вечеринку, сразу же звони мне.

 

Кора закатила глаза, решив проигнорировать Дерека, и обвила руками Пейдж.

 

\- Я так рада, что и ты здесь! Это же так круто, да? О, мы собираемся зажечь большой костёр во дворе, ты присоединишься, Пейдж?

 

Пейдж широко улыбнулась и крепко обняла Кору в ответ.

 

\- Я бы с радостью, но кому-то надо следить, чтобы твой брат никого не съел.

 

\- Никого я есть не собираюсь,- проворчал в ответ Дерек.

 

\- Ладно, извини, просто будешь гневно смотреть, пока этот человек не испепелится,- сухо констатировала Кора.

 

Какой-то парень пробирался к ним сквозь толпу – новый парень Коры. Дерек нахмурился и попытался вспомнить, как его зовут.

 

Линкольн? Лэнс? Лондон? Лэндон?

 

Как бы его ни звали, он, очевидно, был засранцем-метросексуалом с слишком уж аккуратной причёской и курткой вице-капитана команды по лакроссу.

 

\- Кора, нам нужна зажигалка. Привет, как вы?

 

Парень – Лэндон, Дерек на девяносто девять процентов был уверен, что его так звали – улыбнулся, показав свои неестественно белые зубы. Пейдж, похоже, заметила недовольство Дерека.

 

\- Веселитесь, ребята,- сказала Пейдж, повернувшись к Коре и послав Дереку обвиняющий взгляд.

 

Кора откинула на спину волосы, ухмыльнулась (пугающе похоже на ухмылку Лоры) и исчезла с Лэндоном в толпе.

 

\- Пошли,- настаивала Пейдж,- пока ты и правда никого не убил своим взглядом. Не можешь вести себя приветливо?- раздражённо спросила она.

 

\- Нет,- как обычно красноречиво ответил Дерек.

 

Они спокойно дошли до комнаты без каких-либо дополнительных задержек, Пейдж села на стул в углу, а Дерек прислонился к стене рядом с ней.

 

Теперь, когда они заняли наблюдательный пост, Дерек смог сфокусироваться на странном напряжении в затылке, которое началось пару минут назад, когда ушла Лора. Словно у него начинала болеть голова, какое-то предчувствие мучительного приступа, не желавшее пока вылиться в полноценную мигрень и заставлявшее его нервно ожидать её стремительной атаки. Он закрыл глаза и потёр висок.

 

Чёртова вечеринка.

 

\- Ты в порядке, Дерек?

 

Дерек повернулся и увидел, как Пейдж озабоченно на него смотрит.

 

\- Всё хорошо. Просто так шумно,- ответил он.- Я хочу на Гавайи, там я смогу от этого отдохнуть.

 

Пейдж улыбнулась своей красивой улыбкой. Она мягко взяла его за руку и сказала:

 

\- Я тоже этого хочу. Очень хочу. Здорово будет провести время только вдвоём,- она легко сжала его ладонь.- Надеюсь, Лора не подумает, что мы пытаемся отнять лавры у её свадьбы,- тихо произнесла она.

 

Дерек покачал головой.

 

\- Уверен, она только рада, что после свадьбы сможет начать планировать ещё одну. Или хотя бы попытаться заняться планированием,- ответил он со вздохом.

 

Пейдж снова рассмеялась, а затем они принялись тихо переговариваться обо всём и ни о чём.

 

Боже, как он её любил. Когда они учились в школе, он считал её очередной ботаничкой из музыкального кружка, которая была не достойна внимания звезды баскетбола, бейсбола и лакросса. А затем судьба свела их, они постепенно становились всё ближе и ближе – он научился ценить её игру на виолончели, затем её верность, усердие и терпеливость. Конечно, наступило время, когда этого стало недостаточно, чтобы преодолеть противоречия, споры, несчастья, и они ненадолго расстались. Дерек пытался заполнить пустоту с Кейт, которая была полной противоположностью всему, чего ему не хватало с Пейдж. И, господи, во что это в итоге вылилось. Дерек не мог даже вспоминать об этом без чувства вины и всепоглощающей боли. Как бы то ни было, после этого он, очевидно, плохо усвоил свой урок и попытался замутить с девушкой из своего класса, Дженнифер. В этот раз всё тоже пошло отнюдь не так, как он планировал. Разбитый, он позвонил Пейдж, и пусть она и не обязана была, но сразу приехала. Она приехала и залечила нежностью самые страшные раны, и к окончанию школы они снова были вместе. Он надеялся, что они всегда будут вместе. Он никогда не понимал, за что она любила его, но, слава Богу, она его любила.

 

Внезапно Дерек почувствовал, как боль стала сильнее. Словно чаша переполнялась, и опасность того, что боль прольётся через край, стала более явной, словно оставалась едва ли не последняя капля…

 

\- Дерек, точно всё в порядке?

 

Пейдж встала и коснулась ладонью его лба.

 

\- Просто голова болит, сомневаюсь, что ты чем-то можешь помочь.

 

Пейдж смотрела на него взволнованным взглядом и произнесла:

 

\- Я могу хотя бы дать тебе обезболивающее. Для этого мне даже не понадобится мой диплом врача.

 

Она повернулась, чтобы выйти из комнаты в поисках таблеток, и в этот момент они услышали чьё-то бормотание и приближающиеся шаги.

 

\- Бля, ну почему я? Как будто я знаю, где Кора и ориентируюсь в доме… Кора?

 

Один из подростков зашёл в комнату и повторил имя его сестры.

 

Пейдж завела с ним разговор, Дерек поднял глаза и бегло оглядел его – парень с лохматой причёской, кучей родинок, высокий и угловатый, с немного вздёрнутым носом, его глаза были скрыты за очками в чёрной оправе…

 

Карие глаза с медовым оттенком встретились взглядом с его, и в этот момент боль наконец нанесла свой удар.

 

Дереку показалось, что он услышал вздох парня и возглас Пейдж, когда мгновенно рухнул на пол. Боль была мучительная. Она пронзала его кости, спеша к самому сердцу. Внезапно ему показалось, что боль исходит из одной только этой точки в центре его тела, словно пытаясь прорваться сквозь кожу наружу. Потом боль замерла, и её сменило чувство, будто его к чему-то привязывают, а он пытается вырваться. Как будто под его кожей была натянута резинка, которую тянула какая-то невидимая сила. Это было такое странное чувство, Дерек не мог его понять или соотнести хоть с чем-то, что он ощущал раньше. Словно его к чему-то постоянно тянуло, к чему-то, что было ему жизненно необходимо…

 

А затем снова боль, но в этот раз лишь в трёх местах – в руке, под ключицей и рядом с сердцем, по всему его левому боку. Было такое чувство, словно его кожу резали скальпелем, разрывали и отрывали от неё куски…

 

А потом вдруг всё закончилось.

 

Дерек открыл глаза и попытался сфокусировать зрение. Голова была словно набита ватой. Спустя мгновение он смог немного прийти в себя и посмотреть на Пейдж, которая склонилась над ним с выражением полной паники на лице, и на кровавую лужу на полу. Понемногу он начал понимать, что произошло.

 

Нет. Он уже должен был перерасти это. Он не вписывался в рамки стандартного возраста. У него есть Пейдж. Во всяком случае, обычно так всё не происходило…

 

Он бросил взгляд через комнату и увидел парня на полу, который выглядел так же плохо, как Дерек себя чувствовал, и рядом с ним тоже была небольшая кровавая лужа. Парень сжимал и разжимал кулаки, глубоко дыша и выглядя абсолютно потерянным. С лёгким удивлением Дерек заметил, что рядом с парнем была Лора, которая поддерживала его, она была совершенно шокирована. Но не было времени задумываться о том, зачем она вернулась, были вещи намного важнее…

 

Он сфокусировался на рубашке парня, на оставшихся на ней кровавых следах, и сделал глубокий вдох.

 

Рукав его клетчатой рубашки промок насквозь, и Дерек мог видеть следы крови, тянувшиеся от плеч к грудной клетке, на футболке под рубашкой.

 

Нет. Это было невозможно.

 

Дерек откинулся спиной на стену и закрыл глаза. Может, темнота сотрёт то, что сейчас происходило на его глазах.

 

\- Блять.

 

\- - -

 

Когда Пейдж закончила медицинский факультет и смогла попасть в программу ординатуры по Связям, Дерек не был удивлён. Пейдж добрая, понимающая и остро чувствующая чужие эмоции. Это делало её идеальной кандидатурой для работы с людьми, которые были связаны. Это деликатная ситуация, и чтобы справиться с ней, нужен особый тип людей. Он всегда думал о её тайных надеждах на то, что они будут связаны в колледже. Он часто размышлял, разочарована ли она тем, что этого не произошло. Не то что бы люди постоянно вступали в Связи, подобное происходило лишь с третью населения. Когда ему исполнилось двадцать пять, он понял, что шанс найти Связь практически исключён, также как и для Пейдж, поэтому они продолжили быть вместе…

 

А теперь вот что произошло, ему почти двадцать семь…

 

\- О, Боже мой, их целых три,- выдохнула Пейдж.

 

\- О чём ты?- услышал Дерек хриплый голос Лоры с другого конца комнаты.

 

Пейдж положила ладонь на чистое от крови плечо Дерека.

 

\- Как ты, Дерек? Дерек? Ты был в отключке пару минут, скажи что-нибудь.

 

\- Три?- смог хрипло спросить он.

 

Пейдж немного отодвинулась и ответила самым спокойным тоном, каким могла говорить в данной ситуации:

 

\- Это сейчас не важно, нам нужно отвезти тебя в госпиталь к доктору Моррел, и этого мальчика тоже…

 

Этот мальчик. Именно эта фраза, казалось, обрушила на Дерека весь вес сложившейся ситуации, заставив его лёгкие выдохнуть весь накопившийся в них воздух.

 

Этот мальчик.

 

\- Я не гей,- напряжённо произнёс Дерек, пытаясь привстать.

 

Пейдж и Лора, казалось, обе смотрели на него настороженными боязливыми взглядами, как будто боялись спугнуть его как животное.

 

\- Никто не говорит об этом, Дерек,- едва ли не прошептала Пейдж,- но нам нужно отвезти вас обоих в больницу. Я ни разу не видела, чтобы Связь так устанавливалась.

 

\- Я не гей,- на этот раз громче произнёс Дерек. Почему его никто не слушал?

 

\- Дерек,- начала Лора, но Пейдж прервала её едва заметным, мягким жестом руки.

 

Пейдж повернулась к Дереку, и вдруг перед ним была уже не его Пейдж, а доктор Пейдж, которую он видел раньше только на расстоянии.

 

\- Дерек, это обычная ситуация для бисексуалов…

 

\- Я не бисексуал.

 

-…вступать в связь со своим полом, не с противоположным и не с тем, который их больше привлекает,- продолжила она, словно он и не пытался её перебить.

 

Она даже говорила своим спокойным тоном врача, которым она обычно общалась со своими пациентами. Блять, это не может происходить с ним.

 

\- А если тебя волнует сексуальный аспект, то некоторые связи абсолютно платонические, пусть они и встречаются реже.

 

Почему-то ему не стало легче.

 

\- Я не бисексуал,- повторил он,- и мне не нужны платонические отношения.

 

Пейдж спокойно ответила:

 

\- Ладно, но на пустом месте связь бы не возникла, Дерек. Мы обсудим это позже, сейчас вам нужно в госпиталь.

 

\- Нет!- воскликнул Дерек, умудряясь подняться на ноги и опереться на стену. Боже, он едва стоял на ногах. Пейдж сделала от него шаг назад.

 

\- Нет, я с ним в госпиталь не поеду! Этот мальчик – одного возраста с моей сестрой, у него чёртовы хипстерские очки, он наверняка круглые сутки играет в видео-игры и не ест мясо. Я не мог вступить в Связь с каким-то блядским школьником. Тем более с парнем!- едва ли не истерично завопил Дерек.

 

\- Ну, возможно, я тоже не хочу быть связанным с таким мудаком как ты,- раздался голос с другого конца комнаты.

 

Пейдж и Дерек резко повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на парня, лежащего на полу, а Лора, которая продолжала его поддерживать, опустила взгляд и постаралась усадить его ровнее.

 

Дерек увидел, что парень, наконец, кажется, приходил в себя, его взгляд стал более осмысленным и, похоже, он начал понимать, что произошло.

 

Он не выглядел довольным.

 

Пейдж тут же к нему подлетела, проверила пульс на шее и пощупала тыльной стороной ладони его лоб.

 

\- Как тебя зовут?- тихо спросила Пейдж.

 

Дереку было абсолютно наплевать, как его зовут.

 

\- Стайлз,- ответил мальчик на полу.

 

Стайлз? Что это ещё за имя? Идиотское чёртово хипстерское имя. С каждой минутой ситуация становилась всё более смехотворной.

 

\- А фамилия?- продолжила Пейдж.

 

\- Стилински.

 

Стайлз Стилински? Худшего имени нельзя было придумать. Хотя отчего-то оно звучало знакомо.

 

\- Ладно, Стайлз, очень нужно, чтобы ты выслушал меня, хорошо? Мы отвезём вас с Дереком в госпиталь, чтобы вам обработали Метки, хорошо?

 

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами, всё ещё выглядя раздосадованным.

 

Дерек мог только представить выражение своего собственного лица. Нет, он не мог это сделать. Ни в коем случае нельзя сравнивать себя с этим парнем.

 

\- Мудак,- снова пробормотал мальчик.

 

Лора помогла ему встать на ноги, а Пейдж подошла к Дереку.

 

\- Ты поедешь со мной, Дерек, и лучше бы тебе не усложнять всё для меня и просто следовать моим указаниям.

 

Она снова была врачом Пейдж, но в её голосе были нотки грусти. Голос человека, который осознал, что потерял что-то очень важное.

 

«Лучше бы тебе не усложнять всё для меня».

 

Внезапно у Дерека словно земля ушла из-под ног, когда он понял, что Пейдж имела в виду, произнеся эти слова, он перестал сопротивляться. Он наклонился вперёд и позволил себе опереться на плечо Пейдж. Он делал всё только ради неё.

 

\- Нам не стоит это афишировать,- быстро произнесла Пейдж.- Мы попадаем под статью о неразглашении, Лора, потому что они ещё не зарегистрированы.

 

\- Почти все дети у костра,- нервно ответила Лора.- А я припарковала машину прямо под задней дверью, когда вернулась за свадебным альбомом.

 

Лора слегка пошатнулась под весом Стайлза.

 

Стайлз продолжал многозначительно молчать.

 

\- Отлично,- выдохнула Пейдж.- Давайте поторопимся, нам уже давно надо было выехать, я такого раньше не видели, целых три Метки…

 

Она подала Лоре знак, чтобы та шла вперёд, вдвоём они быстро дотащили парней до машины у задней двери, никто не пытался их остановить, лишь пара людей бросила в их сторону удивлённые взгляды.

 

\- Спасибо Господу Богу за этот костёр,- подытожила Лора, когда они усадили Дерека и Стайлза на заднее сидение.

 

Дереку не за что было сейчас кого-то благодарить. Он лишь подвинулся как можно ближе к двери, чтобы быть дальше от Стайлза, который сидел с другой стороны, и прижался лбом к стеклу. Он позволил себе один единственный взгляд в сторону Стайлза и увидел его в такой же позе у другой двери.

 

Это было немыслимо. Это не могло быть правдой. В его распланированной жизни не могло произойти такое. Он почувствовал, как завели мотор машины, услышал тихий шёпот Пейдж и Лоры на передних сидениях и решил, что сейчас самое время закрыть глаза и позволить темноте поглотить его.

 

\- - -

 

Это была полная хрень.

 

Стайлз с самого начала не хотел идти на эту вечеринку. Во-первых, она была дома у Коры Хейл, девушки, с которой он обменялся от силы семью словами за всю жизнь. Во-вторых, отец прекрасно знал о вечеринке (маленький городок, болтливые родители), и не было ни единого шанса (а он много и долго об этом думал), чтобы он смог просочиться домой навеселе, потому что отец в этот вечер не работал.

 

Поэтому очень трезвый Стайлз не смог бы спокойно закрыть глаза на третью важную причину, почему он не хотел идти – отсутствие волшебного алкогольного буфера между его пределом терпения и такими мудаками как Джексон Уиттмор и Лэндон Кресс.

 

Но Скотт настоял. Он говорил о последнем школьном годе, о свидании с Кирой и «эпичном» костре. Наконец, Стайлз не устоял, и его совесть пала жертвой грустных щенячьих глаз Скотта.

 

Именно поэтому сейчас они подходили к находящемуся на краю леса дому, который расположился далеко от черты города, ведя упорный спор о видео-играх, пока Кира радостно вела их к входной двери…

 

(-Я говорю тебе, чувак, просто что-то в новой версии Wolfenstein выглядит… нереалистично.

 

\- Серьёзно, Стайлз, нереалистично? Это игра о Второй Мировой войне в альтернативной реальности, что в ней может быть реалистично?

 

\- Чувак, не рань мои чувства, просто что-то с ней не так…)

 

Как только они вошли внутрь, Стайлза ждала награда за звание лучшего друга, отказавшегося от райской ночи с видео-играми и пиццей (а это была одна из последних летних ночей), награда в виде головной боли.

 

Странная, тянущая боль, от которой его замутило.

 

Но Стайлз был великолепен, поэтому с головой окунулся в вечеринку, которая была в самом разгаре. Он побыл немного третьим лишним со Скоттом и Кирой, поглазел на расстоянии на Лидию (пусть они давно решили быть друзьями, никто не запрещал восхищаться красотой) и Дэнни (потому что в отличие от Дерека блядского Хейла Стайлз не скрывал свою бисексуальность) и столкнулся с вполне ожидаемым мудачеством некоторых личностей.

 

Когда они были у костра, кому-то понадобилась Кора (Стайлз не обратил внимание на детали), и её не смогли найти, и Лэндон тоже пропал. И каким-то образом («Стилински их найдёт», крикнул Джексон, и все приветствовали это громкими возгласами) Стайлзу навязали поиск пропавшей Принцессы и её Принца.

 

Стайлз бормотал проклятья, шатаясь по дому, в котором абсолютно не ориентировался. Скорее всего, они где-то обжимались. Или занимались сексом в её комнате. А Стайлзу это видеть совсем было не нужно. Наверх он точно не собирался. Итак, когда Стайлз зашёл в гостиную, то заметил рядом с ней небольшую комнату. Идеальное место для обжиманий, и его последняя попытка их найти. Никто не сможет обвинить его в том, что он не пытался это сделать.

 

Продолжая ворчать себе под нос и окликать Кору, Стайлз быстро зашёл в комнату. Там были двое, но никто из них не был Корой. Одна была девушка невысокого роста с добрым лицом, а второй был взрослый парень. Наверняка именно они были теми, кто, как он слышал, присматривал за ними, - красавчик старший брат Коры и его девушка.

 

И да, парень был красивым. Не важно, как это всё было отвратительно, но Стайлз должен был признать: он был связан с человеком, который совершенно точно был намного привлекательнее его самого. Они были одного роста, но Дерек был сложен как Бог, его прекрасное лицо украшала тёмная щетина, а эти глаза…

 

Во всём виноваты его глаза. Если бы они не встретились взглядом, возможно, его голова бы не взорвалась от адской боли, а ужасная агония не охватила бы его тело. Боль была такой сильной, что он с трудом соображал и на девяносто пять процентов был уверен, что дважды потерял сознание.

 

А когда более-менее пришёл в себя, то понял, что покрыт кровью, а один мудак (Дерек Хейл) решил объявить всему миру о своей гетеросексуальности.

 

Очевидно, Дерек очнулся раньше Стайлза и быстрее сообразил, что произошло. Стайлз был бы рад высказать что-то саркастичное и раздражённое, но ему явно досталось больше, чем Дереку.

 

Тошнота, которую он почувствовал, когда вошёл в дом, ещё больше усилилась после произошедшего, и Стайлз посчитал себя счастливчиком, что смог выдавить пару слов и дойти до машины.

 

\- Мистер Стилински?

 

Стайлз прекратил бездумно вытягивать нитку из больничной простыни неважного качества и сфокусировался на человеке, вошедшем в комнату. Он даже не услышал, как это произошло.

 

Доктор М. Брэйден, как было вышито на её халате, подошла ближе к кровати и улыбнулась лёгкой, уверенной улыбкой. Она была симпатичная, темнокожая, её длинные волосы вились, взгляд был решительным и пронизывающим.

 

\- Мистер Стилински, теперь, когда вы пришли в себя и находитесь вне опасности, прошу разрешения исследовать ваши Метки.

 

\- Просите разрешения?- вяло спросил Стайлз.

 

\- Да, Метки – это очень личное, интимное. Теперь, когда мы больше не опасаемся за вашу жизнь, я не буду прикасаться к ним без вашего разрешения. Я была связана, но мой супруг погиб, и я всегда чувствовала дискомфорт, когда кто-то беспричинно трогал мои Метки. От этого моя связь напрягалась, нервничала.

 

Стайлз уставился на неё.

 

\- Что значит «моя связь напрягалась»? Вы так говорите, словно это живое существо.

 

Доктор Брэйден продолжала смотреть на него спокойно и терпеливо.

 

\- Ваш отец был связан до смерти вашей матери, верно?

 

Стайлз почувствовал, как кольнуло сердце.

 

\- Да.

 

\- Я могу предложить вам спросить его об этом, когда он за вами приедет, если к этому моменту вы сами ещё не поймёте. Он объяснит это лучше, чем я,- она снова улыбнулась своей решительной улыбкой, а затем тихо подошла к его кровати.

 

Точно, она, вероятно, ждёт его ответа.

 

\- Мммм, конечно, вы можете прикоснуться к моим Меткам.

 

\- Большое спасибо, мистер Стилински. Прошу прощения за возможный дискомфорт,- мягко произнесла она, надев резиновые перчатки и потянувшись к повязкам, скрытым под ужасной больничной рубашкой, которую на него одели.

 

Она аккуратно её приспустила, открывая его грудь и руку, и медленно сняла повязки. Под каждой была покрасневшая кожа с отметинами, начинавшими покрываться корочкой.

 

Стайлз не мог не смотреть на них очарованно. Ему не было полностью видно ту, которая как плющ вилась под его ключицей и ту, которая была на его груди, ближе к сердцу, и напоминала какой-то определённый символ. Понадобилось бы зеркало, чтобы разглядеть всё внимательно. Но он достаточно знал о Метках, чтобы понять, что они были больше обычных. Намного больше шрама на спине его отца.

 

Однако он мог прекрасно рассмотреть Метку на предплечье. Это был сложный узор из линий, скорее напоминавший какой-то лабиринт, и по размеру она была даже больше тех двух.

 

Что-то промелькнуло в голове Стайлза, и он начал задумываться – не слишком ли много, целых три Метки…

 

Когда он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, задать тысячи вопросов, возникших внезапно в его голове, доктор Брэйден вздохнула.

 

\- Поразительно,- выдохнула она,- просто поразительно.

 

Она потянулась и нежно коснулась Метки на его руке.

 

Стайлза внезапно замутило, точно так же как тогда в доме Хейлов. Он вдруг почувствовал дискомфорт, и всё, о чём он мог думать – только Дерек должен это делать…

 

Стайлз быстро отдёрнул руку и посмотрел на доктора Брэйден, которая не выглядела особо удивлённой.

 

\- Простите, я… я не думаю, что отцу потребуется что-то мне объяснять,- жалобно произнёс он.

 

Можно ему ещё раз это повторить? Всё произошедшее – полная херня. Видимо, ему невероятно повезло быть связанным с парнем, которому он даже не был нужен.

 

Доктор Брэйден лишь снова улыбнулась и поменяла повязки, избегая прикосновений к Меткам.

 

\- Ваш отец принёс одежду, пока вы были без сознания,- сказала она, указав на стул в углу, где лежала небольшая стопка одежды.- Если вы не против, мистер Стилински, переоденьтесь и позовите сестру. У нас с вами и мистером Хейлом через пятнадцать минут очень важная встреча, на которой мы поговорим о вашей Связи. Это займёт около часа, а потом вы можете идти.

 

И снова та же чёртова улыбка, и ушла она так же тихо, как и пришла.

 

Мгновение Стайлз сидел и не шевелился, слишком шокированный и с множеством вопросов в голове. У него столько всего было на уме. Доктору Брэйден повезло, что он был слишком слаб для болтовни. Затем к нему вернулась его обычная нервозность, и он подскочил, чтобы переодеться и пойти на, вероятно, самую важную встречу в его жизни. Встречу, о которой доктор Брэйден сказала так, словно это будет ничего не значащая беседа, а потом он может идти домой, как ни в чём не бывало. Ну, конечно.

 

Стайлз осторожно надел рубашку, а затем прижал руки к лицу и застонал. Почему Скотт его не послушался, и они пришли на эту вечеринку? У них уже был составлен прекрасный план на вечер видео-игр.

 

Ладно, Стайлз Стилински был чертовски великолепен, и кто как ни он справится со всем этим дерьмом. По крайней мере, он может искать информацию на эту тему в интернете, пока не позеленеет. Стайлз подошёл к стене и нажал на небольшую кнопку вызова сестры.

 

Займёмся делом.

 

\- - -

 

Стайлз не обратил особого внимания на стандартную палату, в которую его положили, но пока сестра (которая точно не была миссис МакКолл) вела его к небольшому консультационному кабинету в той части больницы, где он никогда не был, он стал более пристально осматриваться.

 

Это отделение казалось тише, более изолированным что ли.

 

Стены комнаты была выкрашены в светлый, нейтральный цвет, а дизайн, казалось, был сделан с тем расчётом, чтобы производить впечатление обычной гостиной, а не типичного больничного помещения. Справа было расположено огромное окно, закрытое занавесками в светлую полоску, а под окном стоял светло-зелёный диван. На стенах висели пейзажи, перемежающиеся огромным количеством фотографий различных парочек. Посередине комнаты стоял красивый деревянный рабочий стол, на который опиралась доктор Брэйден, а за самим столом в мягком кресле сидела другая женщина, которую он ещё не видел. Перед столом расположились два уютных кресла того же светло-зелёного цвета, что и диван. Стайлз мог видеть макушку Дерека над одной из спинок кресла, что означало, что он последним присоединился к этому маленькому празднику жизни.

 

Оба доктора улыбнулись Стайлзу, когда он вошёл в комнату и подошёл к свободному креслу. Оказалось, что у доктора с неизвестной фамилией такая же улыбка, что и у доктора Брэйден. Вероятно, это было обязательным условием для приёма на работу в отделение по Связям.

 

Пока Стайлз устраивался в кресле, он продолжил упорно игнорировать мужчину, сидящего рядом.

 

Доктор Брэйден начала беседу:

 

\- Мистер Хейл, мистер Стилински…

 

\- Зовите меня Стайлз,- сболтнул тот.

 

Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек обратил на него свой взгляд.

 

Доктор Брэйден ухмыльнулась.

 

\- Вы не против, мистер Хейл, если я буду звать вас Дерек?

 

Дерек буркнул в ответ что-то утвердительное.

 

Доктор Брэйден немного повернулась и указала на женщину за столом.

 

\- Это доктор Моррел,- представила она. Доктор Моррел приветственно склонила голову в ответ. Она тоже была темнокожая, как и доктор Брэйден, с длинными прямыми волосами, густыми ресницами, худенькая, но жилистая. У неё были тёмно-карие глаза и немного хитрое выражение лица.

 

Доктор Брэйден снова обратила внимание на Стайлза и Дерека.

 

\- Доктор Моррел – специалист по работе со стандартными Связями в Бикон-Хиллз и близлежащих городах. Я же специализируюсь на Связях Высшего класса и приехала по просьбе доктора Моррел, чтобы посмотреть ваш случай и назначить встречи перед регистрацией.

 

Встречи? Стайлз тут же открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, что это значит, но доктор Брэйден подняла ладонь, остановив его.

 

\- Если позволите, удержитесь, пожалуйста, от вопросов, пока я не расскажу вам основную информацию про Связи в общем и про вашу Связь в частности, а также что требуется для регистрации. После этого я приложу все силы, чтобы ответить на любые ваши вопросы.

 

Стайлз увидел краем глаза, как Дерек кивнул, и повторил жест.

 

Боже, от всего этого у Стайлза начали сдавать нервы. Он принялся дёргать ногой вверх и вниз и нервно потирать руки. У Стайлза почти не было времени осознать всю сложившеюся ситуацию, а теперь они собирались обсуждать регистрацию. Со специалистом по грёбаным Связям Высшего класса. Его трясло, он не мог сфокусироваться, как будто ему предстояло сдать тест, а он забыл принять Аддерал.

 

\- Сейчас,- начала доктор Брэйден,- я расскажу вам основы, уверена, вы знаете большую часть из них… в особенности вы, Дерек, вы уже закончили колледж…

 

\- Извините,- хрипло произнёс Дерек, внезапно повернулся к Стайлзу и прижал ладонью его ногу, заставляя остановиться. Стайлз резко повернул голову и раздражённо посмотрел на Дерека.

 

Дерек выглядел зло и произнёс недовольным тоном:

 

\- Господи Боже, ты можешь успокоиться? Я не смогу это всё высидеть, если ты всё время будешь так нервничать. И прекрати дёргать ногой, ты чуть ли не прыгаешь до потолка уже.

 

Стайлз смерил его скептическим взглядом.

 

Доктор Брэйден и доктор Моррел выглядели мало заинтересованными в их перепалке.

 

\- Послушай, ты, мудила…

 

\- Мальчики, прошу вас,- сказала доктор Брэйден, немного повысив голос.- Я знаю, это тяжело, но давайте не переходить на личности. Полагаю, перед тем как начать, следует задать один вопрос.

 

Стайлз и Дерек нехотя снова обратили к ней своё внимание.

 

\- Вы чувствуете эмоции друг друга?

 

Стайлз на секунду задумался. Когда она заговорила об этом, он понял, что постоянно что-то ощущает, что-то, что он автоматически определил, исходило от Дерека. Но прежде, чем он успел подобрать для описания слово «отчасти», Дерек ответил моментально.

 

\- Да.

 

\- Отдалённо?- спросила доктор Брэйден.

 

Дерек помолчал, а потом почти безучастно перечислил:

 

\- Около пятнадцати минут назад он спал. Потом был шок, любопытство, растерянность, раздражение, снова любопытство, затем нервозность, затем гнев.

 

Стайлз уставился на него во все глаза.

 

\- Стайлз?- обратилась к нему доктор Брэйден.

 

\- Эмм… отчасти?- видимо, ничего лучше ему придумать на удастся.- Я что-то чувствую, но… ничего такого… детального.

 

Почему-то из-за этого он почувствовал себя виноватым.

 

Доктор Брэйден оценивающе хмыкнула, а затем тихо сказала:

 

\- Очень интересно, это кое-что объясняет…

 

Ну, по крайней мере, хоть кто-то что-то прекрасно понимал.

 

\- Как я сказала раньше, я бы хотела начать с основ. Уверена, вы знаете, что бо́льшая часть людей не вступает в Связи, но, тем не менее, многие всё же делают это. Обычно всё происходит следующим образом – люди начинают чувствовать притяжение Связи в возрасте около девятнадцати лет, затем это чувство притупляется в возрасте около двадцати четырёх. Поэтому вступление в Связь часто ассоциируется с учёбой в колледже. Однако,- доктор Брэйден повернулась больше в сторону Дерека и продолжила,- возникает множество и других ситуаций. Лично я считаю, что любой возраст вступления в Связь от пятнадцати до тридцати лет абсолютно нормален.

 

\- Когда ты вступаешь в Связь, ты крепко привязываешь себя к другому человеку. Ты не можешь контролировать, с кем ты связываешь себя, разрушить Связь невозможно, разве что Низший Первый Класс. Но даже в этом случае полностью Связь разрушить невозможно.

 

Доктор Брэйден замолчала и пристально посмотрела на Стайлза и Дерека, словно пытаясь донести до них, что сейчас следует слушать наиболее внимательно.

 

Это оказался ответ на один из наиболее интересующих Стайлза вопросов.

 

\- Каждая Связь уникальна,- продолжила она,- но обычно пара делит эмоции, состояние здоровья (чаще всего в виде ускоренного выздоровления или более сильного иммунитета), а также понимание, где находится вторая половина. Мы считаем, что благодаря Связям наши тела становятся более сбалансированными. Также Связь помогает заполнить пробелы в наших индивидуальностях, заставляет нас делать то, что сами по себе мы бы не стали никогда делать.

 

Чушь собачья. Никогда в жизни Дерек Хейл не сможет его сбалансировать. Может, разве что, свести его с ума…

 

\- Существует шесть классов. Классы с первого по пятый делятся на подклассы, высшие и низшие. Сейчас я не буду углубляться в детали того, как мы определяем класс Связи, но Первый Класс – самый слабый, чаще всего с одной небольшой Меткой и наименее крепкой взаимосвязью, а Пятый Класс – самый сильный, чаще всего с одной или двумя большими Метками и наиболее крепкой взаимосвязью.

 

Доктор Брэйден смерила их настороженным взглядом.

 

\- Вы не относитесь ни к одному из этих классов. Ваш Класс – шестой…

 

\- Господи Боже,- не смог сдержать стона Стайлз,- у нас ненормальная связь. Я так и знал.

 

У Дерека же лишь ужесточился взгляд, если это, конечно, было ещё возможно. Он с такой силой стискивал зубы, что, казалось, они сейчас начнут крошиться.

 

Доктор Брэйден посмотрела на Стайлза точно так же как мистер Харрис, когда парень перебивал его на уроках. Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить его замолчать, но мысленно он продолжил стонать, чёрт возьми.

 

\- Шестой Класс – это Класс Х.

 

\- Мы попали в [X-Files](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8B),- пробормотал Стайлз.

 

Доктор Брэйден, видимо, решила начать его игнорировать и продолжила:

 

\- В Америке зарегистрированы всего пять случаев Класса Х, включая вас.

 

Она посмотрела на них с благоговением, которого, считал Стайлз, они ещё вовсе не заслужили.

 

\- Вы, наверное, теперь мои любимые пациенты, так как моя предыдущая и единственная пара Класса Х только недавно зарегистрировала свою Связь. Это тоже была пара мужчин…

 

Стайлз заметил, как Дерек немного вздрогнул при этих словах.

 

-…но они оба были старшеклассниками в городе Лоренс, штат Канзас. Как чаще всего и бывает, они находились в диаметрально противоположных слоях школьной иерархии,- она покачала головой и, казалось, улыбнулась какой-то шутке, которую Стайлз оценить не смог.

 

\- Класс Х – это такая крепкая и сильная Связь, что мы не можем полностью её понять. Связь становится сильнее с течением времени. Пару, о которой я говорила, отнесли к Высшему Пятому Классу, но их Связь крепла до тех пор, пока не стала самой сильной во всей стране. Если бы мы пытались разбить на подклассы Класс Х, то их можно было бы отнести к Высшему Классу Х.

 

Она сомкнула ладони, переплела пальцы и снова обратила к ним свой пристальный взгляд.

 

\- Ваша Связь сильнее. Это невозможно отрицать. Даже то, как ваша Связь образовалась - такого мы ещё никогда не видели. Мы можем только догадываться о возможных последствиях вашей Связи. Если бы я могла влиять на систему, то ваша Связь образовала бы новый Класс,- медленно произнесла она,- я хочу сказать, что вам обоим очень важно быть крайне предусмотрительными и попытаться понять границы вашей Связи. Вы должны с пониманием относиться друг к другу, пусть это и может быть сложно. Вам не следует находиться друг от друга на большом расстоянии, вам нужно узнать друг друга и что важно для вашей Связи…

 

\- Я не могу,- перебил Дерек.- Я больше не живу в Бикон-Хиллз, я живу в двух часах езды. И постоянные командировки – это часть моей работы, раз в несколько недель я отлучаюсь из города.

 

\- Вам следует урегулировать этот вопрос.

 

В ответ на очевидный отказ выражение лица Дерека стало ещё более сердитым, если такое вообще было возможно.

 

\- Связи Пятого Класса часто влияют на физическое состояние – обычно это небольшие головные боли, тошнота – когда связанные отдаляются друг от друга на определённые расстояния. Я могу лишь предположить, как это может повлиять на вас двоих. Поэтому я и предлагаю вам быть рядом друг с другом.

 

Стайлз во второй раз за сегодня почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили по голове. Это, определённо, переходило уже все возможные границы.

 

\- Последнее, о чём хотела бы поговорить, это ваши Метки. Их три, как я уверена, вы уже заметили. Это крайне необычно.

 

Неужели, Капитан Очевидность. В их ситуации всё было необычно.

 

\- Метки уникальны в каждой Связи. Я уверена, что со временем вы узнаете, чем особенны ваши.

 

Стайлз закатил глаза. Не слишком ли много загадочности? Ладно, пофиг, интернет-поиск – его конёк. Он король интернет-поиска. Может, Google поможет ему найти хоть какие-то ответы о той херне, что с ним творилась.

 

\- Когда мы приблизимся к дате Регистрации, то более подробно поговорим обо всех деталях, которые её касаются. Пока вам только нужно знать, что после неё вы получите всевозможные законные привилегии Связи. Сейчас же вы только имеете право принимать решение по состоянию здоровья партнёра, если он окажется недееспособен. Так как вы связаны, то никто не вправе в этом вам отказать. Всё остальное, включая опознавательный браслет, вы получите в день Регистрации, который состоится приблизительно спустя девять месяцев. Обычно это занимает шесть месяцев, но Классу Х по закону требуется больше времени.

 

День Регистрации, также известный как «Худший день в жизни Стайлза».

 

Доктор Брэйден вдруг закатила глаза.

 

\- Я тоже считаю это глупостью. Вы должны иметь возможность зарегистрироваться в тот же день, как всё случилось… как будто вы можете передумать что ли?- она снова закатила глаза.- Идиотизм. Мы будем с вами встречаться раз в месяц, чтобы отслеживать возможные осложнения, наблюдать, как вы приспосабливаетесь и решать любые возникшие проблемы. Наконец, перед тем как вы уйдёте и попытаетесь разобраться во всем, что я на вас вывалила, вы должны знать, что обязаны помнить о конфиденциальности. Стайлз ещё несовершеннолетний…

 

И снова Дерек дёрнулся.

 

-…поэтому всё ещё больше усложняется, но, кроме того, есть стандартный протокол, по которому о Связи должно знать как можно меньше людей. Если кто-то увидит ваши Метки, то вы не можете разглашать детали. По меньшей мере пока не будете зарегистрированы. Так ваша связь сможет развиваться более уединённо. Я настаиваю, чтобы вы придерживались этой схемы.

 

Ииии… снова этот взгляд.

 

\- Вы можете рассказать вашим родителям и, прошу вас, только одному другу.

 

Однозначно, это будет Скотт.

 

\- Дерек, ваша сестра и доктор Красикева, очевидно, уже в курсе всего, но сложившаяся ситуация была критической, поэтому я не буду брать их во внимание. Вы всё ещё можете поделиться этим с одним близким другом.

 

Кивок Дерека показался Стайлзу благодарным.

 

\- Стайлз, это особенно касается вас. Старшеклассники могут быть очень жестокими, когда они завидуют или что-то не понимают. Я уверена, вы сами это знаете.

 

Быть в самом конце школьной пищевой цепочки, да, он прекрасно всё понимал, спасибо.

 

\- Я знаю, что свободные люди, особенно молодёжь, называют это «проклятьем».

 

Доктор Брэйден с состраданием смотрела на них. Стайлз почувствовал яркую эмоцию от Дерека. Он мог отфильтровывать многие чувства, которые достигали его через Связь, но это было слишком сильным.

 

\- Это не проклятье. Мы влюбляемся не просто так. Мы вступаем в Связь не просто так.

 

Стайлз заметил, как доктор Брэйден коснулась пальцами шрама от Метки на тыльной стороне её ладони, ближе к запястью. Второй шрам был на её шее, слегка виднелся из-под воротника белого халата.

 

\- Сейчас вы начинаете путешествие к узнаванию друг друга, и я хочу, чтобы вы бежали навстречу друг другу, а не шли. Если вы будете бороться с этим, то причините друг другу ненужный вред. Вот моя визитка, звоните, если у вас будут вопросы или сложности,- доктор Брэйден протянула каждому из них твёрдую чёрно-белую карточку.

 

\- У вас есть вопросы?

 

Стайлз решил, что намного важнее, чем все его вопросы, будет выйти из этой комнаты и попытаться всё осознать. Он рьяно замотал головой.

 

Чёрт, он заслужил порцию картошки фри в виде спиралек. Но его отец тоже захочет, а ему уж точно такое нельзя… боже, ему же придётся поговорить об этом с отцом. Это будет ужасно неловко.

 

\- Нет,- тихо произнёс Дерек.

 

Доктор Брэйден и не произнёсшая ни слова доктор Моррел улыбнулись им в ответ, словно именно этого они и ожидали.

 

\- Ну что ж,- вдруг сказала доктор Моррел, также протянув им обоим визитки,- удачи.

 

* * *

 

 

«Положи меня, как печать, на сердце твоё, как перстень, на руку твою: ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь; люта, как преисподняя, ревность; стрелы её - стрелы огненные; она пламень весьма сильный».

 

Песни Песней Соломона 8:6


	2. Часть II

Дерек с жалким видом сидел за барной стойкой на кухне у Бойда, сжимая в руке бутылку пива так крепко, словно от неё зависела его жизнь.

 

\- Моя жизнь разрушена.

 

Бойд не сдержался и закатил глаза.

 

\- С твоей жизнью всё в порядке, Дерек.

 

Дерек смерил его мрачным взглядом.

 

\- Ну, не буду отрицать, что всё сложно. Но, определённо, ты ставишь на себе крест слишком рано,- сочувствующим голосом произнёс Бойд.

 

Дерек с силой опустил пивную бутылку на стойку и возбуждённо проговорил:

 

\- Я, блин, связан с чёртовым тинэйджером. Твоё «сложно» и рядом не стояло с реальностью,- он замолк на мгновение.- И я уверен, что потерял Пейдж.

 

Выражение лица Бойда значительно смягчилось, и он утешающе прикоснулся рукой к плечу Дерека.

 

\- Чёрт, я даже представить себе не могу, что ты чувствуешь… и что чувствует Пейдж. Если бы вдруг кто-то забрал у меня Эрику, я бы не знал, что мне делать.

 

Бойд нежно потрепал его по плечу и продолжил:

 

\- А по поводу Связи я тоже ничего особенного сказать не могу. Очевидно, я мало понимаю в том, что это такое в плане ощущений, из знакомых мне людей связанными были только бабушка с дедушкой. Ну, а то, что это мальчик, думаю, мы сможем с тобой обсудить этот вопрос.

 

Дерек сделал глоток пива, а потом со стоном опустил голову и руки на стол.

 

\- Ты не шутишь, Бойд?

 

Бойд отошёл от Дерека и встал с другой стороны кухонной стойки, глядя на него оценивающим взглядом.

 

\- Нет, мужик, не шучу. Во-первых, нет ничего дурного в геях и бисексуалах…

 

\- Я это знаю,- прорычал Дерек, снова возвращаясь к пиву.

 

\- Ну да. Ты просто всё страстно пытаешься отрицать, потому что хочешь быть с Пейдж, жениться на ней, завести двух детей и жить в домике с тем самым метафорическим белым заборчиком. Нет ничего плохого в геях, и ты не тот, что был раньше. Не думаю, что ты гей, но помнишь, как ты мне рассказывал в седьмом классе, что Пэрриш симпатичный?

 

Дерек почувствовал, как у него заалели кончики ушей.

 

\- Да, я не забыл,- сухо констатировал Бойд.- Тогда меня это не задело, и сейчас всё осталось по-прежнему.

 

Дерек снова застонал. Ну, какого чёрта он об этом вспомнил?

 

\- К чему я это говорю, мужик, тебе нечего стыдиться. Я понимаю, это может быть сложно… я не говорю, что ты должен смириться с этим за две секунды, но тебе стоит подумать об этом, Связь не могла образоваться на пустом месте,- спокойно говорил Бойд.- И мы же говорим о сыне шерифа Стилински, верно?

 

Дерек слабо кивнул.

 

\- Я видел, как он садился в машину шерифа, когда мы вышли из больницы.

 

\- Верно, значит, мы говорим об одном и том же парне – он тощий и долговязый? Пэрриш был абсолютно таким же, когда мы учились в школе. Я к чему веду, думаю, тебе нравится определённый типаж…

 

О Боже, с него довольно.

 

\- Ладно,- прошипел Дерек, обрывая Бойда,- я признаю, что мне всегда нравился определённый тип парней. Признаю, что я, блин, бисексуал, если ты так настаиваешь. Просто я… я никогда не думал, что в моей жизни всё сложится именно так,- мрачно закончил он.

 

\- Не думаю, что есть такие люди, которые ждут вступления в Связь. Все всегда думают, что это случится с кем-то другим, не с ними.

 

Так почему, чёрт возьми, это случилось именно с ним?

 

\- Мы можем поговорить о чём-то другом?- спросил Дерек, яростно потирая лицо.

 

Бойд поднял руки в защитном жесте, словно сигнализируя о своём отступлении.

 

\- Конечно, мужик, я не собираюсь давить. Всего лишь один вопрос: что ты думаешь о мальчишке Стилински?

 

Дерек хотел сказать, что у него тупое имя и тупые чёртовы хипстерские очки, и что парень - наверняка ботаник, у которого слишком много энергии. Но вдруг он почувствовал, как сквозь Связь его нежно накрыло волной тепла – Стайлз был доволен - и это была такая яркая эмоция, что она перекрыла недовольство Дерека…

 

\- У него милый нос,- сказал Дерек, всё ещё закрывая лицо руками. Он тут же сморщил свой. Господи, неужели он только что это сказал?

 

Бойд продолжил смотреть на него, не изменившись в лице.

 

\- И опять, Дерек, в этом нет ничего постыдного. Это всего лишь ты сам. И когда ты успокоишься, то поймёшь, что в этой ситуации есть намного более важные вещи, о которых нужно переживать.

 

Например, о том, что мальчику всего семнадцать и он ещё несовершеннолетний. И что он ещё учится в школе. И что теперь Дереку, видимо, придётся просто бросить свою жизнь в Сакраменто, хорошую работу и ни с того ни с сего вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз.

 

\- Мы же хотели поговорить о чём-то другом?

 

Бойд снова поднял руку в защитном жесте.

 

\- Ладно, мужик, не кипятись. Я и так сказал намного больше, чем говорю обычно,- Бойд ему слегка ухмыльнулся.- К тому же, Эрика скоро будет дома, и я думаю, тебе стоит уйти до её прихода, иначе тебя заставят выложить на блюдечке, почему ты тут страдаешь.

 

Дерек слишком хорошо знал Эрику и понимал, что её ничего не остановит, пока она не узнает всю интересующую её информацию. Он вздрогнул, подумав об этой её пугающей черте.

 

\- Да уж, лучше бы нам с ней сейчас не встречаться. Ладно, уже почти семь, мне пора на встречу с Пейдж,- тихо ответил он.

 

Бойд снова сочувственно на него посмотрел. Дерек допил пиво, соскользнул со стула и направился к двери. Бойд похлопал его плечу – он всегда был добрым и надёжным другом для Дерека.

 

\- Мужик, звони мне, если что-нибудь будет нужно. Я всегда рядом.

 

Дерек подошёл к Камаро, пытаясь не думать о том, что через несколько минут его ждёт душераздирающий разговор. Пейдж была врачом и постоянно работала над укреплением и поддержкой связанных пар, никогда в жизни она не станет вмешиваться в эту ситуацию, когда теперь Дерек был с кем-то связан. Такой была Пейдж.

 

Ну, хотя бы его мама, когда приехала забирать из больницы, просто грустно на него посмотрела и сказала:

 

\- Я всегда рядом, когда ты будешь готов поговорить.

 

Дерек был благодарен ей за то, что она не стала на него давить. После этого небольшого разговора с Бойдом он и так уже достиг предела по количеству времени, посвящённому обсуждению чувств, и не мог представить, как стал бы разговаривать с Пейдж, зная, что после его ещё ждёт допрос от матери.

 

Дерек нажал кнопку на брелоке сигнализации и услышал, как с щелчком машина открылась. Он распахнул дверь, сел на переднее кресло и застыл. Он не хотел это делать.

 

Будто по собственной воле он стоял перед расстрельной командой и отдавал сигнал о начале стрельбы.

 

Внезапно он ощутил лёгкое прикосновение тепла сквозь Связь. Дерек упорно игнорировал эмоцию за эмоцией, которые получал от Стайлза. Парень был уж слишком эмоционален. Его чувства так быстро сменяли друг друга, Дерек не мог отвлекаться на это сейчас – у него и так было проблем по горло.

 

Но в этот раз ощущение тепла отличалось от остальных эмоций… это было нежное прикосновение, как будто родное. Отчего-то это ощущение дало необходимый запал мышцам Дерека, чтобы он смог вставить ключи в зажигание, завести машину и поехать на встречу с Пейдж.

 

\- - -

 

Пейдж сидела за столиком на краю безлюдного парка, расположенного неподалёку от заповедника. Подростками, когда ещё учились в школе, они целыми компаниями приходили сюда и часами зависали, пользуясь тем, что это место обычно пустело. Так много воспоминаний Дерека было связано с этим парком: как он осторожно сжимал руку Пейдж, как Бойд с Эрикой безбожно флиртовали, как они с Бойдом воровали у родителей пиво, как Эрика настаивала, чтобы они все покачались на качелях; смех и разговоры с остальными друзьями, с которыми теперь они больше не поддерживали отношения, но о которых он вспоминал с теплотой. Пейдж попросила его встретиться на нейтральной территории и предложила этот парк, но сейчас, когда он приехал сюда, Дерек понял, что это место уж точно не было нейтральным.

 

Пока Дерек шёл к ней, он отметил мягкость её лица, как тёмные волосы легко развевались на ветру, как карие глаза внимательно смотрели на что-то вдалеке, лодыжки были скрещены, а руки кротко сложены на коленях.

 

Она выглядела как всегда, но при этом казалась совершенно неузнаваемой. Словно она была где-то далеко, как образ, к которому ты бежишь во сне и никак не можешь догнать.

 

Видимо, Пейдж услышала шелест травы, сопровождавший шаги Дерека, она внезапно повернулась к нему и стала наблюдать, как он к ней приближается. Она улыбнулась своей мягкой улыбкой, когда он к ней подошёл.

 

Вот так всё и закончится, с улыбкой.

 

\- Дерек,- поприветствовала она его и встала, чтобы сжать в объятии.

 

\- Привет, Пейдж,- тихо ответил он, осторожно обнимая её в ответ. Раньше он бы уже поцеловал её, но теперь было понятно, что этого больше не будет. Такую неловкость при встрече с Пейдж он в последний раз чувствовал миллион лет назад.

 

Неловкость перешла в молчание, охватившее их, пока они усаживались за столик.

 

Пейдж первой не смогла выдержать эту тишину, со вздохом она спросила:

 

\- Ты в порядке, Дерек?

 

Нет. Совсем нет.

 

\- Всё хорошо.

 

\- Я спрашиваю не о ситуации в целом, понимаю, что «порядком» это никак не назовёшь… я спрашиваю о твоём самочувствии. Я была очень напугана тем, как прошло ваше вступление в Связь.

 

\- Я в порядке,- у Дерека появилось острое желание почесать ещё свежие Метки, скрытые под повязками.

 

\- А Стайлз?- продолжила Пейдж.- Я очень переживала за него, мне сказали, что он полностью выздоровел, но я хотела повидать его до выписки. К сожалению, я не успела это сделать.

 

Лучше бы Пейдж и Стайлзу не находиться в одной комнате. Когда это произошло в последний раз, образовалась самая крепкая Связь в стране. Когда они встретятся вновь, наверняка произойдёт атомный взрыв.

 

\- Всё у него хорошо.

 

\- Как он себя чувствует после встречи с Брэйден и Морелл? Есть ли какие-то необычные ощущения от Связи?

 

Если брать во внимание тот факт, что Дерек ни словом не обмолвился со Стайлзом после той встречи, ему было абсолютно нечего сказать в ответ на вопросы Пейдж. Лучше просто молчать.

 

Пейдж слегка нахмурилась.

 

\- Ты вообще с ним разговаривал?

 

\- Нет,- робко ответил Дерек, опасаясь того, что последует за этим.

 

\- Напиши ему хотя бы смс, Дерек.

 

Смс о чём? «О, привет, помнишь о нашей чёртовой Связи… давай выпьем по пиву и обсудим. О, стой, тебе ещё четыре года нельзя алкоголь, тебе возьмём колу».

 

\- У меня нет его номера.

 

Пейдж поражённо на него уставилась. Дерек подумал, что уж она-то спустя столько лет должна знать, что на него не стоит полагаться в подобной ситуации.

 

\- Он тоже не был заинтересован в моём номере телефона,- угрюмо ответил Дерек.

 

\- Дерек, ты капризничаешь как ребёнок. И, мне кажется, ты не в полной мере понимаешь всю серьёзность ситуации,- произнесла Пейдж, её голос погрустнел.

 

\- Доктор Брэйден всё объяснила…

 

\- Нет, я о другом,- вздохнула Пейдж.- Каждый день я работаю со связанными парами, Дерек. Вероятно, она объяснила вам основы и поверхностно прошлась по разным аспектам. Сомневаюсь, что она объяснила важность Связи, ведь это вы должны узнать сами, это невозможно объяснить. Я общаюсь с этими людьми каждый божий день, я понимаю, как это ценно.

 

Дерек наблюдал, как глаза Пейдж стекленели и наполнялись слезами.

 

Боже, неужели его жизнь была безоблачной всего пару дней назад?

 

\- Поэтому я понимаю, как важна ваша Связь. И всё, что с ней связано важно. Помнишь, как вступали в Связи в колледже?

 

Дерек безжизненно кивнул.

\- Тогда ты должен понимать, какая необычная у вас Связь. Обычно на налаживание Связи уходит много времени, нужно проводить время вместе, общаться, прикасаться. А Метки, в свою очередь, начинают медленно проявляться на коже. Обычно вступление в Связь занимает целый день. Люди не встречаются взглядами как вы со Стайлзом и не вступают в Связь мгновенно. Как врач, наблюдать за этим было для меня самым прекрасным и красивым зрелищем, видеть, как сильна ваша Связь. Наверное, я больше никогда не увижу нечто подобное. Но как твоей девушке,- прошептала Пейдж, роняя слёзы,- видеть это было самым душераздирающим зрелищем на земле.

 

\- Прости меня,- тихо проговорил Дерек. Этого было чертовски мало, но других слов он сейчас найти не мог.

 

\- Не за что просить прощения,- торопливо ответила она, потянувшись через стол и сжимая его свободную от бинтов руку.- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял. Ты должен понять, почему ты должен пообещать мне, что постараешься. Я знаю, как ты умеешь отрицать свои чувства, но ты пообещаешь мне, что не сделаешь этого со Стайлзом. Ты должен приложить все усилия ради вас со Стайлзом. Просто пообещай мне, пожалуйста, Дерек, пообещай.

 

Дерек не мог ничего сейчас с этим поделать и пробормотал:

 

\- Обещаю.

 

\- И,- смело продолжила Пейдж,- я люблю тебя, Дерек. Наверное, я всегда буду тебя любить и всегда буду твоим другом,- она прерывисто вздохнула.- Но мне не стоит сейчас быть рядом с тобой. Это не честно по отношению к тебе, и уж точно не честно по отношению к Стайлзу. Я не могу мешать вашей Связи развиваться. Я никогда себе этого не прощу. Поэтому, пожалуйста, давай попробуем не усложнять всё ещё больше.

 

Дерек вспомнил, каким было лицо Пейдж тем вечером, грусть на её лице. «Лучше бы тебе не усложнять всё для меня».

 

\- Я съезжу к тебе и заберу свои вещи. Я оставлю ключи в горшочке на заднем дворе. Я рада, что мы поленились покупать новый дом для нас двоих, это всё упрощает.

 

Дерек с этим не мог согласиться.

 

\- Ты просто приносишь себя в жертву,- тихо произнёс Дерек.

 

Пейдж тихо засмеялась безрадостным смехом, который перешёл в рыдания.

 

\- Нет, Дерек. Нет. Не говори, что я приношу себя в жертву. Я делаю это, потому что эгоистка. Я люблю тебя, Дерек. Мы так долго были вместе, и я желаю тебе самого лучшего, поэтому я так и поступаю… но не думаю, что смогу наблюдать, как ваши отношения развиваются. Это будет слишком больно. Ты не виноват, Стайлз ни в чём не виноват, просто так случилось. А я не так сильна.

 

Пейдж на секунду замолкла, пока они оба обдумывали её слова.

 

\- Я всё равно буду подружкой невесты на свадьбе Лоры. Если ты не против. Мы поговорили, она всё равно остаётся одной из моих ближайших подруг…

 

\- Господи, Пейдж, конечно. Просто… даже не думай об этом.

 

Пейдж с облегчением посмотрела на свои руки, лежащие на коленях.

 

\- Я очень хочу быть с ней рядом в этот момент, спасибо,- сказала она, а потом пробормотала,- слава богу, Лора забыла свой свадебный альбом, и ей пришлось тогда вернуться. Не представляю, как бы я справилась с вами обоими.

 

Затем она посмотрела на Дерека уверенным взглядом.

 

\- Метки обычно не образуются рядом с сердцем. Мы думаем, это своего рода защитный механизм, чтобы не связывать другого человека с таким жизненно-важным органом. Но ваши Метки так близко. Тебя без сомнений ждёт великая любовь, это прекрасно.

 

Когда Пейдж поднялась со скамейки, Дерек понял, что это был конец их разговора. Она хотела уйти. Он быстро нырнул рукой в карман, достал две чёрные коробочки и положил их на стол. Внутри были кольца, которые они купили вместе для их запланированного отпуска.

 

\- Они твои,- произнёс он, подталкивая их в её сторону.

 

Она опустила взгляд на коробочки, и удивление отразилось на её лице.

 

\- Нет, Дерек, я не могу их забрать. Пожалуйста, верни моё и получи деньги,- они толкнула коробочки обратно в его сторону.- А твоё кольцо… возможно, ты захочешь сохранить его для Стайлза.

 

Дерек знал, что его лицо исказилось от неверия, несмотря на все попытки сдержаться.

 

Пейдж пожала плечами и сказала:

 

\- Я видела достаточно Регистраций и знаю, что в пост-регистрационные каникулы часто заключают и помолвку.

 

Пост-регистрационные каникулы? Блин, кто придумывает эту фигню?

 

Пейдж снова поднялась и сделала пару шагов в сторону замершего Дерека. Она нежно провела пальцами по его волосами, а затем наклонилась, чтобы быстро и сухо его поцеловать. Она выпрямилась и сказала:

 

\- Он играет в лакросс, ты знаешь об этом?

 

Нет, Дерек не знал, он так же не представлял, откуда Пейдж откопала эту информацию.

 

\- У них будет тренировка через пару дней после первого учебного дня. Придёшь посмотреть?

 

Он вздохнул.

 

\- Может быть.

 

Она снова нежно провела рукой по его волосам и сказала:

 

\- Не забывай, что ты обещал мне,- она сделала пару шагов назад.- И, Дерек, пусть я и сказала, что на время хочу отстраниться, но, пожалуйста… если у тебя или Стайлза будут какие-то вопросы или вам в чём-то будет нужна помощь, вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне. Всегда.

 

Затем она развернулась, пошла по пустому парку, мимо заржавевших качелей, и быстро исчезла из вида, словно она тоже была одним из расплывчатых воспоминаний, оставшихся у Дерека об этом месте.

 

\- - -

 

\- Чувак, это невероятно!

 

Стайлз закатил глаза.

 

\- Мне кажется, «невероятно» не может передать полностью все аспекты произошедшего. Больше подходит «ебучая ужасающая хрень». Или, например, «катастрофа века». Или «как вступить в Связь с ходячим убийственным взглядом».

 

\- Убийственный взгляд?- растерянно спросил Скотт.

 

Вместо ответа Стайлз упал на кровать и с силой уткнулся лицом в руку.

 

\- Боже мой, я умру девственником!

 

Теперь настал черёд Скотта закатить глаза.

 

\- Мне кажется, что ты немного преувеличиваешь, Стайлз.

 

\- У тебя была Эллисон, а сейчас – Кира, поэтому тебе, чувак, не на что жаловаться. Ты уже давно с этим расстался, уж я-то знаю, пришлось в своё время услышать всё до мельчайших подробностей.

 

\- У тебя теперь есть Дерек.

 

Стайлз перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки на всю ширину кровати.

 

\- И да, и нет, понимаешь, я с ним связан, но он не мой. Поверь мне, у меня нет шансов. И я не могу ни за кем приударить в школе, потому что буду чувствовать себя так, словно нарушаю закон. К тому же Дерек, кажется, из разряда собственников и, скорее всего, вцепится в глотку любому, кто хотя бы посмотрит в мою сторону.

 

Скотт сочувственно посмотрел на него своим жалостливым взглядом побитого щенка.

 

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул.

 

\- Ну, по крайней мере, чувак, он красавчик. Потому что в этой ситуации не было бы ни единой капельки справедливости, если бы он не выглядел как бог. Так что на него хотя бы смотреть приятно, понимаешь. Наверное, он был бы ещё красивее, если бы постоянно не выглядел таким злым, но…

 

\- Ты так его описываешь, что я начинаю представлять у себя в голове прокаченное тело с головой волка.

 

\- Да, кислого волка,- саркастично произнёс Стайлз.- Слушай, уверен, если мы немного порыщем на страничке Коры в фейсбуке, то найдём, что нам нужно.

 

Стайлз подорвался с кровати, быстро уселся за свой рабочий стол и раскрыл ноутбук. Он запустил браузер, зашёл на фейсбук и впечатал имя Коры в строку поиска. У неё на аватаре стояло фото, на котором они с Лэндоном были на какой-то вечеринке, куда Стайлза и Скотта, вероятно, никто не приглашал. А в шапке страницы стояла фотография всей семьи, видимо, сделанная в каком-то походе. Похоже, они поднялись на вершину скалы и выстроились вдоль обрыва для снимка, родители Дерека встали в центре, Дерек сбоку от отца, Лора и Кора – от матери. Стайлз никогда не видел Дерека таким счастливым, он широко улыбался и выглядел абсолютно расслабленным. Было очень странно видеть улыбку на его лице, но Стайлз был прав – Дерек был ещё красивее, когда не выглядел так, словно был готов прикончить любого попавшегося ему на глаза.

 

Стайлз запоздало подумал, кто же сделал этот снимок.

 

\- Да, девочки наверняка бегают за ним, высунув языки. Он явно качается.

 

Стайлз попытался сдержаться и не закатить в очередной раз глаза.

 

\- Мы ещё не успели обсудить наши хобби, Скотти, но как только это сделаем, я тебе сразу сообщу.

 

Скотт пожал плечами и присел на кровать Стайлза.

 

\- Послушай, могло быть и хуже, Стайлз. Уверен, что всё образуется, рано или поздно.

 

\- Ты всегда такой оптимистичный, Скотт, за это я тебя и люблю. Я не согласен с тобой, но, знаешь, ценю твой порыв.

 

\- Ну, чувак, понимаешь, я не знаю никого из связанных. Только твоего отца,- сказал Скотт, а потом с любопытством посмотрел на Стайлза.- Что он сказал, когда узнал?

 

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, мотнув головой.

 

\- Чувак, это было так странно. Ты знаешь, что мы с отцом с трудом говорим о таких вещах. Ему это не нравится, понимаешь, но он ничего не может поделать. Разве что, может быть, пригрозить Дереку, чтобы хоть немного почувствовать облегчение. Он прямо заявил мне, что был в моём положении и если у меня будут какие-то вопросы, то он всегда готов помочь. Потом он с грустным видом похлопал меня по спине и предложил пойти поесть. И мы, конечно, поехали в бистро, взяли картошки в виде спиралек, потом вернулись домой… этим всё и закончилось.

 

Скотт лишь сочувственно на него посмотрел. Скотт был хорош в таких взглядах с его огромными, невинными глазами.

 

Стайлз вздохнул и с силой растёр лицо.  


\- В последние пару дней я практически впал в спячку, играл в Wolfenstein, пытаясь понять, почему ты считаешь, что эта версия лучше, и просто пытался, ну знаешь, дать голове привыкнуть ко всей это херне со Связью.

 

\- Да, чувак, слава Богу, твой отец позвонил мне и сказал, что ты заболел, иначе я бы психанул. Я пытался найти тебя на вечеринке и подумал сперва, что ты замутил с той девушкой, Хизер, с который ты был в одной группе на английском в прошлом году…

 

Стайлз фыркнул. Если б ему так повезло.

 

\- Но потом я целый день не мог дозвониться до тебя и начал волноваться.

 

\- Извини, чувак, просто творился полный дурдом,- Стайлз поднёс пальцы к виску и мягко помассировал его.- И теперь у меня постоянно болит голова… сегодня около трёх ночи я пришёл к выводу, что всему виной отсутствие у меня под боком грёбаного Дерека Хейла.

 

\- Как ты пойдёшь в школу? И что с лакроссом?- спросил Скотт.

 

\- Не представляю, чувак. Видимо, всё узнаем завтра.

 

Скотт снова пожал плечами и спрыгнул с кровати, чтобы взять в руки джойстик от Playstation и протянуть его Стайлзу.

 

\- Поиграем?

 

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и схватил джойстик. Скотт был самым лучшим в мире другом – он знал, как помочь Стайлзу справиться с чем угодно.

 

\- Поиграем,- ответил Стайлз.

 

\- - -

 

Скотт и Стайлз играли почти до десяти вечера, когда их позвала миссис МакКолл и объявила, что раз лето подошло к концу, то пора расходиться. Стайлзу удалось урвать пару часов беспокойного сна. Утром он проснулся, с особым вниманием подобрал одежду, чтобы спрятать повязки и, понятное дело, Метки под ними.

 

Боже, как он будет переодеваться перед лакроссом? Чёрт, ему же придётся играть в форме с длинным рукавом. В такую жару. Кто ему поверит, что он по доброй воле решил её надеть? С каждой секундой любая мелочь, имеющая отношение к Связи, приносила всё больше неприятностей.

 

Не говоря уже о грёбаной головной боли, которая, казалось, никогда его не оставит. Из той информации, что Стайлз смог раздобыть о Классах V и X, стало понятно: если помножить силу их Связи на стандартные побочные эффекты, то, вероятнее всего, головная боль не пройдёт, пока он не будет на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Дерека.

 

Подъехав к школе, Стайлз вылез из джипа, и почти сразу же на входе его перехватила Лидия, когда он проходил сквозь двери.

 

\- Стайлз,- вместо приветствия произнесла она.

 

Стайлз оценил её пронзительный взгляд и полную уверенности позу. Боже, он не справится. Она прочитает его как книгу, потом расскажет всё этому засранцу Джексону, а он растреплет это всей команде по лакроссу, и…

 

\- Лидия! Привет, Лидия, как дела? Привет.

 

Лидия слегка наклонила голову.

 

\- Ты чего-то боишься, Стайлз? Выглядишь так, словно вот-вот психанёшь.

 

\- Что? Нет, с чего бы мне бояться? Ведь буквально нет ни единой причины для паники,- Стайлз попытался усмехнуться.

 

Лидия не выглядела убеждённой.

 

\- Ясно,- сказала она, накручивая на палец прядь рыжих волос,- уверена, я всё узнаю рано или поздно.

 

Стайлз отчаянно надеялся, что нет.

 

Очевидно, устав от их разговора, Лидия схватила его за локоть и потащила в сторону шкафчиков.

 

\- Уверена, ты слышал о групповом задании, которое мы должны будем сделать для продвинутого класса физики у Ричарда. Хотела дать знать тебе заранее, что мы будем делать этот проект вместе. Мне нужно набрать определённое количество баллов, и никого другого из класса я не считаю достаточно компетентным для этого.

 

Они подошли к шкафчикам, и Лидия отпустила его, чтобы перекинуть волосы через плечо. Она скрестила руки и окинула его взглядом сверху вниз.

 

\- Если честно, я и в твоих способностях сомневаюсь, но ты - второй ученик после меня, так что больше у меня нет других вариантов.

 

\- Ну, и мы дружим, если ты не забыла,- сухо произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- Это был второй менее важный аргумент, подтолкнувший меня к решению,- с ухмылкой ответила Лидия.- Кстати, куда ты пропал на вечеринке? Ты знаешь, я нуждаюсь в интеллектуальном общении после слишком длительного пребывания в обществе дружков Джексона.

 

После пары мгновений забвения Стайлз внезапно вновь окунулся в реальность происходящего с ним.

 

\- О, эм, да, я… немного приболел.

 

\- Приболел? Стайлз, ты всего один стакан выпил. Я знаю, ты так быстро не пьянеешь.

 

\- Это, эм, немного другая болезнь,- ничего умнее не придумал Стайлз.

 

Выражение лица Лидии и её вскинутая бровь выдавали, что она что-то подозревала.

 

\- Ладно, Стайлз, я серьёзно, в чём дело?

 

От выдумывания новых оправданий Стайлза спас школьный звонок.

 

\- Ох, прости, Лидия, пора на первый урок! Увидимся за обедом,- сказал Стайлз и рванул по коридору к кабинету английского, где он сел за парту рядом со Скоттом. Скотт ему широко улыбнулся, поприветствовал и, сверкая любопытными глазами, казалось, уже был готов задавать вопросы по той самой теме, которую Стайлзу ни в коем случае не хотелось бы упоминать. В школе даже одно слово об этом заставляло нервничать – любой мог услышать, включая сидящего за Стайлзом с невинным видом Дэнни. Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по плечу и быстро ответил:

 

\- Всё в порядке, чувак.

 

Первый день в школе никогда не был продуктивным, учителя лишь старались закрепить свой превосходящий статус и избирали обычно два пути поведения: шило в заднице или лучший друг. И конспекты. Слишком много конспектов. Похоже, их новый учитель по английскому избрал путь лучшего друга, поэтому Стайлз был практически уверен, что этот предмет ему дастся легко.

 

И слава Богу, потому что головная боль стала только хуже и концентрировать внимание было практически невозможно.

 

Боль не была нестерпимой, но она не прекращалась ни на секунду, а временами становилась острой, как кончик иглы, который несильно надавливает на палец. Словно к лобной доле его мозга кто-то прицепил рыболовный крючок - одно это уже было больно, так ещё и этот кто-то постоянно тянул за него, и с каждым движением та самая иголка давила где-то внутри. Стайлз пытался пережить день, просто не обращая внимания на боль, стараясь не дать ей помешать ему.

 

Видимо, он вполне успешно преуспевал в своих попытках вести себя нормально, потому что за обедом никто не заметил ничего странного, кроме, конечно, Лидии – её острый взгляд подмечал всё. Она была расчётлива и обладала интеллектом, который заставлял всех вокруг выглядеть дурачками. Помимо этого Лидия постоянно за всем наблюдала, выискивая потенциальные возможности или чьи-то слабости.

 

Серьёзно, есть ещё вопросы, почему Стайлз был в неё влюблён столько лет? Она была королевой.

 

Тем не менее, единственным, кто прокомментировал, оказался Айзек, который оттолкнул от себя поднос и со скривившимся лицом поинтересовался, тошнит ли Стайлза так же как и его самого от сегодняшнего меню школьного обеда. Стайлз выдавил из себя что-то утвердительное, понадеявшись, что эта отмазка поможет избавиться и от лишних неловких вопросов на тренировке по лакроссу.

 

Когда школьный день приблизился к долгожданному окончанию, парни отправились в раздевалку на первую тренировку по лакроссу в этом году. Всего лишь одна маленькая тренировочка, а потом Стайлз пойдёт домой, прикончит упаковку адвила и устроит самому себе маленький праздник.

 

\- В этом году большая конкуренция за звание капитана, но я чувствую уверенность в своих силах,- проговорил с усмешкой Джексон, пока Дэнни открывал скрипящую дверцу своего шкафчика.

 

Стайлз закатил глаза. Козёл. Точнее, король среди всех козлов.

 

\- Не знаю, Джексон,- ответил Дэнни,- я слышал, парочка девятиклассников весьма хорошо играют. И Лэндон летом участвовал в играх, чтобы поддерживать форму.

 

Джексон фыркнул.

 

\- Не представляю, чтобы какой-то девятиклассник смог превзойти меня. А Лэндон? Да, он хорош, но я, по меньшей мере, в два раза лучше его.

 

\- Лэндон очень хорош, я видел парочку его новых приёмов на вечеринке Коры,- с улыбкой произнёс Скотт.

 

Лицо Джексона перекосилось, и он изо всех сил поджал губы.

 

\- Заткнись, МакКолл, тебя никто не спрашивал.

 

Словесная перепалка продолжилась, когда они открыли шкафчики, но Стайлз перестал обращать внимание на разговор и начал паниковать. У него было такое чувство, словно Метки едва ли не светятся сквозь повязки и одежду, будто любой мог их увидеть и просто ждал момента, когда у него задерётся рукав, чтобы указать на них всем остальным. Стайлз решил, что единственным выходом для него было быстро стянуть клетчатую рубашку и остаться в нижней футболке с длинным рукавом, а сверху накинуть тренировочный джерси.

 

\- Тебя хватит солнечный удар,- констатировал Дэнни, стоявший рядом с ним.

 

Джексон посмотрел на Стайлза и усмехнулся своей модельной ухмылкой засранца.

 

\- Я всегда знал, что ты скромница и недотрога, Стилински.

 

\- Мне просто так нравится,- сухо ответил Стайлз. Скотт, который стоял рядом с ним, казалось, был раздавлен, отчаянно пытаясь выглядеть безразлично и упорно держать язык за зубами.

 

Внезапно дверь в раздевалку распахнулась, внутрь ворвался взбешённый тренер Финсток.

 

\- Билински! МакКолл! Уиттмор! Лэйхи! Махелани! Тут вам не пижамная вечеринка! Тащите свои задницы на поле.

 

\- Да, тренер,- пробормотали они в унисон и отправились на тренировку.

 

\- О, и если вы увидите Гринберга, передайте ему, что это всё его вина, уж я-то знаю. И сейчас я занимаюсь тем, что выдумываю, каким бесполезным заданием наградить его в качестве наказания!

 

Пока они бегали по полю, Стайлз почувствовал, как ему становится легче дышать. Головная боль почти ушла, а потом вообще пропала, когда они приблизились к центру поля – крючок вынули, а сверху наложили повязку.

 

Боже, Стайлз уже почти забыл, что значит нормально думать без всякой боли. Но это должно значить, что…

 

Когда они начали упражнения, Стайлз принялся оглядываться, отдавая и принимая мяч, и, наконец, у самого края поля он заметил то, что искал – там стоял Дерек Хейл, который облокотился на дерево и выглядел несправедливо прекрасным.

 

Неужели он не сообразил, что маячить на краю леса и наблюдать за их тренировкой – это явный признак психованного сталкера? По крайней мере, мог бы сесть на трибуны и не казаться таким подозрительным.

 

Поневоле Стайлз почувствовал благодарность. Пусть Дерек и прятался в деревьях как психопат-убийца на охоте, Стайлз хотя бы смог пережить тренировку по лакроссу без чувства приближающейся кончины. Он ощутил большое облегчение и продолжил тренировку с такой энергичностью и решимостью, что это даже, казалось, привлекло внимание Джексона. Когда тренировка закончилась почти час спустя, Стайлз подождал, пока все вернутся в раздевалку, потом попрощался со Скоттом и направился к Дереку, который всё время оставался преданно стоять у дерева. В любом случае Стайлз не смог бы заставить себя переодеваться при всех, поехать сразу домой было намного более приемлемым вариантом. А Дерек будет лишь небольшим отклонением от курса.

 

Дерек приподнял бровь, когда к нему подошёл Стайлз.

 

\- Эм, привет, Дерек, как ты? Знаешь, немного жутковато, что ты тут рыскаешь на краю леса, словно…

 

\- Ты не ужасен. Не хорош, но и не ужасен.

 

Стайлз чуть не подавился слюной.

 

\- Эм, что?

 

\- Почему ты даже не пытаешься уклониться и уйти налево? Ты всегда выбираешь правую сторону.

 

Стайлз моргнул.

 

\- Ты говорил с тренером?

 

Безразличное лицо Дерека на секунду стало заинтересованным.

 

\- А где твои очки? Ты вслепую что ли играешь? Ну, это бы многое объяснило.

 

Стайлз попытался не чувствовать себя оскорблённым.

 

\- У меня контактные линзы, кретин,- ответил он,- и я просто ненавижу их, чувак. Поэтому обычно ношу очки. А что, у тебя такой фетиш или что?

 

Стайлз ощутил головокружительный триумф, когда уши Дерека начали краснеть.

 

Внезапно Дерек закрыл лицо руками и помотал головой.

 

\- Серьёзно, Стайлз? Ты рад тому, что попытался меня смутить?

 

\- Не думаю, что это была попытка, думаю, что я и правда тебя смутил,- с ухмылкой произнёс Стайлз. Его настроение немного испортилось, когда в голове улеглось заявление Дерека.- Ты правда так чётко чувствуешь мои эмоции? Ты всегда знаешь, что я чувствую? Боже, это же, блять, нарушение личного пространства.

 

\- Поверь мне, я этим не наслаждаюсь,- без эмоций ответил Дерек.- По большей части я пытаюсь это игнорировать. Ты испытываешь слишком много чувств.

 

Стайлз закатил глаза.

 

\- Ну, прости, чувак, буду теперь стараться сдерживаться ради тебя.

 

Дерек фыркнул и раздражённо уставился на Стайлза.

 

\- Я сюда пришёл не для того, чтобы разговаривать об этой чуши, я просто… я слышал, что ты играешь в лакросс,- произнёс Дерек с таким лицом, словно ему было физически больно говорить,- и думаю, что могу помочь тебе. Научу играть хотя бы немного лучше.

 

Стайлз почувствовал, что у него непроизвольно открылся рот.

 

Это Дерек Хейл только что предложил ему помощь с лакроссом? И готов добровольно проводить время с «каким-то блядским школьником»?

 

\- Ты не шутишь?

 

Дерек лишь пожал плечами.

 

Стайлз принял это за согласие и какое-то мгновение просто стоял молча, пытаясь справиться с шоком.

 

\- Ты хоть знаешь, как играть в лакросс?

 

Выражение лица Дерека сменилось на рассерженное.

 

\- Да, Стайлз. В одиннадцатом классе я был вице-капитаном. Мне надоел бейсбол, а в лакросс здесь только начали играть, поэтому…- Дерек снова пожал плечами.

 

Что-то щёлкнуло в голове Стайлза, и он подвёл нехитрый математический подсчёт.

 

\- Это в том году мы стали лучшими в штате?

 

\- Да,- ответил Дерек.

 

Стайлз взъерошил волосы и задумался. Так, он был связан с этим парнем. Тот был вице-капитаном команды, которая стала лучшей в штате, это значит, что он, по меньшей мере, должен играть нормально. Стайлз оценил подтянутую фигуру Дерека – если честно, он наверняка был шикарен. В любом случае им следовало проводить время вместе, чтобы разобраться в том, что все эти перемены им принесут. По крайней мере, у этих встреч будет другая цель помимо неловких разговоров. Всё это вкупе с тем фактом, что Стайлз чувствовал себя в миллион раз лучше, чем за последние несколько дней, побудило его выпалить:

 

\- Эм, ладно, я согласен, наверное. Да.

 

Дерек кивнул.

 

\- Когда ты можешь?

 

Теперь настал черёд Стайлза пожать плечами.

 

\- В субботу, например? Понимаешь, это единственный день, который у меня полностью свободен. Ну, кроме пятницы, но вечера пятницы – это священное время, сам знаешь. Мы с Скоттом обычно играем в компьютерные игры, а по понедельникам, средам и четвергам у нас тренировки по лакроссу, так что в пятницу я стараюсь от него отдохнуть. А по вечерам вторника и утром в воскресение я работаю. Вот так вот. Так что, суббота?

 

Дерек бесстрастно наблюдал за речью Стайлз и затем ответил:

 

\- В субботу мне подходит.

 

\- Хорошо, круто.

 

Дерек снова кивнул и начал поворачиваться, словно собираясь направиться вместе с ним к парковке.

 

\- Подожди! Чёрт, стой, мне надо забрать сумку. Ну, типа, далеко не уходи,- отчаянно протараторил Стайлз.

 

Дерек понимающе на него посмотрел.

 

\- Тебе больно.

 

\- Да,- удручённо ответил Стайлз,- и это нереально бесит, чувак.

 

Стайлз вернулся в, слава Богу, пустую раздевалку, схватил сумку, а потом снова подошёл к Дереку, и вместе они направились к своим машинам.

 

Не дожидаясь момента, когда молчание станет чересчур гнетущим, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.

 

\- Я бы предложил тебе что-нибудь взамен… ну, короче, натаскать тебя в химии, например. Но подозреваю, что тебе мои услуги не нужны.

 

\- Не знаю,- сухо отвечал Дерек,- в колледже у меня была тройка по химии, может, ты сможешь меня чему-то научить.

 

\- Что-то подсказывает мне,- Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону Дерека,- что ты нуждаешься в курсе по офигенным штукам. Как, например, Wolfenstein, Звёздные войны и еда с высоким содержанием жира.

 

\- Боже, да видел я Звёздные войны. Неужели есть кто-то, кто ещё не видел?

 

\- Скотт,- мрачно пробормотал Стайлз.

 

\- И,- пафосно произнёс Дерек,- когда тебе было четыре или пять и ты только пошёл в садик, я пробирался в дом парня Лоры и играл в самую первую версию Wolfenstein.

 

Стайлз внезапно остановился и поражённо уставился на Дерека.

 

\- Ты часто это делаешь, знаешь,- продолжил Дерек,- пялишься.

 

\- Чувак, сколько тебе лет?

 

Первая часть Wolfenstein вышла в начале двухтысячных, очевидно, Стайлз понимал, что Дерек старше его, но это значит, что ему…

 

\- Двадцать шесть.

 

\- Боже мой,- выдавил Стайлз,- мне было почти одиннадцать, когда тебе уже было девятнадцать и ты учился в колледже!

 

\- Дерьмо, ты серьёзно будешь об этом говорить?- застонал Дерек.- Не надо всё ухудшать и делать ещё более зловещим.

 

\- Чувак, это ты мне только что сказал, что когда мне было пять, ты уже сбегал, чтобы поиграть в видео-игры. Сам начал. К тому же,- Стайлз усмехнулся, когда они подошли к его джипу,- все говорят, что возраст – это всего лишь цифра, верно? А мне почти восемнадцать, осталось лишь пара месяцев.

 

Дерек, казалось, больше не прислушивался к его словам, он был слишком занят, разглядывая джип Стайлза с выражением практически комического ужаса на лице. Стайлз даже мог ощутить отголоски этого чувства сквозь Связь.

 

\- Ты и правда это водишь?

 

\- Да!- обиженно воскликнул Стайлз.- Можешь плохо говорить о моём возрасте, очках и способностях к лакроссу, но лучше бы тебе ни одного грёбаного слова не произносить о моём джипе.

 

\- Он выглядит так, словно может сломаться в любую минуту. Эта штука – чёртова смертельная ловушка.

 

\- Я сказал, ни слова!- закричал Стайлз.- Чувак, это моя детка, оставь её на хер в покое. А ты, чёрт тебя дери, что водишь?

 

Дерек продолжил испепелять взглядом джип с выражением крайнего подозрения, а затем указал на припаркованный неподалёку блестящий чёрный Камаро.

 

Блять, ну, конечно, он водит Камаро.

 

\- Как угодно, чувак, но если я погибну в ужасной автокатастрофе, то ты избавишься от Связи, так ведь, правильно?

 

Стайлз осознал ещё до того, как Дерек замер после сказанных им слов, что это, очевидно, очередной пример его неспособности сначала думать, а потом говорить. Стайлз ощутил такую сильную эмоцию, что в этот раз смог разложить её на составляющие: гнев, печаль, ужас и растерянность по отношению к испытываемым чувствам.

 

Дерек раздражённо на него посмотрел и опустил руку.

 

Стайлз почувствовал, как его лицо покрывается красными пятнами, и поднял руку к волосам, нервно трогая их.

 

\- Извини, чувак.

 

\- У тебя есть мобильный?- спросил Дерек, нацелено игнорируя предыдущую реплику.

 

\- О, да, какой у тебя номер? Я скину тебе сообщение, и ты добавишь меня в контакты.

 

Дерек продиктовал цифры, Стайлз добавил его в контакты и быстро напечатал.

 

17:18

 

> теперь и наши телефоны тож связаны ;)

 

Он надеялся, смайлика будет достаточно в качестве извинения за его глупость.

 

Дерек прочитал сообщение и, казалось, был им удовлетворён. Теперь они неловко стояли около джипа, понимая, что пора им расходиться, но не зная, как попрощаться.

 

\- Пока, Стайлз,- отрывисто произнёс Дерек, развернулся и направился к своей машине под неустанным наблюдением Стайлза.

 

\- Пока, Дерек,- тихо проговорил Стайлз, и ему показалось, будто Связь дрогнула, словно от боли. Сев в машину, Стайлз увидел выезжающий с парковки Камаро. Он снова почувствовал, как крючок впивается обратно в мозг – боль вернулась.

 

\- - -

 

Дерек просочился сквозь заднюю дверь в коридор и постарался не вспоминать, что, когда был здесь в последний раз, у него были ещё свежие Метки, и опирался он на плечо Пейдж. На несколько дней он остановился у Бойда и Эрики, чтобы избежать маячившего перед ним неизбежного разговора с семейством Хейлов.

 

(Эрика уставилась на него, когда в первый раз увидела на пороге, и потребовала объяснений, почему он не на Гавайях.

 

\- У Пейдж появилось довольно крупное дело, и нам пришлось всё отложить на пару дней,- самая безопасная полуправда, которую удалось сочинить Дереку, не вызывая подозрений.

 

\- Блять, вовремя, конечно! Вам нужно будет устроить серьёзный секс-марафон, когда вы туда прилетите, чтобы наверстать упущенное время,- сказала Эрика, начёсывая своей беременный живот).

 

Дерек уже стал чувствовать, что пора ему найти убежище в доме Хейлов – Эрика начинала осознавать, что что-то не так, а он хотел бы избежать любых любопытных расспросов. Именно поэтому Дерек сейчас шёл по коридору к гостиной, а там поворачивал к лестнице. Он добрался до третьей двери слева – комната, которую он не считал своей уже больше пяти лет. Бросив в сторону сумку, он присел на кровать, а затем откинулся и закрыл глаза.

 

Он чувствовал такое же опустошение, как когда Пейдж отдалялась от него в парке, но, понаблюдав за Стайлзом на тренировке, он ощутил неожиданную лёгкость. Стайлз был неуклюжим, но играл с душой и умом, ему просто нужны тренировки. Дерек предположил, что именно поэтому было так легко предложить помощь Стайлзу, и так им будет легче во всём разобраться. К тому же, Дерек чувствовал свою вину – он мог ощутить, как Стайлз мучился весь школьный день, мог почувствовать его боль. Сам Дерек никаких неприятных ощущений не испытывал, когда они были далеко друг от друга, но знал, что Стайлз без перерыва испытывал боль. Очевидно, доктор Брэйден была права насчёт того, что им не следует быть далеко друг от друга.

 

Было ужасно, что Дерек испытывал чувство вины из-за невозможности постоянно быть рядом со Стайлзом. Неужели Связь хотела, чтобы у них не было никакого личного пространства, никакой свободы?

 

Мучаясь от боли, Дерек вернулся мыслями к Пейдж. «Ты должен приложить все усилия ради вас со Стайлзом».

 

Казалось чем-то из ряда вон выходящим не общаться с ней каждый день.

 

Внезапно Дерек услышал звуки закрывающихся дверей и громкие голоса. Он вздохнул и вернулся на первый этаж.

 

Итак, начинается бойня.

 

Дерек прошёл на кухню и увидел, как родители раскладывают продукты, пока стоявшая у стойки Лора показывала Коре на телефоне что-то связанное со свадьбой.

 

Кора мельком взглянула на Дерека, а потом уставилась на него во все глаза.

 

\- Дерек?!

 

\- Привет, Кора.

 

\- Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? Ты должен быть на Гавайях,- растерянно произнесла Кора.

 

Дерек посмотрел на родителей и Лору, которые с опаской наблюдали за развернувшейся перед ними сценой. Но никто из них и не думал пока бросать ему спасательный круг.

 

\- Я знаю. Мы не поехали.

 

\- Что-то случилось? С Пейдж всё хорошо?

 

Дерек неловко помялся и скрестил руки на груди.

 

\- У неё всё хорошо.

 

\- Ну, так что же происходит? Вы отложили поездку? Потому что…

 

\- Мы расстались,- скороговоркой выпалил он.

 

Все смотрели на Кору, а та замерла.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Мы с Пейдж не едем на Гавайи, мы отменили помолвку. Мы поговорили… и пришли к согласию, что не подходим друг другу,- неубедительно промямлил он.

 

Злость отразилась на лице Коры.

 

\- Ты о чём говоришь, чёрт тебя побери?

 

\- Кора…- наконец, заговорила Талия, делая шаг в сторону младшей дочери.

 

\- Вы были вместе десять лет! Она мне как старшая сестра! Она участвует в церемонии Лоры!

 

\- Пейдж всё равно придёт на свадьбу,- произнесла Лора, положив ладонь на руку Коры.

 

Кора отстранилась.

 

\- Зачем ей это после расставания? Как ты мог?- яростно продолжила Кора, поворачиваясь к Дереку.- Я знаю, это твоя вина, Пейдж просто сделает всё, что угодно, лишь бы ты был счастлив!

 

Её последняя фраза попала намного ближе к цели, чем хотелось бы Дереку.

 

\- Я люблю Пейдж! Мы все её любим! Как ты мог всё испортить?- истерично кричала она.- Лучшее неё ты не найдёшь, ты такой урод!

 

Видимо, вселенная была с ней не согласна, раз связала его со Стайлзом.

 

\- Это она меня бросила,- сказал Дерек, чувствуя себя так, словно толкает Пейдж под поезд.

 

\- Чушь,- фыркнула Кора.- Она бы так никогда не поступила. Вы были вместе на вечеринке. Она же выбрала кольцо.

 

\- Так всё и было, Кора,- тихо произнесла Лора. Талия положила руку на плечо Коре.

 

\- В этом нет никакого смысла,- со слезами выдавила Кора.

 

Ну, уж это точно было правдой.

 

Дерек обсуждал этот вопрос с родителями и старшей сестрой, и все согласились, что следует всё скрывать от Коры как можно дольше. Она училась в одном классе со Стайлзом, любое неосторожно брошенное слово какой-нибудь подруге или Лэндону может намного сильней подпортить жизнь Стайлзу, чем хотелось бы.

 

\- Мы с Пейдж любим друг друга,- тихо произнёс Дерек.- Она всегда будет моим другом. Но чем-то бо̒льшим мы быть не можем.

 

\- И она не собирается исчезать из наших жизней. Пейдж нас тоже любит и всё ещё остаётся одной из моих лучших подруг, она будет присутствовать на всех свадебных торжествах,- добавила Лора.

 

\- Кора, ты должна уважать решение брата и Пейдж. Они оба его приняли, и только они сами знают, что лучше для их отношений,- сказала Талия, стоявшая рядом с Корой.

 

Отец Дерека, Стивен, оставаясь стоять около раковины, молчал и казался слишком взвинченным, чтобы помогать им. Дерек завидовал его таланту избегать конфликтов.

 

\- И,- продолжила Талия,- Дерек какое-то время поживёт у нас, пока со всем не разберётся,- она сочувственно улыбнулась Дереку.

 

\- То есть об этом знали все кроме меня?- спросила Кора, снова заводясь.

 

\- Кора, это…

 

\- Я наверх,- объявила Кора, раздражённо оттесняя Дерека с пути, чтобы потом громко топая подняться по лестнице.

 

\- Ну, этот разговор мог бы пройти и попроще,- вздохнула Талия, подходя к Дереку и нежно погладив его по руке.- Я поговорю с ней,- затем она вышла из кухни.

 

Дерек устало присел на свободное место Коры за стойкой.

 

\- Спасибо за твою поддержку, папа,- протянула Лора.

 

\- Я в это даже под страхом смертной казни вмешиваться не буду,- ответил он, продолжая раскладывать покупки по полкам.

 

Лора закатила глаза.

 

\- И почему все удивляются, откуда такие черты характера у Дерека,- она повернулась к нему.- Как сегодня прошло? Пейдж мне сказала, что ты собирался к Стайлзу,- произнеся его имя, Лора драматично понизила голос. Дерек почувствовал укол ревности при мысли, что Пейдж доверила это Лоре.

 

\- Ну что ж, как минимум первый шаг к приглашению на свидание!- голос Лоры звучал довольно даже после отвратительной кухонной сцены, несмотря на отсутствие позитива как такового в данной ситуации.

 

\- Мы связаны, а не встречаемся.

 

\- Ты бы контролировал громкость своего голоса, говоря о таких вещах, когда кое-кто может объявиться в любую секунду,- спокойно прокомментировал Стивен, продолжая возиться у холодильника. Лора фыркнула.

 

Дерек понял, что отец пытается заставить Лору оставить его в покое, и был безмерно благодарен ему за это. Лора была последней, с кем бы ему хотелось обсуждать сейчас данный вопрос – она просто будет дразнить его без остановки весь разговор.

 

\- Но нам многое нужно обсудить, нам четверым,- непринуждённо отметил Стивен.

 

\- Потом,- ответил Дерек. Он спрыгнул со стула и вернулся в свою комнату. Разговор со Стайлзом казался детским лепетом по сравнению со всем произошедшим.

 

Следующим утром Дерек очнулся от своего беспокойного сна в районе шести часов, почувствовав всплеск эмоций от Стайлза. Дерек был слишком сонным, чтобы точно определить, что тот чувствовал, но тряхнуло его так, что обратно уснуть он не смог. Дерек слегка потянулся, сел на край кровати и принялся переодеваться в старую футболку с логотипом Беркли и ещё более древние шорты для бега, которые он отрыл в одном из ящиков. У него не было абонемента в тренажёрный зал в Бикон-Хиллз, но он мог хотя бы побегать по дорожкам вдоль леса. Дерек на цыпочках прошмыгнул мимо комнаты Коры, тихо спустился по лестнице вниз и вышел через заднюю дверь. Он перешёл на бег, когда поравнялся с деревьями, и почувствовал, как дымка сна и стресс медленно оставляют его.

 

Бегать было легко. Просто переставлять ноги вперёд и назад, глубоко вдыхать и выдыхать. Только резкие сокращения мышц и приятная боль от занятия спортом. Спустя несколько километров Дерек почувствовал такую лёгкость, которую не ощущал со времени вечеринки Коры. Его разум всё равно был заполнен постоянным потоком мыслей о Пейдж, работе, Связях, Метках и Стайлзе, но этот поток стал не таким бурным и более прозрачным.

 

Он смог обратиться к мыслям о Чарли. Они оставили его в собачьей гостинице до возвращения с Гавайев. Поэтому нужно съездить в Сакраменто и забрать его, наконец, – если оставлять его там дольше чем на неделю, то он может обидеться. Так много всего ещё нужно решить. Особенно это касалось работы – через месяц у него была назначен встреча в Монтане, а также запланировано несколько командировок в Калифорнии в течение предстоящих пары недель. Как он мог этим заниматься, бросив Стайлза? Парню было плохо, когда он находился на другом конце такого мелкого городишки как Бикон-Хиллз. Дерек мог только предположить, чем это обернётся, когда он отправится в другой штат. Но он любил свою работу и приложил много усилий, чтобы добиться того положения, которое занимал в компании сейчас, поэтому он не сдастся так просто, как против своей воли ему пришлось сдаться в случае с Пейдж.

 

Пробежав около пятнадцати километров до поляны и обратно, Дерек вернулся домой, принял горячий душ, а потом принялся проводить ревизию ящиков комода на предмет остальной одежды, которую оставлял дома, приезжая во время летних каникул. Ему отчаянно требовалось съездить в Сакраменто – категорически не хватало вещей, которых он привёз в небольшой сумке для вечеринки Коры, одолженной у Бойда одежды, а также найденных старых шмоток. Дерек достал телефон и увидел несколько сообщений от Стайлза.

 

06:34

 

Стайлз Стилински

 

> чувак извини что психанул утром

> думал что все мои записи по проекту пропали

> моя подруга лидия убила бы меня

> но потом я понял что ты наверное всё это почувствовал

> поэтому прости пожалуйста

> и со мной всё в порядке

 

Дерек закатил глаза, ощущая раздражение с примесью нежности. Очередной привет от Связи.

 

Ну что ж, недотёпа хотя бы не потерял свои записи.

 

Дерек пролистал контакты, выбрал «Работа ресепшн» и теперь слушал гудки в трубке.

 

\- Компания «Спейтс Медиа», Мередит,- мечтательно произнёс голос на другом конце провода.

 

\- Привет, Мередит, это Дерек Хейл.

 

\- О, здравствуй, Дерек! А ты разве не должен отдыхать на Гавайях?

 

\- Ты можешь соединить меня с Линнет?- спросил Дерек, игнорируя её вопрос.

 

Он не знал, каким образом Мередит попала на эту должность – она была юная, немного странная девушка с короткими кудряшками, но несмотря на то, что часто летала в облаках, она умудрялась с лёгкостью справляться со всеми входящими звонками и довела до идеального состояния внутренние коммуникации в офисе, письменные и все остальные.

 

\- Она отказала, да?

 

\- Нет, Мередит,- вздохнул Дерек, - просто переключи меня.

 

\- Или ты вступил в Связь.

 

У Дерека отвалилась челюсть, такого удивления он не испытывал ни разу в жизни, даже в тот день, когда вступил в Связь.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Я всегда чувствовала в тебе большую силу притяжения, словно ты ждёшь кого-то.

 

Дерек закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он сфокусировался на слабой пульсации Связи. Такое чувство, что вся грёбаная вселенная ополчилась против него за эти последние несколько дней.

 

\- Мередит, просто переключи меня уже, чёрт побери.

 

\- Ладно, хорошо. Но ты вступил в Связь?

 

\- Мередит,- прорычал Дерек.

 

\- Перевожу звонок в кабинет Линетт Спейтс,- пропела Мередит в ответ.

 

Дерек выбрал Беркли, потому что им обоим с Пейдж там понравилось. Она всегда знала, что будет работать в медицине, а Дерек решил выбрать бухгалтерское дело. Дереку нравилось быть одному, и числа никогда не менялись, они были просты и постоянны. В итоге, он учился на пятёрки, и пока Пейдж осваивала первый курс медицинского в университете Калифорнии, Дерек получал степень магистра и дипломированного бухгалтера. Он начал искать работу в Сакраменто, чтобы они могли быть ближе друг к другу, и почти сразу наткнулся на вакансию бухгалтера в «Спейтс Медиа» - известной, крупной международной компании по разработке мультимедиа, которая была основана в Сакраменто и базировалась там же. Должность была именно тем, что он искал, с хорошей зарплатой и небольшим симпатичным рабочим местом.

 

Но, как оказалось, вселенная не могла позволить Дереку оставаться в зоне комфорта.

 

Спустя примерно три недели работы в компании Дерек отправлял по факсу номера счетов, когда заметил, что все замерли на своих рабочих местах и уселись, выпрямив спину. Заметив его растерянность, девушка в соседнем отсеке, чьё имя он не потрудился запомнить (она слишком много улыбалась, это раздражало), наклонилась к нему и прошептала:

 

\- Это сама Линетт Спейтс. В конце каждого месяца она сюда приходит, чтобы проверить отчётность. Никому больше не доверяет.

 

Девушка церемонно кивнула, когда Линетт прошла по коридору к выходу, абсолютно игнорируя всех бухгалтеров и продолжая громко жаловаться своей ассистентке.

 

\- Ненавижу этого грёбаного пиарщика. И та блондинка, не помню, как зовут сучку, не желаю, чтобы подобные люди были лицом этой компании…

 

Дерек сделал шаг назад, чтобы уступить ей дорогу, она на секунду подняла на него взгляд, затем остановилась и подошла к нему вплотную.

 

\- Улыбнись,- сказала она таким требовательным тоном, что все в отделе с беспокойством на него уставились.

 

Дерек испугался, что его работа под угрозой. Он улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, надеясь, что вышло не похоже на какую-то гримасу.

 

\- Ты идеальный, и эти кроличьи зубы,- выдохнула она.- Что ты знаешь о пиаре?

 

\- Ничего,- растерянно ответил Дерек.- Меня наняли на должность бухгалтера всего пару недель назад.

 

\- Так даже лучше, я смогу слепить из тебя всё, что угодно. Научишься под моим контролем,- легкомысленно произнесла она.- Мэйси из автомобильной компании как собачонка побежит скупать всё, что ты ей предложишь.

 

После долгих уговоров Дереку позволили оставить за собой его должность бухгалтера, но при этом он стал лицом компании и раз в несколько недель посещал различные встречи и пиар-мероприятия. Зарплата была превосходная, но приходилось слишком много общаться с людьми. В итоге, Линетт его полюбила, скорее всего, потому, что у них был похожий характер. Она была прямолинейна, не терпела оскорблений, любила порядок во всем и тишину. Она повысила Дерека до главного бухгалтера, и теперь в конце каждого месяца он приносил ей отчёты на флешке прямо в офис и передавал лично в руки. Они пробегались по бумагам и вместе обедали. Уже больше трёх лет они придерживались этого распорядка.

 

Слова «Это Линетт Спейтс» вырвали Дерека из задумчивости.

 

\- Линетт, это Дерек.

 

\- Я знаю. Какого чёрта ты мне звонишь из отпуска? Я могу прожить неделю без тебя. Вы уже обручились с этой девочкой?

 

\- У меня проблема, Линетт,- заявил Дерек, проигнорировав её вопросы.

 

\- Какого рода проблема?

 

Дерек на секунду замолк. Он думал, какую отговорку выбрать, но это была Линетт, это была его работа, лучше было бы… к чёрту конфиденциальность.

 

\- Я вступил в Связь.

 

\- О, Дерек. Прости, знаю…

 

\- Проблема не в этом,- пробормотал Дерек.- Я вступил в Связь Класса Х.

 

\- Класс Х? Он действительно существует?

 

Да, ещё как.

 

\- Парню плохо, когда я отдаляюсь от него больше, чем на пять шагов.

 

По тишине на том конце трубки он предположил, что Линетт постепенно начала осознавать весь ужас сложившейся ситуации.

 

\- Блять.

 

Дерек был согласен.

 

\- Мы сейчас же созваниваемся по скайпу. Мне нужно видеть тебя, чтобы ты не мог мне соврать. Рассказывай всё.

 

И Дереку пришлось. После этого разговора он был вымотан больше, чем после утренней пробежки. Они несколько часов обсуждали, как им лучше поступить. Дерек предложил уволиться, Линетт обиженно фыркнула и сказала, что она тут слишком мало кого уважает и никогда не сделает такую глупость. И, кроме того, она не собиралась отдавать его лицо какому-нибудь конкуренту. К тому же, ей как будто не хватало судебного иска по дискриминации связанных.

 

В конце концов, они договорились, что он продолжит работать над бухгалтерией на дому с рабочего ноутбука, который ему нужно будет приехать и забрать в Бикон-Хиллз. По поводу встреч: первые несколько месяцев он будет участвовать только в региональных, чтобы понять каковы границы Связи. Но ему всё же придётся через несколько месяцев поехать в Англию – он согласился, так как и сам не хотел это пропустить.

 

Выключив скайп, Дерек невидяще уставился в экран компьютера.

 

Чёрт возьми, он ненавидел сложности и перемены, а они преследовали его попятам.

 

Он бросил взгляд на старый книжный шкаф, стоявший в его комнате, и достал со средней полки [«Бойню номер пять»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D1%8F_%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80_%D0%BF%D1%8F%D1%82%D1%8C,_%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8_%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%B4_%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B9).

 

Отвлечься. Вот, что ему необходимо.

 

Он открыл книгу и принялся бездумно читать, пока не поднял взгляд к часам и не увидел, что уже без пятнадцати четыре. Скоро Кора будет дома после тренировки, и он уж точно хотел бы избежать с ней встречи. Он опустил глаза на книгу, а затем схватил ключи к Камаро. Он мог продолжить читать в кофе-шопе в центре города, в который они ходили в старших классах. В любом случае, кофе ему сейчас пригодится.

 

\- - -

 

Стайлз подошёл к прилавку и принял заказ девушки, которая была следующей в очереди.

 

Как и следовало ожидать, карамельный маккиато. За сегодня он успел сделать уже около сотни – казалось, в это время года девушки только о нём и мечтали. Но он делал потрясающий маккиато, поэтому не мог их судить слишком строго. Стайлз написал имя девушки на стаканчике, а затем пулей метнулся к кофе-машине.

 

По пути он неловко запнулся о контейнер и обернулся, чтобы улыбнуться девушке. Она захихикала и улыбнулась в ответ. Протянув ей заказ, он снова улыбнулся и пожелал ей хорошего дня. Она начала что-то говорить, но Стайлз тут же отвлёкся, увидев, как Дерек проходит через дверь с колокольчиком. Дерек выглядел усталым, но, как и всегда, красивым. Ничего удивительного, что последние полчаса Стайлз сносно себя чувствовал – всё потому, что Дерек приближался к нему всё ближе и ближе.

 

Когда Стайлз снова сфокусировался на девушке перед ним, она выглядела растерянной из-за его пренебрежения, пока не обернулась и не увидела Дерека. Она закатила глаза и схватила свой стакан.

 

\- Симпатяги, которые мне нравятся, всегда оказываются геями,- пробормотала она, а затем быстро вышла из кофейни.

 

Стайлз не стал поправлять её предположения по поводу его ориентации – с теми Метками, что были на его руке, это того не стоило. А теперь у него был крошечный запас времени в виде трёх клиентов, чтобы помотать себе нервы мыслями, как ему общаться с Дереком после того, как он разбудил его этим утром, в чём Стайлз был уверен на девяносто пять процентов. Он написал Дереку, но тот, конечно же, не ответил.

 

Оказалось, Дерек был так погружён в свои мысли, что когда подошёл к прилавку, похоже, поначалу даже не заметил Стайлза. Затем он прищурился и, судя по выражению его лица, понял, кто перед ним стоит.

 

\- Стайлз.

 

\- Чувак, ты что тут делаешь?- вырвалось у Стайлза.

 

Дерек вскинул бровь и указал на вывеску над головой Стайлза.

 

\- Кофе. И раз Эрика беременна, я решил, что тут меньше всего шансов её встретить. Ты боялся со мной говорить.

 

Стайлз не имел понятия, кто такая Эрика, и ни капельки не хотел обсуждать последнее заявление Дерека.

 

\- Я сегодня утром тебя разбудил.

 

\- Ничего страшного,- спокойно ответил Дерек.

 

Стайлз обратил внимание на книгу в руке Дерека.

 

\- Ты находишь точки соприкосновения с [Билли Пилигримом](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D1%8F_%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80_%D0%BF%D1%8F%D1%82%D1%8C,_%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8_%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%B4_%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B9) и его невозможностью контролировать свою собственную жизнь?

 

Дерек посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что Стайлзу показалось, тот оценил шутку.

 

\- К счастью, я не собираюсь совершить временной скачок, Стайлз.

 

Слава Богу, Дерек был сейчас единственным посетителем, их разговор затягивался и становился всё более неловким с каждой секундой, так что лишние свидетели им были не нужны.

 

\- Я вовсе не это имел в виду, чувак. Но, типа, эм, ты тут читать собираешься?

 

Дерек пожал плечами.

 

\- Я планировал.

 

\- Круто, чувак, только… если останешься на часик, то… я, эм, у меня будет перерыв,- выдавил из себя Стайлз.

 

\- Конечно,- произнёс Дерек.

 

Стайлз схватил кружку, стоявшею на краю прилавка.

 

\- Ладно, отлично. Кофе, чёрный?

 

\- Да,- удивлённо ответил Дерек.

 

Стайлз закатил глаза и быстро налил кофе.

 

\- Чувак, любой мог бы догадаться.

 

Дерек лишь взял кружку, заплатил и указал рукой, сжимавшей книжку, в сторону столика у бокового окна. Стайлз кивнул и окунулся в очередные шестьдесят минут работы с голодными до кофе людьми, а после присел на стул напротив Дерека. Оказалось, что Дереку осталось дочитать всего пару страниц, и Стайлз расстроился, что придётся быть надоедливым и прерывать его перед самой проклятой концовкой.

 

Но Дерек не выглядел раздражённее, чем обычно, когда закрыл книгу и поднял взгляд на Стайлза. Пару мгновений они посидели в тишине.

 

\- Ты бариста в кофе-шопе,- монотонно произнёс Дерек. Затем покачал головой.- Ничего удивительного.

 

\- Чувак, мне нужно откуда-то брать деньги! Я поступаю в колледж в этом году, и чтобы попасть, куда я хочу, они мне нужны,- Стайлз намного покраснел,- и если ты не заметил, то обращу твоё внимание на то, что моя машина становится пожилой леди, поэтому ей иногда требуется помощь, а я варю чертовски хороший кофе…

 

\- Тебе не нужно больше об этом волноваться.

 

Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом посередине своей тирады.

 

\- О чём не волноваться, о моей машине?

 

\- Это смерть на колёсах,- жёстко произнёс Дерек,- но нет, я не…

 

\- Говори потише! У Роско хороший слух!- возмутился Стайлз.

 

Дерек смерил его безучастным взглядом.

 

\- Машина может меня услышать?

 

\- Да, она такое воспринимает слишком близко к сердцу.

 

Ни одна мышца не дрогнула на лице Дерека.

 

\- Ладно, допустим, у машины есть уши, она сможет услышать меня сквозь стекло кафе, стоя на другой стороне парковки?

 

Стайлз слегка откинулся на спинку стула.

 

\- Ну, допустим, сейчас мы находимся на безопасном расстоянии,- он внезапно встрепенулся и прищурился, грозя Дереку пальцем.- Не надумал ли ты случаем заменить её? Мы неразлучны!

 

\- Что, нет, машина тут не при чём,- раздражённо процедил Дерек.- Я говорю о колледже. Я о том, что заплачу за него.

 

Стайлз переменился в лице.

 

\- Мне твоя жалость не нужна, чувак.

 

На какое-то мгновение Дерек показался немного растерянным, а затем к нему вернулся его привычный раздражённый взгляд.

 

\- Дело не в жалости, Стайлз.

 

\- Тогда в чём же тут дело, чёрт побери?

 

\- Дело в том, чтобы ты получил то, что хочешь.

 

\- Ты не несёшь за меня ответственность,- фыркнул Стайлз.

 

\- На моей коже три огромные Метки, подтверждающие, что вселенная считает по-другому,- без запинки ответил Дерек.- А куда ты хочешь поступать?

 

Стайлз заколебался. Он ещё ни с кем не делился своими планами. Он постоянно испытывал чувство вины потому, что придётся оставить отца (его диета полетит в тартарары), и ему казалось, что излишние разговоры могут всё сглазить.

 

\- Стэнфорд.

 

\- На какой факультет?

 

Стайлз пожал плечами.

 

\- Я думал о криминалистике. Но моя мама всегда говорила мне о том, какой я умный и что она уверена, я попаду в колледж типа Стэнфорда. Поэтому, чувствую, что если попаду туда, то буду на своём месте. И Лидия тоже туда хочет. Она могла бы поступить в Массачусетс, но, видимо, агрессивно настроена против переезда в ту часть страны.

 

\- Лидия?- переспросил Дерек.

 

\- О, да, Лидия. Я был безумно в неё влюблён, потому что она умная и вообще совершенство, но сейчас мы просто хорошие друзья. Мы много чего вместе делаем для школы. Совершенно точно она будет лучшей в выпуске. Один раз мы с ней такой проект по латыни сделали…

 

\- Раз зашла речь о школе, ты сегодня чувствовал себя получше?- перебил его Дерек, очевидно, доклады по латыни его мало интересовали.

 

\- Эм, да, кажется, сегодня мне лучше, потому что мы вчера поговорили. Но у меня всё равно болит голова, и это полный отстой. Но… ты знал, не так ли? Видимо, почувствовал или как там. Ты как бета версия профессора Ксавьера.

 

\- Я не врал, когда сказал, что делал в прошлый раз… по большей части я это игнорирую. Но я знаю, что этим утром ты испугался. В начале школьного дня ты был раздражён. Весь день ты то чем-то интересуешься, то злишься, то радуешься. За обедом ты был особенно доволен.

 

\- Сегодня был день начос. Я люблю день начос,- пробормотал Стайлз.

 

День начос был самым лучшим днём.

 

\- Я не задумываюсь об этом, но сильные эмоции я запоминаю на автомате,- пожал плечами Дерек.

 

Стайлз покачал головой и сполз ниже по спинке стула.

 

\- Каждый раз, когда слышу об этом, становится только тревожнее. Должно быть ужасно – чувствовать это целый день напролёт.

 

Дерек лишь снова пожал плечами. Он пару мгновений покрутил в руках пустую кружку.

 

\- Слушай, мне нужно съездить в мой дом, доделать кое-что, но я не хочу… ну, ты понимаешь. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я еду, потому что мне приходится.

 

Стайлз выпалил:

 

\- Я могу поехать с тобой.

 

Дерек задумался на какое-то время, а затем едва заметно кивнул.

 

\- Ладно. Можем поехать в эту субботу вместо тренировки. А тренироваться начнём в следующие выходные.

 

\- Круто, да, звучит здорово. Хорошо, в субботу. А где твой дом, напомни?

 

\- В Сакраменто.

 

\- О, ясно, ладно, не так уж далеко и ехать,- Стайлз воспользовался наступившей тишиной, чтобы оглядеть молодого мужчину, сидящего перед ним. Он не мог понять: то ли Дерек просто устал и был расстроен, то ли это было его обычное выражение лица. Даже если это был второй вариант, всё равно черты его лица было сложно чем-либо испортить. А глаза, которые поначалу показались Стайлзу просто карими, теперь были подсвечены полуденным солнцем, приникавшим в помещение сквозь окна, и оказалось, что они представляли собой прекраснейший калейдоскоп различных оттенков. Тёмные, почти чёрные волосы отлично оттеняли цвет глаз. Стайлз не мог не подумать о том, какими бы красивыми были дети Дерека и Пейдж.

 

Дерек повертел в руках книжку.

 

\- Видимо, я и правда похож на Билли Пилигрима. Какая-то инопланетная сила перенесла меня во времени, и теперь я снова должен переживать из-за школы, лакросса, колледжа.

 

\- Тебе нравится книжка?- полюбопытствовал Стайлз.

 

Дерек рассмеялся, и его лицо расцвело на глазах. Стайлз решил, что хмурое выражение не может быть его постоянным спутником по жизни.

 

\- Я особо не задумывался на эту тему. Я читал её в старших классах для урока английского с миссис Картер. Мне просто нужно было отвлечься, а сюжет абсолютно вылетел из головы. Мне больше понравилась [«Колыбель для кошки»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8B%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C_%D0%B4%D0%BB%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B8).

 

Стайлз сморщил нос и покачал головой.

 

\- Нет, спасибо.

 

\- Ну, тогда что ты любишь читать?- без особого энтузиазма поинтересовался Дерек. Стайлз понял, что это, видимо, самый личный из всех вопросов, который Дерек успел ему задать за время их знакомства. Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы ответить.

 

\- Стайлз!- Стайлз и Дерек повернулись и увидели, как к их столу подходит раздражённый Айзек.- Стайлз, серьёзно, чувак, твои пятнадцать минут закончились целую вечность назад. Я один не справлюсь.

 

Блять. Стайлз не подумал, как подозрительно будет выглядеть тот факт, что он сидит за одним столом с Дереком Хейлом и ведёт с ним беседу. Никто в здравом уме не представит их даже в одной комнате.

 

Айзек внезапно замер и покраснел, когда понял, кто сидит напротив Стайлза. Дерек на секунду прищурился, глядя на Айзека, а потом его лицо изменилось, когда он его узнал. Сквозь Связь Стайлз ощутил укол страха быть раскрытым, но он быстро прошёл.

 

\- Ты тот парень, что уронил рамку с фото. С шарфом в разгаре лета,- по-видимому, Дерек быстро определил, что Айзек – безобидный щенок, который не представляет собой особенной угрозы.

 

Каким-то образом Айзек покраснел ещё больше.

 

\- Ещё раз, простите меня, пожалуйста. И никогда не знаешь, как холодно может быть в доме,- пробормотал Айзек.

 

Казалось, Дерек едва сдерживал смех, а Стайлз не мог выдержать хотя бы ещё одну секунду этой неловкости.

 

\- Айзек, это Дерек Хейл. Брат Коры Хейл. Он поможет мне с тренировками по лакроссу в качестве любезности моему отцу. Но это большая тайна, так что, понимаешь, молчок об этом,- выдал полуправду Стайлз.

 

Дерек кивнул Айзеку, а Айзек дёргано кивнул в ответ.

 

Стайлз встал со стула, отставив его, и закинул руку на плечи Айзека. Он широко ему улыбнулся.

 

\- Ладно, пошли, продолжим дарить людям кофеин… Прости, что был таким отвратительным товарищем и так надолго тебя оставил, но сам знаешь, как я могу болтать без умолку,- Стайлз усмехнулся Дереку и потихоньку развернул Айзека к прилавку кофе-шопа.

 

На сей раз катастрофы удалось избежать. Айзек не отличался особой наблюдательностью, поэтому есть надежда, что он не заподозрит ничего необычного.

 

\- Ты что, правда, собираешься с ним заниматься? Он наводит ужас,- громко прошептал Айзек, пока они шли к прилавку.

 

В этот раз Дерек определённо точно разразился смехом.

 

Это был очень приятный смех.

 

* * *

 

«Такие дела…»

 

«Бойня номер пять», Курт Воннегут


	3. Часть III

В субботу утром Дерек подъехал к дому, адрес которого Стайлз выслал ему в смс за день до этого. Он нервничал намного больше, чем изначально предполагал, что говорило о многом, учитывая, ко всему прочему, до какой степени волнения он довёл себя прошлым вечером. (Это означало, что он стоически восседал на кровати, размышлял о злополучном чувстве юмора вселенной, не отвечал на сообщения и звонки и смог поспать только пару часов). Умом он понимал, что ничего особенного в этом не было. Но что по этому поводу думал Стайлз? Это для него обычная поездка? Или это свидание?

 

Чёрт, чем это считать?

 

Он давным-давно не занимался подобными глупостями. Кроме того, когда Камаро остановился на подъездной дорожке, он увидел машину шерифа, и пульс сразу подскочил до небес. В теории Дерек догадывался, что шериф наверняка будет их провожать, но не считал это за «знакомство с родителями», пока не увидел чёртову машину.

 

Хотя его первым инстинктивным желанием было развернуться и поехать в Сакраменто одному, Дерек заставил себя оторвать пальцы от руля, отстегнуть ремень безопасности и вылезти из машины. Он быстро дошёл до входной двери и поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь. Но шериф Стилински его опередил и открыл дверь раньше, чем Дерек успел опустить кулак.

 

\- Полагаю, тебя зовут Дерек Хейл.

 

\- Добрый день, шериф Стилински. Я за Стайлзом.

 

\- Знаю,- устало ответил шериф. Он слегка отступил в сторону и жестом пригласил Дерека войти.- И зови меня Джон. Подозреваю, что мы будем часто видеться.

 

\- Думаю, да, сэр.

 

Возможно, Джон окажется приятнее, чем отец Пейдж, и Дерек устроил драму на пустом месте.

 

Дерек прошёл в гостиную и окинул быстрым взглядом уютное помещение. С каждым ударом сердца нервозность всё ещё продолжала пульсировать в венах, но он почувствовал, как начинает немного успокаиваться от ощущения близости Стайлза сквозь Связь и того факта, что шериф не потянулся за ружьём. Пока.

 

\- Я проверил тебя. Ничего подозрительного не нашёл. Ты намного старше моего сына, но не мне решать. Тебе ещё повезло, что родители жены ненавидели меня, когда мы вступили в Связь. Считали, что я не достаточно хорош. Поэтому я дам тебе шанс. К тому же, жена дружила с твоей матерью, я знаю, что ты из хорошей семьи.

 

\- Благодарю вас, сэр.

 

\- Ты понимаешь, что ему семнадцать.

 

\- Да, сэр.

 

О боже, нет.

 

\- Ты на девять лет старше…

 

Господи боже, да он и так помнил об этом. Разговор начинал двигаться к катастрофе.

 

-… и я в курсе, что законы туманны в отношении к Связям. И я знаю, что ты не можешь контролировать Связь. Но я жду, что ты поступишь правильно. У ребёнка ещё не было ни девушки, ни парня,- шериф протянул ему руку.- Так что, приятно с тобой познакомиться, Дерек.

 

Дерек нерешительно протянул свою руку в ответ, и шериф сжал её с такой силой, что едва не переломал ему кости.

 

\- И вот ещё, причинишь ему боль, я тебя уничтожу,- шериф ещё раз крепко сжал его ладонь, а потом отпустил.

 

\- Да, сэр,- Дерек решил, что больше ничего не нужно добавлять. В подобных разговорах он не участвовал с пятнадцати лет, когда отец Пейдж объявил Дереку, что на случай беременности Пейдж у него есть ружьё. Дереку было больно вспоминать, но он быстро отогнал от себя эту мысль. Он не мог так просто забыть девять лет, проведённых вместе. Сейчас был совсем неудачный момент для таких мыслей, и он обещал, что приложит все усилия. Он покорно признался самому себе, что та часть жизни подошла к концу, а Стайлз был её новой страницей. Он чувствовал силу, скрытую в Связи, поэтому ему было за что бороться.

 

\- Стайлз!- громогласно позвал шериф.- Дерек пришёл!

 

Стайлз резвыми скачками спустился по лестнице, поправляя очки, сползшие с носа от его прыжков.

 

\- Ты вовремя, я только что прошёл уровень игры,- он широко улыбнулся.- Wolfenstein, помнишь? Мы обязательно должны вместе в неё поиграть. Или во что-то другое, более крутое и реалистичное. Просто раз уж я начал играть, то надо пройти до конца, понимаешь?

 

\- Реалистичное? Это игра про нацистов, а события происходят в будущем.

 

\- О нет, теперь ты говоришь как Скотт!- застонал Стайлз. Он повернулся к отцу и прищурился.- Во-первых, даже не думай заезжать в ту булочную за печеньями, пока меня нет. Я всё равно всё узнаю.

 

Шериф поднял обе руки, шуточно признавая поражение.

 

\- Повышенное давление,- пояснил Стайлз Дереку.- Во-вторых, надеюсь, ты был милым с Дереком. В-третьих, я напишу тебе, когда мы приедем и когда будем уезжать, так что не волнуйся.

 

\- Я был сама доброжелательность,- ответил Джон.

 

Дерек кивнул.

 

\- А ты ходячая катастрофа, сын. Я всегда буду за тебя переживать.

 

Стайлз театрально закатил глаза, а потом повернулся к Дереку.

 

\- Раз зашёл разговор о печеньках, Дерек, как насчёт вкусняшек в дорогу?

 

\- Стайлз, дорога займёт два часа. Нам ничего не нужно.

 

\- Нужно быть всегда готовым ко всему. К тому же, у нас есть обезжиренный попкорн. Как можно от такого отказаться, чувак?- ухмыльнулся Стайлз, схватил с кухонного стола пачку попкорна и потряс ею перед лицом Дерека.- И ещё, может быть, это поможет тебе успокоиться. Ты меня убиваешь, чувак. Ну, я понимаю, что тебе каждый день достаётся, но я же не заслужил за это расплату!

 

Джон растерянно смотрел на них.

 

\- Ты о чём, Стайлз?

 

\- Связь,- осмотрительно ответил Дерек. Он не очень хотел, чтобы шериф был в курсе всех особенностей того, как работала их Связь. Он и родителям с Лорой не рассказывал о своих ощущениях, даже когда они собрались в середине недели, чтобы поговорить.

 

К счастью, Стайлз, по-видимому, почувствовал его дискомфорт.

 

\- Ладно, нам пора. Погоди, только воду захвачу, вообще-то, возьму парочку бутылок, вдруг ты передумаешь. И мне нужно взять ноутбук, чтобы, если что, поделать домашку в дороге.

 

В движении Стайлз размахивал руками как мельница, Дерек это заметил, когда тот достал бутылки с водой и пихнул их в руки Дереку вместе с попкорном, а затем умчался наверх. Дерек и Джон стояли без движения в опустившейся неловкой тишине, пока Стайлз не пронёсся стрелой вниз по лестнице с парочкой учебников и ноутбуком под мышкой. Он был переполнен энергией и радостно улыбался Дереку.

 

Когда они втроём подошли к двери, Дерек вдруг заметил идущий по телевизору футбольный матч. Без задних мыслей Дерек повернулся к Джону.

 

\- Предсезонная игра?

 

\- Да. [Сихокс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D1%8D%D1%82%D0%BB_%D0%A1%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%81) отлично играют. Ты фанат [Рэйдерс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4_%D0%A0%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81) или [Форти Найнерс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD-%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE_%D0%A4%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B8_%D0%9D%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81)?

 

\- Рэйдерс.

 

\- А что насчёт бейсбола?

 

\- [Доджерс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D1%81-%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81_%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81).

 

Внезапно Джон расплылся в улыбке и хлопнул Дерека по плечу.

 

\- Ну, хоть мой сын связан с человеком с правильными вкусами. Заходи к нам, посмотрим как-нибудь игру Рэйдерс, раз уж мой сын, по-видимому, не в силах сфокусироваться на игре дольше, чем на две минуты.

 

Стайлз высунул язык.

 

\- Конечно,- искренне ответил Дерек.- Моя старшая сестра Лора – заядлая болельщица. Иногда я даже её боюсь. Но моей младшей сестре Коре, Пейдж и родителям всегда это было неинтересно, поэтому я обычно проигрываю битву за пульт от телевизора.

 

Джон сочувственно ему кивнул и открыл для них дверь, пропуская наружу.

 

\- Ну что ж, жду тебя на первую игру регулярного чемпионата.

 

Он быстро обнял Стайлза и кивнул Дереку с очень похожим на доверие выражением лица, а затем закрыл дверь. Слава богу, Дерек не назвал Форти Найнерс – из этой пропасти он бы, наверное, никогда не выбрался.

 

\- Молодец, чувак, отец уже начинает менять мнение о тебе, ручаюсь за это,- произнёс Стайлз, пока они шли к машине Дерека. Он покачал головой.- Я фанат [Метс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D1%8C%D1%8E-%D0%99%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BA_%D0%9C%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%81), и отца это ужасно бесит. Он будет любить тебя больше, чем меня.

 

Дерек не сомневался, что он, «любовь» и Джон были ещё далеки друг от друга как никогда.

 

Дерек спокойно сел в Камаро, в то время как Стайлз на своё кресло едва ли не запрыгнул.

 

\- Поехали!- воодушевлённо воскликнул он.

 

\- Ты же бывал раньше в Сакраменто, да?

 

\- Ну, да, а что?- растерянно спросил Стайлз.

 

\- Не понимаю тогда, чему ты так радуешься,- ответил Дерек.

 

\- Я радуюсь путешествию, чувак, а не его конечной цели. Наконец-то я смогу тебя расспросить, пока мы с тобой заперты вдвоём нос к носу, и ты не можешь от меня никуда сбежать.

 

\- Ты бы лучше озвучил свой план после того, как мы бы отъехали подальше, чтобы я не мог выкинуть тебя из машины,- саркастично ответил Дерек, сдавая задним ходом.

 

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Как ты тогда будешь с отцом моим общаться после такого,- он повернулся к Дереку, когда они выехали на проезжую часть.- Кстати, что тебе говорил отец? Знаю, что он играл в плохого полицейского, просто хочу понять, насколько всё было ужасно.

 

\- Он почти прямым текстом мне заявил, что убьёт, если я тебя хоть пальцем трону.

 

\- Блять, он хочет, чтобы я всю жизнь был девственником?- простонал Стайлз, а потом замер.- То есть, не то что бы я предполагал, что ты захочешь спать со мной. Я знаю, что ты, эм, эмм… ну, ты понимаешь. Я ничего не жду, правда. Например, не жду, что ты перекинешь меня через стол и…

 

\- Стайлз, можешь дальше не продолжать.

 

\- Хорошо,- произнёс Стайлз, покрываясь красными пятнами. Дерека поразило, как сильно ему нравилось видеть румянец на шее и щеках Стайлза.

 

\- Если честно,- сказал Стайлз, когда румянец поутих,- я просто рад быть рядом с тобой, потому что эта неделя была просто отвратительна. Ну, конечно, всё не так плохо, как в самом начале, просто мне постоянно хреново. Один день тошнота и кровь из носа без остановки, на другой день – головная боль.

 

Дерек ощутил острый укол чувства вины.

 

\- Чёрт, мне больно это слышать, Стайлз.

 

\- Ничего страшного. К счастью, моим друзьям, очевидно, плевать на меня, раз они ничего не заметили. В этом нет твоей вины, чувак. Ты не можешь быть со мной двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю. Я просто не очень удачно покрутил колесо судьбы в лотерее «Выбери себе суженого».

 

Дерек подавил смешок.

 

\- Итак, начну с простого обычного вопроса: любимый цвет?

 

Дерек не знал, подготовил ли Стайлз список заранее или импровизировал, но, казалось, что поток вопросов бесконечен. Он замолкал на пару минут, набирал сообщение в телефоне, затем поднимал голову и спрашивал что-то такое, чего Дерек никак не ожидал услышать. Вопросы были не о его семье или работе, как изначально предполагал Дерек. Вопросы касались его мнения о роли контрацепции в здравоохранении или, например, тащился ли он в детстве по игре [«Звёздные тропики»](http://www.emulroom.com/games/dendy/action/startropics-zvezdnyie-tropiki/). Дерек был не в силах понять, как это могло помочь Стайлзу узнать его лучше, но, казалось, Стайлз был доволен его ответами, поэтому Дерек старался особо не задумываться на этот счёт. Честно говоря, это того не стоило. И хотя бы время, проведённое в дороге, пролетело быстрее, чем обычно.

 

Стайлз сделал паузу, ожидая ответ Дерека на вопрос, кого он считает более крутой диснеевской принцессой – [Мулан](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD_%28%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%29) или [Мериду](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B0_%28%D0%94%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B9%29).

 

(- Ну, технически Мулан – вовсе и не принцесса, она дочка аристократа, которая выходит замуж за капитана, но она персонаж Диснея, так что я допущу эту неточность.

 

\- Ты задаёшь мне все эти вопросы, чтобы просто поглумиться, да?

 

\- Не, чувак, это серьёзный вопрос.

 

\- Кто такая Мерида?

 

\- Она из одного из последних фильмов с Pixar, [«Храбрая сердцем»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D1%86%D0%B5%D0%BC). Девочка с луком и кудрявыми рыжими волосами. Она отказывается выходить замуж и сбегает. Её мать превращается в медведя. Не спрашивай, долго объяснять,- ответил Стайлз на вопросительное выражение лица Дерека,- так или иначе, она узнает, кто они с матерью такие, и спасает положение без участия мужчин.

 

\- Мулан.

 

\- Хм, а почему Мулан?

 

\- Во-первых, её я видел. Лора обожает этот мультик, а мне всегда приходилось смотреть то, что нравится ей. Во-вторых, Мулан спасает весь грёбаный Китай.

 

\- Круто, не поспоришь.)

 

Стайлз снова кому-то писал. Дерек не имел понятия, с кем он мог так долго переписываться, но тот явно давно знал этого человека, и ему было с ним комфортно. Он часто смеялся, прочитав ответ, и беззвучно проговаривал то, что печатал. Стайлз ни на секунду не переставал двигаться, неважно печатал ли он или задавал вопросы. Он постоянно ёрзал, длинные пальцы трогали ремень безопасности, кресло или рубашку, он то подпрыгивал на месте, то стучал ногой по полу. Движения ускорялись, когда он одновременно ставил на паузу свой допрос и ничего не печатал.

 

\- Кому ты пишешь?- спросил Дерек, которого наконец-то одолело любопытство.

 

\- Моему лучшему другу Скотту. Он мне как брат. Не кровный брат, потому что у меня вообще-то нет братьев и сестёр. Я рассказал только ему, и он ужасно переживает, что ты меня убьёшь, поэтому я пишу ему каждую минуту, чтобы он знал, что всё в порядке.

 

\- На хрена мне тебя убивать? Я же только себя покалечу.

 

\- Не думаю, что он понимает, как работает Связь,- беспечно ответил Стайлз, но Дерек почувствовал в его словах отголосок боли от одиночества.- Он считает, что если ты от меня избавишься, то сможешь жить дальше. Ну, он, на самом деле, не думает, что ты меня убьёшь, он просто шутит. Но пусть и так, всё равно не думаю, что он понимает – разрыв этого,- он рассеянно помотал рукой между ними,- окажется просто блядским концом света. Лишь подумаю об этом, как мне становится дурно и плохо,- он говорил правду, Дерек почувствовал его эмоции сквозь Связь.- Словно… само моё существование неправильно без тебя. Ничего не может быть хуже этого,- Стайлз вдруг застеснялся и под конец просто пожал плечами.

 

Дерек не знал, что на это ответить, но он на все сто процентов был согласен. Как бы он не мечтал избежать сложностей в жизни, он больше и думать не мог о разрыве Связи. Дерек уже успел привязаться к парню всего за пару отрывистых разговоров и за полтора часа вдвоём в машине. Время, проведённое со Стайлзом, стало важным, и Дерек никогда не смог бы навредить парню. К тому же, Дереку нравилось слушать бесконечную болтовню Стайлза и его дурацкие вопросы – они раздражали, но в то же время интриговали. Дерек не мог сказать, что Стайлз ему нравится, но он уже успел оценить его острый язык, восторженность и интеллект.

 

Честно говоря, это уже о многом говорило, потому что большинство его знакомых такой оценки не удостаивалось.

 

\- Ладно, любимая книга из серии про Гарри Поттера?- спросил Стайлз, по его голосу было понятно, что он отчаянно пытается сменить тему.

 

\- «Орден Феникса».

 

\- Серьёзно? Так, мне нужно услышать твои аргументы, потому что она самая ужасная. И не буду врать, удивлён, что ты читал Гарри Поттера.

 

\- Стайлз, в отличие от тебя я умел читать, когда они только вышли, и все тогда их читали. Мне нравится «Орден Феникса» из-за взглядов Гарри, пусть он и оказался не прав – он просто пытался защитить своих близких. И я прочёл её, когда мне было лет пятнадцать. Кое-что произошло, и, наверное, я был рад, что и у Гарри всё хреново. Ему пришлось повзрослеть.

 

\- Ты выбрал унылую, грустную книгу. Поддерживаешь загадочный образ Дерека Хейла,- с улыбкой пошутил Стайлз.

 

\- Могу я задать вопрос?- спросил Дерек, предпочтя пропустить мимо ушей реплику Стайлза.

 

\- Конечно, давай.

 

\- Почему ты задаёшь мне эти вопросы? Почему не спросишь о семье, Пейдж, работе или колледже?

 

Стайлз замер как по волшебству. Он глубоко вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. Дерек начал подозревать, что это проявление нервозности – было несложно догадаться, Дерек уже почувствовал укол страха сквозь Связь.

 

\- Ты тихий и себе на уме. Я не хочу лезть не в своё дело. Я хочу, чтобы ты сам рассказал. Ну, или дал мне разрешение задавать вопросы такого рода,- пожал плечами Стайлз.- Кроме того, я считаю, что эти маленькие детали и составляют большую часть характера. И о них обычно приятнее всего узнавать. Рано или поздно всё остальное всплывёт наружу. Вселенная нас столкнула, я пытаюсь понять, почему.

 

И снова Дерек не знал, что отвечать, но всё-таки сказал:

 

\- Можешь спрашивать, что хочешь. Может быть, я не стану отвечать, но можешь спросить о личном. И, если ты не против, я тоже буду спрашивать.

 

После слов Дерека Стайлз буквально расцвёл и снова принялся ёрзать.

 

\- Круто, чувак. И, да, я не против.

 

Следующие полчаса езды Стайлз не стал пользоваться своими новыми привилегиями и просто продолжил задавать всевозможные вопросы, хотя было видно, что он уже готов лопнуть от желания спросить о другом.

 

\- Ладно, где бы ты хотел жить – на [Корусанте](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%83%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82) или [Татуине](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%83%D0%B8%D0%BD)?

 

\- - -

 

Они въехали в Сакраменто около пятнадцати минут двенадцатого и продолжили путь к дому Дерека. Стайлз бывал в Сакраменто несколько раз, в основном это были скучные школьные экскурсии, поэтому он не представлял, куда они едут. В конце концов, Дерек повернул по указателю в микрорайон «Гарден Парк», а там в итоге повернул к пятому по счёту дому слева. Дом оказался приличного размера и с довольно большим участком земли. Здание было двухэтажным с облицовкой из светло-коричневого камня и цветочными клумбами во дворе.

 

Очень неплохо для парня двадцати шести лет, живущего в городе.

 

Дерек проехал по подъездной дорожке, завёл машину в гараж, потом отстегнул ремень безопасности и вылез из машины. Стайлз тут же последовал за ним, пока Дерек открывал заднюю дверь Камаро, чтобы вытащить свою сумку. Он подал знак Стайлзу после того, как достал сумку, потом открыл дверь в дом, вошёл внутрь и направился прямиком через холл.

 

Стайлз вошёл следом и закрыл за собой дверь. Холл соединялся с кухней, заполненной нержавеющей сталью и прилавками из гранитной плиты с красным миксером KitchenAid, а затем переходил в гостиную идеального размера с огромным телевизором над тёмно-коричневым кожаным диваном. Прислонившись к самому ближайшему к холодильнику прилавку, Стайлз подумал, что изнутри дом выглядел как примитивная версия каталога [PotteryBarn](http://www.potterybarn.com/) или [Restoration Hardware](https://www.restorationhardware.com/). Дерек куда-то делся, по-видимому, ушёл убрать сумку.

 

Чёрт побери, чем таким занимался Дерек, что мог себе всё это позволить? По идее, он ещё до сих пор должен был расплачиваться за учёбу в колледже.

 

\- Прости, нужно было бросить вещи в стиральную машину. Могу показать дом. Но ничего интересного тут нет,- произнёс Дерек, появившись в холле с правой стороны от гостиной.

 

\- Это было бы великолепно!- Стайлз не мог удержаться от волнения при мысли, что увидит, где обитает Дерек. Он попытался не смущаться из-за того, что Дерек наверняка чувствует его энтузиазм сквозь Связь.- Приятно быть дома?- спросил он.

 

\- Да, у меня такое чувство, что не был здесь миллион лет… Но ехать сюда не хотелось, потому что…

 

Из-за чувства вины, связанного с тем, что он оставляет Стайлза. Стайлз понимал, что Дерек не хочет произносить это вслух, но это было именно так.

 

\- Ты написал отцу? Не хотелось бы, чтобы он думал, будто я тебя похитил,- вместо этого сказал Дерек.

 

\- О, да, чувак, совсем забыл! Спасибо,- воскликнул Стайлз и завозился с карманом, пытаясь достать телефон. Он быстро написал смс, а затем выжидающе повернулся к Дереку.

 

Дерек кивнул, а затем указал на две соединённые комнаты, где они находились.

 

\- С этими комнатами ты уже знаком. Дальше по коридору, откуда я только что пришёл, прачечная и ванная. Пойдём,- скомандовал Дерек своим привычным деловым тоном, проходя по холлу налево.

 

Коридор был короткий с двумя дверьми налево, дверью и лестницей направо. Дерек указал рукой на левую часть.

 

\- Там спальня и ванная,- произнёс он, а затем указал на правую сторону,- а там ещё одна спальня. В основном это для моих родителей или Лоры и Робби, если они приезжают погостить. Бойд и Эрика тоже иногда бывают.

 

Стайлз догадался, что полный тур по дому с посещением каждой из комнат он не получит, но, к счастью, его интересовали и другие вещи.

 

Например, все эти незнакомые имена.

 

\- Эм, а кто такая Эрика? Ты упоминал её в кофе-шопе. И, эм, можешь ещё заодно разъяснить, кто такие Робби и Бойд.

 

Дерек ответил не сразу, вместо этого поднялся сначала по лестнице. Стайлз быстро поскакал за ним, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз, чтобы успеть следом.

 

Ну, Дерек говорил, что может не отвечать на вопросы, если не захочет это делать.

 

\- Эрика – жена Бойда. Они мои близкие школьные друзья. Робби – жених Лоры. Он хороший мужик, лучше всех её предыдущих парней. Он ей подходит,- наконец, произнёс Дерек, пока они взбирались по лестнице.

 

О боже, что же тогда Лора думала о Стайлзе? А мистер и миссис Хейл? Кора даже не знала о его существовании. Он так переживал из-за Дерека, что даже не подумал о том, что ему нужно впечатлить и других. Он подумал, смог бы он получить одобрение Дерека, если бы вступил в Связь с одной из его сестёр.

 

Когда они поднялись наверх, Дерек указал на дверь справа.

 

\- Это рабочий кабинет, я его в основном использую как тренажёрный зал. А это,- произнёс Дерек, указав налево,- моя спальная и ванная,- Дерек секунду колебался, видимо, решая, заслужил ли на данный момент Стайлз столь высокую честь, а затем, наконец, решился и вошёл в одну из упомянутых им комнат – спальню.

 

Кухня, гостиная и коридоры выглядели довольно-таки обезличенно, со стенами нейтральных цветов и стандартным декором. Лишь то там, то сям были развешены рамки с фотографиями членов семейства Хейлов, Пейдж, Дерека и незнакомых Стайлзу людей. Стайлз предположил, что остальные спальни, ванные и кабинет были оформлены в том же духе.

 

Пусть в спальной Дерека тоже было мало индивидуальности, отметил Стайлз, когда они вошли внутрь, но в ней было намного больше личных вещей, чем в остальном доме. Медальон с изгибающимся символом, стопка потрёпанных книжек, старый бейсбольный мяч. В этой комнате было больше всего фотографий – в основном фото Дерека и Пейдж разных возрастов. В комнате было ослепительно чисто и опрятно, как и во всём остальном доме.

 

\- У Пейдж было мало вещей, а теперь она их все забрала,- почти себе под нос произнёс Дерек, открыв пустой шкаф.

 

\- Как долго вы были вместе?- вырвалось у Стайлза.

 

Во время поездки Стайлз пытался удержаться от особо личных вопросов, пусть даже Дерек и дал частичное добро их задавать. Он хотел подождать, пока почувствует, что Дерек готов. Но сейчас, находясь в комнате Дерека, окружённый его вещами, видя частички совместной жизни Дерека и Пейдж в фоторамках, Стайлз не выдержал и сдался.

 

\- Девять, почти десять лет.

 

\- Вот дерьмо, ты серьёзно? Не удивительно, что ты возненавидел меня, когда образовалась Связь,- тихо произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- Я не ненавижу тебя, Стайлз. Ты меня до чёртиков раздражаешь, но я действительно тебя не ненавижу.

 

Когда он закончил говорить, показалось, словно какая-то посторонняя сила заставила Дерека сжать запястье Стайлза. Он прикоснулся пальцами над тем местом, где ровно бился пульс Стайлза. Дерек молчал и слушал, как пульс бьётся под кожей. Он посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза и увидел там нежность, несмотря на то, что слова Дерека были малоприятны. Стайлз был значительно худее Дерека, но они были почти одного роста, поэтому их глаза были на одном уровне.

 

Дерек слегка приподнял рукав рубашки и нежно коснулся показавшейся на руке Стайлза Метки. Внезапно Стайлза охватило головокружительное ощущение, что, возможно, всё в дальнейшем сложится хорошо.

 

\- Мы не были женаты. Мы собирались обручиться,- наконец произнёс Дерек, отпустив запястье Стайлза.

 

\- Почему вы с Пейдж не поженились раньше? И не завели милых угрюмых детишек?- хрипло спросил Стайлз с напускным безразличием.

 

\- Пейдж хотела сначала закончить учёбу. Полагаю, это хорошо, что мы не торопились,- ответил Дерек, пожав плечом.- Всё и так слишком сложно.

 

Верно, чёрт побери.

 

\- Как вы познакомились?

 

\- В старших классах. Пейдж тоже из Бикон-Хиллз. Это очень долгая история, я расскажу в другой раз,- видимо, Дерек заметил по лицу Стайлза, что тот немного расстроился, и добавил,- я обещаю.

 

\- Могу я задать тебе вопрос?- продолжил Дерек, облокотившись на шкаф.- Эта мысль докучает мне уже какое-то время.

 

\- О, эм, да, конечно,- протараторил Стайлз, удивлённый тем, что Дерек на самом деле хотел спросить у него что-то личное.

 

\- Стайлз – это твоё настоящее имя? Стайлз Стилински – ужасное имя для ребёнка. Без обид.

 

Стайлз расхохотался.

 

\- Никаких обид, чувак. Нет, Стайлз – это прозвище, которое я сам образовал от фамилии, понимаешь? Моё настоящее имя чудовищно – меня назвали в честь отца мамы. Мама обожала его и решила, что меня тоже так должны звать,- Стайлз качал головой, всё ещё фыркая.- Папа – лопух, поэтому не стал спорить, а меня окрестили непроизносимым именем.

 

Дерек выжидающе на него уставился.

 

\- Ну, и как же оно звучит?

 

\- О, ни за что, чувак. Может, мы связаны и всё такое, но никто не знает моё имя. Это недосягаемая привилегия. Скотт знает, но произнести не может, поэтому я вне опасности.

 

\- Видимо, придётся мне жить с чувством неопределённости,- с лёгкой улыбкой сказал Дерек.- Кстати говоря, а где была твоя мама?

 

Даже спустя столько лет этот вопрос причинял боль.

 

Стайлз опустил голову и стал нервно сгибать и разгибать пальцы. Должно быть, Дерек почувствовал внезапно охватившие юношу дискомфорт и грусть, поскольку его взгляд стал обеспокоенным.

 

\- Я забываю, что не все в курсе. Моя мама умерла семь лет назад. У неё была лобно-височная деменция.

 

Дерек закрыл глаза.

 

\- Вот почему твой отец сказал, что наши матери дружили.

 

Стайлз посмотрел на него с любопытством.

 

\- Я этого не знал. Мы могли встречаться раньше и не знать об этом. На самом деле, мы наверняка виделись раньше, раз мы живём в Бикон-Хиллз.

 

\- Мне жаль,- ответил Дерек Стайлзу, открыв глаза и пропустив мимо ушей последний его комментарий.

 

Стайлз знал, что люди всегда так будут говорить, потому что не представляют, что ещё сказать. Это значит, что они не понимают твою боль, но хотели бы, чтобы ты её не испытывал. С Дереком же Стайлз знал, всё по-другому: он почувствовал отчаяние сквозь Связь.

 

\- Ничего страшного, чувак. Я хочу сказать, уже много времени прошло. Мне всё равно её не хватает. И папа это плохо перенёс.

 

\- Просто,- неуверенно замолк Дерек,- просто в моей жизни был момент, когда я думал, что потеряю свою семью. Как постоянно говорит мне Кора, я и так достаточно «брюзгливый», не представляю, что бы было, если бы я их потерял. Я бы сошёл с ума.

 

Всю семью? Стайлз хотел бы знать, что это значит, но ему было понятно, что это тяжёлый вопрос. Да, вероятно, они ещё не готовы к нему.

 

\- От такого никогда не оправится. Всё это «время лечит» - полная херня. Но учишься жить с этим. Учишься приспособляться. И ты бы смог. Видишь, как ты справляешься с этим,- Стайлз очертил рукой круг, словно подчёркивая свои слова.- Знаю, я всего лишь старшеклассник, но я понимаю, чувак,- продолжил он.- Знаю, ты практически до конца распланировал свою жизнь. Ты не говорил мне, чем занимаешься, но судя по этому чёртову дому, ты хорошо зарабатываешь. Я знал, что у вас с Пейдж всё серьёзно ещё до того, как ты рассказал мне, что вы были вместе целую вечность. Знаю, что я как палка, которую вставили в колёса твоей жизни. Но ты мне нравишься, чувак: ты весь такой «я-ворчун-но-внутри-мягкий-как-зефирка», и я ценю твоё саркастичное чувство юмора. И… думаю, мы оба сможем привыкнуть.

 

Казалось, Дерек не знал, что на это ответить, но этим Стайлза было не удивить. Не нужно было обладать высоким интеллектом, чтобы понять: мужчина не знал, как выражать чувства. И с речью тоже были некоторые проблемы.

 

\- Извини, иногда я не могу держать язык за зубами, и, эм, я вдруг понимаю, что перескакиваю от одной опасной темы разговора к другой,- выпалил Стайлз.

 

\- Я бухгалтер,- тихо объявил Дерек.

 

\- Что?- шокировано переспросил Стайлз.

 

\- Бухгалтер,- повторил Дерек.

 

\- Нет, я слышал, просто подумал, что оглох на секунду. Или сошёл с ума. Это совершенно точно подарит мне новые фантазии, о которых я даже не задумывался.

 

Дерек закатил глаза и резко вернулся к своему прежнему характеру.

 

\- И я занимаюсь продвижением компании. Поэтому каждые две недели куда-то уезжаю.

 

Теперь всё стало намного яснее. Это лицо могло продать всё, что угодно.

 

\- Вообще, именно по работе мне и нужно было изначально в Сакраменто. Я поеду в офис за вещами, чтобы какое-то время работать из дома в Бикон-Хиллз. Можешь остаться или поехать со мной…- произнёс Дерек, замолкнув на полуслове.

 

Как будто Стайлз мог упустить возможность увидеть место, где происходят чудеса.

 

\- О, да, я поеду с тобой! Хочу понаблюдать за тобой в твоей привычной среде обитания. Здесь мне всё равно станет скучно,- ответил Стайлз.

 

\- Ну что ж, поехали тогда. Уверен, Кали и так уже готова меня убить за то, что я так долго заставил её ждать,- Дерек прошёл мимо Стайлза и направился к лестнице.

 

Стайлз хвостиком последовал за ним.

 

\- Кали?

 

\- Глава ITотдела. Она следит за всеми компьютерами нашего головного офиса. Она немного пугает, но работает потрясающе. Она исполнит любое задание. Но ей дали прозвище – Чёрная вдова, потому что подчинённые ей быстро надоедают, и она их увольняет, даже если они со всем справляются,- прокомментировал Дерек, пока они спускались по лестнице, а затем шли по коридору к задней двери.

 

Стайлз занял пассажирское сидение, а Дерек завёл машину. Дерек выехал из района и направился по шоссе в центр города.

 

\- Как я уже говорил, я много путешествую по работе…- нерешительно заговорил Дерек, пока они проносились мимо других машин.

 

Он гонял так, словно в него вселялся демон.

 

\- Поездки по началу будут местные, поблизости с Калифорнией, но через пару месяцев я буду нужен в Англии,- закончил Дерек, когда они со свистом обогнали [FJ Cruiser](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toyota_FJ_Cruiser). Он с силой сжимал руль и выглядел глубоко взволнованным возможной реакцией Стайлза на его слова.

 

От слова «Англия» Стайлзу стало нехорошо, но если его будет немного больше тошнить или головная боль слегка усилится, то он это выдержит. Было очевидно, что Дерек искренне переживал за свою работу, а Стайлз не хотел ему мешать. Даже если каждая клеточка его тела требовала от него, чтобы он спрятался в багаже Дерека и поехал вместе с ним. Жизнь будет отвратительна, пока Дерека не будет рядом.

 

\- Да, ну, делай то, что нужно, чувак.

 

\- Ты уверен, что согласен? Я знаю, как тебе нелегко в школе. Не хочу уезжать так далеко, пока ты не скажешь мне, что готов это выдержать,- непоколебимо произнёс Дерек.

 

\- Я справлюсь,- подтвердил Стайлз.- Как долго тебя не будет?

 

\- Конференция продлится неделю.

 

Что означало - целую вечность.

 

\- Всё будет под контролем, чувак.

 

\- Ты говоришь увереннее, чем чувствуешь на самом деле.

 

Стайлз обхватил голову руками.

 

\- Это ужасно бесит, богом клянусь. Послушай, я хочу, чтобы ты поехал, ясно? Ты едешь. И точка.

 

Дерек вздохнул.

 

\- Ладно. Что-нибудь придумаем.

 

Остаток пути они провели в тишине, пока не свернули с шоссе и не подъехали к окраине центра города. Они остановились у огромного, высокого здания с фасадом из стекла, на котором красовалась вывеска «Спейтс Медиа».

 

\- А теперь, леди и джентльмены, ваша поездка на американских горках подошла к концу. Пожалуйста, берегите ваши конечности, когда будете покидать аттракцион,- объявил Стайлз, когда они вышли из машины и направились к зданию.

 

\- Ничего страшного, я понимаю, что после поездок на драндулете тебе непривычно ехать с нормальный скоростью,- беспечно произнёс Дерек.

 

\- Как ты смеешь впутывать в это мою малышку,- угрожающе прошипел Стайлз, когда они подошли к огромным, отделанным золотом дверям.

 

Дерек открыл одну из массивных створок и направился вперёд по просторному холлу. Помещение было отделано современно, но в целом производило очень строгое впечатление. Дерек подошёл к стойке администратора, за которой сидела молоденькая девушка с короткими кудряшками, мечтательно улыбаясь.

 

Он опустила локти на поверхность стойки и наклонилась вперёд, когда они подошли к ней.

 

\- Мередит,- проговорил Дерек.

 

\- Видимо, именно с ним ты и связан,- громко прошептала девушка по имени Мередит.

 

Какого хера? Дерек разболтал офис-менеджеру? Стайлз в ужасе на неё уставился.

 

Но Дерек, казалось, не был удивлён её комментарием.

 

\- Я уже говорил тебе, нет никакой связи, Мередит,- устало сказал он.

 

\- О, да, конечно. Я знаю, что всех поначалу заставляют помалкивать на эту тему,- Мередит подмигнула Дереку, а затем снова посмотрела на Стайлза и улыбнулась мечтательной и знающей улыбкой.- Он милый. Немного не мой типаж, но милый.

 

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить, что он тоже не считает себя типажом Дерека, но тот его прервал.

 

\- Мередит, у меня нет времени на эту ерунду. Пожалуйста, скажи Кали, что я пришёл за ноутбуком.

 

\- Кали ждёт тебя на седьмом этаже. Я уже отправила ей сообщение, что ты здесь.

 

Стайлз не имел понятия, как она это сделала, если она только не была экстрасенсом и не знала заранее, что они приедут, потому как он не видел, чтобы её руки, которыми она опиралась на стойку, сдвинулись хотя бы на дюйм.

 

Она снова улыбнулась той самой отсутствующей улыбкой.

 

\- Я также проинформировала мисс Спейтс, что вы прибыли. Она ждёт вас в своём офисе после встречи с Кали.

 

Дерек кивнул и, развернувшись на каблуках, направился к лифтам, расположенным слева. Стайлз быстро последовал за ним, оборачиваясь, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на девушку.

 

\- Как…

 

\- Никто не знает. Спросишь её, она ответит «голоса». Она делает своё дело, так что я не задаю вопросы,- ответил Дерек до того, как Стайлз успел закончить свой вопрос.

 

Они вошли в подошедший лифт, и Дерек нажал кнопку седьмого этажа. Когда двери разъехались, Стайлза встретил почти такой же вид, что и на первом этаже. Все было обтекаемой формы, глянцево блестело, повсюду были экраны. Дерек тут же выскочил из лифта и направился вперёд по коридору.

 

Терпением Дерек явно не отличался.

 

Он привёл Стайлза за собой к офису в самом конце коридора и открыл дверь, за которой их ожидала красивая высокая женщина с кожей цвета карамели. Её длинные тёмные волосы свободно ниспадали, на ней были надеты шорты и короткий топик, и у неё были босые ноги. Стайлз предположил, что это была Кали. У неё было суровое и устрашающее выражение лица, а внешний вид казался излишне неформальным для подобного места – почему-то подумалось, что таким образом она протестовала против общепринятых правил дресс-кода. Он подняла на них взгляд и скривила лицо.

 

\- Блять, Хейл, наконец-то,- произнесла Кали, хватая, лежащий на столе ноутбук в специальной сумке, и толкая его в сторону Дерека.- Программа для бухгалтерии установлена. Она подключена ко всем счетам и отчётности под контролем системы безопасности. Чтобы войти в систему, тебе будет нужен пароль. Линетт тебе его выдаст, она тот ещё параноик, когда дело касается бухгалтерии. Когда войдёшь в систему, она будет вести учёт твоему рабочему времени и тому подобное. Это компьютер, ты сам знаешь, что с ним делать. Если будут вопросы, не беги ко мне с жалобами, позвони Дэвису, Эннису или как там зовут моего нынешнего ассистента.

 

\- Тоже рад тебя видеть, Кали,- сухо ответил Дерек.- Спасибо, я справлюсь,- он перекинул через плечо лямку от сумки и направился к выходу. Стайлз поспешил за ним.

 

Никогда в жизни он ещё не чувствовал себя щенком на привязи в большей мере.

 

\- Погоди-ка,- сказала Кали, сложив руки на груди,- какого чёрта к тебе такое особое отношение? Линетт даже детям своим не даёт поблажек. Если бы они не справлялись со своей работой, она бы их уволила в мгновение ока.

 

\- Ты намекаешь, что я с ней сплю?- безразлично спросил Дерек, стоя в дверном проёме.

 

\- Именно на это я и намекаю. Особенно с учётом того, что ты сейчас должен был быть на Гавайях, чтобы обручиться.

 

\- Заниматься сексом с Линетт – это как спать с собственной матерью,- ответил Дерек.- Так что, нет. И Линетт любит меня больше, чем собственных детей – она сама мне это сказала.

 

Кали лишь фыркнула и продолжила сверлить взглядом не выражающее эмоции лицо Дерека. Когда она повернулась, чтобы снова сесть за свой рабочий стол, её взгляд остановился на Стайлзе, и она вдруг обратила внимание на его присутствие в комнате.

 

\- А это кто такой?- в её голосе слышались нотки любопытства.

 

\- Никто, Кали,- ответил Дерек,- было приятно пообщаться, как и всегда.

 

Он вышел из офиса и направился по коридору к лифтам.

 

Стайлз помахал Кали и поспешил по коридору, чтобы успеть запрыгнуть в лифт вместе с Дереком. На этот раз, когда закрылись двери, Дерек нажал на кнопку двадцать четвёртого этажа. После очередной поездки на лифте в тишине Дерек подвёл Стайлза к абсолютно таким же дверям с золотой отделкой, как и на входе в здание. Он поднял руку, постучал три раза, затем сделал шаг назад и так опустил руку, что его пальцы случайно нежно коснулись пальцев Стайлза.

 

Стайлз вспомнил, как пальцы Дерека касались его пульса, когда они были в его доме, и покрылся мурашками от этой мысли.

 

Внезапно двери распахнулись, и перед Стайлзом предстала маленькая худенькая женщина, наверное, около полутора метров ростом. Её великолепная внешность явно происходила от смешанного брака выходцев из Европы и Азии, она была одета в простое чёрное платье, тёмные волосы были убраны в элегантный пучок. Её проницательный, оценивающий взгляд был моментально направлен на Стайлза.

 

\- Итак, это он?- спросила она Дерека.

 

То есть Дерек рассказал начальнице о Связи. Стайлз немного расстроился, но, видимо, без этого было не обойтись. Дереку нужно было как-то избежать увольнения.

 

\- Да. Линетт, это Стайлз. Стайлз, это Линетт Спейтс.

 

Стайлз робко протянул ей руку для рукопожатия. Он не знал, какова процедура обмена любезностями – Дерек ничего ему не объяснил.

 

Линетт посмотрела на его руку, но не протянула свою в ответ, как спасительный круг от неловкости для Стайлза. Вместо этого она развернулась и прошла по своему огромному офису, чтобы усесться в кресле за рабочим столом. Декор офиса повторял интерьер всего остального здания, однако на стене были развешены личные фотографии.

 

Они последовали за ней в офис и заняли места на стульях у стола. Дерек кивнул Линетт, женщина кивнула в ответ.

 

Не было ничего удивительного в заявлениях Дерека, что она любила его больше, чем собственных детей – эти двое очевидно были из одного теста. Тесто под названиями «как-можно-меньше-слов» и «как-можно-больше-свирепых-взглядов».

 

\- Ну что ж, Стайлз, могу я увидеть твои Метки? Хотелось бы получить доказательства, что это действительно случилось,- с каменным лицом проговорила она.

 

Как оказалось, Дерек это проявление недоверия близко к сердцу не принимал.

 

\- Эм, конечно,- Стайлз снова протянул руку и закатал рукав рубашки так, чтобы было видно целиком Метку на его руке.

 

\- Спасибо. Ну а теперь, я заказала на вас обоих ланч, так что сможем немного поговорить,- сказала Линетт, протянув Дереку и Стайлзу свёртки, упакованные в белую бумагу. Она посмотрела на Дерека, и вдруг её губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. От резкой перемены в настроении Стайлза чуть не передёрнуло.- Я по тебе скучала. Без тебя мне приходится иметь дело с гораздо большим количеством людей, которые меня бесят. Должно быть, ты словно в ад попал когда вернулся к родителям в свой захудалый родной городишко.

 

Дерек пожал плечами и развернул свой сэндвич.

 

\- Ничего страшного.

 

Стайлз развернул бумагу и обнаружил свежую поджаренную булку с начинкой, кажется, из салями и ветчины. Только он поднёс сэндвич ко рту, как Линетт вдруг сфокусировала своё внимание на нём. На её лице вновь возникло критичное выражение, а улыбка испарилась.

 

\- Мысленно я называла тебя маленьким разлучником, но ты слишком милый для этого.

 

Стайлз не знал, как на это ответить, поэтому просто поддался на авантюру:

 

\- Вообще, меня зовут Стайлз,- а потом он впился зубами в сэндвич.

 

К его удивлению Линетт улыбнулась.

 

\- Куда ты планируешь поступать, Стайлз?

 

\- Стэнфорд,- разговор начал напоминать очень странное собеседование для приёма на работу.

 

\- Ты действительно способен туда поступить или это просто голубая мечта?

 

От нервов Стайлз принялся болтать всё подряд:

 

\- О, эм, да, я сейчас второй по успеваемости в выпуске. Но с Лидией я никогда не смогу тягаться – я умный, но она просто гений. Но я очень хорошо пишу доклады по биологии, да и вообще, доклады по любой теме. И мне нравятся алгебра и физика. В химии я тоже не плох, но Харрис – урод, так что я не могу сосредоточиться на уроке…

 

Стайлз замолчал, когда понял, что они оба на него уставились. Линетт снова широко улыбнулась.

 

\- Он много говорит, не так ли?- изумлённо прокомментировала Линетт.- Он заполнит собой всю твою тишину, Дерек. И, боже, тебе не нужно так нервничать, мальчик. Если ты связан с Дереком, значит, ты вполне хорош, и я не собираюсь тебя четвертовать.

 

\- Вы, правда, любите Дерека больше, чем своих детей? — похвала Линетт Дереку практически непроизвольно подтолкнула Стайлза это выпалить. Его чёртов болтливый язык. Стайлз сидел в ужасе, что позволил себе лишнее.

 

Но Линетт была невозмутима и по всей видимости всерьёз обдумывала вопрос.

 

\- Смотря какой ребёнок. У меня их пять. Не потому, что я хотела много детей, мне просто нравилось быть беременной. А дети были следствием этого. Но когда мы расстались с мужем, этому времени настал конец. Первые двое детей почти наравне с Дереком, но мой третий?- Линетт покачала головой.- Невыносимый. Мой четвёртый - самый любимый. Великолепные амбиции, превосходное отношение к работе. А пятый ещё мал, но Дерек определённо уже его превосходит.

 

Ладно, возможно, всё не так плохо.

 

Стайлз не смог удержаться от смешка.

 

\- Вы должны быть были в стеснённых обстоятельствах, если Дерек – это лучшее, что вы смогли подобрать.

 

Дерек лишь продолжил поедать свой сэндвич и выглядел при этом только слегка задетым.

 

\- Думаешь, ты бы смог лучше?

 

Стайлз делано фыркнул.

 

\- О, ну, конечно же. И я бы всё делал без смертельно опасных для человечества взглядов. И, как вы уже говорили, я милашка.

 

\- Линнет нравится мой взгляд,- встрял Дерек, который выглядел при этом на удивление самодовольно.- Она зовёт его скрытым пожаром.

 

Она кивнула с официальным видом.

 

\- Женщины пляшут под его дудку. Я могу продавать программы лишь только одной его внешностью. Предполагаю, это более ценно, чем быть милым.

 

\- Я бы сказал, что мог пригодиться для геев и бисексуалов, но, наверное, Дерек и здесь меня обойдёт,- мягко произнёс Стайлз. Дерек чуть не подавился последним куском сэндвича. Взгляд Линнет зажегся внезапным интересом.

 

\- Верно подмечено,- задумчиво проговорила Линетт,- я использовала его для манипуляций, подходя только с одной стороны, но в нынешнее время можно использовать всё, что угодно. Я даже не подумала об этом. Видимо, старею.

 

Дерек обхватил руками голову и медленно покачал ею.

 

\- Чёрт возьми, нет.

 

Линетт усмехнулась.

 

\- Чёрт возьми, да,- она благодарно посмотрела на Стайлза, а затем обратилась к Дереку,- он та ещё штучка, правда?

 

\- Честно, даже не знаю, как его терплю,- саркастично ответил Дерек.

 

Стайлз усмехнулся Дереку.

 

\- Я тебе нравлюсь. Не смотря на твой здравый смысл, я тебе нравлюсь. Ты пытаешься с этим бороться, но это бесполезно, чувак. У меня есть ещё столько всего великолепного для тебя.

 

Линетт расхохоталась в голос.

 

\- Ну что ж, могу сказать, что ты мне нравишься. Может быть, просто потому, что ты с Дереком, но я не лукавлю. И это большая редкость, так что цени свой статус. Ты нахальный маленький засранец. Но очевидно, что твой интеллект намного выше среднего, а это я высоко ценю.

 

На её телефоне, лежащем на массивном деревянном столе, внезапно сработал будильник. Линетт подвинула его ближе и посмотрела на часы.

 

\- Что ж, больше времени я с вами провести не могу. Вам пора. Дерек, пароль на эту неделю: инициалы моего второго сына большими буквами, число из названия моего любимого сериала, количество моих кошек и последняя буква в названии моего родного города. Выходи на связь каждый понедельник за новым паролем.

 

Дерек искренне улыбнулся и кивнул.

 

\- Будет сделано, Линетт.

 

\- Я буду скучать по тебе и нашим молчаливым обедам,- грустно констатировала Линетт и поднялась, чтобы проводить их к выходу.- Особенно потому, что больше мне будет не отвязаться от окружающих меня идиотов на это время.

 

Линетт обняла Дерека, показывая чувства, которых Стайлз не ожидал от этой маленькой женщины. Когда Стайлз повернулся, чтобы тоже попрощаться, Линетт повторила жест Стайлза, когда они только вошли в офис, и протянула ему ладонь для рукопожатия.

 

Видимо, этот жест вежливости ещё нужно было заслужить. Победа за Стайлзом.

 

\- Приятно было познакомиться, Стайлз,- произнесла она, мотнув головой в сторону Дерека,- позаботься о нём.

 

\- - -

 

Когда они шли по холлу к выходу, Дерек проигнорировал помахавшую и подмигнувшую им со знающим видом Мередит. Стайлз же широко улыбнулся в ответ и помахал ей.

 

\- Мне почему-то она нравится,- задумчиво произнёс Стайлз, когда они вышли из здания и сели в машину.

 

Дерек что-то проворчал, бросил сумку с ноутбуком на заднее сидение и завёл машину.

 

\- Чем бы ты хотел сейчас заняться?- с опаской спросил он, боясь услышать ответ.

 

\- А что бы ты хотел?- ответил вопросом на вопрос Стайлз.

 

\- Ничем особенным. Я тебе говорил, что в Сакраменто мало интересного. Я просто хотел бы провести немного времени дома.

 

\- Я не против, чувак,- сказал Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку сидения.

 

Дерек вырулил с парковочного места и выехал с парковки. Когда они оказались на шоссе, Дерек вспомнил о второй цели сегодняшнего дня.

 

\- О,- обратился он к Стайлзу,- перед тем как вернёмся домой, нужно забрать Чарли.

 

Чёртова собака уже, наверное, сходит с ума.

 

\- Чарли?

 

\- Моя собака.

 

\- Как у тебя может быть собака, у тебя дома ослепительно чисто?

 

\- Он хорошо выдрессирован. И мне нравится всё держать в порядке.

 

Стайлз фыркнул.

 

\- Преуменьшение года, чувак.

 

\- Пейдж один раз завела меня в уголок в торговом центре, где можно погладить бездомных собак. Она с ним поиграла, и вдруг ни с того ни с сего мы уже везли его домой,- вспомнил Дерек, покачивая головой.

 

\- Ты тряпка, я не ошибаюсь?- захохотал Стайлз.

 

Видимо, это было ещё одним преуменьшением года. Пример: вечеринка Коры.

 

По пути к Чарли Дерек воспользовался тем, что Стайлз отвлёкся на виды за окном, и задумался о том, как прошла встреча с Линетт. Обычно её сводило с ума, когда собеседник нервно ёрзал на стуле, постоянно болтал и задавал всевозможные вопросы, но оказалось, что она решила сделать исключение, потому что знала - Дереку нужна поддержка. Или у неё просто было хорошее настроение. Как бы то ни было, очевидно, что ей искренне понравился Стайлз. Эта мысль не была надуманной, потому что Стайлза сложно было не полюбить – он был открытой натурой с острым языком, и его слова и действия всегда были искренни, даже когда он бывал саркастичным. Дерек был невероятно благодарен, что с Линетт всё прошло легко, ему стало спокойнее за свою работу. Что касается остального визита в офис, Кали едва ли обратила внимание на Стайлза и скоро его забудет, Мередит же продолжала быть необычайно наблюдательной и уверенной в том, что он вступил в Связь. Она явно будет раздражать его этим каждый раз, когда он будет звонить в офис из Бикон-Хиллз.

 

Чёрт, она доведёт его, когда откроется правда, что он действительно связан. Он не представлял, как вытерпит её мечтательную, самодовольную улыбку, в этом нельзя было сомневаться.

 

\- А как, чёрт возьми, ты сможешь разгадать этот пароль?- внезапно встрепенулся на пассажирском сидении Стайлз.

 

\- Этому я перво-наперво научился с Линетт. Мне кажется, это одна из причин, по которой я ей нравлюсь. В разговоре она упоминает различные факты о себе и ждёт, что ты их запомнишь, чтобы потом использовать для паролей. В первый раз я угадал, главным образом, по чистому везению. Но этого хватило, чтобы она доверила мне помогать ей с отчётностью,- ответил Дерек.

 

\- И какой пароль в этот раз?

 

\- Заглавная «К», цифра два, ноль и прописная «П».

 

\- Чувак, я теперь могу взломать твой компьютер,- коварно улыбнулся Стайлз.

 

\- Как будто тебе хватит терпения разбираться во всех этих цифрах,- закатив глаза, произнёс Дерек.

 

\- Ты прав, вероятно, нет, звучит довольно скучно. По крайней мере, без хорошей дозы аддерала я точно не справлюсь.

 

Как раз к концу реплики Стайлза Дерек наконец-то припарковался у заведения под названием «Уютная конура и Ветеринарная клиника». Отстегнув ремень безопасности и открыв дверь, Дерек устало пообещал себе, что это будет их последняя остановка на сегодня. Стайлз последовал за ним к небольшому зданию, излучая всю ту же бесконечную энергию, что и весь день до этого. Дерек надеялся, что часть этой энергии передастся и ему, чтобы выдержать обратный путь до Бикон-Хиллз, иначе скоро он превратится в зомби – весь день игнорировать вспышки эмоций сквозь Связь было очень тяжело.

 

\- Ты в порядке?- саркастично спросил Дерек.

 

\- О, да! Я так рад, обожаю собак. Папа не разрешает собаку, потому что уверен: мы будем забывать покормить её и всё такое,- ответил Стайлз, игнорируя тон Дерека.

 

Зайдя внутрь, Дерек обогнал Стайлза, чтобы подойти к стойке регистрации и улыбнулся своей самой чарующей улыбкой администратору. Она покраснела и смущённо улыбнулась ему в ответ. Дерек смутно вспомнил, что она регистрировала Чарли неделю назад.

 

\- Добрый день, меня зовут Дерек Хейл. Я за моей собакой, Чарли. Знаю, что немного припозднился к времени выписки…

 

\- О, нет, ничего страшного,- быстро произнесла девушка.- Я не буду брать с вас за ещё один день, вы не так сильно опоздали. Давайте я схожу за ним,- она быстро что-то записала в журнале, лежащем перед ней, и вошла в служебное помещение, задержавшись взглядом через плечо на Дереке.

 

\- Вау,- отметил стоявший рядом с ним Стайлз,- увидеть в реальности как работает твоя PRвнешность – это весьма впечатляет. Если бы ты улыбался чаще, то мог бы горы свернуть.

 

\- Тебе нравится моя улыбка, Стайлз?- сухо спросил Дерек.

 

Румянец снова с полной силой атаковал Стайлза. Розовый разлился по щекам и опустился ниже по шее, исчезнув под воротом футболки. Дерек захотелось опустить его пониже, чтобы увидеть, как далеко распространился цвет.

 

Чёрт, это что ещё за мысли.

 

К его счастью, в этот момент администратор вернулась вместе с Чарли. Он был тёмно-серой тамасканской собакой с белыми передними лапами. Он скулил и натягивал поводок, пока не увидел Дерека, и тут же принялся демонстрировать своё великолепное воспитание.

 

\- Боже, он огромный,- с улыбкой отметил Стайлз.- Кажется, обниматься с ним будет офигенно.

 

Чарли с любопытством посмотрел на Стайлза. Дерек забрал протянутый ему девушкой поводок и подвёл собаку к стойке регистрации, чтобы оформить получение и заплатить.

 

\- Не уверен на счёт этого… он бывает трудным. Тяжело завоевать его доверие. Удивлён, что он ещё не начал рычать,- прокомментировал Дерек, протягивая кредитную карточку.

 

\- Очередной классический случай, когда собака всё повторяет за своим владельцем,- шутливо подчеркнул Стайлз.

 

Чарли подался вперёд и с любопытством обнюхал Стайлза. Казалось, запах ему понравился, потому что он начал радостно шумно дышать и вилять хвостом.

 

А Дерек-то думал, что у его собаки хватит ума поостеречься семнадцатилетнего парня. Хотя Стайлз не выглядел особо угрожающе.

 

\- Чувак, для меня он просто потрясающий,- проворковал Стайлз, наклоняясь, чтобы почесать Чарли за ухом. Чарли закрыл глаза и задышал с пристрастием.

 

\- О, Боже мой, только посмей его избаловать.

 

\- Я не собираюсь! Просто дарю ему ласку, которую заслуживает такой милый щеночек.

 

\- Он перестал быть щеночком три года назад, когда я моргнул, а он уже лежал клубком на заднем сидении моей машины.

 

Чарли стал лизать руку Стайлза.

 

\- Как скажешь, чувак. Я уже растаял. Ты чудесный, да? Уверен, Дерек научил тебя куче всяких трюков,- сладко пропел Стайлз Чарли.- Понимаю, он строгий, но со мной тебе будет супер круто, вот увидишь,- Чарли стал лизать его лицо, а Стайлз расхохотался.

 

Дерек ни разу ещё не видел, чтобы Чарли так быстро с кем-то подружился. Даже Пейдж и ему самому пёс не позволял фамильярностей несколько недель. Дерек подозревал, что Чарли мог почувствовать Связь между ним и Стайлзом, и это его подкупило.

 

Ещё один феномен Связи.

 

Девушка лет двадцати пяти за стойкой регистрации с короткими тёмными волосами с бейджем «Ребекка» протянула ему чек об оплате.

 

\- Держите, мистер Хейл. Это ваш брат? Никогда не видела здесь никого кроме вас и мисс Пейдж.

 

Видимо, он не единожды видел эту девушку. Что ж, они и правда здесь часто бывали.

 

\- Нет, это не мой брат,- ответил Дерек, забирая чек.

 

\- О, а кто же он? Добавить его к списку контактов Чарли?

 

Дерек застыл, услышав вопрос. Кем был Стайлз? Чёрт возьми, как ему ответить на этот вопрос?

 

Стайлз наблюдал за Дереком с удивлённым выражением лица, вероятно, тут даже Связь не была нужна, чтобы почувствовать дискомфорт Дерека.

 

\- Да, можете его добавить,- произнёс Дерек, решив, что первый вопрос не стоит его усилий. Выражение лица Стайлза приняло шокированный оттенок.

 

\- О, ясно. Как вас зовут, сэр?

 

Стайлз, запнувшись, сделал шаг вперёд и ответил:

 

\- Стайлз Стилински.

 

\- Эм… вы можете написать ваше имя сами?

 

Стайлз рассмеялся, написал своё имя, а затем продиктовал свой номер телефона.

 

Девушка открыла рот, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, но Дерек уже давно мечтал покончить со всем этим. Инстинктивно он обхватил запястье Стайлза и повёл его и Чарли наружу. Ребекка увидела, где была его рука, и ярко покраснела, видимо, догадавшись, что означало это прикосновение.

 

Дверной колокольчик прозвенел, когда они вышли на улицу, а Дерек никак не мог справиться с растерянностью и надеждой Стайлза, затопившими его сквозь Связь. Он быстро отпустил его руку.

 

\- Ну, эм, что касается контактов собаки…- начал говорить Стайлз, когда они подошли к машине.

 

\- Нет,- бесповоротно заключил Дерек.

 

\- Ладно, хорошо, не говорим об этом.

 

Дерек открыл дверь и подал знак псу, который терпеливо вилял хвостом, стоя у его ноги. Прореагировав на сигнал, Чарли послушно залез на заднее сидение и улёгся проворно и спокойно. Когда они все заняли свои места, то, наконец-то, направились в сторону дома. Дерек выключил радио, и стояла блаженная тишина, пока Стайлз снова не заговорил.

 

\- Почему вы его назвали Чарли? Он похож на миниатюрного волка, у вас была куча вариантов.

 

\- Он заслужил нормальное имя, без всяких глупостей.

 

\- Росомаха. Лунатик. Ромул. Ремус. Сириус. Ой, прости, меня унесло во вселенную Гарри Поттера. Но ты меня понял.

 

\- Чарли ему подходит. Пейдж имя нравилось.

 

Стайлз немного заёрзал, услышав имя Пейдж

 

\- Ну, видимо, уже слишком поздно. Придётся мне купить ему какой-то нереально крутой ошейник или что-то ещё, чтобы исправить положение,- сказал он.

 

Дерек закатил глаза.

 

\- Как хочешь.

 

Спустя минут пятнадцать они были дома. Когда они втроём оказались внутри, довольный жизнью Чарли добрёл до своей подстилки и улёгся на неё. Стайлз же подошёл к кухонному прилавку и принялся трогать и осматривать всё, что лежало на его поверхности: подставку для ножей, миксер, дощечку с надписью «Хейл» – подарок Лоры на новоселье.

 

Дерек бездумно наблюдал за ним какое-то время, а затем решил, что пора уже собираться. Стайлз мог продолжить исследовать, пока Дерек занимается делом.

 

\- Ладно, я пойду за чемодан, который собрал для Гавайев, добавлю туда некоторые вещи и всё для Чарли, а потом мы можем выдвигаться назад.

 

Нервозность Стайлза устремилась к нему сквозь Связь, пока тот продолжал крутить ручки буфета.

 

\- Мы можем остаться переночевать?- торопливо спросил он.- Я ещё ничего не успел осмотреть.

 

\- Нет, Стайлз, не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

 

Стайлз повернулся к нему, надув губы, его разочарование настигло Дерека через Связь.

 

Может быть, Дереком умел манипулировать не только женский пол.

 

\- Твой отец никогда не даст добро. Может быть, если его подменили инопланетяне, и он согласится, то тогда, конечно, останемся,- покорно вздохнул Дерек.

 

\- Итак… вызов принят, чувак,- с энтузиазмом ответил Стайлз.- Мы должны скрепить это рукопожатием, чтобы ты не смог соскочить,- Стайлз протянул свою правую руку.

 

Дерек не имел понятия, что его заставило это сделать, но он потянулся в ответ и снова обхватил пальцами запястье Стайлза, в третий раз за сегодня. Он не знал, чем его так манит пульсирующая точка, но ощущение бегущей по венам крови Стайлза приносило ему успокоение. Он задрал рукав рубашки так же, как делал это на втором этаже дома, но в этот раз он накрыл Метку пальцами по всей длине.

 

\- Я клянусь,- пробормотал он.

 

Он взглянул на лицо Стайлза и увидел, как у того стекленеют глаза, как приоткрываются его розовые губы, как он глубоко дышит. Дерека затопило чувствами вины и неопределённости, но, кроме этого, он ощущал ещё и нежность, и уверенность. Он вспомнил Пейдж, вспомнил, как узнал о том, какая сволочь Кейт. Но ещё он вспомнил, как Стайлз гладил Чарли и как Лора, держа фонарик, шептала пятилетнему Дереку в их форте из одеял о магии и поиске своей второй половинки.

 

Блять, как он попал.

 

Дерек отпустил Стайлза и быстро сделал шаг назад. Стайлз был так потрясён, что не с первого раза справился с телефоном. Какое-то мгновение он в нём копался, а потом поднёс к уху.

 

\- Папа,- хрипло начал он, а потом прочистил горло.- Папа, привет. Ну, мы сделали все дела Дерека, но у меня совсем почти не было времени осмотреть его дом и познакомиться с его потрясающей собакой, и я просто считаю, что мне нужно узнать его получше, понимаешь? И у меня даже не было возможности по-человечески осмотреть его коллекцию фильмов, и я…

 

Стайлз на секунду замолк, слушая ответ на другом конце провода. Он быстро отвёл трубку от лица, помотал головой и закатил глаза, а потом снова прижал ухо к телефону.

 

\- Да, это была моя идея, нет, никакого зловещего подтекста в ней нет.

 

Дерек просто обязан выиграть это пари.

 

\- Папа, серьёзно, это не честно. У вас тоже было так много ограничений, когда вы вступили в Связь с мамой? Мама бы хотела, чтобы я остался. И я это не говорю, чтобы добиться своего, ты знаешь, что это правда,- он снова замолчал на мгновение.- Мой возраст тут не при чём. И Дерек никогда не причинит мне вреда,- он так уверенно это произнёс, что Дерека это едва не застало врасплох.- Всю неделю я чувствовал себя ужасно, пока его не было рядом. И я наконец-то смогу его узнать, и без груза домашних проблем. Мне нужен лишь один шанс.

 

Если расползающаяся по лицу Стайлза улыбка о чём-то и говорила Дереку, так это о том, что ему не стоит быть столь уверенным, будто они сегодня уедут. Ну что ж, он хотя бы сможет провести ночь в своей собственной постели, а не в её мини-версии в Бикон-Хиллз.

 

Стайлз смотрел с триумфальным видом.

 

\- Да, папа, я понимаю. Нет, я обещаю. Я клянусь, я не буду, боже, папа. Да, я напишу тебе, когда мы завтра будем выезжать, и мы успеем к моей смене на работе. Папа, в доме две гостевые комнаты и диван, думаю, что выживу. Нет, я не брал с собой одежду, я же говорил, это не было запланировано! Уверен, Дерек поделится. Ладно, старик, без шуток,- Стайлз снова сделал паузу.- Я тоже тебя люблю, папа. Не ешь ничего, что я бы не разрешил.

 

Стайлз нажал на отбой и ярко улыбнулся Дереку.

 

\- Ну что, как насчёт заказать пиццу, прошерстить твою коллекцию фильмов и что-то посмотреть?

 

Дерек на какое-то мгновение завис, глядя на него.

 

\- Ты почти смог меня поразить.

 

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами и ответил:

 

\- Ну, когда я чего-то хочу, я времени не теряю.

 

\- Это очевидно,- пробормотал Дерек.- Ладно, здесь неподалёку есть пиццерия, я могу сделать заказ. Диски с фильмами на полке у телевизора,- пока Стайлз отправился на вылазку в гостиную, язык Дерека продолжил болтать без его участия,- и у меня есть старые футболки и тренировочные штаны. Я принесу. И, наверняка, у нас есть запасная зубная щётка.

 

Стайлз выглядел так, словно все его мечты только что осуществились.

 

Дерек бегом поднялся наверх и принялся обыскивать нижние ящики комода. Он нашёл старую выцветшую футболку с логотипом Беркли, видимо, оставшуюся с его первого курса, она не будет слишком велика Стайлзу, и старые спортивные штаны, которые когда-то миллион лет назад были тёмно-коричневого цвета. Затем он направился в ванную, где залез в ящик под раковиной и обнаружил там запасную зубную щётку и мыло. Дерек отнёс это всё в соседнюю гостевую комнату, она была чуть больше, и вернулся в гостиную, где Стайлз усиленно изучал его коллекцию фильмов.

 

\- Мне есть, что сказать, чувак,- без раздумий объявил Стайлз, заслышав шаги Дерека.

 

\- Жду - не дождусь,- сухо ответил Дерек, отыскав номер пиццерии в памяти телефона.- Какую пиццу ты хочешь?

 

\- Мясную, на все сто процентов. Раз папы с нами нет, то мне не нужно переживать, что он ухватит кусок, так что надо пользоваться шансом.

 

Дерек сделал заказ, а затем устроился на диване. Он заметил, что Стайлз снял с полки несколько коробочек с дисками.

 

\- Так,- заговорил Стайлз,- кое-что я не понял. Например…- Стайлз поднял диск с [«Дневником памяти»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%B8_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%29).

 

\- Это Пейдж,- ответил Дерек. Должно быть, она забыла о дисках. Его снова укололо чувство вины.

 

\- Блять, прости,- произнёс Стайлз, слегка покраснев.- Ладно,- он попытался сменить тему,- это я могу понять,- диск с [«Форсажем»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%B6_%28%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%B2%29),- всё потому, что ты водишь так, будто тебе жить надоело.

 

\- На что ты, чёрт возьми, намекаешь?

 

\- Но вот, что ещё вызывает вопросы,- продолжил Стайлз, игнорируя Дерека. Он взял в руку диск с [«Отверженными»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC,_2012%29).

 

\- Тоже Пейдж,- спокойно ответил он,- но мне фильм понравился.

 

\- Вот блядство. Снова извини. Но серьёзно?

 

\- Видимо, я почувствовал своё сходство с [Жаном Вальжаном](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B0%D0%BD_%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B6%D0%B0%D0%BD),- безучастно ответил Дерек.

 

Стайлз расхохотался до слёз. Пару минут спустя, держась за живот, он всё-таки смог восстановить дыхание.

 

\- Отличная шутка, чувак.

 

\- Так что в итоге ты хочешь посмотреть?- спросил Дерек.

 

\- Тонкое искусство ведения разговора потеряно для тебя, да?- беспечно прокомментировал Стайлз.- Ладно. Если честно, я бы хотел посмотреть [Lost](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C%D1%81%D1%8F_%D0%B2_%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B2%D1%8B%D1%85_%28%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB%29). Твоя подборка фильмов хромает, но хотя бы коллекция сериалов не так плоха.

 

Дерек кивнул, закатив глаза, и протянул руку за диском с DVD. Стайлз протянул коробочку, а Дерек подошёл к плееру, чтобы вставить диск внутрь. После этого он вернулся на диван и взял в руки пульт, Стайлз присоединился к нему, но принципиально устроился на противоположной стороне.

 

\- Можно мне позвать Чарли?- с надеждой спросил Стайлз.

 

\- Ему нельзя на диван.

 

\- Дерек, я так мало времени с ним смогу провести. А я не хочу сидеть на полу,- Стайлз надул нижнюю губу.- Мы можем сделать исключение на сегодняшний вечер?

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Тебе придётся весь вечер купаться в моей грусти, чувак.

 

Дерек прикрыл глаза.

 

\- Господи боже, вот я и ступаю на скользкую дорожку,- вздохнул он. Стайлз победно вскинул кулак.- Ты чёртов манипулятор, не так ли?- сухо спросил Дерек.

 

\- Я предпочитаю термины «умный» и «расчётливый»,- произнёс Стайлз, ухмыляясь, и направился к лежанке Чарли, чтобы разбудить уснувшую собаку.- Подъём, Чарли!

 

Чарли проснулся и побежал за Стайлзом к дивану. Вернувшись, Стайлз сел на своё место и похлопал по подушке рядом с ним.

 

\- Давай, парень, забирайся. Папочка Дерек разрешил.

 

Чарли оглянулся на Дерека, словно ожидая подтверждения.

 

\- Не зови меня папочкой.

 

\- Я нашёл твой новый фетиш?

 

Дерек не думал об этом в таком аспекте и предпочёл бы в него не углубляться.

 

\- Чарли, барьер,- скомандовал Дерек, щёлкнув пальцами над диваном. Чарли всё ещё сомневался, будто думал, что проваливает какое-то испытание, но в итоге он всё-таки прыгнул и тут же устроил голову на коленях Стайлза.

 

\- Теперь мы готовы,- радостно произнёс Стайлз. Дерек почувствовал, как стало нарастать тепло от Связи, пульсировавшей между ними. Когда он нажал на просмотр первого эпизода в меню DVD, Дерек лениво задумался, как ощущает Связь Стайлз. Очевидно, что по-другому, но они даже поверхностно ещё не касались этой темы. Он понимал, что Стайлз не чувствует её постоянно, как он сам, но у Стайлза был более физический аспект Связи – он больше ощущал её натяжение между ними, когда они только вступили в Связь. Когда прозвучала музыкальная тема заставки Lost, Дерек настойчиво отогнал от себя все эти мысли. Он слишком устал для этого дерьма.

 

Видимо, Дерек задремал, пока шёл эпизод, потому что проснулся полчаса спустя, когда Стайлз проговорил «Классический Джек» и покачал головой, а в дверь позвонили.

 

Дерек заплатил девушке, принёсшей доставку, положил по несколько кусков пиццы на бумажные тарелки, а потом достал пиво из холодильника.

 

\- Что ты будешь пить, Стайлз?

 

\- Можно мне пиво?- возбуждённо спросил Стайлз.

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Ты шутишь?- раздражённо воскликнул Стайлз.

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Ну же, чувак, давай ты не будешь опять разговаривать как пещерный человек. И мы же тут одни!

 

\- Твой отец – шериф нашего городка и имеет доступ к оружию. Когда я тебя привезу назад, и он меня спросит, угощал ли я тебя алкоголем, я не смогу ему соврать.

 

\- Вечный трезвый девственник,- грустно сообщил Стайлз Чарли, а пёс сочувственно облизал ему лицо.

 

\- По поводу вечный ты перегибаешь палку,- произнёс Дерек,- время бежит быстрее, чем ты думаешь.

 

\- Спасибо, [Йода](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%99%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0),- передразнил его Стайлз.- Ладно, тогда буду колу. Но это абсолютно нечестно, потому что ты будешь пить пиво у меня на глазах.

 

\- Я его заслужил. И мне двадцать шесть, так что моим родителям всё равно,- Дерек протянул Стайлзу тарелку и баночку колы над головой Чарли, который так и продолжал лежать у него на коленях. Он взял свою тарелку, пиво и снова устроился на диване. Судя по экрану телевизора, только-только начиналась вторая серия.

 

\- Когда-нибудь мне будет двадцать шесть, и моему папе будет всё равно,- произнёс Стайлз с напускной грустью,- а ты будешь старым и, кто знает, возможно, уже не сможешь пить пиво.

 

\- Ага, я слышал, что в тридцать пять тело уже начинает дряхлеть.

 

Они оба в два счёта уничтожили пиццу и оставили тарелки на кофейном столике перед диваном. Дерек попивал своё пиво, пока они дальше смотрели сериал. Всю серию Стайлз активно болтал. У него был готов комментарий к каждой детали – он рассказал историю комикса [Уолта](http://ru.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%82_%D0%9B%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%B4) и выдал тираду о том, почему люди с заболеваниями не погибают на острове без своих лекарств. Но Дерек понял, что по какой-то причине болтовня его не задевала. Наоборот, она заполняла пустоту, от неё становилось теплее, и блокировались все ненужные мысли, которые настигали его в тишине, так что он мог наконец-то отдохнуть.

 

Во время третьей серии Дерек проигнорировал собственный вибрирующий телефон. Скорее всего, это был всего лишь Бойд с вопросом, как Дерек пережил этот день. Но спустя пару моментов, когда телефон продолжил интенсивно вибрировать, Дерек опустил взгляд и увидел, что звонила Лора. Дерек поставил серию на паузу, и Стайлз воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы пообниматься с Чарли.

 

\- Я же говорил, что с ним будет офигительно обниматься,- довольно произнёс Стайлз со своей половины дивана.

 

\- Мне звонит сестра, ты не против, если я с ней быстро переговорю? Иначе она будет названивать, пока я не возьму трубку.

 

\- О, конечно, чувак. Вообще, я тоже пока быстро позвоню Скотту,- Стайлз почесал Чарли спину и ненадолго уткнулся лицом в пушистый мех собаки.- Похоже, я влюбился в твоего пса, чувак. Наша Связь даёт мне право на совместную опеку?

 

\- Мы ещё не прошли Регистрацию, так что я отвечу «нет». К тому же, я не доверяю тебе, ты его избалуешь.

 

Дерек вышел из комнаты и прошёл в прачечную по коридору налево. Зная Лору, которая могла спросить всё, что угодно, он решил, что лучше быть как можно дальше от Стайлза в этот момент. Дерек нажал на пропущенный вызов и теперь слушал, как набирается номер телефона.

 

Лора ответила в ту же секунду.

 

\- Привет, я тебе писала, ты не ответил. Как ваше свидание?

 

\- Это не свидание, Лора, боже.

 

\- Конечно, нет, братик,- сладко пропела Лора.

 

\- Это просто деловая поездка, не свидание.

 

\- О, ну прости, значит, вы уже как пожилая женатая парочка.

 

\- Лора.

 

\- Просто расскажи мне, чем вы сегодня занимались и когда вернётесь. Маме тоже интересно.

 

Сёстры бессовестно пользовались матерью, чтобы заставить его плясать под свою дудку.

 

\- Мы съездили ко мне на работу, чтобы со всем разобраться. Забрали Чарли. Теперь смотрим сериал. И я сегодня не вернусь, мы поедем назад завтра утром,- процедил Дерек.

 

\- Так, погоди, то есть ты привёз его к себе домой. Строго говоря, ты познакомил его с Линетт. Ты познакомил его с Чарли. Вы у тебя дома и смотрите фильм. Сейчас вы проведёте ночь вместе. Какие доводы мне ещё привести, братец?

 

Чёрт, когда она это всё подавала под таким соусом…

 

\- Мы не проведём вместе ночь. Ничего не будет. Он просто будет спать в комнате в моём доме.

 

\- О боже, Дерек, ну конечно, ты будешь игнорировать мои доводы,- Лора вздохнула. Она на секунду замолчала, а потом продолжила со всей серьёзностью.- Но, правда, Дерек, как ты? Как ты со всем этим справляешься? У нас не было возможности нормально поговорить об этом.

 

\- Всё потому, что я тебя избегал, чтобы не выслушивать насмешки.

 

\- Ну что ж, сейчас я говорю со всей серьёзностью,- мягко произнесла она.

 

Дерек вздохнул. У них с Лорой разница в возрасте была всего пара лет, и как бы сильно он не любил Кору, они с Лорой всегда были ближе друг другу. Она была неотъемлемой частью его детских воспоминаний, и, взрослея, именно к ней он всегда обращался за советом. И сейчас он почувствовал желание поделиться с ней переживаниями.

 

\- Я нормально. Просто пытаюсь плыть по течению и не слишком много об этом думать. Постоянно не хватает Пейдж. Но,- Дерек перевёл дыхание,- мне нравится быть с ним. Он слишком много говорит и слишком эмоционален, но мне он нравится.

 

\- Дерек,- снова мягко повторила Лора.

 

\- Я не буду говорить это ещё раз. Когда-нибудь я захочу это обсудить, Лора, но не сегодня. Возможно, это случится не скоро. Слишком много всего произошло, и слишком мало времени, чтобы пережить случившееся. Но рано или поздно я всё тебе расскажу, как и всегда. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты меня поняла,- продолжил Дерек.

 

\- Я тебя поддержу, Дерек. Всегда. И я буду рядом, когда ты будешь готов,- доверительно произнесла Лора своим обычным голосом.

 

\- Ладно, мне пора. Мы смотрим Lost.

 

Лора рассмеялась.

 

\- Люблю тебя, медвежонок Дер.

 

\- Пока, Лора.

 

Возвращаясь в гостиную, Дерек замер в коридоре, услышав голос Стайлза. Видимо, он ещё говорил по телефону. Дерек подкрался ближе к дверному проёму и внимательно прислушался.

 

Он не подслушивал, это же открытое жилое пространство.

 

\- Он угрюмый, чувак, но это лишь оболочка, под которой он белый и пушистый. Он мне нравится.

 

Услышав слова Стайлза, которые он только что сам говорил Лоре, Дерек почувствовал, как с его души падает камень, о существовании которого он и не догадывался.

 

\- Если так ты чувствуешь себя, когда встречаешься с кем-то, как, например, вы с Кирой… не знаю, это здорово. И к тому же у него наикрутейшая собака,- Стайлз сделал паузу.- Хорошо, чувак, пока. Передавай «привет» Кире,- Стайлз подождал какое-то мгновение, а потом опять заговорил,- Дерек, ты меня пугаешь, когда прячешься за углом.

 

\- Я не прячусь,- хмуро ответил Дерек, наконец, заходя в гостиную.

 

\- Я тебя застукал, чувак, не пытайся отрицать. Как Лора?

 

\- Всё та же Лора.

 

Стайлз рассмеялся, когда Дерек снова присоединился к нему на диване.

 

\- Я видел Лору всего мгновение, пока она тащила моё окровавленное тело в больницу, поэтому я довольно паршиво её знаю.

 

\- Радуйся, пока можешь. А то она может попытаться влезть в твою жизнь,- мрачно объявил Дерек.

 

\- А чем Лора занимается? Она живёт в Бикон-Хиллз?- спросил Стайлз.

 

\- Она адвокат в Лос-Анджелесе. И, если честно, весьма устрашающий. Она работает на нашего дядю Питера, который там владеет крупной фирмой. Весной она выходит замуж, церемония пройдёт в заповеднике, так что она часто приезжает в Бикон-Хиллз для подготовки,- Дерек вертел в руках пульт.- Как дела у Скотта?

 

\- Он на свидании с Кирой. Они до тошноты милые. Вам со Скоттом, рано или поздно, придётся познакомиться, потому что он мой самый лучший друг и почти что брат. Ты его полюбишь, его все любят.

 

\- Да, мне нужно с ним познакомиться,- искренне ответил Дерек. Стайлзу удалось мельком увидеть, как живёт Дерек, но у Дерека практически не было возможности узнать то же самое о Стайлзе. И Стайлз так много говорил о Скотте, что он, видимо, был очень важным для него человеком.

 

\- Слушай, я сбегаю переоденусь, а потом досмотрим серию, ладно? В джинсах невозможно полностью расслабиться,- спросил Стайлз, дёргая джинсовую ткань брючины.

 

\- Конечно. Я оставил одежду в соседней гостевой спальне.

 

\- Спасибо, чувак!- Стайлз осторожно переложил пса со своих колен на диван, затем подскочил и умчался из комнаты с такой лёгкостью, словно делал это уже сотни раз. Чарли побежал за ним. Стайлз определённо обладал умением быстро обживаться.

 

Дерек решил воспользоваться этой возможностью и тоже переодеться. Когда он спустился вниз, то увидел, как Стайлз изучает всё, до чего мог дотянуться, больше всего его интересовал стенной шкаф.

 

\- Беркли?- спросил Стайлз Дерека, как только заметил, что тот вернулся в комнату. Стайлз натянул ткань надетой на него футболки, чтобы подчеркнуть, откуда у него возник такой вопрос.

 

Увидев Стайлза в своей одежде, Дерек почувствовал эмоции, которых не ожидал. Ему хотелось притянуть Стайлза ближе, быть ближе к Связи, вдохнуть их совместный перемешавшийся запах. Это нервировало.

 

\- Я там учился.

 

\- Не могу поверить, что не спрашивал об этом, чувак! Ну ладно, это круто. Тебе там нравилось? Он входит в мой список колледжей.

 

\- Мне нравилось. Хороший колледж,- ответил Дерек, пожав плечами.

 

Стайлза, видимо, ответ удовлетворил, потому что он продолжил инспектировать шкаф.

 

\- Это что такое?- спросил Стайлз, указав на игру.

 

[PerfectDark](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perfect_Dark).

 

Дерек с наигранной безысходностью закатил глаза и произнёс:

 

\- Молодёжь.

 

\- Молодёжь? Ты только что на полном серьёзе назвал меня молодёжью?

 

\- Это же правда.

 

\- Во-первых, ты не восьмидесятилетний старик. Во-вторых, я знаю, что это за игра, я вообще-то говорил о приставке. [Nintendo 64](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_64). У тебя вообще есть такая приставка?

 

\- Да. Когда я уезжал из Бикон-Хиллз, родители заставили меня забрать все игровые приставки. Если честно, Лора играла в них больше, чем я, но, очевидно, они решили, что мне это нужнее. А я вообще больше читаю, чем играю в игрушки.

 

Стайлз покачал головой.

 

\- Типичный сексизм, присущий нашему обществу. Я не осуждаю твоих родителей, они просто жертвы системы.

 

Дерек поражённо на него уставился.

 

\- Вам с Лорой ни в коем случае нельзя общаться. И я почти уверен, что вы с Корой не разговариваете… пусть так и продолжается.

 

\- Почему?

 

\- Потому что у меня такое чувство, что вы слишком хорошо поладите. А когда они объединяются против меня, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты им помогал.

 

Стайлз, по-видимому, слушал ответ Дерека в пол уха, изучая книги, которые занимали большую часть шкафа.

 

\- Эти книги все на разных языках?

 

\- Да, я знаю несколько языков. Иногда приятно почитать что-то на другом языке для практики,- ответил Дерек.

 

\- Несколько? Это сколько, если быть точным?

 

\- Около шести? Мне нравится учить языки в свободное от работы время.

 

\- Это, блять, нереально круто. Есть любимый?

 

\- Лучше всего мне даётся испанский. Но сейчас больше всего удовольствия я получаю от итальянского.

 

\- Может быть, ты выучишь польский, чувак, и станешь вторым человеком в Бикон-Хиллз, который сможет произнести моё имя.

 

\- Для начала мне нужно знать твоё имя,- спокойно произнёс Дерек.

 

\- Ну да, я, пожалуй, воздержусь,- в тон ему проговорил Стайлз.- Но это, блять, просто потрясающе. Ты обязательно поможешь мне с уроками латыни.

 

\- Помочь тебе и с лакроссом, и с латынью? А мне от этого какая польза?- спросил Дерек.

 

\- По существу, наслаждение моим прекрасным обществом,- без запинки ответил Стайлз.- А это откуда?- Стайлз взял в руки фото Дерека и Пейдж с Бойдом и Эрикой посередине, фото было сделано на свадьбе пары.

 

\- Со свадьбы Бойда и Эрики. Бойд – мой самый близкий друг, именно ему я всё рассказал. Свадьба состоялась пару лет назад.

 

\- О, теперь я знаю, как они выглядят,- тихо произнёс Стайлз. Он внимательно изучил фотографию, а затем взял следующую. На ней была запечатлена вся семья Хейлов в походе пару месяцев назад.- О, я видел это фото на страничке Коры в фейсбук.

 

Но прежде чем Дерек успел ответить, Стайлз повернулся к нему и бесстрашно сказал:

 

\- Ты очень красивый, когда улыбаешься на этих фотографиях. Тебе нужно чаще это делать.

 

Неважно, насколько смелыми были слова, его щёки снова привлекательно заалели. Дерек не имел понятия, как отвечать на комплимент.

 

\- Хочешь поиграть в приставку?- Стайлз в мгновение ока достал ту игру с полки.

 

Дерек очень давно не играл в подобные игры, но ему было ужасно интересно, как Стайлз это делает. Вообще, он подумал, что это будет подходящим окончанием вполне неплохого дня со Стайлзом.

 

\- Тебе меня не обыграть. У меня было намного больше лет для тренировок.

 

\- Ловлю на слове, Хейл.

 

* * *

 

«Боже, как красиво всё цветёт в этом году. Смотри-ка, этот цветок ещё не распустился. Готов поспорить, когда это произойдёт, он будет самым красивым из всех».

 

Мулан, Walt Disney Pictures


	4. Часть IV.I

После субботы в Сакраменто Стайлз проснулся на следующее утро с мыслью, что им нужно выехать пораньше, чтобы вовремя успеть к его смене в кофешопе. Он поднялся по лестнице и застал Дерека в разгаре тренировки. Стайлз не смог удержаться и жадно на него уставился. Мужчина был таким рельефным – он стоял спиной к Стайлзу, без майки, и подтягивался, каждая мышца его тела была напряжена, а капли пота скользили вниз по тату, изображающему тот же символ, что он видел в спальне. Когда Стайлз его окликнул, и Дерек к нему повернулся, Стайлз понадеялся, что не опозорил себя текущей по подбородку слюной. По пути домой Стайлз нашёл в интернете символ и выяснил, что это трискелион – большую часть поездки он провёл за чтением истории его происхождения. Казалось, Дереку даже было немного не по себе, что Стайлз вдруг надолго замолчал.

 

Дерек привёз Стайлза домой, и после неловкого разговора с отцом…

 

(- Ты угощал моего сына чем-то незаконным?

 

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза демонстративным взглядом.

 

\- Нет, сэр.

 

Стайлз вскинул руки, признавая поражение.)

 

…и ещё более неловкого прощания Дерек покинул их дом и отправился к Хейлам, увозя вслед за собой Связь.

 

Всю следующую учебную неделю Стайлз провёл в попытках сфокусироваться на уроках, но его обычные проблемы с концентрацией только ухудшились под влиянием Связи. За эту неделю Стайлз стал больше понимать Связь, он начал узнавать её проявления и различать их. Было такое ощущение, что он чувствовал передвижения Дерека – когда тот просыпался, занимался спортом, засыпал. Это всё ужасно отвлекало, но всё равно ничто не могло быть хуже, чем постоянно хлещущая из носа кровь. Иногда Стайлза донимали головные боли, и часто немного мутило, но постоянные носовые кровотечения неумолимо его изматывали. Стайлз ложился спать с окровавленным бумажным платочком и просыпался с залитой кровью подушкой.

 

Что ещё больше усугубляло положение, Стайлз вообще не мог перестать думать о Дереке. О том, как он становился ещё привлекательнее, когда улыбался, о его коллекции видео-игр, о том, как уютно было коротать с ним вечер за сериалом, о его саркастичных шутках, о его спокойном характере, о его замечательном псе. Он знал, что за мрачным фасадом скрывается целый мир – он Стайлзу нравился, и ему нравилось быть частью жизни Дерека.

 

Во вторник за обедом Айзек упомянул Дерека, когда увидел проходящих мимо их столика Кору и Лэндона.

 

\- Как тренировки с Дереком?- спросил Айзек, проследив взглядом за Корой.

 

Попросили же держать язык за зубами!

 

\- Тренировки с Дереком?- растерянно спросила Кира.

 

Слава богу, Джексон ещё не присоединился к Лидии.

 

\- Айзек, ты серьёзно? Дерьмо,- раздражённо произнёс Стайлз. У Айзека хотя бы хватило приличия выглядеть виноватым. Все выжидающе уставились на Стайлза, кроме Скотта, который продолжил гонять еду по тарелке.

 

\- Я дополнительно тренируюсь с Дереком Хейлом. Да, тем самым Дереком Хейлом, братом Коры. И я ещё ничего не знаю, мы пока не начали, первый раз будет в эти выходные. И ради всего святого прошу вас, держите, блять, рты на замке. Если Джексон узнает, он меня со свету сживёт.

 

Опередив всех, заговорила Лидия:

 

\- Что ж, тебе повезло, Стайлз. Я слышала, Дерек был очень хорош, когда играл. Он поможет тебе хотя бы пробиться в первый состав. Но это не помешает нашему проекту, не так ли?- Лидия смерила его прохладным взглядом.

 

\- Нет, никаким образом не повлияет. Возможно, он поможет мне не сильно отставать, лишь чуть-чуть,- рассмеялся Стайлз.

 

\- Дерек Хейл?- настороженно спросила Эллисон.

 

\- Да, он помогает мне в качестве любезности моему отцу,- ответил Стайлз.

 

\- Я видела его на вечеринке в честь начала учёбы… папа всегда говорит, что из-за моей тёти мы в долгу перед Хейлами.

 

\- Твоей тёти?- заинтересовался Стайлз.

 

\- Да, мы были с ней близки раньше. Она была мне как сестра, но она совершила нечто ужасное и теперь отбывает срок. Папа даже отказывается её навещать.

 

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы задать ещё вопросы, но в этот момент к столу подошли Джексон и Дэнни и сели рядом с Лидией. Стайлз смерил каждого из сидевших за столом недвусмысленным взглядом, словно подначивая рискнуть продолжить разговор при его долбоёбском величестве. К счастью, волноваться было не о чем, потому что Лидия тут же принялась жаловаться Джексону, а Дэнни завёл разговор со Стайлзом об уроке информатики. Хотя их мнения о Джексоне расходились, Дэнни и Стайлз дружили и всегда выручали друг друга на уроках.

 

Рано утром в среду Стайлз встретил Лидию перед уроками, чтобы составить отчёт о ходе их исследования по теме, которую она подобрала для их доклада. Просматривая свои записи, Стайлз почувствовал, как из его носа тонкой струйкой потекла кровь, и вытер её тыльной стороной руки. Он всё меньше переживал при виде крови. Но Лидия, очевидно, игнорировать это не собиралась.

 

\- Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой происходит?- заявила Лидия, глядя на Стайлза.- Это длится уже неделю.

 

Всё дело было в том, что в данный момент Дерек спал на другом конце города, а в голове Стайлза была лишь одна мысль – как ему хочется быть с ним сейчас в одной постели.

 

\- Я в порядке, Лидия. Мы можем просто продолжить? Скоро начнутся уроки.

 

\- Чушь собачья. Кровь не будет постоянно течь из носа безо всяких причин. С тобой что-то не так с вечеринки Коры,- гневно продолжила Лидия.- И не то что бы я не ценю твой порыв, но тебя раньше мало интересовало, как ты играешь в лакросс, а теперь ты вдруг тренируешься с Дереком Хейлом? И Скотт не задаёт вопросы, так что он, видимо, в курсе, что происходит… иными словами, что-то точно происходит,- заключила Лидия.

 

Стайлз уткнулся лицом в парту.

 

\- Лидия, прошу тебя. Я в порядке, и сейчас у меня нет сил на споры.

 

Она кивнула и снова обратила свой взгляд к компьютеру.

 

\- Ладно, я подыграю. Но не думай, что я об этом забуду.

 

\- Ни в коем случае не посмел бы так подумать,- слабым голосом пробормотал Стайлз в стол.

 

К вечеру пятницы Стайлз был таким уставшим, что едва не отменил традиционную тусовку со Скоттом. Лишь мысль о том, что они нарушат свой ритуал, придала ему достаточно энергии, чтобы поехать за Скоттом в ветеринарную клинику доктора Дитона. Скотт работал там, чтобы накопить на новый мотор для мотоцикла. Конечной цели он достигнет ещё не скоро, так что Стайлз был его почётным водителем.

 

Когда Стайлз вошёл внутрь, доктор Дитон стоял у стойки регистрации и листал какие-то файлы. Стайлз был готов поклясться, что этот мужчина практически круглые сутки обитал в клинике.

 

\- Стайлз,- поприветствовал его Дитон, когда заметил.

 

\- Здравствуйте, доктор Дитон, а Скотт…

 

\- В тебе была всегда очень сильная тяга,- спокойно прервал его Дитон, словно они вели повседневный разговор о погоде.- Но так рано обычно бывает редко. И я часто бываю у Хейлов, но никогда не ощущал подобного в Дереке. Если честно, даже было странно, как мало силы притяжения было в нём… словно, он уже был связан. Полагаю, это объясняет всё.

 

Во-первых, нет, это ни хрена не объясняло кроме того, что Дитон говорил блядскими загадками.

 

Во-вторых, откуда, блять, он знает о них с Дереком?

 

В-третьих, разве он не ветеринар?

 

Словно прочтя мысли Стайлза и проигнорировав его дёргающийся открытый рот, Дитон тихо продолжил:

 

\- Доктор Моррелл – моя сестра. Она попросила меня последить за тобой, раз уж Скотт так тебе близок и при этом работает на меня. Но любой внимательный человек может понять, что ты вступил в Связь.

 

\- Эээ, правда?- наконец, смог сказать Стайлз.

 

Дитон не ответил, лишь протянул Стайлз небольшой пакет и баночку.

 

\- Держи.

 

\- Эм. А что это?

 

\- Рябина и толчёный аконит. Они помогут, если ты им позволишь.

 

Ну да, всё те же блядские загадки.

 

К его радости Скотт вышел из заднего помещения, попрощался с Дитоном, после чего они со Стайлзом направились обратно к джипу.

 

Когда они уселись на свои места и Стайлз завёл машину, он повернулся к Скотту с таким умоляющим выражением лица, что глаза Скотта едва ли не мультяшно округлились от беспокойства.

 

\- Скотт, ты должен мне кое-что пообещать.

 

\- Что, Стайлз?

 

\- Мы не будем говорить об этом. Мы просто поиграем в видео-игры и будем вести себя как обычно. Мы сделаем это?

 

\- Да, Стайлз, сделаем,- произнёс Скотт, положив руку на плечо Стайлзу.

 

Вечер пятницы помог Стайлзу немного прийти в себя, и в субботу утром Стайлз был более чем готов ехать в заповедник, чтобы окончательно восстановиться под боком у Дерека. Хоть он и подозревал, что на тренировке Дерек заставит его попотеть, Стайлз был рад любой форме усталости, лишь бы не от ощущения, что его медленно разрывают на две части. Около девяти Стайлз подъехал к дому Хейлов и увидел, что Дерек уже был на заднем дворе и разогревал мышцы. Он был великолепен, слава богу, в этот раз в футболке, и, очевидно, был доволен и предвкушал физическую активность. Стайлз припарковался у главного входа и подошёл к тому месту, где Дерек обозначил символическое поле по лакроссу. Он где-то раздобыл две сетки и принёс кучу всякой всячины для лакросса, которая Стайлзу вовсе и не понадобится. Дерек закончил разминаться и подбежал к Стайлзу.

 

\- Как ты?- спросил Дерек таким голосом, словно уже знал ответ на свой вопрос.

 

\- Мне быть честным, чувак? Где-то в среду я был готов послать тебе смс, чтобы ты пришёл и залез ко мне ночью в окно в твоём фирменном зловещем стиле, потому что не мог больше терпеть текущую из носа кровь. У меня, наверное, уже анемия развилась.

 

Дерек слегка поёжился.

 

\- Я знаю, что ты неважно себя чувствовал. Надеюсь, сегодняшний день поможет. И я не зловещий,- добавил Дерек, подводя Стайлза к экипировке.

 

\- Да, конечно,- передразнил его Стайлз.

 

\- На какой позиции ты играешь?- спросил Дерек, проигнорировав комментарий Стайлза.- На тренировке вы просто выполняли упражнения и не играли, поэтому я боялся ошибиться.

 

\- По большей части я атакующий полузащитник. Ну, точнее был бы им, если бы не выполнял наиважнейшее задание – греть скамейку запасных.

 

\- Я был защитником, но, освоив азы игры, можно играть лучше на любой позиции. И если тебя попросят играть на позиции разрушителя, то ты будешь готов.

 

\- А, я понял, ты играешь с длинной палкой,- пошутил Стайлз с усмешкой.

 

\- Иди на хер, Стайлз.

 

Стайлз хрюкнул от смеха.

 

\- О, так ты ничего не отрицаешь.

 

\- А у тебя, значит, короткая палка?- произнёс Дерек, театрально выгнув бровь.

 

Стайлз быстро опомнился.

 

\- О, туше, чувак, туше. Я сам себя загнал в ловушку.

 

\- О, так ты ничего не отрицаешь,- передразнил его Дерек.

 

\- Ну и дела, поглядите-ка, кто у нас тут ехидничает.

 

Дерек улыбнулся той широкой, красивой улыбкой с фотографий в его доме. Стайлз подумал, что хотел бы всегда давать ему повод для таких улыбок.

 

\- Не думаю, что хоть кто-то может удержаться от этого, проведя с тобой время.

 

\- Вероятно, ты прав,- беспечно ответил Стайлз.

 

\- Ну, ладно, думаю, сперва нам нужно просто размяться и пробежаться, а потом мы можем поделать упражнения на пасы. Думаю, нам стоит в основном заниматься упражнениями с выходами один на один, чтобы отработать твои действия против защитников и повысить результативность. Это не будет какая-то ерундовая тренировка – я знаю, что ты способен играть лучше, и планирую добиться от тебя этого.

 

Всё будет намного хуже, чем обычно.

 

\- Я об этом пожалею, не правда ли?- мрачно поинтересовался Стайлз.

 

\- Разомнись немного, а потом мы можем приступать к бегу,- вместо этого ответил Дерек.

 

Стайлз выполнил стандартную разминку, как перед любой тренировкой. Когда он потянулся вниз из положения стоя, чтобы обхватить свою лодыжку, то увидел, как Дерек со своего места пристально за ним наблюдает.

 

\- Ты на меня пялишься,- громко проговорил Стайлз.

 

\- Нет, не пялюсь,- тут же ответил Дерек.

 

Слишком поспешно ответил.

 

Стайлз выпрямился и стал разминать мышцы рук, оценивающе оглядывая Дерека.

 

\- Я хоть как-то тебя привлекаю? Ну, я всё спрашиваю у Дэнни, привлекателен ли я для геев, но он никогда мне напрямик не отвечает.

 

Дерек покраснел так, как Стайлз ещё не видел.

 

\- Ты нормальный, Стайлз. Не знаю, ты меня считаешь привлекательным?- раздражённо процедил Дерек.

 

\- Ты серьёзно, ты в зеркало себя вообще видел? И эти твои зубы. Они такие милые.

 

\- Что, чёрт возьми, не так с моими зубами? Линетт назвала их кроличьими что ли, когда впервые меня увидела.

 

\- Они милые, чувак, не буду юлить.

 

\- Прекрати.

 

Стайлз рассмеялся.

 

\- Что, я тебя смущаю?

 

\- А я тебя смущу, если скажу, что считаю твой нос милым, и мне нравятся твои родинки?- прошипел в ответ Дерек.

 

Стайлз на мгновение замер, а Дерек казался застигнутым врасплох своими собственными словами.

 

\- Не знаю, можно ли назвать смущением то, что я сейчас испытываю, чувак,- с опаской ответил Стайлз.

 

Теперь ему ещё больше хотелось завалить Дерека и изнасиловать.

\- Да, я считаю тебя привлекательным,- выпалил Дерек, краснея.- А теперь мы можем начать пробежку?

 

Тренировка с Дереком кардинально отличалась от школьной с тренером Финстоком. Темп был безжалостным, Дерек постоянно заставлял его бежать быстрее, работать усерднее, выкладываться ещё больше. Пробежка напоминала гонку на выживание, и не важно, что делал Стайлз, он в любом случае не мог угнаться за Дереком. Упражнения на передачи тоже оказались намного интенсивнее, чем мог предполагать Стайлз с учётом того, что играли они только вдвоём. Дерек постоянно критиковал его базовые стойки и то, как он работал со стиком. Ничего удивительного, что Дерек играл в первом составе. И что он вообще был спортивной звездой.

 

В прошлые выходные Дерек был максимально близко к Стайлзу лишь тогда, когда прикасался к его запястью. Однако когда они перешли к упражнениям, казалось, Дерек забыл, что нужно сопротивляться близости со Стайлзом, и хватал его за всё что ни попадя – плечи, руки, запястья, пальцы, ноги – чтобы скорректировать его стойку. Каждое прикосновение Стайлз ощущал так, словно на его коже вырезали свежую Метку.

 

Через пару часов упражнений с короткими перерывами на попить Дерек объяснил правила и разметку поля для игры один на один.

 

\- Очевидно, вратаря у нас нет, но я постараюсь успевать и за него. Но по большей части я хочу сконцентрироваться лишь на работе твоих ног при игре с защитниками.

 

Стайлз в этот момент стоял, согнувшись и тяжело дыша. Он поднял вверх большие пальцы, чтобы показать, что понял.

 

Лицо Дерека не выражало особого сочувствия к Стайлзу, но он проявил другую инициативу:

 

\- Как тебе такое предложение, Стайлз? За каждый забитый мне гол, ты сможешь задать вопрос, а я должен буду ответить.

 

\- Одно условие: никаких односложных ответов,- прохрипел Стайлз, стараясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал как можно более мужественно.

 

\- По рукам.

 

Стайлз оперся стиком о землю и выпрямился.

 

\- Ну, тогда займёмся делом.

 

Дерек с силой покатил по земле мячик в сторону Стайлза, тот подобрал его и понёс, направляясь в сторону Дерека. Он дёрнулся вправо, лишь одного движения не доставало до гола, он надеялся, что обманет Дерека и сможет забить из открытой позиции. Оказалось, что Дерек ждал этого движения и так же быстро дёрнулся вправо. Когда Стайлз всё же попытался бросить, Дерек опередил его и так быстро и сильно выставил стик, что свой собственный Стайлз не удержал в руках.

 

\- Проще простого,- заносчиво произнёс Дерек.- Я тебе говорил, что нужно чаще уходить влево.

 

\- Ах, ты сукин сын,- прорычал Стайлз, поднимая стик.- Ещё раз.

 

Спустя полчаса и всё ещё без гола Стайлз достиг своего предела.

 

\- Ты что ли блядский супер-герой из комиксов?- гневно выкрикнул Стайлз.

 

\- Хорошая наследственность,- самодовольно ответил Дерек.

 

Стайлз завопил от безысходности и без раздумий прыгнул на Дерека, валя его на землю.

 

Дерек этого вовсе не ожидал, и они оба повалились. Дерек громко заливисто рассмеялся, стягивая шлем. Стайлз тоже его снял и уткнулся лицом в грудь Дерека, переводя дыхание, прежде чем снова поднять голову. Дерек, сам того не осознавая, отвёл волосы Стайлза ото лба. Кожу Стайлза покалывало в тех местах, где его коснулись пальцы Дерека, и вдруг он чётко осознал, в какой позе они находились.

 

\- Ну же, Стайлз,- дразняще проговорил Дерек ему на ухо,- неужели ты ни разу не можешь попасть в сетку?- Стайлз удержался от желания ударить Дерека по лицу. У Дерека было слишком красивое лицо, к тому же, вероятнее всего, он больше нанесёт вреда самому себе.- Забей, и мы закончим на сегодня.

 

Стайлз занял свою позицию в центре поля, быстро подобрал и понёс мяч, который ему отпасовал Дерек. Он повторил свою самую первую атаку, которую проводил на этой тренировке, двинувшись вправо, а потом резко перемещаясь влево. Дерек на секунду опешил, и хотя он быстро перестроился, Стайлз всё равно увидел шанс. Он принялся больше уклоняться, чем атаковать, двигаясь справа налево, назад и вперёд. Наконец, он увидел окно, и отправил мяч в сетку.

 

Стайлз упал на колени.

 

\- Благодарю вас, Господи Боже и [Аватар](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80:_%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B0_%D0%BE%D0%B1_%D0%90%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5), последний из магов,- воскликнул он.- А теперь мы идём в дом, и я опустошаю весь ваш буфет,- объявил Стайлз Дереку.

 

\- Уговор есть уговор,- ответил тот с улыбкой.- Ты молодец. А кто такой Аватар?

 

\- Мультсериал. Маги изворачиваются и уклоняются перед тем как атаковать,- выдохнул Стайлз, скидывая всю экипировку в одну кучу.

 

Дерек рассмеялся и покачал головой.

 

\- Ну, всё, что угодно, лишь бы помогало. Ты молодец, Стайлз.

 

Стайлз и Дерек направились к дому. Казалось, будто Дерек лишь немного пробежался, он только слегка запыхался, и его кожа чуть-чуть блестела от пота. Стайлза же можно было выжимать как мокрую тряпку, а его ноги тряслись как желе. Как бы то ни было, хотя бы его выносливость точно улучшится, пока он пытается угнаться за Дереком.

 

Когда они вошли на кухню, Стайлз услышал типичный гомон семейных разговоров и увидел мистера и миссис Хейл, Лору и мужчину, которого раньше никогда не встречал. Мужчина был высокий и худощавый, с тёмными волосами, выразительными чертами лица, дружелюбной улыбкой и кристально-чистыми голубыми глазами. Взгляд мужчины остановился на Стайлзе, он выглядел растерянным.

 

\- А это кто?- спросил он.

 

\- О, эм, я Стайлз,- неуверенно ответил Стайлз.

 

\- Я помогаю ему с лакроссом, Робби,- объяснил Дерек.

 

Робби. Так звали жениха Лоры. Учитывая обстановку, это был именно он и никто другой. И, очевидно, он не был в курсе ситуации со Связью.

 

\- Ты помогаешь подростку с лакроссом?- Робби расхохотался и протянул руку Стайлзу,- видимо, ты особенный, парень.

 

Он и представить себе не мог, насколько особенный.

 

Стайлз пожал его руку, а Робби продолжил:

 

\- Я Робби, и я с Лорой.

 

Лора в ответ его игриво толкнула и тоже протянула ему руку, широко улыбаясь.

 

\- Я Лора, сестра Дерека. Знаю, мы виделись буквально пару секунд на вечеринке Коры, но там был полный дурдом, поэтому, думаю, стоит представиться заново.

 

\- Я Талия, мама Дерека,- произнесла более высокая, старшая по возрасту женщина, готовившая что-то за столом. По ней было видно, что она была спокойным и неконфликтным человеком, но от неё так и веяло внутренней силой – в её присутствии хотелось ходить на цыпочках.- А это мой муж Стивен.

 

Стивен Хейл сидел на барном стуле, глубоко увлечённый кроссвордом. Он поднял руку и помахал в знак приветствия.

 

Видимо, это было то самое знакомство с семьёй. Если судить по Коре и Дереку, Стайлз почти с полной уверенностью подозревал, что вся их семья такая же устрашающая, и его предположения подтвердились. Они все казались довольно дружелюбными, но при этом пугающими и красивыми, и у всех ощущалась внутренняя уверенность – даже в нейтральности Стивена чувствовался скрытый авторитет.

 

\- Я как раз готовлю обед, Стайлз. Мы бы хотели, чтобы ты к нам присоединился,- продолжила Талия, стоя в другом конце кухни.

 

\- О, эм, конечно. Ну, если я не помешаю.

 

\- Нет, ни в коем случае! Мы будем рады пообщаться с тобой,- объявила Талия, тепло, но твёрдо улыбаясь.

 

\- Ну, тогда, вы не против, если я схожу в душ? Вам, наверное, тяжело находиться со мной в одной комнате…

 

Все посмеялись, а Дерек произнёс:

 

\- Можешь воспользоваться моей ванной. И я снова одолжу тебе что-нибудь из одежды,- Дерек повёл его из кухни в сторону лестницы.

 

\- Снова?- тихо спросил Стивен, не отрываясь от кроссворда.

 

Дерек послал отцу испепеляющий взгляд перед тем как они вышли из комнаты, а смех на кухне разразился с новой силой.

 

Когда они дошли до спальни Дерека, то он быстро нашёл какую-то старую одежду, указал на прилегающую к комнате ванную и проинформировал Стайлза, что сам примет душ на первом этаже. Когда Дерек повернулся, чтобы уйти, Стайлз торопливо крикнул ему вслед:

 

\- О, Дерек, не думай, что я забыл об обещанном мне вопросе. Я сохраню его для подходящего момента.

 

Дерек едва ли не с нежностью на него посмотрел.

 

\- С нетерпением ожидаю, о какой случайной херне ты спросишь в этот раз,- произнёс он и вышел из комнаты.

 

Стайлз оглядел помещение. Во второй раз за несколько недель Стайлз получил возможность осмотреть самое сокровенное интимное пространство Дерека. В этой комнате было больше личных вещей, чем во всём доме в Сакраменто – в основном, стены украшала школьная атрибутика, особое внимание было уделено баскетбольной команде [Сайклонс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B9%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0_%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%8D%D0%B9%D1%82_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81_%28%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BB%29). Большую часть комнаты занимали книги. Чарли крепко спал на постели Дерека, Стайлз подавил желание погладить его, потому что тот выглядел таким безмятежным.

 

После быстрого душа Стайлз натянул старую футболку и тренировочные штаны Дерека и спустился вниз, застав предыдущую сцену без изменений, только теперь Талия запекала что-то в духовке, а Дерек ещё не вернулся.

 

\- Итак,- заговорил Робби, как только заметил Стайлза,- должно быть, это твой старенький джип припаркован у дома. Только сейчас его заметил. Какого он года? Ранние восьмидесятые?

 

Стайлз ещё не успел открыть рот, как услышал голос позади себя:

 

\- О, не зови его старым слишком громко, Робби, он может тебя услышать и расстроиться,- сказал Дерек, появляясь на кухне.

 

Робби был растерян, а Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.

 

\- Я люблю мой джип больше, чем ты когда-либо полюбишь свой снобистский камаро, так что закрой свой рот.

 

\- Лучше бы он любил его за те деньги, которые были заплачены за эту машину,- прокомментировал Стивен всё тем же нейтральным тоном.

 

\- Вообще-то, если сравнивать с [Q7](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Audi_Q7) Лоры, моя машина недорогая,- ответил Дерек тоном, пугающе похожим на тон его отца.

 

\- Заткнись, Дерек, моя машина…- раздражённо заговорила Лора.

 

\- Полагаю, с этим не поспоришь,- ответил Стивен Дереку, игнорируя Лору и заполняя новое слово в кроссворде буквами.

 

\- Папа! Я тружусь в поте лица, и нет ничего такого…- попыталась оправдаться Лора.

 

\- Итак, Стайлз, Дерек говорил нам, что ты собираешься поступать в Стэнфорд и, возможно, пойдёшь на криминалистику?- непоколебимым голосом перебила всех Талия. Все замолчали, и внимание снова вернулось к гостю.

 

\- О, да, я хочу поступать в Стэнфорд. Думаю о чём-то вроде криминалистики. Я в этом хорош. Но, думаю, у меня ещё есть время, чтобы определиться.

 

\- Стайлз, а чем ты любишь заниматься в свободное время?- тут же спросила Лора, когда он договорил.

 

\- Хочешь ещё спроси, какую я музыку слушаю и какой мой любимый фильм?- саркастично ответил Стайлз. Дерек и Робби оба рассмеялись, Талия улыбнулась.

 

Лора расхохоталась в голос.

 

\- Ну, а ты бойкий на язык, да? Не думаю, что Дерек готов к такому ученику.

 

\- Ну же, Лора, признай уже, что это стало напоминать плохое первое свидание или анкету для сайта знакомств,- произнёс Стайлз, садясь на свободный барный стул.

 

\- Думаешь, первое свидание со мной было бы плохим?- с показной обидой спросила Лора.

 

\- У тебя красивое лицо, но работа в суде, очевидно, истощила твои разговорные навыки. Не переживай, ты всё равно превосходишь в этом Дерека.

 

Лора захихикала и толкнула Дерека.

 

\- О, он мне нравится,- она снова сфокусировалась на Стайлзе.- Кстати говоря, как ты терпишь этого идиота? Уверена, тренироваться с ним может быть весьма не просто,- спросила Лора с многозначительным взглядом.

 

Стайлз заметил, что Талия, Стивен и даже Дерек вдруг особенно внимательно стали прислушиваться к их разговору.

 

\- Он как плюшевая зверушка – сначала немного пугает, а на самом деле оказывается супер пушистым и милым. Внутри он мягкий и сладкий как зефирка.

 

Все Хейлы, включая Робби, расхохотались, а Дерек закатил глаза. Стайлз посчитал великой победой, что мистер Хейл отвлёкся от кроссворда, чтобы рассмеяться.

 

\- Дерек очень хороший. Я рад, что ему приходится помогать мне с лакроссом,- более серьёзно ответил Стайлз, решительно глядя на Дерека, чьё выражение лица было сложно распознать. Крайне довольная Талия достала из пищащей духовки запечённую курицу.

 

\- А ты чем занимаешься, Робби?- спросил Стайлз, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

 

\- О, я…

 

Внезапно входная дверь распахнулась и закрылась, и секунду спустя на кухне появилась Кора в спортивной форме и с наушниками в ушах.

 

Чёрт, про Кору Стайлз вовсе забыл.

 

Кора на мгновение замерла, поражённо оглядывая открывшуюся ей сцену.

 

\- А ты что здесь делаешь?- наконец, спросила она Стайлза.

 

\- Эээ…

 

Просто провожу время со своим суженым. Твоим братом. Ничего особенного.

 

\- Видимо, Дерек взял под крыло пташку и теперь учит его летать,- с ухмылкой ответил Робби.

 

\- Я помогаю Стайлзу с лакроссом,- добавил Дерек.

 

Казалось, Кора ещё больше запуталась.

 

\- Ты помогаешь моему однокласснику? С тренировками? У тебя что, опухоль головного мозга?

 

Вообще это была одна из теорий, почему происходили Связи, но Стайлз отмёл её как маловероятную. Уж слишком высок был процент вступления в Связь.

 

\- Кора, твой брат имеет полное право тратить своё время как ему разумеется,- решительно прокомментировала Талия, заканчивая приготовления. Стивен, сидевший рядом, молчал, но кивнул, соглашаясь. Лора накрывала на стол, а Робби перемешивал салат.

 

\- Мой брат бы не стал,- с всё возрастающим удивлением проговорила Кора.- Мой брат бы сказал, что школьные занятия в любом случае не имеют значения, и что старшеклассники мелкие имбецилы, и связываться с ними он не желает.

 

Стайлз вскинул бровь и посмотрел на Дерека. Дерек встретил его взгляд и слегка пожал плечами. Казалось, что спорить с этим утверждением он не собирается.

 

\- Какая разница, почему у Дерека вдруг проснулась совесть и он решил ему помочь… чёрт побери, мне нравится этот парень,- произнесла Лора, шутливо толкнув Стайлза, заканчивая доделывать своё задание.- Он забавный.

 

\- Да,- добавил Робби,- они с Дереком та ещё парочка.

 

\- Я практически заставил его мне помогать,- внезапно выпалил Стайлз. Все обратили на него внимание.- Мой отец – шериф, и он говорил с Пейдж, вы наверняка знаете, что у неё каждую неделю смена в участке по делам больницы. Там постоянно происходит всякая хрень,- продолжил он.- Так что, так или иначе, папа упомянул в разговоре с ней, что я играю в лакросс, а она сказала, что Дерек играл в команде, которая когда-то выиграла районные соревнования, и что он на какое-то время задержится у нас в городе. Я нормально играю, но ничего выдающегося, поэтому я однажды разыскал его и доставал, пока он не согласился мне помочь. Он в долгу перед моим отцом, поэтому сдался,- вероятно, было безопаснее всего придерживаться той же небылицы, что он наплёл в школе.

 

\- А сейчас он остаётся с нами на обед,- властно объявила Талия.

 

\- Разве ты не должна быть на свидании с Лэндоном?- наконец, заговорил Стивен.

 

\- Да, но меня ужасно достали его идиоты друзья. Так что я пошла в спортзал. Теперь вернулась домой, а у Дерека продолжает ехать крыша. Сначала Пейдж, теперь это…

 

\- Пожалуйста, давайте все сядем за стол,- объявила Талия. Когда они все шли к стульям у длинного деревянного стола, Кора продолжала смотреть на Стайлза так, словно он отрастил вторую голову. Стайлз сел посередине стола, а Дерек отодвинул для себя соседний с ним стул.

 

И ничего такого странного в этом не было.

 

\- Ты в одежде Дерека?- неверяще спросила Стайлза Кора, усаживаясь напротив него.

 

\- Эм, да. Ну, я свою не захватил, а после тренировки меня пригласили на обед, а мы были все потные и мерзкие, так что он одолжил мне…

 

\- Я будто в сумеречной зоне живу…- пробормотала Кора.

 

\- Если тебе станет легче,- добавил Стайлз,- мне сносит крышу от одной мысли, что он со мной просто разговаривает, так что, понимаешь…

 

\- Уверена, тебе сносит крышу не только от этого,- прокомментировала Лора с другого конца стола.

 

Талия посмотрела на неё таким угрожающим взглядом, что даже Стайлз поморщился.

 

\- Ты, видимо, нужен ему только чтобы отвлечься от расставания с девушкой,- продолжила Кора, словно Дерек и не сидел рядом со Стайлзом.

 

\- Вероятно,- сухо прокомментировал Стайлз,- но я хотя бы бесплатно занимаюсь лакроссом с симпатичным парнем. Если он кинет меня, то хуже мне не будет, беря в расчёт моё обычное место в школьной социальной иерархии.

 

\- Я никого кидать не собираюсь,- резко ответил Дерек, возмущённо глядя на Кору.

 

Все в этой семье прекрасно умели общаться одними взглядами.

 

\- Будешь что-нибудь пить, Стайлз?- затем спросил Дерек, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу.

 

\- Эм, воды будет достаточно. Спасибо, чувак.

 

Дерек вернулся на кухню, взял стакан, наполнил его льдом, а затем налил воды из крана-фильтра в двери холодильника.

 

Кора поражённо наблюдала за ним.

 

\- Серьёзно, мы ещё можем отправить его на компьютерную томографию,- обратилась Кора к родителям.- Он чуть ли ни мило ведёт себя по отношению к какому-то моему однокласснику, и это меня вымораживает.

 

\- Стайлз не какой-то,- спокойно ответила Талия.- И остановись уже, Кора. Ты не подумала, что ставишь в неловкое положение нашего гостя и своего брата? Теперь, Стайлз, расскажи нам о лакроссе.

 

Остаток обеда прошёл под подозрительными взглядами Коры и чередующимися вопросами от Лоры, Робби, Талии и даже иногда от Стивена. Дерек как и всегда помалкивал, но оставался рядом со Стайлзом, напряжённый и готовый к выпаду. Стайлз почувствовал флюиды защищённости сквозь Связь. Он подозревал, что этот аспект Связи Дерек контролировать не мог.

 

Когда Стайлз, наконец, поставил тарелку в раковину, накопившаяся за неделю усталость от учёбы и утренней тренировки, к тому же стресс от обеда с Хейлами, доконали его. Он не знал, как можно помягче объявить им, что уходит, когда неожиданно Дерек всё сделал за него.

 

\- Стайлзу пора. Я захвачу твои вещи, встречаемся у машины,- известил всех Дерек и тут же покинул комнату.

 

\- Спасибо огромное за обед, было очень вкусно. Было здорово со всеми вами познакомиться. Увидимся в школе, Кора,- обратился Стайлз к сидящим за столом людям.

 

\- Парень, надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся,- окликнул его Робби.

 

\- На здоровье. Было приятно узнать тебя, Стайлз,- довольно произнесла Талия.

 

\- Не пропадай,- с ухмылкой добавил Стивен.

 

Лора обхватила руками Стайлза, обнимая.

 

\- Здорово видеть, что у Дерека есть кто-то, кто не потерпит его выкрутасы,- на ухо сказала она ему.- Звони, если что-то понадобится.

 

Наблюдая за реакцией сестры, Кора ещё более подозрительно прищурилась и перевела взгляд на Стайлза.

 

Высвободившись из объятий Лоры, Стайлз поспешил выйти из комнаты и, пройдя через входную дверь, направился догонять Дерека, который уже ждал его у джипа. Стайлз открыл машину и кинул внутрь одежду и снаряжение, которое ему протянул Дерек. Какое-то время они тихо стояли рядом.

 

\- Я постираю твои вещи и верну их на следующей неделе,- наконец, произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- Ничего страшного. Не важно, когда ты их вернёшь,- ответил Дерек.

 

\- Мне очень нравится твоя семья,- вдруг прорвало Стайлза.- Ну, женщины у вас ужасно пугающие, но мне правда все нравятся. Робби классный, Лора двинутая, но забавная, твой отец крутой, а твоя мама, что очевидно, офигенная. Кажется, Кора хочет меня убить за то, что я тебя сломал, но я по школе знаю, что она весьма впечатляющий экземпляр.

 

\- Ты им тоже нравишься,- тихо проговорил Дерек,- и у меня запланирована куча всего на нашу следующую тренировку через неделю, так что ты, скорее всего, снова их увидишь.

 

Стайлз нутром понял, что это значило «ты мне тоже нравишься».

 

Внезапно Стайлз крепко стиснул Дерека в объятиях. Он обхватил его шею, сминая футболку. Поначалу Дерек замер, но затем тепло обнял его в ответ.

 

До этого они так интимно прикасались друг к другу, лишь когда Стайлз повалил Дерека на землю.

 

Вдруг Стайлз почувствовал острую боль, исходившую от всех трёх Меток сразу. Кожу закололо от ощущения свежей крови, потёкшей по ней.

 

\- О, блять,- застонал Дерек.

 

\- Неужели это реально только что произошло?- скептично вопросил Стайлз.

 

Стайлз задрал испачканный кровью рукав и увидел, что Метка на его руке поднялась выше к локтю. Он посмотрел на Дерека, чья рука пребывала в таком же состоянии. Стайлз мог предположить, что с остальными двумя Метками произошло то же самое.

 

Его тянуло к Дереку ещё сильнее.

 

\- Мы и правда мутанты,- прокомментировал Стайлз, раздражённо мотая головой.- Ну, по крайней мере, можно быть уверенным, что доктор Брэйден сможет подготовить превосходные фото материалы к научной статье, которую, я уверен, она о нас пишет.

 

\- Это меня крайне воодушевляет,- кисло пробормотал Дерек.- Но что, чёрт возьми, это значит?

 

\- Думаю, это значит, что Кора не скоро от меня избавится,- насмешливо ответил Стайлз, аккуратно касаясь окровавленной порезанной кожи на руке,- и ты тоже.

 

\- - -

 

После увеличения Меток Связь начала их больше притягивать друг к другу и стала силой, с которой приходилось считаться, но как-то так вышло, что Дерек и Стайлз стали ощущать себя свободнее. Дерек не знал, было ли это связано с тем, что они научились лучше управляться со Связью или Метки выросли, потому что они ближе продвинулись к тому идеалу Связи, который от них ожидался, но у них появилось больше свободы.

 

Следующие несколько недель Дерек старался как можно больше заниматься выработкой режима. Он понял, что по утрам ему нравится бегать по заповеднику, наслаждаясь покоем природы, а затем целый день занимался работой. Заниматься ею не в офисе, а дома, на выделенном ему ноутбуке, оказалось, слава богу, не так уж и сложно. В середине дня Дерек посещал спортзал, в который нехотя записался – у них не было тех тренажёров, которые были в его зале в Сакраменто, но приходилось довольствоваться малым. Единственное, что выделялось в его буднях, это встречи со Стайлзом. Каждую субботу они занимались лакроссом, в котором Стайлз медленно прогрессировал. У Стайлза не было задатков звезды, но он был заряжен на сто процентов, и Дерек подозревал, что Стайлз войдёт в стартовый состав лишь благодаря одной своей силе воли. Он работал до седьмого пота и отказывался сдаваться. Дерек осознал, что с нетерпением ждёт субботы, чтобы поработать со Стайлзом и понаблюдать, как тот тренируется. За время их тренировок Стайлз умудрился очаровать и Талию, и Лору, при этом став обычным явлением по субботам, так что Кора, казалось, уже привыкла видеть его на кухне. Талия попросила Кору никому не распространяться о тренировках Стайлза и Дерека. Дерек не имел понятия, на что она сослалась, но Кора даже Лэндону ни слова об этом не сказала.

 

Кроме того, по вечерам вторника Дерек ходил в кофе-шоп, где читал и пил их сносный кофе. Стайлз никогда не просил его приходить, но Дерек знал, что при нём Стайлзу было легче работать. А иногда Дерек приходил в дом Стилински и читал, пока Стайлз делал домашнюю работу – это всегда проходило на первом этаже под зорким взглядом шерифа. Однако, Джон, похоже, потеплел к нему, особенно после того, как Дерек несколько раз посмотрел с ним бейсбол у них дома. Дерек понял, что ему очень нравится Джон – тот был спокойным, с саркастичным чувством юмора и был согласен, что защита выглядит блекло.

 

Чарли часто приходил с ним вместе в гости к Стилински, собака была крепко привязана к Стайлзу. Когда они тренировались, пёс болел за них на краю поля, возбуждённо дыша, наблюдая, как мячик мечется туда-обратно, и терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Стайлз с Дереком закончат, и Стайлз с ним поиграет. Стайлз разрешал Чарли сидеть на диване, когда они были в гостях, обнимал его и давал вкусняшки лишь за то, что тот был “милым”.

 

Все усилия по дрессировке Чарли были впустую, Стайлз баловал его всё больше и больше.

 

За это время Стайлз и Дерек начали постоянно переписываться в течение дня и созваниваться каждый вечер хотя бы на пару минут. В первую неделю после того как Метки увеличились, они делали это неосознанно, просто поддерживая контакт, чтобы понять, изменилось ли ещё что-то в Связи. К концу недели Стайлз осознал, что у него почти прошло недомогание, а Дерек понял, что чувствует себя спокойнее, зная, на чём были основаны эмоциональные порывы Стайлза. Стайлз говорил, что по его ощущениям разговоры развивали Связь, и Дереку пришлось согласиться – чем больше Стайлза было в его жизни, тем больше Связь, казалось, была частью его, а не навязана ему. Спустя две недели постоянного общения Стайлз написал ему:

 

13:15

Стайлз Стилински

 

> почему мы раньше не додумались

 

> мне стало настолько легче жить

 

> даже Лидия оставила меня в покое

 

> хотя она наверное просто притворяется а потом нанесёт смертельный удар

 

Стайлз явно стал лучше себя чувствовать в школе – у него всё равно шла кровь из носа и болела голова, но он намного больше жаловался на Джексона, чем на физическое недомогание, говорил о совместном с Лидией проекте, готовил заявления для поступления в колледж и снова проводил время со Скоттом. И, очевидно, в команде заметили успехи Стайлза в лакроссе.

 

А Дерек с лёгкостью влился в свой новый режим. Хотя он скучал по дому, Пейдж и своим друзьям (с которыми ему практически не удавалось увидеться кроме редких встреч с Бойдом, чтобы ещё больше всё не усложнять), он не мог представить свою жизнь без Стайлза. У него была такая яркая харизма, он всех ослеплял своей активностью – Дерек начал чувствовать, что подпитывается излишками энергии от Стайлза. Дереку было страшно, как легко всё наладилось и какой домашней стала их рутина со Стайлзом.

 

Чёрт, всё было слишком по-домашнему.

 

Дерек старался не слишком задумываться на эту тему, потому что это значало, что нужно разбираться в тонкостях чувств и Связи, а Дереку этого не хотелось. Чувства были вовсе не его стезёй. Хотя Стайлз очень сильно отличался от Дерека, нельзя было отрицать, что он очень крепко привязался к Стайлзу, чего вовсе не ожидал в самом начале, когда впервые увидел окровавленного парня, лежащим на полу с его хипстерскими очками и клетчатой рубашкой.

 

В начале сентября они ещё раз съездили в Сакраменто, чтобы проверить, как там дом Дерека. Стайлз заставил его сходить в кино на очередной фильм [Марвел](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%84%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_Marvel)…

 

(-Это не просто какой-то там фильм Марвел, Дерек! Это новые [Мстители](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8:_%D0%AD%D1%80%D0%B0_%D0%90%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0)!

 

\- Билет стоит девять долларов. Лучше бы этому фильму быть интересным.

 

\- Он будет охерительным. Просто молчи и не задавай вопросов. Я начинаю подозревать, что ты ещё безнадёжнее Скотта.)

 

...а потом они играли в Perfect Dark (Стайлз приложил все усилия, чтобы обыграть Дерека), посмотрели ещё сериалов из коллекции Дерека и встретились с Линетт.

 

Было на удивление здорово.

 

Когда они вернулись домой, Дерек наконец-то встретил того самого Скотта. Он тоже был высокий с тёмными волосами, на его руке была татуировка в виде двух колец, у него была дурацкая улыбка, которая подчёркивала его глаза с взглядом побитого щенка. Дерек никогда не видел Стайлза таким счастливым, как когда они со Скоттом дурачились. Дерек знал парня всего несколько минут, но уже потерялся в их со Стайлзом шутках только для своих/на двоих. Он понял, что, вероятно, не сможет терпеть Скотта с его идеалами так же, как он научился принимать Стайлза, но про себя поблагодарил Связь за то, что та сделала его жизнь сложной, но не невыносимой.

 

Всю следующую неделю Дерек был впервые в отъезде по рабочим делам на севере Калифорнии. Когда он уехал, Стайлз кусал губы, и нервозность так сильно ощущалась сквозь Связь, что Дерек едва всё не отменил. Но пока Дерека не было несколько дней, Стайлз только жаловался на тошноту и головные боли, так что когда он вернулся, Стайлз стал настаивать на других командировках и, конечно, на поездке в Англию, раз всё было не так плохо. Дерек же сомневался.

 

Всё казалось слишком хорошо.

 

В конце сентября Дереку позвонили из больницы, пришло время их второй встречи с доктором Брэйден.

 

Когда Дерек вошёл в госпиталь, молчаливо молясь, чтобы всё прошло быстро и безболезненно, он увидел, как Эрика разговаривает с администратором в регистратуре. Он даже не успел подумать, куда бы спрятаться (первое, что пришло в голову - это упасть на пол, свернувшись в позу зародыша), как Эрика развернулась и изумлённо встретилась с ним взглядом.

 

\- А ты какого хера здесь забыл?- шокировано спросила она, подходя ближе.

 

О боже, нет.

 

\- А ты что здесь делаешь?- перешёл в атаку Дерек.

 

\- Я же, блять, беременна,- ответила Эрика, указав пальцем на свой выпирающий живот.

 

\- Эрика…

 

\- Ладно, я подозревала что-то, но почему ты не в Сакраменто? Тебя уволили или что? И от Пейдж нет новостей уже две недели, что странно…

 

\- Мы с Пейдж расстались.

 

Дерек ощутил себя так, словно опять прикрывается Пейдж как живым щитом, и чувство вины внезапно ударило по нему со страшной силой.

 

\- Что за херню ты сейчас сказал?- поражённо воскликнула Эрика. Она закатила глаза на старушку, которая с презрением на неё посмотрела.- Мне послышалось или ты, блять, только что сказал, что расстался с Пейдж,- уже тише произнесла она.

 

\- Мистер Хейл,- позвала его из коридора медсестра до того, как он успел ответить,- доктор Брэйден вас ждёт.

 

Эрика вылупилась на него.

 

\- Ты умираешь что ли? Поэтому не поехал в отпуск? Это…

 

\- Дерек, серьёзно, мне нужно делать домашку и работу по проекту, нам пора,- донёсся ещё один голос из коридора.

 

Стайлз обошёл медсестру, как обычно подпрыгивая как зайчик Дюрассел, пока не заметил Эрику. По его выражению лица было понятно, что он её узнал. Стайлз на секунду замер, а затем принялся нервно переминаться с ноги на ногу. Дерек вспомнил, что Стайлз видел у него дома фото со свадьбы Эрики.

 

\- А это ещё кто?- подозрительно спросила Эрика.

 

Никто ей не ответил.

 

Эрика пристально посмотрела на Стайлза, а затем вернулась взглядом к Дереку.

 

\- О, боже мой,- она округлила глаза.- Почему ты направляешься в это отделение больницы?

 

\- Эрика, просто, блять, молчи.

 

Старушка теперь обратила свой презрительный взгляд на Дерека.

 

\- Боже мой, - Эрика подошла ближе ко Стайлзу.- Не могу поверить. А как же Пейдж?

 

Нет уж, Дерек этого терпеть не станет.

 

\- Эрика, замолчи или я уйду.

 

Эрика только продолжила глазеть на Стайлза, пока тот ёрзал под её взглядом.

 

\- Оу, но не буду врать, он милашка.

 

Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку и дёрнул его в сторону медсестры, указывая ей жестом вести их в нужном направлении. Медсестру, казалось, застала врасплох резкая реакция Дерека, но она быстро пришла в себя и повела их в сторону кабинета, где они в последний раз общались с доктором Брэйден.

 

\- Что? Я ничего не говорила!- закричала Эрика им в спину.

 

\- Ты намекнула,- через плечо бросил Дерек.

 

\- Если мой муж знал об этом, а я нет, я тебя прикончу!- крикнула Эрика в ответ.- Тебе придётся со мной поговорить. И я буду звонить Пейдж, оставлять ей сообщения на голосовую почту и писать смс, пока она мне не ответит!

 

Когда они зашли за угол и Эрика скрылась из виду, Дерек почувствовал, что снова может дышать полной грудью.

 

\- Что ж, эээ, Эрика кажется весьма… милой. И булочка в её духовке уже почти испеклась,- произнёс Стайлз, пока они продолжали идти за медсестрой.

 

\- Нет, Стайлз,- решительно ответил Дерек.

 

\- Но как же, она должна быть как минимум на восьмом месяце…

 

\- Стайлз, я имел в виду, что не хочу об этом говорить,- сказал Дерек, посылая Стайлзу уничтожающий взгляд.- И неужели ты никогда не видел беременную женщину? Она родит не раньше конца января.

 

\- Если бы твои глаза могли испепелять, то я бы уже был весьма хорошо прожарен,- спокойно произнёс Стайлз, когда они подошли к тому же кабинету, где в первый раз обсуждали Связь.

 

Когда они вошли в комнату, Дерек увидел доктора Брэйден, которая стояла в той же позе, что и в прошлый раз – облокотившись на столешницу, прямо перед креслами, где они сидели. Комната выглядела неизменной, разве что вместо доктора Морелл присутствовала другая женщина. Она была симпатичная, с явными испанскими корнями, вьющимися волосами, добрым, заботливым лицом, одета она была в форму медсестры и стояла рядом с доктором Брейден, слегка скрестив руки.

 

Дерек направлялся к тому же месту, где сидел в прошлый раз, когда услышал возглас Стайлза.

 

\- Миссис МакКолл!- шокировано выпалил Стайлз.

 

Это была фамилия Скотта, видимо, она его мать. Господи, кто-нибудь ещё остался, кто не в курсе?

 

\- Вам Скотт рассказал? Я заставил его поклясться на нашем тайнике, который мы делили в пятом классе, что он не расскажет, а такие клятвы так просто нарушить нельзя…

 

\- Нет, Стайлз,- мягко остановила его миссис МакКолл,- Скотт ничего не говорил. Мы даже ни разу не касались этой темы. Просто доктор Брэйден подумала, что тебе будет легче, если помогать будет медсестра, с которой тебе комфортно.

 

\- К тому же, она всё равно узнала бы, потому что вы часто будете здесь бывать,- добавила доктор Брэйден, нарушив тишину.

 

\- А как же закон об ответственности и переносе данных о страховании здоровья граждан? За сплетни можно и в суд подать,- бормотал Стайлз, пока они с Дереком занимали свои места.

 

\- Я же просто могла увидеть, как ты идёшь по коридору в отделение Связей,- сухо изрекла миссис МакКолл.

 

\- О, да, наверное, так бы и было,- произнёс Стайлз, пожав плечами. Он повернулся к Дереку.- Очевидно, я плохо умею быть незаметным. А ты прекрасно умеешь появляться из ниоткуда и пугать людей, так что можешь поучить меня не только лакроссу, но и этому навыку.

 

\- О чём ты говоришь?

 

\- Твои зловещие наклонности. Понимаешь, иногда приходишь ко мне или это я у тебя, и я поворачиваюсь, и ты вдруг возникаешь из ниоткуда. Как угрюмый ниндзя.

 

\- Твой отец дал мне ключ. Я захожу через парадный вход. Ничего не поделать, если ты ворон считаешь.

 

\- Он дал тебе ключ?- подавился Стайлз.- Видимо, ты нравишься ему намного больше, чем я думал. И я не считаю ворон, просто у меня нет супер слуха, чтобы вычислить, где ты, ниндзя, притаился.

 

Миссис МакКолл рассмеялась, наблюдая за их перепалкой, а затем протянула руку Дереку.

 

\- Я Мелисса МакКолл,- тепло произнесла она.- А ты, должно быть, Дерек.

 

\- Очень приятно познакомиться,- ответил Дерек, пожимая её ладонь.

 

\- Твой отец, наверное, на пороге сердечного приступа,- обратилась к Стайлзу Мелисса.

 

\- Из-за того, что питается всякой гадостью?

 

\- Потому что ты вступил в Связь с чрезвычайно привлекательным взрослым мужчиной. Сердце у него явно не на месте,- съязвила Мелисса.

 

\- Видимо, всё не так, раз он дал чрезвычайно привлекательному взрослому мужчине ключ от нашего дома,- подчеркнул Стайлз.

 

\- Скорее всего, он почувствовал, что должен это сделать. Как же хочется поскорее начать его подкалывать,- сказала Мелисса, в его глазах загорелся лукавый огонёк.- Ладно, мальчики, работа ждёт меня, и вам пора начинать. Приятно познакомиться, Дерек. Спасибо вам, доктор Брэйден.

 

\- Вам спасибо, Мелисса,- ответила доктор Брэйден, когда миссис МакКолл направилась к выходу, помахав им рукой.

 

Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.

 

\- Мы со Скоттом уже целую вечность пытаемся свести её и моего отца. Когда-нибудь это случится – нам со Скоттом судьбой предназначено быть братьями.

 

\- Ладно, мальчики,- решительно произнесла доктор Брэйден, привлекая их внимание и сигнализируя о начале сеанса.- Как ваши дела?

 

\- Хорошо,- ответил Дерек.

 

\- На самом деле, вполне сносно, хотя в Связи кое-что, конечно, бесит. Мы с Лидией проделали огромную работу по нашему проекту (вообще-то, мне и сегодня надо им позаниматься), а со Скоттом мы уничтожаем новую [FIFA](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_%28%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%29), а лакросс…- Стайлз замолк, заметив, что доктор Брэйден смотрит на него удивлённо, а Дерек саркастично вскинул бровь.- А… видимо, Вы спрашивали только про Связь. Да-да, я согласен с Дереком… всё нормально.

 

\- Теперь, когда вы связаны какое-то время,- сказала доктор Брэйден, когда Стайлз закончил,- и я могу более подробно вам всё рассказать и углубиться в особенности Связи. Я всегда сначала даю лишь самую важную информацию, а затем выделяю время на то, чтобы пара могла немного адаптироваться к Связи.

 

Дерек сдержал смешок. Как будто у них был выбор - адаптироваться или нет.

 

\- Во-первых, были ли какие-то изменения или сложности, о которых мне следует знать?

 

\- Ну…- Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, словно спрашивая разрешения. Дерек кивнул.- Наши метки расширились.

 

Стайлз стянул свою клетчатую рубашку, чтобы показать Метку на предплечье.

 

Доктор Брэйден, казалось, моментально заинтересовалась.

 

\- Что вы делали, когда это произошло?

 

Дерек произнёс «прощались» в то же время, когда, слегка покраснев, Стайлз произнёс «обнимались».

 

Доктор Брэйден скрестила руки и ухмыльнулась.

 

\- Полагаю, такие ответы очень красноречиво показывают ваши индивидуальности и то, за какой аспект Связи вы отвечаете. Но что касается Меток, на первичном этапе их рост - это характерный процесс, особенно в более сильных Связях. Связь усиливается, это чаще всего происходит в наиболее важные для вас моменты общения.

 

Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь, а Стайлз улыбнулся и поднял большие пальцы вверх.

 

\- Замечательно, это значит, вы развиваете Связь в правильном направлении, и, кажется, что вы ладите и вам комфортно друг с другом. Очевидно, вы нашли общий язык, что намного всё упрощает.

 

Нашли общий язык. Дерек поёжился. Вряд ли можно было передать словами, что для них значит эта ситуация.

 

\- Вы ругаетесь?- продолжила она.

 

Каким бы неожиданным не был этот вопрос, Дерек понял, что ответ будет ещё более удивительным. Они подкалывали друг друга, Стайлз язвил, но они не ругались. Пусть они ещё не так много времени проводили вместе, всё равно это было странно, если брать в расчёт обстоятельства. Дерек и Пейдж никогда не ругались, а если и доходило до этого, то ссоры были незначительными, и они быстро мирились, но в этом не было ничего удивительного, учитывая особенности характеров Дерека и Пейдж. А у Дерека со Стайлзом был миллион поводов для споров, и всё же они этого не делали.

 

Когда Стайлз понял, что Дерек отвечать не собирался, он быстро произнёс:

 

\- Ну, я его ужасно раздражаю, но мы не ругаемся и не дерёмся.

 

Стайлз сделал шуточный удар рукой.

 

\- Это очень здорово. Беря в расчёт сложившиеся обстоятельства, я думала, что между вами будет напряжённость – в последнюю нашу встречу, казалось, что вы друг друга знать не желаете. Что, конечно, можно понять, учитывая, какая сложная у вас Связь и как сильно разнятся ваши жизни,- довольным тоном произнесла доктор Брэйден.- А теперь ключевой момент нашей встречи. Я бы хотела, чтобы вы оба по очереди рассказали, какие ощущения у вас вызывает Связь.

 

Блять, только не это.

 

Дерек тут же безрадостно замер и почувствовал, как хмурится его лицо. До сих пор он никому в подробностях не рассказывал, как работает Связь. Он знал, что задача доктора Брэйден – помогать им направлять и поддерживать Связь, но Дереку показалось, что она слишком легкомысленно задала этот вопрос. Это было очень личное, и поделиться он был готов только со Стайлзом. К тому же, только Стайлз и мог его понять.

 

Стайлз поспешно повернул голову в сторону Дерека и пристально на него посмотрел. Он, должно быть, почувствовал серьёзный дискомфорт Дерека. Дерек встретил взгляд Стайлз и молчаливо воззвал к нему, надеясь, что его отчаяние и недовольство дойдут к нему сквозь Связь.

 

Видимо, Стайлз понял и, слегка кивнув, повернулся к доктору Брэйден, наблюдавшей за ними с заинтригованным выражением лица.

 

\- Мы с Дереком ещё не говорили об этом, но как я это вижу – есть две противоположные стороны нашей Связи. Моя исходит из желания быть рядом с людьми физически – я всегда могу сказать, как далеко он находится. Не точное число километров, а лишь общее представление. Я лучше всего чувствую себя, когда он рядом. Моё тело реагирует, когда он отдаляется. Сторона же Дерека завязана на том, что внутри он глубоко эмоциональный человек. Кто-то бы сказал, что он подавляет свои чувства,- язвительно добавил Стайлз.- Но мои эмоции доносятся до него, так что у него нет выбора, приходится чувствовать их. Ну, по крайней мере, так я понимаю, но я не уверен.

 

Доктор Брэйден была впечатлена.

 

\- Вообще-то, очень точно было сказано. Как вы смогли описать сторону Дерека?

 

\- Один раз я пошутил, что здорово, что ему достались мои эмоции, потому что он робот. А потом я подумал и понял, что, наверное, поэтому они ему и достались.

 

\- Я рада, что была права по поводу твоего интеллекта,- прокомментировала доктор Брэйден.

 

\- Откуда вы знаете, что он прав?- вдруг спросил Дерек.

 

\- Вы о чём?- вопросом на вопрос ответила доктор Брэйден, смерив его любопытным взглядом.

 

\- Как вы можете нас так хорошо знать?

 

Доктор Брэйден так широко улыбнулась, как Дерек ещё не видел. Это заставило его понервничать, потому что подобное выражение лица придавало ей практически хищный вид. Он тут же пожалел, что решил поставить под вопрос её бесконечную мудрость.

 

\- Я слежу за вами. У меня есть свои источники. Я лучшая в своём деле.

 

\- Боже мой, это так прозвучало, словно вы работаете киллером для мафии или супер-шпионкой,- сказал Стайлз.

 

\- Как я уже говорила в прошлый раз, мы твёрдо верим, что Связь предназначена для того, чтобы помочь нам найти баланс. Дерек не умеет выражать свои чувства должным образом,- сказала доктор Брэйден Стайлзу, а потом обратилась к Дереку,- а у Стайлза, очевидно, в этом сложностей нет. Скорее всего, дело в том, что вам нужно научиться справляться со своими эмоциями так, как вы справляетесь с эмоциями Стайлза. Стайлз же привязывает себя к людям, например, к Скотту и своему отцу,- доктор Брэйден повернулась к Стайлзу.- Вы отдаёте всего себя тем, о ком заботитесь, что, я уверена, напрямую связано с потерей матери,- мягко произнесла доктор Брэйден.- Эта обратная сторона Связи, физическая и эмоциональная, проявляется достаточно часто, однако, ваш случай, очевидно, серьёзнее.

 

\- Расскажите мне о своих неприятностях, Стайлз. Недомогание, боли и тому подобное,- сказала доктор Брэйден, сменив тему.- Становится ли вам легче от чего-то ещё кроме как близости с Дереком?

 

Стайлз ярко покраснел.

 

\- Я много времени посвятил поиску информации,- поспешно ответил он,- и, да, кое-что нашёл. Например, я звоню и пишу Дереку в течение дня.

 

Она выжидающе на него посмотрела.

 

\- И я, эм,- Стайлз нервно взглянул на Дерека,- я сплю в старой одежде Дерека.

 

Так вот, видимо, куда делась та футболка. Дереку стоило бы догадаться.

 

Он старался не думать о том, как ему приятна идея того, что они делят одежду.

 

\- Я прочитал в медицинской статье,- продолжил Стайлз,- что преодолеть стресс от Связи, особенно при разлуке, могут помочь вещи, принадлежащие твоей паре или хотя бы напоминающие тебе о ней. Именно поэтому я стал спать в его одежде. Она пахнет им и домом Хейлов,- сказал Стайлз, покраснев до бордового цвета, который простирался теперь аж до кончиков его ушей.

 

\- Кроме того, доктор Дитон - который, как я понимаю, брат доктора Моррелл – начальник моего друга, и он вручил мне рябину и аконит,- продолжил болтать Стайлз, видимо, от смущения язык у него развязывался ещё больше.- Я думал, он с ума сошёл, все же знают об отравлении аконитом. Но потом я поискал информацию и нашёл, что после переработки оба эти составляющих, на самом деле, являются ингредиентами лекарств для помощи при побочных эффектах очень сильных Связей.

 

Дерек уставился на Стайлза. Когда он, чёрт побери, всё это узнал?

 

\- Полностью они не излечивают, но помогают облегчить симптомы. Врачи не знают, почему, но эти ингредиенты веками использовались во всех культурах. Аконит поджигают и вдыхают выделяемый дым или используют спрей с его частицами. В моей комнате жуткая вонь, но это реально помогло. Рябина – очень странная штука, и никто, кажется, не понимает, почему она работает. Но это же Связи, в них же мало кто вообще что-то понимает, верно? Хороший эффект можно получить, распылив её в помещении, но всё-таки лучше всего принимать её внутрь. Её добавляют, например, в чай. На вкус отвратительно, честно говоря, но головная боль уходит хотя бы на час.

 

\- У меня ещё никогда не было такого, чтобы кто-то проводил мою консультацию за меня, но, похоже, вы близки к этому,- смеясь, произнесла доктор Брэйден.- Вы и правда читали медицинские журналы? Я впечатлена, по-моему, у меня ещё не было пациента без медицинского образования, который бы этим озаботился.

 

Стайлз снова слегка покраснел.

 

\- Ну да. Понимаете, Википедия хороша для простых вещей, а [WebMD](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WebMD)вполне может сообщить, что ты заработаешь рак через Связь, так что я подумал, что самый надёжный источник – это [PubMed](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/PubMed).

 

Что вообще такое этот сраный PubMed?

 

Дерек знал, что Стайлз умён и упрям, но он всегда вёл себя так рассеянно и глуповато, что Дерек иногда забывал воспринимать его всерьёз. Но, оказалось, Стайлз постоянно искал новую информацию и был готов ко всему.

 

\- Вообще, то, как ты описал использование ингредиентов, это старый дедовский способ,- с улыбкой произнесла доктор Брэйден.- Но ваша Связь настолько уникальна, что ей, наверное, больше подойдут ингредиенты в их первозданном виде,- она на мгновение замолкла.- Я думала, Дитон – ветеринар?

 

\- Да,- пожал плечами Стайлз.- Может, собаки тоже вступают в Связь? Ну, я, по крайней мере, готов в это поверить, потому что мне кажется, что Чарли – моя вторая половинка.

 

Дерек закатил глаза.

 

\- Ты нравишься Чарли только потому, что я разрешаю тебе его баловать.

 

\- О, вы двое совершенно точно мой любимый случай,- довольно сказала доктор Брэйден.

 

Стайлз протянул ему открытую ладонь. Дерек ударил по ней кулаком, и Стайлз затряс рукой как припадочный.

 

\- Осталось ещё пара моментов, которые я всегда считаю важным отметить. Каждый год я вижу тысячи случаев и стараюсь смотреть на перспективу. Вы ладите, но знаю, что вы, скорее всего, до сих пор считаете случившееся несправедливым. Несправедливым, что вас лишили права выбора, хотя, по правде говоря, вы сами и сделали этот выбор,- произнесла она с рассерженным вздохом.

 

Видимо, об этом ей часто приходилось слушать.

 

\- Кто-то считает это насильственным и неестественным. Как можно мириться с тем, что тебе навязывают человека? Но это жизнь. Его бросают в твою жизнь, да, но так же как и большинство других людей. Вы же не можете выбрать мать, отца, брата, сестру – это невозможно. Есть что-то в этом человеке, что вы полюбите, иначе Связь бы не состоялась. Вы бы просто прошли мимо, как каждый день проходите мимо других людей, которые ничего для вас не значат. Или вы бы стали друзьями или знакомыми. Но иногда людям предназначено играть большую роль в наших жизнях. И иногда мы этого не ожидаем. Связь просто страхует нас, чтобы это точно произошло. Это естественный биологический процесс.

 

Она так воодушевлённо говорила, что Стайлз даже перестал ёрзать, как он обычно это делал. Было очевидно, что эта решительная женщина не собиралась терпеть ничьё нытьё.

 

\- Вы можете бросать друг другу вызов, и вы должны это делать. Вы не обязаны друг другу нравиться, вы не обязаны любить друг друга, но вы должны уважать и опираться на мировоззрение друг друга. Связь практически заставляет вас осознать важность другого человека в этом мире и показывает вам личность, которую вы должны изучить и с хороших, и с плохих её сторон, так вы сможете попытаться научиться у них и развиваться. Эти отношения могут быть любыми – они не обязательно должны быть романтичными, если вы не чувствуете этого, но большинство отношений становятся такими.

 

\- Когда я искал информацию,- вдруг заговорил Стайлз,- я прочитал, что бывают случаи, когда пара связана, но один решает не развивать отношения…

 

\- Это может быть очень сложной ситуацией,- мрачно признала доктор Брэйден.- Некоторые отказываются и не проходят Регистрацию.

 

Стайлз закусил губу, и Дерек почувствовал порыв защитить его.

 

\- Мы пройдём Регистрацию,- решительно произнёс Дерек.

 

Волна тепла затопила его сквозь Связь.

 

\- Вы будете жалеть, если не сделаете это. Но когда будет произнесено «а теперь вы скрепили свою Связь», назад дороги не будет. Нет процесса расторжения регистрации. Это не свадьба. Здесь нет бракоразводного процесса, как бы то ни было, нельзя расторгнуть Связь, но законная процедура Регистрации – это наивысшая степень Связи,- она потёрла шрам на запястье.- Вы слышали о Берсерках?

 

\- Да,- с отвращением ответил Дерек,- они постоянно маячили в колледже. Пейдж их не выносила.

 

\- Берсерки?- с любопытством спросил Стайлз

 

\- Ага, наконец-то Стайлз чего-то не знает,- с улыбкой сказала доктор Брэйден.- Это группа людей – противников Связей. Они считают Связи помехой и что их можно контролировать. К ним даже примыкают связанные, которые борются со своей Связью всеми силами. Как вы понимаете, обычно это Связи Iили IIклассов. Они высказываются против принятия Связи и часто выражают враждебность по отношению к связанным парам.

 

\- Не перегибают ли они палку? Берсерки? Серьёзно?

 

\- Очевидно, что ты никогда не был на территории колледжа, выслушивая их крики, наблюдая, как они стоят на столах и швыряют во всех листовки с лозунгами против Связей,- сухо произнёс Дерек.

 

\- В древние времена в Норвегии Берсерки носили медвежьи шкуры, доводили себя до невменяемого состояния и уничтожали всех вокруг в битве. Они как будто перерождались в медведя, чью шкуру они носили,- начала рассказ доктор Брэйден.

 

\- Прикольно,- произнёс Стайлз, придвигаясь к краю своего стула.

 

\- Первые из нынешних так называемых Берсерков взяли себе такое имя потому, что они были злы и хотели бороться со Связями как можно более свирепо. Они хотели, чтобы их действия по отношению к Связи способствовали её разрыву. Они хотели стереть в них самих всё, что относилось бы к Связи. И когда ты их встретишь, Стайлз, то увидишь, что они и правда перегибают палку и соответствуют своему имени. Стоит человеку вступить в это общество, чаще всего переубедить его невозможно.

 

Да, они, блять, нереально вымораживали. Дерек сталкивался с ситуацией, когда они приносили листовки к нему в комнату в шесть утра.

 

\- Известны случаи, когда они пытались разорвать Связи, вмешиваясь в отношения. Самые жестокие Берсеркеры могут убить одного человека из пары, обычно того, кто отвечает за эмоциональную сторону, чтобы у другого, ответственного за физическую, была возможность «жить дальше».

 

\- Кажется, ты в опасности, Дерек. Спасибо, боже, за кровь из носа, благодаря ей я останусь в живых,- ухмыляясь, произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- Не думаю, что ты долго протянешь без меня,- саркастично ответил Дерек.

 

\- Скорее всего, нет,- на полном серьёзе проговорила доктор Брэйден.

 

Дерек и Стайлз вытянулись по стойке смирно, уставившись на доктора Брэйден, а потом перевели взгляд друг на друга.

 

\- Ну, тогда пошёл ты на хер,- сказал Стайлз, пытаясь толкнуть Дерека, который даже не пошевелился.

 

Дерек не смог удержать смех.

 

\- У вас есть какие-то вопросы в этот раз?- спросила доктор Брэйден, когда они успокоились.

 

\- Почему наша Связь сильнее, чем у других? В нас ведь нет ничего особенного,- спустя мгновение тихо спросил Дерек.

 

\- Скорее всего, это гиперкомпенсация, вы должны были вступить в Связь, но ей нужно было удостовериться, что вы будете вместе несмотря на различия в возрасте, социальном статусе и так далее. Чаще всего парами с сильными Связями становятся почти во всех смыслах полные противоположности, но у которых схожие ценности и мышление. Возможно, вы со Стайлзом являетесь воплощением этой идеи. Или, может быть, все Связи стремятся к такому уровню взаимодействия, а вы всего лишь входите в число немногих, кто может этого достичь. Мы не знаем, почему одни Связи сильнее других. Честно говоря, мы вообще не представляем, почему мы вступаем в Связи. Просто такова жизнь.

 

Доктор Брэйден с хлопком соединила ладони вместе.

 

\- Что ж, если вы не против…

 

Когда люди так начинали разговор, Дерек очень часто был против.

 

-…я бы хотела недолго переговорить с Дереком наедине, а в следующий раз со Стайлзом, хотя сегодня у нас и так практически была беседа один-на-один,- улыбаясь, произнесла она.

 

Дерек мрачно кивнул, а Стайлз мгновение колебался, словно не хотел оставлять Дерека одного, но потом поднялся со стула, улыбаясь.

 

\- Спасибо за информацию и что не задержали нас надолго, доктор Брэйден,- сказал он, слегка оттянув рубашку.

 

\- Было приятно беседовать с вами, Стайлз,- сказала она, также широко улыбаясь, как и в начале встречи.- Дайте знать, если у вас будут вопросы. И, может быть, вы хотите более цивилизованных средств для подавления побочных эффектов Связи?

 

\- Эм, не откажусь, на всякий случай,- ответил Стайлз. Он повернулся к Дереку, пока доктор Брэйден выписывала ему рецепт.- Наш обед ещё в силе? У меня остаётся достаточно времени, чтобы всё успеть, мы закончили раньше, чем я думал.

 

\- Наша беседа может занять какое-то время…

 

\- О, да, конечно,- фыркнув, перебил его Стайлз,- ты же у нас известный болтун. Уверен, доктору Брэйден быстро надоест вести беседу с самой собой. Не забывай, что не все люди страдают словесным поносом, как я.

 

Доктор Брэйден протянула ему рецепт, и Стайлз помахал ей на прощание. Он повернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты, но на секунду остановился, застыв у плеча Дерека. Он робко поднял руку и нежно прикоснулся к плечу Дерека, а затем сказал «Скоро увидимся» и вышел из комнаты.

 

Дерек наблюдал за ним со странным чувством, заполнившим его грудную клетку и струящимся по Связи.

 

\- Вы всё смогли утрясти на работе?- спросила доктор Брэйден, снова привлекая внимание Дерека.

 

\- Да, я поговорил с начальницей и обо всём договорился.

 

Доктор Брэйден одобрительно кивнула.

 

\- Где вы живёте?

 

О, боже, это будет настоящей пыткой. Словно они играли в интервью, и это были вовсе не те безобидные вопросы, которые придумал Стайлз.

 

\- Дома с родителями.

 

\- Как ваши отношения с семьёй? Вы доверились кому-нибудь?

 

\- Да,- ответил Дерек, начиная чувствовать раздражение,- но никто не может меня по-настоящему понять – у меня нет знакомых, состоящих в Связи. Мой друг Бойд, о котором я упоминал, женат, но они не связаны. Та же ситуация с родителями и сёстрами. Даже мои бабушки с дедушками не были связаны. Я рос в другой среде. Они все поддерживают и меня, и Стайлза, но не думаю, что они на самом деле понимают, что это такое.

 

\- Людям, не состоящим в Связи, сложно понять, и даже когда вступаешь в Связь сперва весьма сложно избавиться от заложенных в сознание стереотипах о Связях.

 

\- Я никогда не считал это проклятьем. Я слушал рассказы Пейдж. Она всегда говорила, как это важно,- тихо произнёс Дерек.

 

\- Как Стайлз?- продолжила доктор Брэйден.

 

Дерек хотел просто ответить «хорошо», но понял, что она в большей степени подразумевала «Что вы думаете о Стайлзе?». Скорее всего, она не остановится, пока не получит нужный ответ.

 

\- Стайлз оказался намного бо̒льшим, чем я ожидал,- расплывчато ответил Дерек.

 

Стайлз был уж слишком энергичным и чересчур дёрганым, но по многим причинам он был раздражающе замечательным.

 

Казалось, доктору Брэйден хотелось закатить глаза, но, очевидно, ответ её всё-таки удовлетворил, и она продолжила:

 

\- Пейдж обратила моё внимание, что вам может быть сложно смириться с тем фактом, что Стайлз – парень.

 

Дереку захотелось покончить с собой.

 

\- Это не так. Я всегда обращал внимание на парней, но никогда не придавал этому значение. Мне это не было нужно. Это лишь были мимолётные мысли, и у меня была Пейдж. Мне не нужно было быть кем-то ещё. Когда нет особых предпочтений, гораздо проще это игнорировать.

 

\- Жизнь не обязана быть лёгкой.

 

Дерек подумал, что она услышала это на вводном курсе психологии.

 

\- Я уже давно это понял. Но если вы спрашиваете, есть ли у меня проблемы с тем, что Стайлз – парень, то мой ответ – нет. Сначала мне не понравилось, что это открылось, но, очевидно, все мои друзья и Пейдж уже и так об этом знали. Он меня привлекает, понятно? Но я бы не хотел это обсуждать.

 

Дерек чувствовал, как его лицо горит от румянца. Женщина кивнула и перешла на другую тему.

 

\- Как вы ощущаете Связь? Есть ли какие-то недомогания, на которые стоит обратить внимание?

 

\- Нет, мне просто приходится абстрагироваться из-за перегрузки эмоциями,- сухо произнёс Дерек, проигнорировав первый вопрос.- Ничего такого как у Стайлза у меня нет.

 

\- Что ж, Дерек, на сегодня практически всё. Я знаю, что вас ждут на обед,- сказала она, улыбаясь.- Но я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали: я уверена и ваша семья, и Стайлз, они все понимают, как вам сейчас тяжело. Вы достигли того этапа в жизни, когда считали, что заложили фундамент на всё оставшееся вам время. Теперь же всё рухнуло, и вы строите с нуля. Стайлзу повезло в том отношении, что ему теперь просто придётся всегда опираться на этот фундамент.

 

Дерек благодарно кивнул и хотел встать со стула.

 

\- Но в то же время, Дерек,- продолжила свою мысль доктор Брэйден,- вдумайтесь в эти слова. У Стайлза никогда не будет возможности приобрести «нормальный» опыт. Он закончит школу связанным, будет учиться в колледже связанным, станет взрослым человеком – связанным. Ничего другого он не узнает. Он никогда не попробует то, что пробовали вы. Так что вы должны помочь ему на этом пути.

 

Дерек не смог сдержать чувство вины при мысли, что он отнимает часть насыщенной жизни Стайлза.

 

\- Я хочу, чтобы он испытал как можно больше всего,- произнёс Дерек, поднимаясь.- Я не планирую останавливать его и запрещать что-то. Я не собираюсь ему мешать. Я заплачу за любой колледж, который он выберет. Он может ходить на вечеринки, путешествовать, набираться опыта – я не буду пытаться его контролировать. Даже если он захочет встречаться с кем-то другим, я не буду его останавливать.

 

\- У меня есть ощущение,- мягко сказала доктор Брэйден,- что Стайлз не захочет встречаться с кем-то, кроме вас. Но я рада слышать, что у вас всё хорошо и что вы адаптируетесь. Спасибо за беседу, вы можете идти.

 

Дерек пожал её руку и поплутал по лабиринту коридоров к выходу из больницы. Стайлз ждал его снаружи - Дерек не удивился, он почувствовал, что Стайлз далеко не ушёл. Стайлз с его высокой, худосочной фигурой стоял, прислонившись к стене, засунув руки в карманы, от светившего солнца его взъерошенные волосы блестели, а от очков отражались солнечные зайчики. Когда он увидел, что к нему направлялся Дерек, то улыбнулся своей красивой улыбкой.

 

\- Выжил? Я говорил, что много времени не займёт. Что бы ты делал без меня – переводчика твоего рычания?

 

\- Я как-то справился, но без тебя, конечно, было страшно,- саркастично ответил Дерек.- И почему ты мне не говорил, что делаешь все эти штуки для Связи?

 

Стайлз легко пожал плечами.

 

\- Это не так уж и важно. К тому же, я решил, что тебе это неинтересно. Я знаю, что ты не любишь говорить о Связи, поэтому просто делал своё дело.

 

Дерек подошёл вплотную ко Стайлзу, нежно обхватил ладонью его запястье и прикоснулся пальцами к их месту на пульсе. Стайлз закрыл глаза и немного поёжился. У Дерека промелькнула мысль, каково было бы ощущать Связь так, как её чувствовал Стайлз, прикосновение ощущалось бы по-иному?

 

Минуту они стояли в тишине, пока Стайлз не открыл глаза и не выпалил:

 

\- Ну что, я куплю бургеры и картошку в кафе, встречаемся у меня дома?

 

Дереку очень не хватало выбора еды большого города.

 

\- Да, договорились.

 

Не обращая внимания на то, что любой проходящий мимо больницы мог их увидеть, Стайлз притянул Дерека для прощального объятия, пусть они и собирались ехать в одно и то же место. Это было лёгкое, тёплое объятие, Стайлз быстро его отпустил и направился к своему джипу.

 

Дерека вдруг поразила мысль, как сильно отличалось окончание этой встречи по сравнению с первой.

 

В этот раз он не хотел ехать домой один.

 

* * *

 

«Мне теперь трудно назвать определённый час, или место, или взгляд, или слово, когда был сделан первый шаг. Слишком это было давно. И я понял, что со мной происходит, только тогда, когда уже был на середине пути».

 

«Гордость и предубеждение», Джейн Остин


	5. Часть IV.II

В следующую среду Стайлз проснулся от тихого стука в дверь. Сонно моргая, он укутался в покрывала и бросил взгляд на часы, стоявшие на прикроватном столике. Четырнадцать минут шестого утра.

 

Какого чёрта? Неужели кто-то не в курсе, что это богохульство - будить человека до шести утра?

 

Дверь слегка приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянул отец.

 

\- Стайлз, к тебе гость,- тихо произнёс он.

 

Стайлз ощутил тепло сквозь Связь и понял, что за дверью стоит Дерек. Ничего удивительного, что он так крепко спал. Нехотя он заставил себя подняться с постели.

 

Отец полностью распахнул дверь, которая скрывала за собой Дерека, а потом без слов развернулся и направился к лестнице вниз.

 

\- Привет,- неловко проговорил Дерек.

 

\- Можешь пройти внутрь, чувак,- зевнул Стайлз.

 

Дерек тихо прошёл в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, оглядывая всё с интересом. Стайлз понял, что Дерек впервые находится в его комнате. Стайлза вдруг ужасно взволновало, в каком состоянии находится комната: разбросанные повсюду одежда и бумага, постеры на стенах, подозрительно большое количество салфеток в мусоре. И, как вероятно, он хреново выглядел, только что проснувшись.

 

Дерек очаровательно сморщил нос.

 

\- Аконит и правда отвратительно воняет.

 

Стайлз тихо хмыкнул.

 

\- Я уже так к нему привык, что даже особо не обращаю внимания,- Дерек вскинул бровь.

\- Ладно,- произнёс Стайлз,- вру. Воняет отвратно.

 

Дерек рассмеялся, а затем убрал руки в карманы, переступая с ноги на ногу.

 

\- Прости, что разбудил тебя…

 

\- О, блять, да ты же улетаешь в Англию,- воскликнул Стайлз, мгновенно избавившись от остатков сна.

 

Стайлз тут же заметил застёгнутую на все пуговицы рубашку и блейзер Дерека вместо его обычной фуфайки. Он смотрел на Стайлза отчаянно и в то же время печально.

 

Стайлз не смог удержаться от желания быть как можно ближе к Дереку и вскочил с кровати, сжимая старшего мужчину в удушающем объятье.

 

Дерек оставлял его. Ясное дело, он знал, что Дерек вернётся, что он ведёт себя как идиот, думая, словно для него наступает конец света. Но сама мысль, что Дерек будет так далеко, наполняла его чувствами потери и грусти такой силы, которую он мог разве что сравнить со своими эмоциями, связанными с матерью.

 

Казалось, Дерек сначала был слегка удивлён, а потом также сильно обнял Стайлза в ответ, утыкаясь лбом в основание его шеи.

 

\- Я скоро вернусь, Стайлз. Обещаю. Как только вернусь, мы сразу же увидимся,- пробормотал он в шею Стайлза.

 

\- Чувак, я понимаю, это всё Связь, но у меня такое чувство, будто ты на войну отправляешься. Или улетаешь в космос и пропадёшь там, как в том фильме, [«Гравитация»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%29). Или уплываешь на корабле, и тебя поглотят волны как родителей в [«Холодном сердце»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D1%86%D0%B5_%28%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%29).

 

\- «Холодное сердце», Стайлз?- спросил Дерек, отстраняясь.

 

\- Чувак, это замечательный мультик. Мне ни капельки не стыдно. Снеговик был уморительным.

 

\- У тебя тяга к диснеевским принцессам?- веселясь, спросил Дерек.

 

\- Ариэль хороша, с этими её огромными глазами и восхитительными волосами. Теперь я понимаю, что мои детские предпочтения были наверняка связаны с тем фактом, что они с Лидией похожи.

 

\- Иногда мне становится любопытно, что ты смотришь, когда у тебя есть свободное время, но потом мне становится страшно, и я гоню от себя эти мысли.

 

\- Честно говоря, доля порно намного больше доли Диснея,- дерзко ответил Стайлз.

 

\- Уверен, ты смотришь всякие отвратительные извращения,- спокойно произнёс Дерек, проводя пальцами по открытой Метке Стайлза.- Я напишу тебе, когда мы будем улетать и когда прилетим, хорошо?

 

\- Уж будь так добр, чувак.

 

Дерек улыбнулся и принялся пятиться спиной к выходу. Стайлз чувствовал, как с каждым шагом Дерека на него накатывает отвратительное предчувствие. Он сжал кулак, призывая себя перестать драматизировать, но у него ничего не выходило.

 

\- Можно мне сейчас задать свой вопрос?- в отчаянии выпалил Стайлз, заставляя Дерека обернуться.

 

\- Твой вопрос?- растерянно спросил Дерек.

 

\- С нашей первой тренировки по лакроссу,- Дерек кивнул, и Стайлз продолжил.- Что означает тату на твоей спине?

 

Дерек выглядел удивлённым.

 

\- Извини, я знаю, что многие люди с Метками не делают татуировки, но я не думал, что со мной это произойдёт. И знаю, что многие удаляют тату после вступления в Связь, но я просто ещё даже не думал об этом…

 

\- Не нужно её удалять,- вмешался Стайлз,- мне она нравится.

 

Дерек нежно на него посмотрел.

 

\- Для меня эта татуировка означает контроль. Мама дала мне такой медальон, когда я был ребёнком и боролся со сложностями. Она сказала, каждая из спиралей представляет собой альфа, бета и омега начала, как в волчьей стае. Можешь быть кем угодно. Лидером альфой, последователем бетой или омегой, который решает держаться подальше от толпы. Ты сам контролируешь тот выбор, который делаешь.

 

Стайлз не знал, что сказать, поэтому несвязно проговорил:

 

\- Ты знаешь, что волков уже девяносто лет нет в Калифорнии? Но говорят, что один волк, особь OR-7, мигрировал в Калифорнию и возродил здесь этот вид.

 

\- Он решил стать омегой?- спросил Дерек.

 

\- Не думаю. Мне кажется, он просто решил стать альфой новой стаи,- тихо произнёс Стайлз.- А кем стали бы мы?

 

\- Думаю, ты бы был человеком, который следит за волками, изучает и защищает их,- с улыбкой ответил Дерек.- Скоро увидимся, Стайлз.

 

Стайлз наблюдал, как Дерек уходит из комнаты, а потом вернулся в постель. К тому времени, как его будильник прозвенел в шесть тридцать, он успел поспать разве что десять минут. Заставив себя вылезти из кровати и быстро собравшись, Стайлз принял пару таблеток, которые ему прописала доктор Брэйден, добавил немного рябины в термос с кофе, запрыгнул в джип и направился к школе. Таблетки и рябина помогли, но не смогли полностью справиться с тошнотой, как они это делали предыдущие несколько недель. Когда Стайлз встретился со Скоттом, и они направились на свой первый урок, Английский, тошнота, обосновавшаяся в глубине желудка, грозила подняться выше, а головная боль начала пульсировать в затылке.

 

Дерек написал ему, когда добрался до Сакраменто, где встретился в аэропорту с Линетт и другими коллегами. Стайлз поднял взгляд на монотонно говорящего учителя английского, который и правда оказался лёгкой добычей, как Стайлз и предполагал изначально, а после этого он достал телефон.

 

07:45

 

Дерек Хейл

> Стайлз, ты в порядке?

> Я знаю, что тебе плохо

 

> нет, всё хорошо

> просто немного хуже и всё

> и мне кажется, что я сам себя заставляю психовать

 

> Ты уверен?

> Я ещё могу вернуться

 

> блять, нет, чувак

 

> Стайлз

 

> дерек, я знаю, ты переживаешь за меня

> но со мной всё будет хорошо

> для тебя это очень важно, а я справлюсь

 

> Я бы хотел быть уверен, что ты не умрёшь, пока я буду в Англии

> Будем на связи те пару часов, пока наш самолёт на вылетит

 

> хорошо, чувак

> мне уже стало лучше от твоих сообщений

> передай линетт что я обожаю её острый язык

 

> Она говорит, что ты её дорогой малыш

> И она меня заставила тебе это отправить

 

Стайлз едва не расхохотался вслух. Он уже давно понял, что начальница Дерека нереально крута: она не боялась быть стервой, не позволяла ничему стоять у неё на пути и была абсолютно честна, о чём бы они не говорили. В последний раз, когда они были в Сакраменто, Стайлз и Линетт двадцать минут обсуждали плюсы и минусы внутриматочных спиралей, а Дерек в это время в ужасе за ними наблюдал. Она даже отложила свою следующую встречу, чтобы продолжить доказывать свою точку зрения. Не нужно было говорить, что она обожала Стайлза.

 

> у меня сейчас урок, я тебе попозже напишу

 

Стайлз начал печатать «люб…», когда его палец замер над буквой «л». Он шокировано застыл.

 

Это что ещё, чёрт возьми, такое?

 

Стайлз тут же нажал на кнопку «удалить», стирая сообщение, а затем убрал телефон обратно в карман толстовки.

 

Сейчас совсем не время для этого дерьма.

 

Переписка с Дереком действительно помогла унять тошноту и головную боль, они продолжили переписываться во время следующего урока, пока Дерек не сообщил ему, что уже очень скоро вылетает. Когда они закончили переписываться, Стайлз всё ещё чувствовал себя нормально, пока какое-то время спустя не ощутил сильный рывок через Связь, от которого в его голове словно бомба разорвалась, осыпав всё осколками и продолжая при этом пульсировать болью.

 

Видимо, самолёт Дерека взлетел. Чёрт, как он переживёт следующие несколько дней.

 

Симптомы всё ухудшались, но происходило это достаточно медленно, и Стайлз смог всё-таки без особых усилий дожить до обеденного перерыва.

 

\- Ты в порядке, Стайлз?- прошептал Скотт, пока они направлялись в столовую.

 

\- Ты помнишь, я говорил тебе, что Дерек едет в Англию? Он уехал сегодня утром. Из-за этого мне не по себе.

 

\- Понятно, чувак, у тебя просто кровь из носа течёт, давно такого не было.

 

Стайлз коснулся носа и, отведя руку, увидел на ней кровь.

 

Когда они, держа подносы, подошли к столику, который Айзек для них занял, Эллисон рассказывала о новой системе безопасности, установленную её отцом для защиты их дома.

 

Стайлз опустил взгляд на еду и тут же ощутил головокружительную тошноту. Видимо, поесть не получится.

 

\- Эй, Стайлз,- обратилась к нему через стол Лидия,- ты смог решить то уравнение?

 

Стайлз посмотрел на неё и тут же обратил внимание, как её лицо приобрело озабоченное выражение.

 

\- О, да,- быстро ответил он,- занимался им на той неделе. В общем-то, я просто ошибся в одной цифре. У нас всё получится. Всё сработает.

 

\- Стайлз, в чём дело?

 

\- Да, Стайлз, ты плохо выглядишь,- добавила сидевшая рядом со Скоттом Кира.

 

\- Ты очень бледный…- озабоченно заговорила Эллисон.

 

\- Видимо, я просто простудился, ничего страшного,- перебил Стайлз.

 

Потом Айзек спросил Скотта о вечеринке, запланированной в эти выходные, и весь столик принялся обсуждать идти или нет, слава Богу, этим отведя от Стайлза внимание. После того, как Скотт перечислил Стайлзу всё те же причины, что и для вечеринки по случаю начала школьного года, мимо их столика прошла Кора, встретившись со Стайлзом взглядом.

 

\- Привет, ботаник,- сказала ему она и удалилась.

 

Все снова на него уставились, кроме Лидии, которая лишь приподняла бровь.

 

\- С каких пор ты общаешься с Хейл?- спросила она.

 

\- Ну, разве что в параллельной вселенной. Не в этой жизни. Но она часто видит меня, когда я тренируюсь с её братом.

 

\- И как с этим обстоят дела,- заинтересовалась Кира.- Ты точно стал лучше работать на тренировках. Вчера сделал меня по полной программе.

 

\- Он беспощадный. Серьёзно, так усердно меня ещё никто не обрабатывал.

 

Стайлз услышал грубый смех за своей спиной.

 

\- Что я слышу, тебя кто-то усердно обработал? Наконец-то, твоего члена коснулась женская рука, Стилински?- злобно произнёс Джексон, подходя к Лидии. Он поднял взгляд на лицо Стайлза и скривился.- Блять, что с тобой, Стилински? Ты на наркоте сидишь?

 

\- Заткнись, Джексон,- сказала Лидия, так холодно посмотрев на него, что тот молча уселся, послушавшись её указания.

 

\- Приятно знать, что ты переживаешь, Джексон, но я просто заболеваю,- сказал Стайлз. Он пытался игнорировать боль, но это было очень сложно сделать, когда все продолжали обращать на это внимание.

 

А затем – видимо, вселенная ненавидела его - к ним подошёл Лэндон Крэсс, чтобы переговорить с Джексоном. Ох уж эта парочка. Они оба вели сражение за звание главного мудака школы. Официально, худшей день в истории. Стайлз не обращал внимания на разговор засранцев о вечеринке, вместо этого приняв участие в новой теме беседы друзей о заявлениях на поступление в колледж. К несчастью, Стайлз едва мог сфокусироваться, потому что тошнота становилась такой сильной, что он едва сдерживал рвоту. В голове так громко стучало, он был готов поклясться, что слышит отчётливый звон в ушах.

 

На секунду Стайлз отвлёкся, а когда вновь сосредоточился на разговоре, то услышал, как Лэндон говорит Джексону:

 

\- Я нравлюсь семье Коры. Думаю, я им нравлюсь даже больше, чем будущий зять. И я нравился им больше, чем будущая невестка, но брат Коры расстался с ней в аккурат перед самой помолвкой…

 

\- Дерек тебя ненавидит,- не сдержался и прокомментировал Стайлз. Хотя он и хотел бы, чтобы его затуманенный разум не выпускал это в эфир, но это было истинной правдой – Дерек постоянно жаловался, что не выносит фальшивого, наглого мудозвона, парня Коры. Стайлз же всегда подкидывал дрова в огонь его праведного гнева. Дерек обладал талантом подбирать особенно унизительные слова о людях, которых терпеть не мог.

 

\- А ты, блять, откуда знаешь?- скептично произнёс Лэндон.

 

\- Все знают,- уклончиво ответил Стайлз.- Если ты не видишь, как Дерек тебя в открытую ненавидит, то нет ничего удивительного, что тебе кажется, что вся остальная семья тебя любит, хотя они просто притворяются.

 

Все за столиком замолчали. Лэндон выглядел так, словно готов броситься на Стайлза с кулаками. Вдруг прозвенел звонок на следующий урок, и все вскочили из-за стола.

 

Вот уж точно чудесное спасение.

 

\- Последи за собой, Стилински,- злобно процедил Лэндон, когда все направились обратно к школе.

 

Скотт шёл с ним в ногу по дороге к классу.

 

\- Ты уверен, что нормально себя чувствуешь?- взволнованно спросил Скотт.

 

\- Думаю, я просто себя накручиваю из-за того, что Дерек уезжает. Просто психую, мне нужно успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

 

\- Ты продержишься до конца дня?

 

Стайлза ожидали впереди экономика, а затем химия – эти два предмета ему было нужно пережить, а с последнего урока он бы тогда ушёл.

 

\- Надеюсь, чувак. Одна надежда, что если меня стошнит, то это будет на уроке Харриса. Его разорвёт от злости.

 

Когда они заняли свои места в классе Экономики, и тренер принялся орать на Гринберга. Стайлз стал просто смотреть перед собой, хотя и чувствовал, как за ним осторожно наблюдает Лидия, и встревоженный взгляд Скотта находил его каждые несколько секунд. Урок был скучным, Стайлз бы сам с лёгкостью разобрался со структурой распределения продукции, и ситуация начинала становиться невыносимой. Казалось, Связь уже пульсировала болью, и Стайлз чувствовал каждый миллиметр, на который отдалялся от него Дерек. Где-то в середине урока Стайлз как в тумане осознал, что чувствует страх и эмоциональную боль Дерека.

 

Он ощутил, как из его носа хлынула кровь и потекла по подбородку.

 

Стайлз понимал, что тренер его что-то спрашивает, но все звуки казались приглушенными, а окружающий мир раскачивался, как на карусели. Его глаза словно покрылись мутной плёнкой, а тошнота достигла своего пика и как волна обрушилась на его тело секунду спустя. Стайлз устало осознал, что все на него пялятся, а Скотт поднимает его на ноги, чтобы вывести из кабинета.

 

\- Какого чёрта творится с Билински? Он выглядит как умирающий,- спросил тренер.

 

\- Эм, он просто подхватил тот ужасный кишечный грипп, о котором все говорят. Наверное, кабинет было бы неплохо продезинфицировать,- быстро сообразил отговорку Скотт, на которого с ужасом смотрел тренер.

 

Стайлз согнулся пополам, и его стошнило.

 

Блять. Он и правда надеялся, что это произойдёт на уроке Харриса, а не тренера. Видимо, теперь ему придётся бегать лишние круги вокруг стадиона.

 

Стайлз на самом деле никогда не считал вступление в Связь несправедливым, он просто плыл по течению, но то, что происходило сейчас – вот это было чертовски несправедливо. Стайлз был готов признать, что рад Связи, ему нравилось быть частью жизни Дерека, и он даже думать не мог о том, что может этого лишиться. Но такая болезненная потребность в физической близости была одновременно дурацкой и ужасающей. Так не должно было быть.

 

Это, блять, полный бред.

 

Все остальные одноклассники отпрянули от него как можно дальше, но Лидия бросилась вперёд, чтобы помочь Скотту удержать Стайлза.

 

Земля теперь накренилась ещё больше, и вся энергия разом покинула его тело.

 

\- Нужно отвезти его в больницу,- решительно заявил Скотт, позволяя Лидии помочь ему довести Стайлза до двери.

 

\- Идём,- быстро произнесла Эллисон,- я поведу.

 

Дэнни, широко распахнув глаза, подхватил сумку Стайлза и протянул её Айзеку, который, схватив её, побежал следом за Эллисон.

 

\- Мои игроки в лакросс трогают его вещи,- закричал тренер.- Прекратите! Он вас всех заразит.

 

Скотт на мгновение замер в дверном проёме, чтобы вытащить телефон Стайлза из кармана его толстовки и бросить Кире.

 

\- Позвони шерифу, пока мы будем в пути,- сказал Скотт, а затем продолжил помогать Лидии вести Стайлза по коридору.

 

Когда они преодолели половину пути до двери, Стайлз подумал, что чувствует запах гари – вдруг он услышал треск электричества, а потом почувствовал, словно окончательно потерял контроль над своим собственным телом. Секунду спустя его окутала темнота.

 

Когда Стайлз пришёл в себя, он потёрся лицом о постель. Такая удобная… не хотелось её покидать. Но почему он лежал в кровати? Стайлз открыл глаза и лениво осознал, что лежит на больничной койке. Он поднял взгляд и увидел встревоженные лица Пейдж и доктора Моррелл.

 

\- Он очнулся,- с облегчением сказала Пейдж. Её голос звучал измотанно.

 

\- Видимо, капельница сработала,- прокомментировала доктор Моррелл,- но мы можем давать ему лекарство ещё только несколько часов, потом это станет опасно.

 

Вдруг неожиданно распахнулась дверь, за которой оказалась доктор Брэйден, сразу же закрывшая её за собой. Выглядела она в миллион раз взволнованней, чем когда-либо её видел Стайлз. Она влетела в палату, совсем забыв о той уверенности, с которой обычно держала себя.

 

\- Как ты здесь так быстро оказалась?- изумлённо спросила Пейдж.

 

\- К счастью, я была в Сан-Франциско по новому необычному случаю Связи Класса V, и меня подбросили сюда на вертолёте. У меня есть свои связи. Кто-нибудь смог связаться с Дереком?

 

\- Нет, он сейчас в самолёте. Мы полагаем, что, скорее всего, он чувствует состояние Стайлза и пытается связаться с нами, но мы не знаем, что происходит на самом деле,- ответила доктор Моррелл.

 

Доктор Брэйден стала проверять жизненные показатели Стайлза.

 

\- Это ему не поможет. Нам нужно переместить его в жизненное пространство Дерека. Надо отвезти его в дом Хейлов. Показать ему фотографии, собрать как можно больше Хейлов, одеть его в одежду Дерека, привести собаку,- её голос доносился до Стайлза как из-под воды.- Никогда такого не видела, даже со Связями Класса Х. Словно его организм впадает в какое-то шоковое состояние.

 

\- У него два раза были судороги… тонико-клонический припадок,- сообщила доктору Брэйден Пейдж.

 

\- Звони Хейлам. Дай им знать, что мы едем. Мы возьмём с собой всё необходимое. Дерек летит в Европу, верно?

 

\- В Англию. Судя по сообщениям, которые мы видели в телефоне, они вылетели около десяти утра. Их перелёт в Англию должен продлиться около одиннадцати часов, так что прошло ещё только около пяти.

 

Они читали их переписку? Определённо, надругательство. Он надеялся, что там не было ничего неприличного.

 

\- Я позвоню Талии и сразу же направлюсь к ним, чтобы всё подготовить. Потом позвоню Лоре и скажу ей, чтобы она тоже приехала и побыла с ним. Она может взять самолёт Питера.

 

Доктор Брэйден кивнула.

 

\- Странно, что Дерек всё-таки уехал, хотя Стайлз так себя чувствовал,- спустя мгновение произнесла она.

 

У Стайлза тут же возник порыв защитить Дерека. В произошедшем не было ни капли его вины.

 

Очевидно, Пейдж почувствовала то же самое, потому что она нахмурилась и высказалась в его защиту:

 

\- Дерек бы никогда так не поступил. Если судить по переписке, Дерек знал, что Стайлзу не хорошо, но Стайлз чувствовал себя достаточно терпимо, поэтому они оба решили, что он может уехать. Вероятно, всё было в порядке, пока самолёт не взлетел.

 

\- Мы повезём его в моей машине,- сказала Моррелл,- его не отпустят из больницы, поэтому мы выведем его через служебный вход.

 

Доктор Моррелл, доктор Брэйден и Пейдж продолжили беседовать, но Стайлз больше не мог фокусироваться на их словах. Сильное волнение и страх Дерека, которые он до этого чувствовал через Связь, трансформировались в панику. Стайлз устало подумал, что, наверное, Дерек постоянно так чётко чувствовал все эмоции. Если это было правдой, то Стайлз был готов поспорить, что даже со всей происходящей сейчас хернёй, Дереку всё равно достался худший вариант. Было сложно разобраться во всех этих чувствах, отделить свои от чужих и не позволить им полностью поглотить тебя. В конце концов, паника Дерека настолько усилилась, что Стайлз не мог уже больше её терпеть – он закрыл глаза и позволил темноте поглотить его, пока доктора крутились вокруг.

 

Стайлз очнулся, когда Стивен Хейл и доктор Брэйден заносили его в дом Хейлов. Его веки весили тонну, ресницы слиплись, во рту пересохло. Когда они оказались в доме, Стайлз увидел взволнованные лица Талии и Пейдж. Пейдж так сильно сцепила руки на груди, что, казалось, будто она пытается саму себя обнять, а Талия, пусть её волнение было очевидно, всё равно оставалась спокойной и собранной.

 

Когда они добрались до ступенек, Стайлз облизнул губы и сумел проскрипеть:

 

\- Кора?

 

Все тут же быстро переключили своё внимание на Стайлза, и он заметил облегчение во взглядах всех присутствующих от того, что он осознавал происходящее вокруг него.

 

\- Твоя жизнь сейчас намного важнее, чем сохранение конфиденциальности,- ответила доктор Моррелл, шедшая за Стивеном и доктором Брэйден.- Доктор Красикева, вы подготовили комнату?- обратилась она к Пейдж.

 

Пейдж кивнула, а Талия сказала Стайлзу:

 

\- Не переживай, Стайлз, мы придумали причину, по которой она проведёт все выходные у подруги, её здесь не будет.

 

\- Мы ей сказали, что проблема с канализацией, наконец, достигла апогея, и ей было бы лучше принять душ где-нибудь в другом месте. Её как ветром сдуло,- произнёс Стивен в своей привычной добродушной манере, однако, в его голосе слышалась озабоченность.

 

Когда они поднялись наверх в комнату Дерека, доктор Брэйден заставила всех выйти, чтобы помочь Стайлзу переодеться в одежду Дерека, которую Пейдж достала из шкафа. Едва зайдя в комнату, Стайлзу сразу стало легче – он почувствовал себя более устойчиво, сбалансированно, туман в голове слегка рассеялся. Он снова мог контролировать свои мышцы. Когда Стайлз надел тренировочные штаны и выцветшую футболку, то отдалённо почувствовал запах Дерека, и пусть кровь всё ещё текла из его носа, а в голове бил набат, но тошнота уже не была такой сильной, чтобы скрутить его пополам. Доктор Брэйден была довольна, заметив улучшение.

 

Талия, Стивен, Пейдж и доктор Моррелл вернулись в комнату и окружили Стайлза заботой и вниманием. Стайлза уложили в постель, поставили капельницу, обложили со всех сторон фотографиями и книгами, позвали на кровать Чарли и устроили у него под боком потрёпанную мягкую игрушку.

 

Как это всё странно. Было в этом что-то унизительное: ему так сильно нужен рядом один лишь человек, а приходилось требовать так много внимания от других.

 

\- Нет ничего унизительного в потребности быть рядом с человеком, и то же самое касается наших несовершенств, включая и наше здоровье,- произнесла Талия.

 

Очевидно, он всё ещё не контролировал свой язык и озвучил свои мысли вслух. Или Талия умела читать мысли. Этому, на самом деле, он бы не удивился.

 

\- Дерек выходил на связь?- спросила доктор Брэйден, пока доктор Моррел и Пейдж возились с каким-то медицинским оборудованием.

 

\- Нет,- ответила Талия.- Мы пытались связаться и с ним, и с Линетт. Мы звонили и в оба аэропорта, и в авиакомпанию, но ничего определённого в ответ не получили. Мы даже пытались через наши связи выйти на кого-то, кто работает с воздушными маршалами, чтобы узнать, есть ли кто-то из них на этом рейсе.

 

Оба доктора вышли из комнаты, тихо что-то обсуждая, Стайлз не смог найти в себе силы, чтобы напрячься и послушать, о чём речь. Он слегка повернулся и уткнулся лицом в шерсть Чарли, затем отстранился, чтобы пёс мог облизать его щёки. После этого Чарли устроил голову на руке Стайлза, словно пытаясь забрать часть его боли. Боже, Стайлз обожал эту собаку.

 

Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы рядом был Дерек, который бы жаловался на то, как Стайлз балует его пса.

 

Талия повернулась к Пейдж.

 

\- Если со Стайлзом такое творится, то что же происходит с моим сыном?

 

\- Не знаю,- тихо сказала Пейдж.

 

\- Он всё ещё мой мальчик,- лаконично произнесла Талия,- пусть он уже и двадцатишестилетний мужчина. Матери невероятно сложно принять тот факт, что ничего нельзя поделать.

 

\- Я бы всё, что угодно, отдала, лишь бы знать, что он в порядке,- ответила Пейдж таким голосом, словно готова разрыдаться.- Я до сих пор его люблю.

 

\- Я знаю,- мягко проговорила Талия, обнимая Пейдж.

 

Стайлз почувствовал болезненный укол – он дошёл до той стадии, когда ему стало казаться, что никто кроме него не мог заслуживать внимания Дерека. Было сложно признать тот факт, как долго Пейдж была в жизни Дерека и какую роль в ней играла. Впервые за день он ощутил что-то кроме тошноты - это было одновременно чувство вины и ревности. Он тоже хотел бы знать, что Дерек в порядке. Для него Дерек тоже был важен, пусть он и знал его не так долго как эти две женщины. Дерек был ворчливым, саркастичным, скрытным, но также он был целеустремлённым, верным и заботливым.

 

В этой комнате находились три человека, и все они любили Дерека.

 

Талия опустила взгляд на Стайлза и тихо сказала Пейдж:

 

\- Этот бедный мальчик тоже такого не заслужил. Он замечательный. И я достаточно хорошо знаю своего сына, чтобы понять – он тоже уже далеко не безразличен Дереку.

 

Стайлз перегнулся через кровать, и его скрутило сухими рвотными позывами, перешедшими в приступ кашля. Талия и Пейдж бросились к нему, но помочь не могли, лишь смотрели беспомощно. Выровняв дыхание, он понял, что его щёки влажные от слёз.

 

Внезапно в комнату ворвался паникующий шериф.

 

\- Стайлз,- хрипло произнёс Джон,- я был на вызове, не проверял телефон, пока мы не вернулись в машину. Стайлз,- он тут же сел на край кровати и провёл пальцами по лбу Стайлза. Затем он повернулся к Талии и Пейдж.- С моим сыном всё будет хорошо?

 

\- Мы не знаем…- начала говорить Пейдж.

 

\- Я спросил, будет ли с моим сыном всё в порядке, чёрт возьми!- закричал он.

 

\- Эй, папуля,- тихо сказал Стайлз. Джон резко развернулся к нему.- Со мной всё будет хорошо.- Шериф не выглядел так, словно его убедили слова или он стал меньше переживать.- Честное слово, пап, я отказываюсь так уходить. Это, блять, слишком жалко и немного глупо.

 

\- Следи за языком,- без запала произнёс Джон.

 

\- А ещё напиши, пожалуйста, Скотту, что я держусь,- прокашлял он. Добавить ещё что-то к этим словам у него не было сил.

 

Джон смерил взглядом струйку крови, медленно текущую из носа Стайлза.

 

\- Полагаю, что мне, возможно, придётся соврать,- тихо сказал он, но, тем не менее, взял с тумбочки телефон Стайлза, который туда положила Пейдж, и напечатал сообщение.

 

Не смотря на то, что он чувствовал себя немного лучше, Стайлз всё равно периодически впадал в забытьё просто от усталости. Когда он был в сознании, все пытались найти способ успокоить Связь. В конце концов, им пришлось снять с него капельницу с раствором из рябины и аконита, и после в ход пошли такие неожиданные уловки как старые семейные фото и видео с Дереком. От этого Стайлз почувствовал прилив сил: семилетний Дерек, играющий в баскетбол, был очень милым, от такого зрелища любому бы полегчало.

 

Спустя, как показалось, бесконечность зазвонил телефон Стайлза, номер не определился. Джон принял звонок и затем протянул трубку Стайлзу. Дерек тут же произнёс:

 

\- Стайлз.

 

Стайлз не мог ответить, он просто ждал, пока дыхание замедлится, и почувствовал, как Связь начинает успокаиваться. Она стала не так часто пульсировать, и Стайлз вдруг понял, что ему теперь намного легче дышать через нос – кровотечение остановилось.

 

\- Спроси меня что-нибудь, Стайлз. Спроси что угодно,- молил Дерек, его голос звучал надрывно и хрипло.

 

\- Дерек,- проскрипел Стайлз.

 

Дерек облегчённо выдохнул.

 

\- Блять, слава богу. Воздушный маршал дал мне десять минут, чтобы поговорить с тобой. Когда я приземлюсь, то мы будем говорить, пока я не сяду на обратный самолёт. Я сразу же возвращаюсь домой.

 

\- А как же твоя работа?- спросил Стайлз.

 

Он ненавидел тот факт, что испортил Дереку командировку, но, чёрт побери, как он был рад, что Дерек возвращается.

 

\- Мне плевать. Блять, я просто хочу скорее оказаться дома. У меня было такое чувство, я подумал, что ты умираешь. Так что Линетт всё понимает. На самом деле, именно благодаря ей мы с тобой разговариваем: она всех до усрачки напугала, заявив, что подаст на них в суд за нарушение прав связанных, особенно, после того, как проводники отобрали у меня мобильный.

 

\- Ты видел пистолет воздушного маршала?

 

\- Нет, Стайлз.

 

Стайлзу показалось, что он услышал привычное раздражение, которого можно было ожидать от Дерека. Стайлз почувствовал, как расплывается в улыбке. Он уже ощущал, как немного притупляется головная боль, а тошнота потихоньку отступает.

 

Все окружающие с облегчением наблюдали, как к Стайлзу возвращается его привычное выражение лица.

 

\- Спрашивай всё, что хочешь, Стайлз,- повторил Дерек.

 

\- Ты действительно от рождения так хорошо выглядишь или что-то делаешь?

 

\- Я укладываю волосы.

 

\- Я подозревал,- спокойно произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- Стайлз, скажи мне, что с тобой всё будет в порядке. Я не могу потерять тебя. Я не могу,- голос Дерек звучал так, словно ему было очень сложно это признавать, но он не мог промолчать.- Твоя боль, которую я чувствовал, она была невыносима…

 

\- Ты меня не потеряешь. Не буду врать, жалко, что тебе так долго возвращаться назад, но я справлюсь. Меня не покидает уверенность, что ты застрял со мной надолго.

 

\- Чарли с тобой?

 

\- Да, он замечательная подушка,- Стайлз погладил пса, на секунду замолчав.- Ты в порядке? Что было с тобой?

 

\- Сейчас я в порядке,- уклончиво ответил Дерек.- Не думаю, что меня когда-нибудь ещё раз пустят на борт этой авиакомпании. Где ты сейчас?

 

\- У тебя дома. Кстати говоря, твои детские фото – просто прелесть, а смотреть, как ты ребёнком занимался спортом – моё новое любимое развлечение,- прокомментировал Стайлз, вспомнив, что их время ограничено.

 

\- Чёрт, что они тебе показали?

 

\- Всё,- просто ответил Стайлз.- Твои уши – это нечто.

 

Дерек вздохнул и тихо произнёс:

 

\- Приятно знать, что ты всё ещё можешь говорить подобную херню.

 

\- А как тебе такая херня,- сказал Стайлз,- если бы мы вместе учились в школе, ты как думаешь, мы могли бы стать друзьями?

 

\- Скорее всего, нет,- честно ответил Дерек,- я бы, наверное, тебя высмеивал. Я бы не колотил тебя, но и милым бы точно не был.

 

\- Думаю, я бы нашёл способ, как тебя покорить, пока восхищённо пускал бы на тебя слюни на расстоянии.

 

\- Меня всегда восхищала твоя целеустремлённость,- слова Дерека прозвучали искренне, без капли сарказма, затем он раздражённо выдохнул.- Стайлз, меня просят вернуть телефон.

 

\- Подозреваю, что они завалили во втором классе проверку по отсчёту времени,- небрежно прокомментировал Стайлз,- потому что ну никак не могло уже пройти десять минут. Но ничего страшного, Дерек, я буду в порядке. Удачи тебе.

 

\- Я постараюсь как можно быстрее вернуться. Обещаю, Стайлз. Обещаю. Только…- Дерек не успел закончить, раздались гудки.

 

\- Я буду ждать,- тихо ответил Стайлз и, подняв взгляд, понял, что все на него смотрят.

 

Стайлз повернулся в сторону Талии, Стивена и Пейдж.

 

\- Дерек в нервном ступоре, но он в порядке.

 

Талия мягко улыбнулась в ответ.

 

\- Спасибо тебе, Стайлз.

 

\- Знаете, я же тоже его люблю,- сказал Стайлз и почувствовал, как слеза скользнула из его глаза по виску к уху. Он понимал, что произнёс очень важные слова.

 

Шериф шокировано замер, Талия просто продолжила удерживать его взгляд, а Стивен обнял жену. Пейдж казалась страшно огорчённой.

 

\- Ну что ж, когда Стайлз расскажет нам, где сейчас Дерек и как он планирует возвращаться, нам с доктором Моррелл на какое-то время придётся отправиться в больницу. Конечно, мы ещё вернёмся, но у нас есть и другие пациенты, за которыми нужно следить, к тому же, кажется, сейчас состояние Стайлза стабилизировалось. С вами останется доктор Красикева, которая будет нас оперативно информировать,- объявила доктор Брэйден. Стайлз пересказал им беседу, после чего доктора покинули комнату.

 

После разговора с Дереком организм Стайлза, казалось, запустил перезагрузку. С момента отъезда Дерека так хорошо он себя ещё не чувствовал: его всё ещё тошнило, он сомневался, что сможет что-то удержать в желудке, но, тем не менее, был жутко голодный, а головная боль утихла. Он понимал, скорее всего, это лишь временно, он уже мог чувствовать, как нарастает напряжение. Но осознавал, что, фокусируясь на вещах Дерека, в особенности на его фото, на членах его семьи, так похожих на него, ему всё-таки было легче.

 

Лора приехала где-то спустя час. Она ворвалась в комнату, бросилась к Стайлзу и обхватила ладонями его лицо.

 

\- Боже мой, как ты? Пейдж мне написала, что вам удалось поговорить.

 

\- Бывало и лучше, конечно, но, по крайней мере, мне удалось прогулять химию по веской причине.

 

\- Чёрт, ты слишком забавный, чтобы терять тебя,- со смехом ответила Лора.- Я приехала помочь, пока Дерек не будет дома.

 

Вдруг в дверном проёме показалась голова Робби.

 

\- Эм, всем здравствуйте.

 

\- А это кто такой?- подозрительно поинтересовался Джон.

 

\- О, это Робби! Мой жених,- быстро пояснила Лора. Она снова обратилась к Стайлзу.- Прости меня, Стайлз, я просто запаниковала, когда мама с Пейдж первый раз мне позвонили…

 

Стайлз поднял руку, жестом прося её остановиться.

 

\- Всё в порядке, Лора, серьёзно,- он кивнул Робби.

 

\- Ну что, так ты связан с Дереком, да?- проговорил Робби, подходя ближе, чтобы потрепать Стайлза по плечу.

 

\- Очевидно, это тяжёлое испытание,- слабым голосом ответил Стайлз.

 

\- Причин много, полагаю,- ухмыляясь, произнёс Робби.- Рад видеть, что тебе лучше.

 

После того как в комнате обосновались вновь прибывшие, между Хейлами, Пейдж и Джоном завязалась тихая беседа, Стайлз же в это время молчал и зевал. Он понимал: они не уходят, потому что им была дана инструкция быть поблизости, но Стайлз не мог уснуть, пока они все болтали у него над ухом. Он устал, и ему было скучно без видео-игр и телевизора.

 

\- Почему бы нам не сыграть в настольную игру?- вдруг предложила Талия.

 

\- А какие игры у вас есть?- спросил Стайлз.

 

\- Сейчас принесу,- ответила Талия и вышла из комнаты.

 

Стайлз приподнялся на кровати, обмотанный в одеяло Дерека. Чарли, свернувшись в клубок, спал у него под боком.

 

\- Мама будет предлагать сыграть в монополию. Не соглашайся,- посоветовала Лора, пригвоздив его взглядом.- Она просто наслаждается процессом, наблюдая, как мы все становимся её сучками ещё в середине игры.

 

Стайлз высунул руку из-под одеяла, что погладить Чарли.

 

\- Не знаю, Лора, звучит привлекательно,- весело произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- Будет кровавая баня,- пропела Лора.

 

\- Ну что ж… вызов принят.

 

Стивен хмыкнул, стоя у стены.

 

Когда Талия вернулась, оказалось, монополия и правда была одним из вариантов. Стайлз остановился на ней и послал ухмылку в сторону Лоры. Пока раздавались деньги, каждый придирчиво выбирал себе фишку. Стайлз выбрал себе напёрсток, Талия – собаку, Лора – корабль, Стивен – поезд, Робби – машину, а шериф – шляпу. Когда началась игра, Стайлз быстро понял, что Талия действительно была проницательна и загоняла других игроков в угол, но Стайлз тоже был не лыком шит. Он находил способы как противостоять ей и наносить ответные удары. Игра была шумной, они много спорили, достаточно, чтобы в полной мере отвлечь его.

 

\- Боже мой,- завизжала Лора час спустя,- Стайлз, ты и правда выиграл.

 

Талия склонила голову.

 

\- Я смиренно признаю поражение. У тебя любопытная стратегия, я не смогла её понять, чтобы что-то противопоставить.

 

Стайлз рассмеялся, а потом зашёлся в жалком кашле.

 

\- Моя стратегия – никакой стратегии. Я не умею концентрироваться для этого.

 

\- Стайлз победил тебя, даже находясь при смерти из-за Связи,- радостно сообщила матери Лора.- Этот день может стать лучшим в моей жизни. Если, конечно, не брать в расчёт тот факт, что Стайлз на смертном одре.

 

\- Вы уверены, что не поддавались мне?- спросил Талию Стайлз.

 

Она покачала головой.

 

\- Я никому не даю спуска в монополию. Я здесь главная, и мне нравится указывать всем на их место. Полагаю, ты продолжишь оставаться удивительным исключением из правила,- произнесла она, коварно сверкая глазами.

 

\- Думаю, стоит попробовать тебя покормить,- произнёс стоявший позади Талии Стивен.

 

Талия кивнула и, поднимаясь на ноги, произнесла:

 

\- Хотя бы супом.

 

\- Я с вами,- сказал Джон, также поднимаясь и следуя за Хейлами.

 

\- Ты должен быть на нашей свадьбе,- радостно проговорила Лора, когда старшее поколение покинуло комнату. Робби поднял пальцы вверх, соглашаясь.- Ты связан с Дереком, ты обыграл маму в монополию, ты часть семьи. А Коре я просто скажу, что случайно упомянула при тебе о приглашениях, а потом мне стало неловко, и я решила, что нужно тебя пригласить.

 

\- Я в трауре, что ты не зовёшь меня подружкой невесты,- с театральной печалью произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- Она как невеста Чаки, не стоит с ней связываться,- шутливо сказала Пейдж.

 

Лора, смеясь, треснула Пейдж по руке.

 

Поев бульон с крекерами, Стайлз заснул глубоким сном с ощущением, что готов проспать целую вечность. Он ненадолго просыпался, когда Дерек звонил ему во время пересадки, но Стайлз почти не запомнил разговор, во время которого он то просыпался, то засыпал опять, пока, наконец, снова беспробудно не отрубился. Когда Стайлз опять стал медленно просыпаться, то понятия не имел, сколько сейчас времени и какой это день недели. Как сквозь туман он понял, что его разбудила суматоха на первом этаже. Сейчас с ним в комнате были только отец и Пейдж, – Стайлз предположил, что они дежурили по очереди, – которые оба прислушивались к шуму внизу. Они посмотрели друг на друга озабоченными взглядами и о чём-то зашептались.

 

Стайлз только открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, что происходит, как в комнату ворвался Дерек. Хейлы и доктор Брэйден вошли следом, но Стайлз видел перед собой только одного мужчину, который смотрел на него так, словно Стайлз был ненастоящий. Запоздало Стайлз понял, что, должно быть, проспал очень долго. Связь сковала приятная боль, от которой тепло расходилось до самых кончиков пальцев. Стайлза даже слегка повело от того, как быстро рассеялся туман в его голове и как сразу расслабилось его тело. Он попытался подняться и броситься к Дереку, но тот дошёл до кровати и залез на неё к Стайлзу, не обращая внимания, что в комнате находились зрители, включая Пейдж.

 

Шериф несогласно замычал, но его прервала доктор Брэйден. Она выглядела чрезвычайно довольной.

 

Дерек притянул Стайлза ближе, переплетая их ноги, а затем крепко обхватил руками его туловище. Стайлз уткнулся лбом в плечо Дерека и не сдержал рыдание, прижимаясь к нему. Он чувствовал, как к нему, наконец, возвращается контроль, а Дерек был тем самым якорем, который удерживал его. Дерек нежно провёл пальцами по волосам Стайлза, а затем прижался ладонью к привычному местечку, где на запястье Стайлза бился пульс. Казалось, почувствовав биение его сердце, Дерек мгновенно успокоился и глубоко вздохнул.

 

Из-за плеча Дерека Стайлз видел, что отец был готов в любую секунду стащить старшего юношу с кровати. Хейлы выглядели так, словно не могли определиться, как им реагировать. Пейдж выглядела одновременно страдающей и успокоившейся.

 

Стайлз их проигнорировал. Они не имели значения – важен был только Дерек, и он был здесь. Он был рядом, тепло его рук и ног согревало кожу Стайлза, его дыхание касалось волос Стайлза. Связь мягко скользила между ними.

 

\- Самое время, засранец,- саркастично прошептал Стайлз.

 

\- Прости меня,- таким серьёзным и жалким голосом пробормотал Дерек, что Стайлз не мог это выдержать.

 

\- Это не твоя вина, кретин.

 

\- Я думал, что Связь прерывается. Всё было неправильно, даже Метки. И я не мог потерять это. Я не могу потерять тебя,- тем же тоном продолжил Дерек.

 

Стайлз не смог сдержать порыв чувств нежности и привязанности, которые затопили его. Он был счастлив знать, что Дерек в нём нуждается, пусть даже только из-за Связи. Он ещё теснее прижался к Дереку.

 

\- Я здесь, Дерек. Не переживай, уже завтра я буду тебя бесить.

 

Дерек фыркнул. Ага, вот и тот Дерек, которого он знал.

 

\- Но,- тихо произнёс Стайлз,- сейчас я бы не отказался подремать, пусть я и почти уверен, что проспал больше полусуток. Нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя после такого дерьма.

 

Дерек снова провёл пальцами по волосам Стайлза, а Чарли перелёг, чтобы растянуться на кровати поперёк их ног.

 

\- Чертовски трудно спать в кресле самолёта,- он опустил руку, чтобы коснуться костяшек пальцев Стайлза.- Так что я бы тоже поспал.

 

Стайлз закрыл глаза, получив добро, кивнул и позволил себе провалиться в приятную темноту.

 

\- - -

 

Пока они ехали по шоссе, Дерек позволил Стайлзу минут десять гонять туда-сюда разные радиостанции, а потом не выдержал и, нахмурившись, отстранил его руку от приёмника.

 

\- Я включу спутниковое радио, и ты не будешь ничего трогать.

 

\- Но, Дерек, ты не думаешь, что это твой долг - хотя бы предоставить мне возможность выбрать радиостанцию?- с ухмылкой спросил Стайлз.

 

\- Не думаю. Чувство вины прошло,- он ещё больше нахмурился.

 

Это была неправда. Дерек чувствовал, словно должен Стайлзу целый мир, но если он скажет об этом, то Стайлз будет эксплуатировать его по полной программе. И несмотря на распространённое мнение, Дерек всё же не был идиотом.

 

\- Конечно,- самодовольно произнёс Стайлз, потянувшись и переключив радио. Ещё несколько минут он выбирал станцию, затем ему, видимо, стало жаль Дерека, и он остановился.- Кстати, не верится, что Линетт с пониманием отнеслась к ситуации,- прокомментировал Стайлз мгновение спустя.

 

Дерек на секунду замер, пытаясь уловить ход мысли Стайлза.

 

\- Ну, ей не понять нашу ситуацию, но ты ей нравишься, и ей бы не хотелось, чтобы или ты, или я отправились на тот свет. Да, она разочарована, даже скорее в ярости, но меня не уволят. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

 

Стайлз не выглядел убеждённым, но спорить не стал, а вместо этого принялся бездумно болтать о каком-то сериале [Netflix](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netflix), который он начал смотреть.

 

На следующий день после возвращения Дерек проснулся в коконе из одеял с тесно прижавшимся к нему Стайлзом, который тихо сопел. После всего случившегося Дерек больше не мог себя обманывать, притворяясь, что ему не нравится быть рядом со Стайлзом. Он выбрался из кровати, где Стайлз продолжал спать как бревно, спустился вниз на кухню, чтобы спросить разрешения увезти Стайлза на выходные в их пляжный домик. Ему нужно было побыть со Стайлзом, но не хотелось сидеть дома и позволить всем наблюдать за ними как за животными в цирке. Доктор Брэйден тут же поддержала инициативу, заявив, что им нужно побыть вдвоём без посторонних, чтобы полностью восстановиться самим и восстановить Связь. Талия, не моргнув глазом, согласилась, но шерифу Стилински потребовалось чуть ли не клятва на крови, подписанное юристом обязательство беречь Стайлза и тонна увещеваний, прежде чем он отпустил Стайлза. Упрямый Стайлз быстро сломил сопротивление шерифа, когда вошёл на кухню и тихо произнёс:

 

\- Помнишь, как мама сломала лодыжку на первом курсе колледжа?

 

Джон переменился в лице и с грустью повернулся к Дереку, давая разрешение.

 

\- Извини,- печально произнёс он,- просто мой сын – это всё, что у меня есть.- Дерек кивнул.- И я иногда забываю, каково это.

 

Затем Стайлз раз сто извинился перед Талией и Стивеном за то, что вторгся в их дом, те, конечно, и слушать ничего не пожелали.

 

\- Когда у тебя день рождения?- громко спросил Стайлз, прерывая свою собственную проповедь и возвращая Дерека к действительности.

 

\- В ноябре. А твой когда?- полюбопытствовал Дерек.

 

\- Восьмого апреля.

 

\- Мне казалось, ты говорил, что тебе почти восемнадцать?

 

\- Ну да, чувак, я тогда ошибся… мне было десять, когда тебе было уже почти двадцать, и ты учился в колледже.

 

Дерек удержался от желания стукнуть Стайлза лбом по приборной панели перед ним.

 

\- Да, я знаю, когда родился, и знаю, когда родился ты, и считать я умею, Стайлз. Но, чёрт, не произноси это вслух, я, правда, не хочу это слышать.

 

Дерек увидел, как Стайлз расстроенно морщит лоб и принимается агрессивно дёргать вылезшую из ткани джинсов нить.

 

\- Не думаю, на самом деле, что тут есть чего стыдиться,- сказал Стайлз непривычно напряжённым голосом.- Это же правда. Просто я над ней подшучиваю, а ты нет. Тебе не нужно из-за это напрягаться. Кроме того, мне кажется, мы находимся на одном эмоциональном уровне… и не то что бы нас разделяли двадцать лет… через пару лет никто и слова не скажет о разнице в возрасте.

 

Дерек почувствовал, что попал в больное место, о существовании которого он не подозревал.

 

\- Прости. Просто я не хочу пользоваться своим возрастом как преимуществом над тобой. Со мной уже такое было, и я не хочу, чтобы мы с тобой когда-либо оказались в такой ситуации,- честно ответил он.

 

Стайлз вздохнул.

 

\- Да, я понимаю, прости меня. Но я так же знаю, что ты никогда мной не воспользуешься. И я никогда не позволю тебе сделать что-то, чего я сам не хочу. Но ты так не поступишь, потому что ты рьяно заботишься о тех, кого любишь – не то что бы я намекаю, что ты любишь меня,- быстро добавил он,- но я твой суженый или как там они это называют. Проще говоря, у тебя огромное сердце, и ты хранишь верность до гробовой доски. И я знаю, ты президент фан-клуба Стайлза, пусть и пытаешься делать вид, что это не так.

 

Дерек почувствовал, что краснеет. За пару месяцев со Стайлзом он краснел больше, чем за предыдущие несколько лет. Стайлз же, казалось, не был ни капли смущён своей прямолинейностью, он сам решал говорить то, что думает.

 

\- Я думал, Скотт – твой фанат номер один?- наконец, ответил Дерек.

 

Стайлз звонко рассмеялся.

 

\- О, да, наверное, ты прав. Я единственная любовь всей его жизни. Но, по крайней мере, ты должен быть на втором месте. Ну, на самом деле, папа, наверное, на втором,- размышлял он.- Ладно, точно третье. Всё равно ты в первой пятёрке, это важно!

 

\- Пока я опережаю Айзека или как там его, я доволен,- сухо произнёс Дерек.

 

\- Точно опережаешь Айзека, но по поводу Лидии я не уверен. А кто у тебя на первом месте?

 

\- Наверное, мама. Я единственный мальчик и был младшим ребёнком десять лет, так что, вероятно, она баловала меня больше, чем требовалось.

 

Стайлз бесстыдно разглядывал Дерека, словно тот был милейшим созданием на всей планете. После Английского Бедствия Колоссальных Размеров (как Стайлз его называл), очевидно, он пришёл к выводу, что теперь при Дереке не нужно даже хотя бы немного смущаться или осторожничать.

 

\- Моя мама тоже была замечательная,- мягко сказал Стайлз.- Она всегда побуждала меня быть самим собой и говорила, что я способен на всё, что угодно.

 

\- Жаль, что я не смогу её узнать,- искренне проговорил Дерек.

 

Стайлз тихо рассмеялся.

 

\- О, она бы тебя обожала. Ты такой ворчливый, саркастичный, циничный-но-на-самом-деле-лучик-солнца, таких людей как ты она всегда любила больше всего. Ей нравилось заставлять их как можно чаще улыбаться… видимо, поэтому они и были связаны с отцом. Итак,- прокашлялся Стайлз и сменил тему,- кто будет твоим номером два?

 

\- Бойд. А третьей будет Лора.

 

\- О, Бойд!- воскликнул Стайлз.- Да, раз уж я теперь знаком с Эрикой, то когда я познакомлюсь с Бойдом?

 

\- На самом деле, ты ещё не знакомился с Эрикой…- ответил Дерек, любяще закатив глаза,- но ты можешь встретиться с ними, когда захочешь.

 

\- Ловлю тебя на слове, чувак,- радостно сказал Стайлз.- О,- перебил самого себя он,- я только что вспомнил кое-что о процессе обрезания, о котором я тебе до этого рассказывал!

 

Обрезание? Слава яйцам, что Дерек всё прослушал.

 

Остаток пути они провели за лёгкой болтовнёй, в перерывах между этим подкалывая друг друга – теперь им было так комфортно проводить время вдвоём. Чарли был тих и спокоен на заднем сидении и проспал бо̒льшую часть поездки. Когда они, наконец, подъехали к побережью, Стайлз радостно обозревал мелькавший за окном пейзаж.

 

\- Я так давно не был на пляже,- признался он, когда они подрулили к пляжному дому Хейлов. Родители Дерека приобрели его, когда ему было около восьми, и одни из самых важных детских воспоминаний были связаны с эти местом. Это был большой двухэтажный дом, выкрашенный в светло-зелёный цвет, с множеством окон. Стайлз гипнотизировал взглядом дом, когда они вылезли из машины и разминали затёкшие конечности.

 

\- Чувак, я знал, что твоя семья состоятельная, но и не представлял, что вы миллионеры. Дом громадный и расположен у самого моря.

 

\- Вылезай, Чарли,- скомандовал Дерек, открыв машину и проигнорировав комментарий Стайлза. В траст-фонде Дерека было достаточно денег, чтобы вообще никогда не работать, но от этой мысли он чувствовал себя бесполезным, а из-за Кейт у него было отвращение к этим деньгам. Возможно, он мог бы оплатить ими колледж Стайлза, лениво подумал он, и тем самым потратить их с пользой.

 

Дерек провёл Стайлза внутрь дома, а затем направился к своей спальне. Стайлз с открытым ртом осматривал детали интерьера дома. Дерек вошёл в свою комнату и бросил сумку у шкафа. Сразу было понятно, что это дом только на время отпуска – единственными личными вещами были несколько книг на прикроватном столике.

 

\- О, чёрт побери, да, [«Хранители»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8_%28%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%81%29). Круто,- сказал Стайлз, подходя ближе, чтобы пролистать страницы комикса.- А это что?

 

[«Третий полицейский»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD_%D0%9E%E2%80%99%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B5%D0%BD).

 

\- Как я заметил, читать ты умеешь,- саркастично произнёс Дерек.

 

\- Какая же ты противная задница,- раздражённо прокомментировал Стайлз.

 

\- Мою задницу ты ещё не видел, до этой стадии отношений мы пока не дошли,- спокойно ответил Дерек, а Стайлз ярко покраснел.- Это одна из моих любимых книг,- продолжил он, словно и не было никакой пошлой шутки.- Мне нравится её перечитывать, так что, в конце концов, я оставил один экземпляр здесь на постоянной основе.

 

\- Я её никогда не читал.

 

\- Ну, возьми и прочти. У меня их несколько.

 

Дерек повернулся, чтобы показать Стайлзу, где его комната. Стайлз ни на шаг не сдвинулся от прикроватного столика и воскликнул:

 

\- Можно мне остаться с тобой? Без всяких задних мыслей… вообще… просто с тобой мне намного лучше спится. И я бы хотел, чтобы не только у тебя была возможность обнимать меня во сне, но и у меня - тебя,- нервозность Стайлза сквозила к Дереку по Связи, но тот смог сохранить уверенность в выражении лица.

 

Ну что ж, почему бы, чёрт возьми, и нет?

 

Дерек согласно кивнул, а Стайлз широко улыбнулся.

 

\- И, слава богу, эта кровать двуспальная. На той полуторной было мало места, а ты такой горячий, я умирал от жары к утру,- прокомментировал Стайлз.

 

\- Я знаю, что ты считаешь меня горячим, сложно не заметить, как ты наблюдаешь за мной во время тренировок.

 

\- Ха, блять, кто же тут у нас сегодня мистер Сарказм? Но, да, ты просто ходячая порно-звезда.

 

Дерек хмыкнул и потянул Стайлза за собой в гостиную, а сам затем направился в сторону совмещённой с ней кухней.

 

\- Найди что-нибудь приличное по телевизору,- сказал он, открывая холодильник.

 

\- Вероятно, ты пожалеешь о том, что доверил мне пульт,- с показной серьёзностью заявил Стайлз и устроился на диване,- но первое слово дороже второго.

 

Дерек вдруг понял, что они никогда ещё просто не сидели на диване, не смотрели бесцельно телевизор, за исключением Lostи футбольных игр. Дерек достал из машины оставшиеся сумки, а затем наблюдал, пока делал сэндвичи из привезённой ими еды, как Стайлз дважды пролистывает все каналы.

 

\- Боже, и я думал, что твои замашки с радио меня раздражали,- застонал он.

 

\- Никогда не преуменьшай сложности с концентрацией у человека с СДВГ, они всегда превзойдут твои ожидания,- спокойно ответил Стайлз, когда, наконец, остановился на передаче о легендах, связанных со сверхъестественным, на [HistoryChannel](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_Channel).

 

Дерек принёс к дивану сэндвичи, чипсы и колу, пару часов они лениво смотрели телевизор, а затем решили, что готовы ложиться. Они оба ещё не пришли полностью в себя после событий последних дней и к тому же устали после долгой поездки. Когда они оба подготовились ко сну, Стайлз на бегу запрыгнул на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в руку и свесив одну ногу с постели. Дерек стянул футболку, бросил её в сумку, затем снова повернулся к кровати и увидел, что Стайлз на него пристально смотрит. Внезапно Дерек понял, что стоит полуголым и вот-вот ляжет в одну кровать с парнем, с которым был связан.

 

\- Извини, обычно я сплю без футболки,- сказал он и потянулся, чтобы достать её из сумки.

 

\- Нет, всё в порядке, если тебе удобно,- ответил Стайлз и подвинулся на другую часть кровати, чтобы Дерек мог лечь на сторону, которая была ближе к шкафу. Дерек колебался, но всё же лёг на неё, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко лицом к лицу со Стайлзом.

 

Блять, прошлым вечером всё было намного легче. Он просто лёг в кровать к Стайлзу без всяких раздумий.

 

Стайлз выглядел немного нервным, но достаточно решительным, чтобы придвинуться ближе к Дереку. Он робко протянул руку и коснулся двух Меток на ключице Дерека и его сердце, которых обычно не было видно. После первой тренировки по лакроссу последняя появившаяся тогда Метка теперь почти полностью закрывала его сердце. Стайлз очертил кончиками пальцев контуры меток, и Связь отозвалась на прикосновение. Дерек почувствовал тепло, радость и ощущение, что он дома. Длинные пальцы Стайлза опустились ниже на живот, трогая гладкую кожу и выступающий рельеф мышц. Дерек не мог понять, то ли это было из-за того, что у него так давно не было секса, то ли просто потому, что Стайлз был так близко, но он почувствовал, как у него начинает вставать лишь от этих лёгких касаний. Стайлз на секунду замер, остановившись у пояса шорт Дерека, а затем опустился ниже и коснулся пальцами очертания члена Дерека. Стайлз рвано выдохнул.

 

Теперь у Дерека совершенно определённо стояло.

 

Стайлз замер и посмотрел на Дерека, у него расширились зрачки, и он глубоко дышал, слегка приоткрыв рот. Блять, Дерек точно знал, чем бы хотел занять этот рот. Но он не мог ещё позволить этому случиться, уж точно не сегодня.

 

Стайлз вдруг резко сел и стянул свою футболку, отбросив её в сторону. Дерек знал, что начнёт протестовать, если тот предложит продолжить, но пока он просто наблюдал за плоским животом Стайлза и тем, как сокращаются его мышцы. Но Стайлз ничего не сделал, лишь лёг обратно и прижался к Дереку, позволяя их грудным клеткам и Меткам соприкоснуться.

 

\- Спокойной ночи, Дерек,- прошептал он.

 

\- Спокойной, Стайлз,- прошептал в ответ Дерек, затем закрыл глаза и обнял парня.

 

На следующее утро Дерек проснулся от того, что Стайлз слегка ёрзал. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на часы на столике и увидел, что уже двенадцать двадцать три дня.

 

Господи, так долго он со времён колледжа не спал.

 

Дерек осторожно освободился от шумно сопевшего во сне Стайлза, быстро принял душ и пошёл на кухню, чтобы сделать кофе и поздний завтрак. Когда он только поднёс ко рту свой бутерброд, в комнату прошлёпал Стайлз, его влажные волосы торчали по все стороны, очевидно, он только принял душ. Дерек поднялся и налил ему чашку кофе.

 

\- Ты как осьминог,- вместо приветствия произнёс Дерек и протянул Стайлзу чашку.

 

\- А ты как блядская печка,- парировал Стайлз, прищурившись,- но быть с тобой рядом очень приятно, тем не менее.

 

\- Ага, я это понял потому, как ты лип ко мне,- безэмоционально ответил Дерек.

 

Стайлз закатил глаза и сделал глоток из чашки.

 

\- Неплохо, но лучше бы я приготовил кофе.

 

Дерек в ответ отвесил ему тумака в пол силы.

 

Как только Стайлз устроился за кухонным столом, они молча принялись уничтожать бутерброды – всё, что угодно, лишь бы избежать разговора о вчерашнем вечере.

 

Дерек, убирая чашки в посудомойку, спросил:

 

\- Хочешь пойти на пляж? Холодает, но…

 

\- Да, чувак! Мы можем хотя бы прогуляться по пляжу. Ощутить песок голыми ногами. Я здесь не был целую вечность, помнишь?- обрадовался Стайлз.

 

Они оба вернулись в комнату, чтобы переодеться - Дерек натянул майку, не переживая, что кто-то увидит его Метки. Они никого здесь не знают. Они вольны делать, что захотят. Стайлз последовал его примеру и одел только футболку с коротким рукавом вместо его привычных нарядов в несколько слоёв.

 

Когда они вышли через заднюю дверь и направились по короткой тропинке к пляжу, Чарли выбежал следом за ними, яростно виляя хвостом. От Стайлза исходили волны счастья, лёгкой трусцой он бежал впереди Дерека. Он обернулся и крикнул:

 

\- Ко мне, Чарли!

 

Собака быстро его догнала, вместе они добежали до песчаной прибрежной полосы и бросились к волнам. Дерек спокойно шёл следом за ними.

 

Когда он их догнал, то остановился немного позади на сухом песке, пока Стайлз стоял на краю воды, широко расставив руки в стороны. Дерек пристально смотрел на Стайлза – на родинки на его щеке, слегка вздёрнутый нос, взъерошенные волосы, тёплые карие глаза, его высокую, худощавую, подтянутую фигуру. Его тело не состояло из мягких изгибов, скорее, мягких штрихов, очертания которых вырисовывали красивого мужчину. Дерек позволил нежному теплу Связи затопить своё сознание, убрав все барьеры, и просто наблюдал, как Стайлз заразительно смеётся, позволяя Чарли гонятся за ним по песку, а солнце заливало их обоих ослепительным светом. Дерек не мог вспомнить, когда он в последний раз был с кем-то столь беззаботным. Стайлз бегал прямо перед ним, задыхаясь и всё ещё хохоча, а Дерек отчётливо видел, как сильно выделяются на солнце родинки Стайлза, и чувствовал его оглушительное счастье. Что-то ёкнуло в груди Дерека, он, не обращая внимание на то, что Стайлз ему сейчас пытался сказать, сделал шаг вперёд и нежно обхватил руками талию Стайлза.

 

Стайлз замер и тут же замолчал, удивлённо поднимая взгляд на Дерека.

 

Дерек мог его понять, учитывая, что он никогда сам не проявлял инициативу, не считая нескольких редких прикосновений и последнего случая, когда он полуживой вернулся из Англии.

 

Но Дереку это было необходимо. Что-то в глубине его разума говорило ему – «уже давно пора», - и он был удивлён, что чувство вины перед Пейдж продлилось едва ли секунду после того, как он притянул Стайлза ближе и накрыл его губы своими.

 

Прикосновение губ Дерека, казалось, вывело Стайлза из транса, и он с огромным желанием вернул поцелуй, запуская пальцы в волосы Дерека. Губы Стайлза были гладкими и влажными, и это ощущение тепла – Связь металась между ними, чуть ли не вопя от радости, а затем появилось знакомое чувство порезов на коже, когда Метки начали расти.

 

Они оба не предали значения уже знакомому ощущению и углубили поцелуй. Дерек вплотную прижал Стайлз к себе, крепко обнимая его, а Стайлз целовал его в ответ так, словно в последний раз, яростно работая языком…

 

Они вздрогнули и отстранились друг от друга, когда Чарли, всё это время пыхтевший у их ног, громко залаял, а потом заскулил, пытаясь стряхнуть попавшую ему на нос каплю крови Стайлза, которая текла тонкой струйкой по его руке.

 

Чёртова собака.

 

Дерек и Стайлз какое-то время безучастно смотрели друг на друга.

 

\- Ну… щетина – это интересно,- выдохнул Стайлз.

 

Дерек так громогласно расхохотался, что Стайлза даже всполошился.

 

\- Пошли, нам, наверное, лучше вернуться домой и промыть эти чёртовы порезы,- сказал он, когда смог отдышаться.

 

\- Да, думаю, если в них попадёт песок, будет отвратительно.

 

\- Лучше не будем выяснять это опытным путём.

 

Обработав порезы, они оба молчаливо решили игнорировать произошедшее и вернулись назад на пляж. Дерек всегда считал, что лучше двигаться вперёд, чем терзаться раздумьями. И если он снова захочет поцеловать Стайлза, то он сделает это, но обсуждать ничего не собирается. Он понимал, что, наверное, это не лучший из планов – он обречён привести их к недопониманию и путанице. И из-за того, вероятно, что они не обсуждали важные моменты, касающиеся Связи, всё и закончилось трагедией под названием «Поездка в Англию». Но сейчас он хотел успокоиться и просто покидать со Стайлзом мячик для лакросса.

 

Блять, он всё-таки заслужил немного покоя хотя бы один день.

 

Покидав немного мячик, Дерек сделал вид, что собирается кинуть его Стайлзу. Тот потянулся за мячом, которого не оказалось, и, не разобравшись, рухнул на песок. Дерек расхохотался, когда Стайлз кинулся на него, как на их первой тренировке по лакроссу. Но в этот раз Дерек был готов. Он поймал Стайлза, слегка его приподняв, а потом завалил их обоих на землю, прижимая Стайлза к песку. Их тела соприкасались, и Дерек чувствовал каждый вдох Стайлза.

 

\- Ты, ублюдок…- задыхаясь, рассмеялся Стайлз.

 

\- Папа!

 

Они повернули головы и увидели маленькую девочку со светлыми волосами и развевающимися хвостиками, которая одной рукой указывала на них, а другой сжимала ладонь отца. Мужчина наблюдал за ними, вскинув бровь. Дерек и Стайлз быстро отскочили друг от друга и встали на ноги, отряхивая песок.

 

\- О, гляди, папочка! Они связаны,- взвизгнула она.- Они родственные души! И у них есть собачка!

 

Ну, это была чушь. Родственные души существовали в сказках, такие пары идеально подходили друг другу, никогда не ссорились, жили долго и счастливо, а в глазах у них мелькали сердечки. Они находили друг друга под звездопадом и жили на облаках любви. Согласно этому определению, Пейдж больше подходила под значение «родственной души», чем Стайлз. Но он понимал, что девочка, скорее всего, не знала, о чём говорила: несвязанные люди, особенно Берсерки, часто называли таких как они «родственными душами», тем самым пытаясь унизить.

 

\- Он очень хороший пёс. Хочешь его погладить?- спросил Стайлз, широко улыбаясь.

 

Девочка судорожно закивала и бросила отца, когда Стайлз подвёл к ней собаку. Она запищала, хихикая, когда Чарли облизал её ладонь.

 

\- Простите,- быстро произнёс мужчина,- она не умеет быть тихой. Мы пошли погулять, чтобы её мама могла отдохнуть. Понимаю, тебе и твоему парню не понравилась реплика про «родственные» души.

 

\- Всё в порядке,- спокойно ответил Дерек. Парень. Этот ярлык тоже казался неуместным.

 

\- Пошли, Эмма,- сказал мужчина и снова взял её за руку.- Скажи спасибо этим приятным мужчинам за то, что разрешили погладить собаку.

 

\- Спасибо!- выкрикнула девочка, неистово маша им рукой, пока отец уводил её вперёд по пляжу.

 

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и помахал девочке на прощание. Спустя мгновение он прокомментировал:

 

\- Я всегда был уверен, что когда у меня будут дети, я буду просто потрясным отцом.

 

Дерек фыркнул. Да, конечно, он будет просто исключительным.

 

\- Правда, теперь у меня, наверное, не будет ребёнка,- продолжил Стайлз, вертя в руках палочку.

 

Дерек почувствовал, что разговор стал приобретать неприятный оттенок.

 

\- Ты не можешь этого знать,- осторожно сказал он.

 

\- Ну да, будто мы не повязаны навечно, засранец,- раздражённо произнёс Стайлз.- И хотя я уверен, все совершенно несправедливо считают меня «женщиной» в наших отношениях,- он указал на мужчину с девочкой, которые недавно проходили мимо них,- но у меня нет матки. За что огромное спасибо, конечно, потому что этот орган доставляет кучу неприятностей тем, кого им одарили. Но, конечно же, мы можем удочерить маленькую девочку, чтобы в нашем доме была хоть капля эстрогена. Назовём её Лола. Или можно прибегнуть к суррогатному материнству,- едко прокомментировал Стайлз.

 

Дерек не желал обсуждать поцелуй, поэтому Вселенная решила подтолкнуть Стайлза к размышлениям на тему их репродуктивных возможностей.

 

Чёрт побери, неужели он не заслужил хоть каплю покоя?

 

Стайлз посерьёзнел.

 

\- Ты будешь донором спермы, это очевидно, потому что гены твоей семьи гарантируют красоту и совершенство.

 

Дерек решил ненадолго ему подыграть, проигнорировав свой дискомфорт.

 

\- Может, я бы хотел, чтобы ты стал донором, тогда ребёнок точно будет умным.

 

\- Да, ничего личного, но твоя семья может напугать до усрачки. Не знаю, хочу ли, чтобы мои дети унаследовали этот пронзительный взгляд,- повеселел он.

 

Дерек знал, что, на самом деле, они по-дурацки обсуждали весьма важную тему, просто они подошли к этому единственным способом, который знали – с сарказмом и цинизмом. Но этим непростым вопросом им не стоило сейчас забивать голову. Стайлз ещё даже в колледж не поступил.

 

\- Я знаю, тебе сложно фокусироваться на настоящем, но нам не стоит сейчас волноваться о детях, Стайлз. Давай сперва разберёмся с другими проблемами,- тихо посоветовал Дерек.

 

Например, то, что Стайлза назвали его парнем.

 

Стайлз перевёл на него пристальный взгляд.

 

\- Кроме того, тебе ещё так много надо до этого сделать, Стайлз. Например, написать эссе для поступления и пораньше отправить его в чёртовы колледжи.

 

Его последние слова, казалось, заставили Стайлза вернуться к реальности.

 

\- О боже, нет, Дерек, ты прям как мой папа,- застонал он.

 

\- Займись этим, пока мы здесь - отправишь все заявления, когда вернёмся. Доктор Брэйден дала тебе освобождение от занятий на пару дней, так что самое время это сделать.

 

\- Ты меня бесишь.

 

\- Я просто контролирую, чтобы ты это сделал. И, если нужно, я могу помочь,- добавил Дерек.- И, может быть, тогда твой отец не будет так переживать из-за того, что я увёз тебя на несколько дней.

 

\- Если я упомяну о поцелуе, то вряд ли ты добьёшься желаемого.

 

Видимо, Дереку не избежать разговора о поцелуе.

 

\- Упомянешь поцелуй, и я уверен, отец запрёт тебя в башне,- он попытался свести всё к шутке.

 

\- Подловил. Но тебя он, вероятнее всего, запрёт за решёткой, чтобы ты не смог вызволить меня из башни. Не сможет рыцарь спасти свою принцессу. Точнее принца,- усмехнулся он.- Но именно в этом он и допустит ошибку, потому что я найду способ сбежать, с тобой или без тебя.

 

Дерек с любовью покачал головой, свистом подозвал Чарли и повернул в сторону к дому.

 

\- Я проголодался, а ты? Я захватил ингредиенты для свиных отбивных, пойду готовить.

 

\- Ты умеешь готовить?- удивлённо спросил Стайлз.- Пытаюсь представить, как ты выпекаешь что-то, и мой мозг не может обработать эту информацию.

 

\- Пейдж училась в медицинской школе, и у неё никогда не было времени, так что я много готовил. Я не специалист, но кое-что умею. Но печь я не умею. Один раз испортил кексы, которые пёк Коре, и решил, что это не стоит моих усилий.

 

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что помимо твоей сказочной внешности, чёртовой тучи денег и милой собаки ты ещё и готовишь? Господи, как же мне повезло вытащить счастливый билет в этой лотерее Связей,- Стайлз потянулся и погладил по голове Чарли.- Но как ты смог испортить кексы? Просто берёшь готовую смесь, добавляешь воду. Чисто теоретически, даже я бы мог справиться.

 

\- Я пытался сделать всё сам с нуля,- ответил Дерек, пожав плечом.

 

\- О боже мой, твой уровень мимимишности поднялся сейчас за раз пунктов на десять. Я даже не знаю, как могу это пережить,- Стайлз вытянул руку, чтобы ущипнуть Дерека за щёку, а тот, нахмурившись, шлёпнул его по тыльной стороне ладони.

 

Стайлз хихикал, когда они вошли в дом.

 

\- Ну что, я могу чем-то помочь?

 

Дерек вошёл на кухню и принялся доставить из шкафов всё необходимое.

 

\- Нет. Честно говоря, я не доверяю твоим талантам не поджечь кухню. Ты можешь что-то размешать под моим инструктажем.

 

Стайлз театрально схватился за сердце.

 

\- Да, конечно, Властелин Кухни Дерек. Я просто буду твоим жалким рабом.

 

\- Что последнее ты готовил?- спросил Дерек, вскинув бровь.

 

Стайлз замолк.

 

\- Разогрев пиццы в микроволновке считается?

 

\- Поэтому будешь размешивать.

 

Дерек старался как можно быстрее приготовить мясо, в то же время раздавая Стайлзу указания по готовке салата и картофельного супа. Между делом они переговаривались, и Дерек прогонял Стайлза, когда тот чересчур увлекался готовкой. Когда он, наконец, снял мясо с плиты, Стайлз стучал шкафами и ящиками в поисках тарелок, мисок и приборов. Когда они накрыли на стол, Дерек вернулся к холодильнику и достал пару банок пива. Одну он протянул Стайлзу.

 

\- Больше не переживаешь из-за моего отца?- довольно спросил Стайлз, выхватив банку, пока Дерек не передумал.

 

\- Тогда в самолёте я думал, что ты, чёрт возьми, умрёшь… если я ещё раз такое испытаю, то, по крайней мере, буду знать, что не отказал тебе в банке пива.

 

\- Умница,- сказал Стайлз, салютуя пивом в сторону Дерека.

 

Они молча разложили еду по тарелкам и начали есть. Внезапно Стайлз несдержанно застонал.

 

\- Чувак, ты меня подло обманул. Ты не «специалист»? Тебе надо работать на кулинарном канале,- заявил Стайлз, набивая рот.

 

\- Приятно знать, что ты не прихотлив в еде,- сухо прокомментировал Дерек.

 

Они продолжили есть, пока Стайлз с клацаньем не опустил вилку и не закусил губу. Затем он, ероша волосы, громко проговорил:

 

\- Ладно, ты должен мне объяснить, кто мы друг другу. А то я с ума схожу. Я дал тебе время подумать, потому что ты Дерек и слова тебя отравляют, но ты мне нравишься, и я люблю быть с тобой, и поцелуй был чудесный, и я бы хотел повторить его, понимаешь, когда-нибудь. И я говорил о детях, а ты не запаниковал, это же тоже что-то значит, правда?

 

Было такое чувство, словно это самое важное заявление в его жизни – важнее, чем когда он озвучил свой выбор колледжа, профессии, важнее, чем его ответы на вопросы при приёме на работу, важнее, чем когда он предложил Пейдж встречаться или даже выйти за него.

 

\- Мы вроде как вместе,- нерешительно подтвердил Дерек.

 

\- Да?- выдохнул Стайлз.

 

\- Да.

 

Каким бы важным не был этот разговор, витиеватостью формулировок он точно не отличался.

 

Стайлз так широко улыбнулся, что Дерека посетила мысль, не болит ли у него от этого лицо. Впервые после Англии Стайлз, наконец-то, стал самим собой – постоянно задавал Дереку вопросы, болтал ерунду, был переполнен энергией и ни секунды не мог усидеть на месте. Дерек постоянно чувствовал волны счастья и спокойствия сквозь Связь. Дерек уже давно привык к тому, что чувствует эмоции Стайлза, теперь это стало для него нормой. Чаще всего это были лишь отголоски, которые, не думая, Дерек принял как часть своей жизни. Но в такие моменты они становились достаточно сильными, чтобы напоминать ему о том, что они постоянно были рядом.

 

Когда они доели, Стайлз настоял на том, что помоет посуду не смотря на то, что, очевидно, ненавидел это делать.

 

\- Есть в этом что-то невероятно отвратительное. Меня трясти начинает, всё кажется таким скользким, и…

 

\- Я могу помыть, Стайлз.

 

\- Нет! Нет, ни в коем случае, ты готовил,- настаивал Стайлз.- О боже,- заныл он, опустив руку в воду,- могу поклясться, там всякая мерзость растёт, не могу ничего поделать.

 

Каким-то образом Стайлз умудрился всё сделать, хотя молчать, что он по этому поводу думает, он не стал. Дерек почти пожалел, что не оттащил Стайлза и не сделал всё сам вместо того, чтобы допивать пиво, стоя у прилавка. Но Стайлз был так полон энтузиазма, что Дерек не смог заставить себя прервать его порыв.

 

\- Чем теперь хочешь заняться?- спросил Стайлз, поставив последнюю тарелку в посудомоечную машину. До того, как Дерек успел открыть рот, Стайлз продолжил:- Ну, если у тебя нет никаких идей, то я взял с собой игру и мой PlayStation,- Стайлз ярко улыбнулся и поднял пальцы вверх.- Сейчас принесу.

 

В хаотичном возбуждении Стайлз установил игровую систему, вставил диск с игрой и протянул джойстик Дереку, устроившемуся на диване. Дерек посмотрел на обложку игры, которая лежала на кофейном столике. На обложке был изображён странный холщовый мешок с человеческими чертами лица и написано заглавие - [LittleBigPlanet](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/LittleBigPlanet).

 

\- Это что за херня?- Дерек взял в руки эту отвратительную коробку из-под игры.- Выглядит так, словно на обложке кукла Вуду.

 

\- Они милые, заткнись,- парировал Стайлз оскорблённым голосом.- И мы создадим тебе такого.

 

Дерек ещё ни разу не играл в одну из игр Стайлза и вообще не мог вспомнить, чтобы он играл в какую-нибудь видео-игру, которая вышла бы после 2006 года.

 

Игра Стайлза заполнила теперь целый экран, и его маленький холщовый аватар дёргался на экране в манере очень напоминавшей его хозяина. У него были усы, а на голове была надета ушанка.

 

Это была жесть.

 

Стайлз плюхнулся на пол, опершись спиной о диван, и жестом пригласил Дерека сделать то же самое. Нехотя Дерек покинул мягкие подушки. Они сидели близко друг к другу, соприкасаясь плечами, и Стайлз положил свою правую лодыжку поверх левой ноги Дерека.

 

Почему-то Дерек сомневался, что Стайлз так себя ведёт, когда они со Скоттом играют в видео-игры.

 

\- Могу добавить очки, потому что знаю, как ты их любишь,- самодовольно прокомментировал он, пока его аватар порхал по экрану. Он нажал на меню и выбрал очки в стиле Гарри Поттера.

 

Дерек включил свой джойстик и подсоединился как гость. Стайлз проинструктировал его, как открыть то же самое меню, и комментировал каждый предмет, пока Дерек пролистывал список.

 

\- О боже мой, кроличий хвостик идеально подойдёт к твоим зубам.

 

\- Ещё больше шуток про зубы, когда же они закончатся,- скучающе произнёс Дерек.- Я сделаю [виниры](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%80%D1%8B) только, чтобы вы все заткнулись.

 

\- Не надо! Я расстроюсь,- к его чести, голос Стайлза прозвучал искренне напуганным.- Не смей засрать совершенство.

 

Как оказалось, по сути игра была о странном маленьком бесполом существе из холщового материала, который бегает, наступает на пузырьки и пытается собирать предметы. Оказалось, что любимой частью игры Стайлз был момент, когда он неожиданно заставлял своего персонажа шлёпать персонажа Дерека.

 

\- В чём смысл? Похоже на более зловещую версию Марио,- отметил Дерек, пока они проходили тренировочный уровень, на котором Стайлз настоял, чтобы Дерек понял основы.

 

Стайлз театрально ахнул и произнёс:

 

\- Как ты смеешь? Это кощунство.

 

Чарли навострил уши на звук, тут же подошёл к ним и улёгся на полу рядом со Стайлзом. С тех пор как Чарли был со Стайлзом, ожидая возвращения Дерека из Англии, собака к нему ещё больше привязалась и защищала его.

 

Они прошли уровень, и Стайлз подвёл Дерека к уровню сетевой игры для нескольких игроков (чтобы бы это ни значило). Неудивительно, что Стайлз без проблем справлялся с игрой, а Дерек продолжал погибать.

 

Стайлз захихикал, когда Дерек снова сгорел.

 

\- Знаешь что, маленький засранец? Если бы мы играли в реальном мире, ты бы умер намного раньше меня. Скорее всего, ты бы умолял взять тебя на руки две секунды спустя.

 

Дерек слегка толкнул Стайлза, и тому пришлось помочь себе рукой, чтобы не упасть.

 

\- О, а ты тот ещё козёл,- сказал Стайлз, выпрямляясь. Он прищурился.- Бери ключи от машины.

 

\- Ключи?

 

Стайлз приблизился к Дереку, носом коснувшись его уха, и произнёс:

 

За пару километров до съезда с трассы я видел огромную вывеску с рекламой [лазертага](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B3), и я тебя в нём урою.

 

Дерек повернул голову и коснулся своим носом носа Стайлза.

 

\- Ловлю на слове, Стилински.

 

Он чувствовал себя так же смело как и тогда на пляже, легко проведя пальцами вокруг уха Стайлза, коснувшись линии роста его волос над дужкой очков и заставив Стайлз вздрогнуть. Затем Дерек схватил футболку Стайлза в районе его плеча и резко поднял его на ноги. Стайлз громко вскрикнул. Чарли тоже подскочил, бросив на Дерека колкий взгляд.

 

\- Только и умеешь, что дразнить,- недовольно пробормотал Стайлз.

 

Дерек усмехнулся, захватил ключи от машины и направился к выходу.

 

Лазертаг и правда оказался так близко, как Стайлз и говорил. Это было огромное здание со всевозможными прибамбасами для гиков и бесконечным количеством аркадных игр. В самом конце помещения горела вывеска, указывая вход на лазерные бои.

 

Стайлз заплатил на кассе, а затем протянул руку и переплёл их пальцы, сжав ладонь Дерека, ведя его к входу.

 

Вдруг Дерека захватило воспоминание, как Пейдж вела его сквозь толпу подростков на вечеринке Коры. Он ощутил знакомую боль – она была неотъемлемой частью его жизни, а они даже словом не перекинулись с того самого дня в парке – но ему стало легче, когда он сфокусировался на тепле ладони Стайлза. Он задумался на секунду, что бы было, если бы они не вошли в ту комнату, и Стайлза бы не оказалось в его жизни – никаких внезапных допросов, никакого словесного поноса, никаких последствий Связи, никакого возвращения в родительский дом, никаких неприятностей на работе, никаких видео-игр, никаких smsв три часа ночи с вопросом «как ты думаешь, что бы было, если бы в [«Человеке-пауке](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BA-%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%83%D0%BA)» дядя остался жив».

 

Было бы дерьмово. Возможно, легче. Но сейчас, когда он знал Стайлза, он не мог представить жизнь без его приставаний. В любом случае, жилось бы ему намного скучнее.

 

Когда им объяснили правила лазертага, инструктор отвёл их в комнату, заполненную рядами наборов из ружей и жилетов, на спине каждого было написано имя. Стайлз схватил красный комплект под именем «Киборг», а Дерек взял синий, у которого на спине было написано «Т-Рекс».

 

\- Ты проиграешь, Хейл,- с ухмылкой сказал Стайлз, направляясь в зону ожидания красных игроков.

 

Дерек прошёл в зону синих и увидел четырёх подростков, которые выглядели так, словно это была их территория, и маленького мальчика. Ребёнку было около восьми или девяти; жилет был ему так велик, что, казалось, будто он в нём потерялся. Дерек не представлял, как малыш будет в нём бегать. Мальчик был темнокожим с широко открытыми испуганными глазами.

 

\- Ты здесь один?- спросил Дерек.

 

\- Мой старший брат взял меня с собой, но они с друзьями сказали, что я не могу быть в их команде,- застенчиво ответил ребёнок.

 

Дерек покачал головой.

 

\- Моя старшая сестра постоянно так со мной поступала.

 

\- Ненавижу быть маленьким,- отчаянно сказал ребёнок.

 

С ностальгией и радостью Дерек вспомнил тот день, когда он понял, что стал выше и сильнее Лоры.

 

\- Ты не маленький,- сказал Дерек,- ты,- он посмотрел на жилет мальчика,- Годзилла. И мы раздавим команду твоего брата. Держись ко мне поближе, и всё будет хорошо.

 

Ребёнок окинул его оценивающим взглядом, а потом более уверенно кивнул.

 

\- Ты довольно крупный.

 

Дерек кивнул в ответ.

 

\- И если ты будешь готов, то я даже дам тебе особое задание.

 

Глаза ребёнка каким-то образом ещё больше округлись.

 

\- Что за задание?

 

\- Там будет высокий, худой парень в футболке со «Звёздными войнами»… возможно, я дам тебе шанс выбить его из игры.

 

Мальчик больше не нервничал, более того, он крепче вцепился в ружье и выглядел спокойным и сосредоточенным. Он кивнул Дереку.

 

\- Я готов.

 

Когда открылись двери и громкоговоритель просигнализировал о начале, мальчик выбежал вперёд и тут же скрылся из виду. Спустя минут пять Дерек понял, что хоть и никогда раньше не играл в лазертаг, но он в нём хорош. Дерек раньше проходил курсы военной подготовки – тут было то же самое, только больше задействовалась зрительная координация движений рук. Он был быстрее остальных игроков, был более метким и почти сразу же сообразил, как использовать приёмы из пройдённого курса в качестве преимущества. Он знал, когда нужно атаковать на целевые позиции, умел неслышно подбираться к другим игрокам, чтобы вывести их из игры. Выбив из игры пытавшегося подкрасться к нему заносчивого засранца из другой команды, Дерек не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так хохотал.

 

Дерек прошёл через несколько препятствий на верхнем уровне и подстрелил красного игрока другой команды. Парень услышал звук, сигнализирующий, что в него попали, и вскинул руки вверх. Дерек усмехнулся и пошёл вперёд по наклонному спуску к первому этажу, пригибаясь и избегая выстрела красного игрока. Он быстро и метко выстрелил в ответ и вывел его из игры.

 

Замерев, спрятавшись за стеной, Дерек выглянул в ближайший коридор и едва не умер от смеха. Стайлза, которого Дерек подстрелил несчётное количество раз, снова преследовал Годзилла. Мальчик вообще весьма впечатлял: он знал, когда нужно пригнуться, когда спрятаться и когда стрелять. Вскоре после начала игры он нашёл Стайлза и не отпускал его. Годзилла снова только что триумфально подстрелил Стайлза и собирался бежать в укрытие, когда по громкоговорителю прозвучал сигнал об окончании игры.

 

Выйдя из-за стены, Дерек наклонился, чтобы лучше разглядеть Годзиллу.

 

\- Из тебя получится отличный киллер,- с улыбкой произнёс Дерек,- и я почти уверен, что мы уничтожили команду твоего брата.

 

Мальчик широко улыбнулся Дереку и дал ему пять.

 

Когда они вышли из игрового зала и сняли жилеты, Стайлз стукнул Дерека по руке.

 

\- Ты что, серьёзно натравил этого мальчика на меня? Он был беспощаден, чувак! Его словно на шпиона обучали.

 

\- Я знаю,- торжественно ответил Дерек,- я его тренировал. А я тренирую только лучших.

 

\- Боже мой,- произнёс Стайлз, закатив глаза.- Ты невыносим, чувак. Если бы я не умилялся твоей дружбе с ребёнком, то наверняка возненавидел бы тебя.

 

Они подошли к экранам у выхода, где можно было посмотреть очки. Дерек был прав – они разбили красную команду. И Дерек был несомненным лидером по количеству попаданий с внушительным количеством очков. Годзилла присоединился к своему расстроенному брату и самодовольно указывал ему на итоговый счёт игры.

 

\- Нет, беру свои слова обратно,- сказал Стайлз,- я тебя всё-таки ненавижу. Ты стал лучшим игроком, чувак! Думаю, лазертаг можно назвать твоим призванием. Ну, блять, ты был просто неповторим – словно герой из боевика. В следующий раз мы обязательно будем играть за одну команду.

 

\- Раз теперь я доказал, что могу уничтожить тебя в реальной жизни…

 

\- Нам нужно вернуться к виртуальной, чтоб я смог отомстить, я знаю,- закончил за него Стайлз.- Пойдём, купим игровое время, и я покажу тебе [аркадные игры](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0_%28%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%29).

 

Дерек закатил глаза, но купил на кассе две карточки с минимальным временем и протянул одну Стайлзу. Тот тут же подошёл к секции [скибола](http://javabox.net/69383-skeeball-nbsp-skibol.html) и активировал карту.

 

\- Это же вообще не видео-игра,- прокомментировал Дерек, активировав карточку у соседней игры. Из лотка выкатились коричневые шары, которыми Дерек должен был играть. Он подобрал один, покатил и отправил его через кольцо стоимостью в сто баллов. Дерек услышал рядом с собой грохот и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза, который стоял с широко распахнутым ртом, а один из его шаров катился на полу.

 

\- Ты серьёзно?- поражённо спросил Стайлз.

 

Дерек нахмурил брови.

 

\- Ты о чём сейчас?

 

\- Сделай так ещё раз,- скомандовал Стайлз.

 

Дерек взял второй шар и покатил его, тот попал прямо в кольцо стоимостью в сто баллов на противоположном конце игрового поля. Стайлз вскинул руки вверх.

 

\- Богом клянусь, ты невероятен.

 

Побродив от игры к игре, Дерек потратил свои последние минуты на огромном, сверкающем колесе. Он приложил карточку и крутанул колесо, наблюдая за уморительным сражением Стайлза с автоматом с игрушками. Дерек услышал звон и, повернувшись к колесу, увидел, что выиграл пять сотен билетов на покупку сувениров. Когда они стали вылетать из щели автомата, Стайлз подошёл к нему в очередной раз с открытым ртом.

 

\- Ты лучше меня играешь в аркадные игры. Лучше играешь в лазертаг. Что ты не умеешь делать? В чём от меня польза в этой Связи?- с театральным ужасом поинтересовался Стайлз.

 

\- Я не особенно хорош в обсуждении своих эмоций,- предложил Дерек.

 

\- Ну да, с этим, блять, не поспоришь. За это я в ответе,- сказал Стайлз, относя билеты к кассе, чтобы их там посчитали. Дерек окинул взглядом витрину, обратив внимание, что за разные номера билетов выдавались разные призы.

 

\- Чёрт возьми, что нам купить? Такой богатый выбор,- саркастично произнёс Дерек.

 

Стайлз притворился, что размышляет, переходя от витрины к витрине.

 

\- Ну что ж,- деловито начал он.- Нужно каждому что-то купить. Думаю, единственный вариант для Киры – это самурайский меч, потому что она фехтует, а с мечом это будет в сто раз круче.

 

Сотрудник, мальчик, который выглядел не старше двенадцати, достал для них меч. Дерек взял его, пока Стайлз продолжил рыскать по витрине.

 

\- Так, Скотту совершенно точно нужно это сумасшедшее на вид фрисби, Лидии всегда нужны карандаши для физики, так что вот тот полосатый в виде цветка нам подойдёт, Дэнни нужен нужно что-то посложнее, так что заставим его собрать машину из Лего, семья Эллиссон помешана на [геральдической лилии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F), так что то кольцо для неё… Айзеку ничего особенного не нужно, так что я просто возьму ему конфет,- парень за прилавком метался туда-обратно, пытаясь успевать за Стайлзом.- А этому уроду Джексону ни за что ничего не подарю.

 

Стайлз задумался на секунду, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу.

 

\- Вот дерьмо, про отца забыл! Хм… да, ему подойдёт эта пушистая рамка для фото, точно. Я даже вставлю в неё фотографию и заставлю его поставить на своём рабочем столе. А если этот мелкий Лиам снова придёт тусоваться со Скоттом, то, извините, для него ничего. Скотту не нужен младший брат, у него есть я.

 

\- Кажется, ты немного обижен, Стайлз.

 

\- Только немного? Я ужасно обижен. Что мы возьмём твоей семье?

 

\- Моей семье?- удивлённо переспросил Дерек.

 

\- Да, например, мне кажется, тиара идеально подойдёт Лоре, потому что она совершенно точно королева. Робби наверняка из того типа людей, которые оценят эту клёвую подушку. О, а эти карты как раз для твоей мама, потому что она зверь в настольных играх, уверен, покер – это её игра! О, боже мой, да, а эта гигантская стирательная резинка для твоего отца! Практически каждую субботу, когда я бываю у вас, он сидит за кроссвордами и пользуется карандашом. Но вот Коре подобрать что-то весьма не просто…

 

Дерек был поражён тем, как рьяно Стайлз заботился о его близких. Он не всегда вёл себя подобающе, но, чёрт возьми, они ему явно были небезразличны.

 

\- Как насчёт этих маленьких пластиковых фигурок животных? Эту херню определённо можно коллекционировать,- тихо предложил Дерек.

 

\- Да, точно! Очевидно, что нужно взять волка, в честь твоей тату и нашего разговора об [OR-7](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OR-7),- Стайлз ухмыльнулся Дереку.- Не знаю, как ты считаешь, но у меня такое чувство, что Кора была бы альфой. И Лора тоже.

 

\- Да, я знаю,- ответил Дерек.

 

Женщины Хейлов никому не давали спуска.

 

Стайлз указал на коробку, стоявшую на витрине, и велел парню за прилавком:

 

\- Дай ещё эти два,- парень потянулся и достал два дешёвых браслета дружбы зелёного цвета с чёрными и оранжевыми вкраплениями и с двумя толстыми узлами. Стайлз гордо протянул один из них Дереку.- Я добыл их для тебя, дорогой.

 

Дерек закатил глаза, но потянулся и забрал браслет у Стайлза.

 

\- Для нас это не браслет дружбы, а как бы пре-регистрационный браслет,- сказал Стайлз, пытаясь придерживаться легкомысленного тона, но не преуспевая в этом деле.

 

Дерек слабо чувствовал нервозность Стайлза, но проигнорировал это, надевая браслет на своё левое запястье. Стайлз надел свой браслет на правое и в полушутливой манере, но с серьёзным взглядом произнёс:

 

\- И теперь ты связан.

 

Дерек мгновение смотрел на Стайлза, а затем тихо повторил:

 

\- И теперь ты связан.

 

* * *

 

 

«Поставьте свою игральную фишку на поле «Вперёд», бросьте кости и переместите вашу фишку по движению стрелки на количество ходов, которые показали выпавшие кости. После того как вы закончили свой ход, право бросать кости переходит к игроку слева. Фишки остаются стоять на своих местах и никуда не двигаются, пока их владельцу не подойдёт черёд бросать кости. Две фишки и более могут одновременно оставаться на одном игровом пространстве».

 

Правила монополии


	6. Часть V

Стайлз нервно барабанил пальцами по парте, слушая гудки в трубке.

\- Алло?

\- Привет! Эй, Дерек,- нервно затараторил Стайлз,- смотри, точнее, слушай, у меня к тебе странная просьба, вообще, ты не обязан её выполнять! Но ты мне бы очень помог, а я…

\- Стайлз.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул.

\- Просто скажи мне, что, чёрт возьми, тебе нужно.

\- Да, ладно, хорошо. У меня завтра будет важная презентация, мы её делаем вместе с Лидией… и знаю, я рассказывал тебе о ней, но ты, на самом деле, не представляешь, какая она, она слизеринка до мозга костей и убьёт меня, если что-то пойдёт не так, поэтому…

\- Стайлз,- с другого конца провода раздался вздох.

\- Ты можешь завтра прийти в школу на мою презентацию?- выпалил Стайлз.- То есть тебе не обязательно сидеть в аудитории, просто хотя бы будь по близости, чувак, в последнее время меня постоянно мучают головные боли, и я не могу сконцентрироваться даже с [Аддералом](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BC%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD), и…

\- Почему участились головные боли?

\- Плохо сплю. Думаю, Связь, видимо, привыкла к тому, что мы спали вместе.

\- Связь привыкла?- саркастично произнёс Дерек. Стайлз практически мог видеть его приподнятую бровь.

\- Знаю, чувак, знаю, я говорю как чёртова Брэйден. Но иногда описать происходящее можно только таким образом.

\- И чем важна эта презентация?

\- Это часть подготовки к экзаменам, групповая презентация. Если мистер Ричард выберет нас для следующего этапа, то мы продолжим исследования и внеклассные занятия, потом снова будем проводить презентацию, но уже для вступительных грантов.

\- Когда я был в старших классах и мне нужно было добавить заслуг в резюме, я просто пару дней работал волонтёром в библиотеке,- сказал Дерек, его голос звучал поражённо.- Надеюсь, ты написал об этом в своих заявлениях на поступление.

\- Не волнуйся, чувак, я совершенно точно указал там, что работаю над этим. Все эти заявления на восемьдесят пять процентов состоят из полной чуши, просто нужно уметь быть креативным,- Стайлз прочистил горло.- Я знаю, будет очень странно, если ты завтра придёшь без какой-либо причины, но…

\- Господи, Стайлз, перестань уже так изводить себя. После всего, что уже произошло, это не самая странная вещь, о которой ты мог попросить. В каком классе всё будет проходить?

Стайлз нервно провёл рукой по волосам.

\- Это будет не в классе. Это, вообще, актовый зал. Мы проводим презентацию перед советом из учителей, и все выпускные классы должны присутствовать и терпеть это представление. Презентации будут по разным дисциплинам – История, Естественнонаучные предметы, Искусство. Все, кто ходят в продвинутые классы, должны представить презентации. По научным предметам группы часто формируют неслучайно, именно поэтому я с Лидией.

Дерек на секунду замолчал. Из-за наступившей тишины у Стайлза зудело её нарушить, но он достаточно хорошо знал Дерека, чтобы понимать - лучше подождать какое-то время, чем пытаться вытащить из него слова клещами.

\- Это очень важно, да? – тихо спросил Дерек.

\- О, нет, чувак, я хотел сказать, нет…

\- Во сколько начало?- продолжил Дерек, словно бы Стайлз и не говорил ничего.

\- В два часа. Моя подруга Эллисон, я упоминал Эллисон, верно? Крутая девушка, с которой встречался Скотт? Лучшая подруга Лидии? Эллисон выступает перед нами с докладом о какой-то французской легенде, которая, скорее всего, будет невероятно интересная, так что тебе лучше прийти ко времени её выступления.

\- Твой отец будет?

\- Нет, он на дежурстве. Скотт будет снимать на телефон и пошлёт ему видео.

\- Ну,- начал говорить Дерек,- я приду. Мне интересно, что это за проект, о котором ты всё время говоришь и из-за которого нам пришлось на прошлой неделе пропустить тренировку.

Стайлз всё ещё ощущал лёгкое чувство вины из-за этого, но сказать Лидии, что он не мог встретиться, было не в его силах. Она могла быть пугающей, когда ей это было нужно. Ей хотелось наверстать упущенное время, пока Стайлз «болел».

\- Во сколько завтра всё начнётся?- продолжил Дерек.

\- В час. Но мы с Лидией будем последними, поэтому лучше тебе не приходить рано, чтобы не пришлось выслушивать миллион других скучных презентаций. Наша, правда, тоже не будет особо увлекательной. Почти уверен: девяносто девять процентов зрителей ничего не поймут.

\- Я буду к часу. Я… я рад, что ты позвал меня, Стайлз,- тихо произнёс он.- Напиши мне и дай знать, когда будешь завтра в школе.

\- Да, папочка,- фыркнул Стайлз, закатывая глаза. Дерек повесил трубку. Он почувствовал, как Связь пульсирует теплом, это стало уже привычным ощущением.

Прошло несколько недель после Английского Бедствия Колоссальных Размеров и последующей поездки к побережью, а Стайлз до сих пор не был уверен, на каком они этапе. Очевидно, они всё ещё были крепко привязаны друг к другу, но их отношения стали более плавными, и было такое чувство, что они развиваются и их теперь не остановишь. Правда, Стайлз не мог понять направление их развития. Поездка показалась ему свиданием, растянувшимся на целый уикенд, а когда он отдал Дереку браслет, то тот повторил фразу следом за ним. В пляжном доме они спали вместе каждую ночь – правда, просто спали – и обменивались взглядами украдкой, прикосновениями, лёгкими поцелуями. Но когда они вернулись, нежное отношение не пропало, но совершенно точно стало более умеренным со стороны Дерека. Стайлз никогда не был в похожей ситуации - когда на горизонте маяли настоящие отношения, и он не знал, как распознать эти сигналы и как реагировать на них. Но что бы ни происходило, Стайлз был невероятно благодарен Дереку за то, что тот согласился завтра прийти.

На следующий день Стайлз и Скотт были у своих шкафчиков, когда Стайлз сообщил другу, что Дерек украсит своим присутствием среднюю школу Бикон-Хиллз.

\- Дерек придёт? Это великолепно, чувак! Это большой шаг вперёд, верно?

\- Он всего лишь узнает, какой я ботаник, пока будет сидеть в задних рядах аудитории.

\- Как будто он ещё не в курсе. Ты это ни от кого не прячешь, Стайлз.

\- Да, и честно говоря, это его пока от меня не отворотило, так что я верю, что у нас есть надежда на будущее.

\- Так кто вы друг другу всё-таки?- задумчиво поинтересовался Скотт.

\- Мы связаны и вроде как… вместе, а, может, и нет.

\- Что, чёрт возьми, это должно значить?- непонимающе сморщился Скотт.

\- Это значит, что мы делаем то, что кажется правильным и не ставим ярлыки,- Стайлз захлопнул шкафчик.

\- Так что, он не твой парень?

\- Нет, Скотт, разве ты не слушал?

\- Ну, а ты в свою очередь был внимателен? Вообще-то, я почти уверен, что он твой парень. Послушай, вы же даже практически отдыхать вместе ездили. Вы постоянно переписываетесь, и все дела.

Стайлз легко ударил Скотта по голове.

\- Всё не так просто,- комментировал он, когда к ним подошла Лидия. Они тут же свернули беседу о Дереке.

\- Ты готов, Стайлз? Я не жду иного результата кроме как выхода в следующий раунд,- угрожающе произнесла Лидия, будто провоцируя его заявить, что он не готов.

\- Я готов зажечь,- уверенно ответил Стайлз, надевая рюкзак.

Кира подошла к ним и взяла Скотта за руку.

\- Я так рада, что уже пятница,- вздохнула она.

\- Мы обязательно должны куда-то сходить после презентаций,- прокомментировала Лидия, когда они вчетвером направились к классу.

\- Чтобы отпраздновать,- с улыбкой сказал Скотт. Стайлз похлопал Скотта по спине – его лучший друг был неисправимым оптимистом.

После обеда группа друзей направилась к аудитории вместе с потоком остальных учеников. Каким-то образом Джексон умудрился найти их в толпе и пристал к Лидии как банный лист. В довершении прочих неприятностей, Лэндон заметил Джексона и решил, что хочет с ним поболтать. Теперь Стайлзу придётся сидеть рядом с этими уродами.

Когда они заняли свои места, Стайлз почувствовал, как голову отпустило и ему стало легче дышать, что означало лишь одно – Дерек где-то поблизости. Стайлз постарался незаметно осмотреться, но не смог найти Дерека. Он тут же перестал оглядываться, когда заметил, что Дэнни озадаченно на него смотрит.

Около часа спустя Скотт начал клевать носом, Айзек громко зевал. Стайлз откинул голову на спинку стула, пытаясь справиться с волнением, а Лидия оставалась неизменно внимательной и собранной.

Чёрт возьми, почему они выступают последними?

Мистер Харрис подошёл к микрофону, чтобы объявить следующую презентацию.

\- А сейчас по теме психология Связей будет выступать Кейтлин Марвин со своим докладом «Оценка психологического развития пар после вступления в Связь».

Казалось, все присутствующие встрепенулись и очнулись ото сна при упоминании Связей – эта тема всегда интересовала любую аудиторию. Связи довольно часто встречались, и у многих были ближайшие родственники, соседи и друзья, которые состояли в Связях. Однако, в старшей школе эта тема была едва ли не запретной, и многие такие же как Стайлз подростки предполагали, что это произойдёт с кем-то другим, а не с ними. Кроме того, большая часть старшего населения, не состоявшего в Связях, испытывала дискомфорт, затрагивая эту тему, даже если у них были близкие люди, которые были связаны. Из того, что Стайлз смог почерпнуть в интернете на форумах, было понятно, что это извечная проблема – классический случай, когда люди не могут понять происходящего, пока это не затрагивает их самих. Но люди всегда были готовы пошептаться, особенно чтобы поделиться своими язвительными комментариями.

Стайлз тут же узнал Кейтлин, она была вице-президентом их школьного Альянса Геев и Гетеросексуалов. Девушка начала презентацию с представления нескольких пар и их историй. Стайлз неловко поёрзал, а затем быстро пробежался ещё раз по программе. В конце концов, он увидел заглавие её проекта за два выступления до своего собственного и не мог поверить, что заметил его только сейчас. Может быть, тогда он смог бы морально подготовиться.

Стайлз изо всех сил старался сконцентрироваться на рассказе Кейтлин о Кайле и Эшли и игнорировать всё возрастающие шепотки вокруг. Вся эта ситуация заставляла его нервничать и испытывать дискомфорт, чего бы ему не хотелось переживать перед их с Лидией презентацией. Кейтлин говорила о четырёх разных парах – Стайлз с признательностью отметил, что первая пара состояла из двух девушек, а вторая – из двух парней.

\- Можешь представить, каково это – быть Связанным? Полный отстой, наверное,- прошипела девица позади них.

\- Да, именно по этой причине это называют проклятьем,- ответил её друг.

\- Вот почему мой брат присоединился к Берсеркерам – он собирался жениться на своей девушке, но вдруг она вступила в Связь и как мановению волшебной палочки сразу захотела быть с другим парнем.

Стайлз вспомнил отчаявшееся лицо Пейдж, и как она смотрела на него после того, как он вступил в Связь с Дереком. Он почувствовал, что его начинает затапливать гнев.

\- Люди, вступившие в Связь – эгоисты,- уверено произнёс Джексон, который сидел рядом с Лидией,- как можно отнять у человека возможность расстаться в любой момент. Наверное, кто-то один в этих отношениях «озабоченный» и как пиявка пристаёт к другому человеку.

\- Мои родители связаны, и я не считаю их эгоистами,- спокойно прокомментировал Дэнни.

Иногда Стайлз задумывался, каким бы конченым кретином был бы Джексон, если бы с ним не дружил Дэнни.

\- Твои родители встречались в старших классах,- воспротивился Джексон,- это другое.

\- Я пытаюсь сконцентрироваться,- резко оборвала Джексона Лидия,- и подготовиться к презентации. Поэтому ради всего святого, заткнись.

\- Пожалуйста,- добавила с другого конца ряда Эллисон,- мне тоже ещё выступать.

Айзек быстро чмокнул её в щеку.

\- Кроме того, ребята, это, правда, интересно. Послушайте Кейтлин,- добавила сидевшая рядом со Скоттом Кира.

Спасибо, Господи, за женскую половину их коллектива. Стайлз не знал, как долго он смог бы терпеть этот разговор – ему уже хотелось вылезти из собственной кожи.

\- Лично я согласен с Берсерками: если ты не хочешь вляпываться в это дерьмо, то следует бороться, не гнушаясь методами,- игнорируя просьбу девушек, произнёс Лэндон, сидевший рядом с Джексоном.

Стайлз почувствовал мгновенную вспышку гнева.

\- Завали ебало и не говори о том, о чём ты понятия не имеешь,- яростно воскликнул Стайлз, повернувшись к Лэндону.- Просто закрой свой поганый рот. И слушай презентацию. Может быть, твой жалкий, неразвитый мозг сможет узнать что-то новое.

Все друзья и ближайшие ряды спереди и сзади повернулись к ним и уставились на Стайлза.

\- Это твой второй проступок, Стилински,- холодно произнёс Лэндон.- Жду не дождусь двусторонки по лакроссу, ты поплатишься за свои слова.

Стайлз показал ему средний палец. К счастью, его несдержанность заставила ряд замолкнуть, сидящие впереди и сзади тоже затихли. Скотт озабоченно на него смотрел, Лидия же мерила его осторожным изучающим взглядом.

Стоявшая на сцене Кейтлин завершила своё выступление, ей поаплодировали, и Эллисон поднялась со своего места, чтобы пойти на сцену.

\- Стайлз, соберёшься к выступлению?- тихо спросила Лидия. Стайлз знал, что таким образом она спрашивала, в порядке ли он.

\- Не переживай, Лидия, я не планирую в ближайшее время вызвать твой гнев,- ответил он. Она кивнула, в это время мистер Харрис представлял презентацию Эллисон.

Сдержав своё слово, Стайлз провёл презентацию точно так, как они готовили. Лидия произносила свою речь с идеальной осанкой, мастерски подобранными словами и непоколебимой уверенностью в себе, чего все от неё и ожидали. Большая часть аудитории выглядела довольно потерянной, пока они выступали. Когда они спускались со сцены, мистер Ричард с гордостью поднял пальцы вверх, что Стайлз счёл хорошим знаком.

Когда пришло время назвать шесть презентаций, которые проходят дальше, мистер Харрис поднялся на сцену и объявил, что Стайлз и Лидия, Кейтлин, Эллисон, двое одноклассников, работавших над исследованием рака, Дэнни (который делал презентацию по информатике) и один представитель художественного кружка проходят дальше. Грубо говоря, учителя отметили тех, кто выполнил работу на уровне колледжа, при этом они постарались выбрать для финальной шестёрки представителя каждого направления.

\- Ты великолепно выступила, Эллисон,- сказал ей Стайлз, когда они все вышли из ряда и остановились в углу аудитории. Все кроме Джексона и Лэндона, которые, к счастью, решили, что им пора двигаться дальше.- Ты тоже, чувак,- обратился к Дэнни Стайлз, хлопнув его по спине.

Все так же поздравили Стайлза с Лидией и продолжили болтать, в итоге начав препираться идти сегодня играть в боулинг или нет.

\- Разве это не брат Коры?- вдруг с любопытством спросил Дэнни.

\- О да, это он,- ответил Айзек, разобравшись, куда показывает Дэнни.- Интересно, что он здесь делает. Стайлз, ты не в курсе?

Стайлз на секунду замешкался, а потом ответил:

\- Нет, понятия не имею, откуда мне знать?

Эллисон озадаченно на него уставилась.

Дерек, которого Стайлз разглядел в толпе, направился к их маленькой группе.

Они так не договаривались. У Дерека, что, аневризма мозга вдруг приключилась?

Чёрт возьми, Стайлз не был готов к такому. Слава богу, он всегда бывал дёрганым, поэтому его реакция не показалась друзьям слишком странной. К тому же, они постоянно путали, с сарказмом он говорит или всерьёз, так что ему будет легче их обмануть, что ему точно придётся проделать.

Когда Дерек подошёл к ним, он запустил руки в карманы джинсов, выглядя при этом абсолютно спокойно и расслабленно.

\- Ты здорово справился с презентацией,- обратился он к Стайлзу,- пусть я и не понял большую её часть. Никогда не был силён в науке,- Дерек повернулся к Лидии.- И мои поздравления – очень сложно заставить его сконцентрироваться и закончить вовремя. Иногда, когда мы занимаемся, мне кажется, что разминка длится вечность,- он протянул руку Лидии,- я Дерек Хейл.

Лидия приняла рукопожатие и пристально посмотрела на Стайлза. Она вскинула бровь прежде, чем вернуться взглядом к Дереку.

\- Я Лидия, очень приятно.

\- Стайлз постоянно о тебе говорит,- произнёс Дерек, прерывая рукопожатие.

\- А Стайлз о тебе почти ничего не рассказывал,- ответила Лидия, перекинув волосы через плечо.

\- Ну да, он же абсолютно не важен,- встрял Стайлз. Дерек закатил глаза.

\- Я и не ожидал другого. Мы просто вместе занимаемся. Но он упоминал, что сегодня будет презентация, и мне стало любопытно, о чём, чёрт возьми, ему могли разрешить разглагольствовать. Кроме того, я на несколько месяцев застрял в Бикон-Хиллз, так что мне охренительно скучно.

Лидия не выглядела ни капли убеждённой, что Дерека и Стайлза связывают такие прохладные отношения. Она обратила на Дерека свой подозрительный взгляд.

\- Я Скотт,- быстро произнёс Скотт, который, по-видимому, решил, что лучше всего будет притвориться, что не знаком с Дереком. Он принялся указывать на других участников их небольшой группы.- Это моя девушка – Кира, это Эллисон, Айзек, вы, по-моему, знакомы, а это Дэнни.

Все помахали, приветствуя его.

\- Я вас тоже поздравляю,- обратился Дерек к Дэнни и Эллисон.

\- Чем ты таким занимаешься, что можешь всё бросить и прийти на школьный симпозиум?- скептично спросила Лидия.

\- Он позирует для фото, профессионально занимается спортом, а ещё, что очевидно, снимается в порно,- ухмыляясь, влез Стайлз.

\- Я бы ничему из этого особо не удивился,- сказал Дэнни, оценивающе окидывая Дерека взглядом сверху вниз.

Стайлз едва смог сдержать смех, когда увидел, как покраснели уши Дерека. Обычно это было единственным очевидным признаком, что Дерек ужасно смущён или ему некомфортно – ну и ещё, разве что, его сгущающийся как туча хмурый взгляд. Стайлз ощутил удовлетворение. Он привык дразнить Дерека, когда они были наедине, но теперь рад был узнать, что можно с успехом повторять это и на людях.

\- Я бухгалтер,- наконец, ответил Дерек.- Уже несколько месяцев я работаю из дома, пока нахожусь здесь в Бикон-Хиллз.

\- Звучит ужасно похоже на начало порно-фильма,- громогласно прошептала Кира.

Дерек вскинул бровь, глядя на Стайлза, что тот сразу понял как «Я найду любой способ, чтобы отыграться, чего бы это ни стоило. Или просто убью тебя».

\- Почему ты в Бикон-Хиллз?- добродушно спросила Эллисон, пытаясь перевести разговор на другую тему.

Если бы она только знала, что это худший вопрос, который можно было задать в этой ситуации.

Стайлз испуганно замер, но Дерек выглядел спокойно.

\- Это семейный вопрос. Мы решим его через пару месяцев, я просто предложил приехать и помочь,- без запинки проговорил Дерек.

Стайлз всё больше и больше начал убеждаться в том, что Дерек не зря был лицом «Спейтс Медиа».

\- Как ваши занятия лакроссом со Стайлзом? Он сводит тебя с ума?- округлив глаза, спросил Айзек.

Стайлзу страшно хотелось ударить Айзека по лицу. Ему было неприятно напоминание о том, что Дерек мог посчитать, будто ему навязали Стайлза. Казалось, что Дерек сразу же почувствовал его дискомфорт и сделал движение рукой, чтобы дотянуться до него, но, поняв, как странно это выглядело бы, он быстро остановился.

Лидия ещё пристальнее уставилась на них двоих.

Дерек поспешно реабилитировался.

\- Стайлз - тот ещё засранец. Но он нормальный,- мягко ответил Дерек. Он оглядел всех подростков, которые смотрели на него во все глаза.- Ну что ж, мне пора домой. Рад был с вами познакомиться. Увидимся, Стайлз. Ещё раз поздравляю с успешным проектом.

Все невпопад принялись говорить слова прощания Дереку, а тот поднял руку, помахал им, развернулся и удалился с той же грацией, с какой подходил к ним. Лидия резко развернулась к Стайлзу.

\- Так, что за чертовщина происходит между тобой и этим высоким, темноволосым красавчиком?- спросила она, прищурившись.

Слишком мало между ними происходит, к сожалению.

\- Как так получилось, что на Стайлза свалилась невероятная удача наблюдать за этим каждую субботу?- пробормотал Дэнни, прожигая взглядом в спину Дерека.

Удача тут вовсе ни при чём.

Скотт смотрел на него своим сочувствующим взглядом побитого щенка, пока Кира, Эллисон и Айзек принялись засыпать его вопросами.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и объявил:

\- Ничего не происходит! Во-первых, чувак считает меня бесячим засранцем. Во-вторых, ему вроде как двадцать семь, а я простой подросток. В-третьих, мы с ним в абсолютно разных весовых категориях. Серьёзно, чувак был в колледже, пока я всё ещё играл в детский бейсбол,- Стайлз потирал руки, пока все слушали его речь.- Я думаю, ему просто скучно, и он меня жалеет. Он занимается со мной по просьбе моего отца, поэтому, мне кажется, он испытывает какое-то извращённое чувство ответственности за меня. Я упоминал, что отец не сможет прийти сегодня, поэтому, наверное, он подумал, что должен сделать это вместо него.- Стайлз едва ли не гордился тем, как правдоподобно прозвучала эта ложь. Перемешай ложь с правдой, и она будет казаться более достоверной.

\- Про жалость я соглашусь,- задумчиво протянул Айзек. Стайлза снова посетило желание ему врезать.

Все казались удовлетворёнными его словами, только Лидия оставалась скептично настроенной.

\- Ну что, мы идём играть в боулинг?- спросила Кира после минуты тишины.

\- Простите, ребята, я поеду домой к отцу. Ты отправил ему видео?- обратился Стайлз к Скотту.

\- Да, чувак, он ответил, что получил его.

\- Спасибо, бро,- сказал Стайлз, обнимая Скотта на прощание. Затем Стайлз повернулся к Лидии.- Мы были великолепны, как и следовало ожидать. Жду с нетерпением того момента, когда мы надерём всем зад и в следующем раунде.- Лидия с любовью, если можно так сказать, закатила глаза и легко его обняла. Стайлз со всеми попрощался и направился в противоположную сторону от людской толпы, к коридору, ведущему от зала.

По пути Стайлз осознал, что эта встреча была по сути знакомством Дерека с его друзьями. Стайлз, конечно, не так представлял процесс знакомства со всеми его первого парня или девушки, но, вероятнее всего, ему не следовало быть таким придирчивым. И Дерек, на самом деле, не был его парнем. Они просто были… чем-то другим.

Стайлз открыл двери в коридор, его шаги гулко отдавались эхом, пока он шёл вперёд. Пусть Дерек и заявил, что уходит, Стайлз чувствовал, что он всё ещё в школе. Он остановился и закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на притяжении Связи. Спустя мгновение он открывал дверь в класс музыки и сумел сделать лишь три шага, как Дерек притиснул его к стене.

\- Ты у меня поплатишься за свои слово о проклятом порно,- прошипел он Стайлзу.

Стайлз запрокинул голову и попытался игнорировать тепло тела Дерека.

\- Ты сам напросился, чувак! Ты просто заявился без предупреждения! Я не знал, что мне делать!- ответил он, ухмыляясь.

\- Я просто…- внезапно показалось, что Дереку стало неловко, но отпускать Стайлза он не собирался.- Я просто понимаю, как тебе было неприятно, когда все говорили гадости о Связях во время презентации той девочки. А потом ты выступал, и… и я просто хотел тебе сказать, что ты отлично справился.

Такую многословную речь от Дерека Стайлз слышал впервые.

Стайлз расплылся в улыбке и решил, что после этих слов Дерека он имеет право запустить свои пальцы в его волосы.

\- Ты мной гордишься.

Дерек продолжал молчать, выражение его лица было неизменным. Стайлз придвинулся ближе, пока его нос легко не задел нос Дерека. Он продолжил водить пальцами по волосам Дерека.

Дыхание Дерека сбилось, когда он пробормотал:

\- Видимо.

Он коснулся губами губ Стайлза, которого тут же прошила молния желания. Но до того как он успел попытаться углубить поцелуй, Дерек оттолкнулся от стены, схватил Стайлза за руку и повёл его из класса.

\- Не могу здесь этим заниматься,- признался он, когда они выходили из дверей,- слишком много воспоминаний.

\- Как скажешь,- отчаянно произнёс Стайлз,- но мы же продолжим где-нибудь ещё, да?

\- Стайлз,- вздохнул Дерек.

Стайлз так разозлился, что едва удержался, чтобы не ударить кулаком по стене.

Они прошли по пустому коридору, вышли из здания и направились к парковке. Стайлз только собрался спросить, чем они сейчас займутся – предпочтительно было начать целоваться, но Стайлз бы с удовольствием и просто повалял дурака весь вечер – как они едва не сбили с ног смутно знакомого мужчину. Стайлз не сразу узнал в высоком мужчине с тронутыми сединой волосами и пронзительными голубыми глазами отца Эллисон.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер…- начал Стайлз, но его перебил Дерек.

\- Арджент,- уверенно договорил Дерек.

\- Хейл,- ответил мистер Арджент.

Стайлз вытаращил глаза, наблюдая, как они смерили друг друга ледяными взглядами, в которых можно было угадать неохотное, но всё-таки взаимоуважение.

\- Твоя дочь хорошо выступила,- прокомментировал Дерек спустя пару секунд молчания.

\- Удивлён, что ты смотрел её выступление,- прохладно ответил мистер Арджент.

Да, совершенно точно, между этими двумя было какое-то напряжение, о котором Стайлз не имел представления.

\- Она дружит со Стайлзом,- сказал Дерек, едва заметно указав на последнего.- И почему нет? Я не имею ничего против Эллисон.

\- Ах да, я слышал, что ты вступил в Связь.

\- Конечно, ты слышал,- ответил Дерек.

На секунду Стайлз запаниковал. Откуда, чёрт возьми, он мог знать?

\- Он ничего не расскажет, я уверен,- сказал Дерек, быстро повернувшись к Стайлзу, очевидно, ощутив его страх.

\- Да, Стайлз, я ничего не скажу Эллисон и остальным твоим друзьям,- уверил его мистер Арджент.- Я глава комитета по регистрации Связей от штата Калифорния.

\- Я думал, вы занимаетесь обеспечением безопасности или продажей оружия,- растерянно произнёс Стайлз.

\- Я участвую во многих проектах,- уклончиво ответил он.

Стайлз подавил вздох. От некоторых людей прямого ответа ни в жизни не добьёшься.

\- Полагаю, вступление в Связь было неожиданным для вас. Класс Х в твоём возрасте, да ещё и с болтливым подростком?- продолжил обращаться к Дереку мистер Арджент.

\- Я предпочитаю термин «разговорчивый»,- усмехаясь, встрял Стайлз.

Не смотря на всю напряжённость разговора, Дерек улыбнулся краешком рта, а мистер Арджент хмыкнул.

\- Как бы мне не хотелось задержаться и поговорить о том, как это бредово, что Дерек оказался связан с гиперактивным сыном шерифа Стилински, но я бы чувствовал себя намного спокойнее, если бы мы уже поехали. Учитывая, что я не знаю, остались ли мои друзья ещё в школе, мне бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы они видели, как я уезжаю с Дереком.

\- Да, уверен, ваш комитет, Арджент, не хотел бы, чтобы вы принимали участие в нарушении соглашения о неразглашении,- добавил Дерек.

\- Полагаю, что не хотел бы,- ответил мистер Арджент, поворачиваясь к ним боком.- Мне всё равно нужно найти Эллисон. Рад был видеть тебя, Стайлз. И как всегда приятно встретиться с тобой, Хейл,- саркастично закончил он.

Стайлз наблюдал, как отец Эллисон удаляется от них по парковке.

\- Эм, и что это было?

\- Я потом всё объясню, обещаю,- кратко ответил Дерек.

\- Я ловлю тебя на слове,- прищурившись, произнёс Стайлз.- Это было, блять, слишком странно, чтобы не объяснить мне, в чём дело.

Дерек лишь кивнул, и они продолжили идти оставшиеся несколько метров парковки к его машине. Они молча стояли у багажника машины, пока Дерек возился с ключами. Боже, они совершенно не умели прощаться – Стайлз мог только надеяться, что однажды они научатся делать это менее неловко. Дерек вырвал Стайлза из его мыслей, внезапно нарушив тишину.

\- Послушай, позволь мне отвезти тебя домой. Завтра перед тренировкой я заберу тебя из дома, а после отвезу обратно сюда, чтобы забрать джип.

\- Ладно,- выдохнул Стайлз.

Дерек снова кивнул и открыл Камаро. Казалось, он собирается с духом, чтобы что-то сказать, но Стайлз знал, что лучше не давить. Стайлз взял за правило: Дерека лучше не торопить. Стайлз только собрался обойти машину к пассажирскому креслу, как услышал вопль.

\- Дерек?!

Кора была в нескольких машинах от них и шокировано уставилась на Дерека. Стайлз вдруг понял, как близко друг к другу они стояли с Дереком и тут же сделал шаг назад. Кора, за которой следом сразу же шёл Лэндон, направилась к ним.

Ну, блять, только не это. Только они с Дереком оправились от одной неприятной ситуации, так тут же ещё одна по их душу. Казалось, их никак не могут оставить в покое.

(Хотя, если быть честными, они, скорее всего, сами во всем виноваты, не стоило так открыто вести себя на школьной парковке.)

\- Кора,- произнёс Дерек, когда парочка подошла к ним.

Прежде чем Кора успела что-нибудь произнёсти, Лэндон указал на Стайлза.

\- Что ты делаешь с этим неудачником?- обратился Лэндон к Дереку.

Дерек посмотрел на него с такой злостью, что Стайлзу почти стало жалко этого урода.

\- Джип Стайлза не завёлся, он остался без машины. Никто из его друзей не едет домой, так что я предложил его подвезти.

\- Но что ты тут вообще забыл?- изумлённо спросила Кора.

О, блять.

Стайлз был уже почти готов запаниковать, но Дерек, стоявший рядом, оставался таким же спокойным и внешне, и внутренне, судя по Связи, так что Стайлз решил отложить панику на какое-то время. Он захлопнул рот и позволил Дереку вести беседу, раз тот так был уверен в себе.

\- Пейдж слышала, что будет выступать девушка с темой по психологии Связей. Она работала с одной из упоминаемых в её докладе пар и заинтересовалась, как девушка будет интерпретировать их Связь. Она попросила меня сходить и записать её выступление. Если Пейдж и её руководителю оно понравится, они предложат девушке место в их клинике для прохождения практики.

Ну что сказать, чёрт возьми, это была великолепная отмазка.

\- Пейдж попросила тебя сходить и записать презентацию школьницы?- неверяще переспросила Кора.

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Мы с Пейдж всё ещё друзья, Кора. Я знаю, тебе это сложно понять, но это так. Хочешь, я ей позвоню, чтобы она всё подтвердила?

Кора дерзко скрестила руки, а Дерек повторил её позу. Стайлз нервозно наблюдал за перепалкой брата и сестры, Лэндон же, казалось, вовсю наслаждается спектаклем.

\- Ладно,- сухо произнёс Дерек. Он достал телефон из кармана, и, судя по всему, как предположил Стайлз, набрал номер Пейдж. Дерек нажал на кнопку громкой связи и протянул телефон Коре. Стайлза затошнило и в кои-то веки не из-за Связи. Один неверный шаг, и всё может пойти прахом – после Джексона Лэндон был последним человеком, с которым Стайлзу бы хотелось делиться новостью про Связь.

\- Алло?- из трубки раздался тихий голос.

\- Привет, Пейдж,- ответил Дерек,- Кора не верит, что я пришёл в школу записать презентацию по Связям той девочки, чтобы вы смогли решить, брать ли её на практику. Ты можешь всё ей разъяснить?

\- О, да, Кора, я не смогла присутствовать, а какое-то время назад мы ею заинтересовались. Кстати, Дерек, огромное спасибо за это. Как дела, Кора?

\- Хорошо. Мы по тебе скучаем,- хмуро ответила Кора.

\- Я тоже очень по вам скучаю, но у меня столько дел в аспирантуре. Но, Кора, Дерек не лжёт. Мы с ним всё ещё друзья, и это было очень мило с его стороны помочь мне.

Стайлз не мог не поразиться тому, как они взаимодействовали – ничего удивительного, что они так долго были вместе.

\- Что ж, прости, что помешали тебе, Пейдж. До связи,- сказал Дерек, посылая Коре самодовольный взгляд.

\- Ничего страшного. Пришли мне потом запись. Пока, Кора, удачи в школе!

Похоже, Кора приняла своё поражение, когда Дерек повесил трубку, но всё же с надеждой произнесла:

\- Если ты до сих пор помогаешь Пейдж, то она тебе ещё наверняка нравится.

\- Конечно, она мне нравится,- вздохнул Дерек.

\- Тогда, скорее всего, вы сойдётесь,- уверенно продолжила девушка.

Чёрт, Стайлзу не нравилось, в какую сторону направлялся их разговор.

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Прости, Кора, но этому не бывать.

\- Что меня больше волнует, так это почему ты подвозишь Стилински,- нагло влез Лэндон.- Я бы бросил его на обочине, ни в жизни бы не пустил его в свою машину.

Дерек с отвращением посмотрел на Лэндона.

\- Считаешь себя невъебенно крутым, да?- резко спросил Дерек. Лэндон слегка покраснел.- Я знаю Стайлза, потому что знаком с его отцом, и случайно услышал, что его некому подвезти. Может быть, Стайлз бывает раздражающим, но его я могу вытерпеть в отличие от тебя. Кора может встречаться, с кем угодно, но я, блять, не намерен с тобой мириться.

\- Дерек!- гневно воскликнула Кора. Лэндон теперь уже полностью покраснел. Он выглядел так, словно хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но слишком боялся старшего мужчины.

\- Эм, мы уже можем ехать?- громко спросил Стайлз. Дерек резко развернулся, открывая дверь машины, а Стайлз в это время быстро подошёл к стороне пассажирского сидения.

\- Дерек, пошёл ты на хер!- снова воскликнула Кора.

\- Можешь злиться на меня сколько угодно – мне плевать,- спокойно произнёс Дерек, залезая в машину.- Научи своего парня вести себя прилично, тогда такая ситуация не повторится.

Дерек и Стайлз захлопнули двери машины в тот момент, когда Лэндон наконец смог достаточно прийти в себя, чтобы злобно произнести:

\- Какого хера!

Не смотря на сцену на парковке, первую половину их короткого пути они проехали в уютной тишине. В конце концов, Стайлз прокашлялся.

\- Надо отдать тебе должное, это была грандиозная отмазка, чувак.

Дерек включил левый поворотник и повернул руль.

\- Я предчувствовал, что могу здесь встретить Кору – школа не такая большая. Я придумывал прикрытие, пока сидел в аудитории. Когда увидел название презентации той девушки, то почти сразу понял, что делать. Когда мы столкнулись с Корой, я знал, что Пейдж ответит, потому что я звоню, только если происходит что-то важное. Я знал, что она подыграет всему, что я скажу. Услышать всё из уст Пейдж – лучший способ отделаться от Коры,- с ноткой грусти заключил Дерек и пожал плечами в своём фирменном стиле.- И ещё раз поздравляю с презентацией. Она была великолепна, Стайлз.

\- Да, в основном, это заслуга Лидии, но я всё же неплохо поработал над поиском информации,- довольно произнёс Стайлз.

\- Эллисон тоже была молодец. И та девочка, которая выступала перед вами с презентацией о Связях, её доклад тоже был довольно интересным,- комментировал Дерек, потом его лицо нахмурилось.- То, что говорили все во время презентации – не слушай их… всё станет совсем по-другому, когда ты будешь в колледже.

\- Кажется, Лэндон думает, что когда будет в колледже, то вступит в ряды Берсерков,- небрежно заметил Стайлз.

Дерек ещё больше нахмурился.

\- Ненавижу этого мелкого уродца. Богом клянусь, не понимаю, почему Кора до сих пор с ним.

\- Он мне не поверил, когда я сказал, что он тебе не нравится, надеюсь, сегодня ты смог его переубедить,- триумфально рассмеялся Стайлз.

Дерек закатил глаза как раз в тот момент, когда они подъезжали к дому Стилински.

\- Значит, он ещё и ничего не замечающий идиот… Коре, блять, давно пора от него избавиться.

Стайлз что-то согласно промычал, пока они парковались у дома.

Вынув ключи из зажигания, Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу.

\- Слушай, могу я зайти ненадолго? Хотел с тобой кое-что обсудить.

Стайлз про себя поблагодарил бога и все высшие силы, что Дерек сам нашёл причину, чтобы зайти к нему. Он предполагал, что после инцидентов с мистером Арджентом и Корой, Дерек решит на этом закончить их совместный вечер.

\- Конечно, заходи, чувак,- быстро произнёс он.

Вдвоём они поднялись по лестнице, Стайлз открыл входную дверь, и они замерли в тишине в коридоре. Стайлз топтался на месте, пока Дерек не протянул руку и не обхватил знакомым жестом его запястье.

\- Линетт хочет, чтобы я поехал в командировку. Она всё понимает, но, тем не менее, требует, чтобы я хотя бы в какой-то степени выполнял свои обязанности. Мне нужно будет съездить в Орегон, это в пяти часах отсюда… но только если ты согласен,- Стайлз открыл рот, но Дерек поднял ладонь.- Дай мне договорить. Если ты скажешь «нет», то я не поеду. Это наше общее решение, не моё. Линетт просто придётся сместить меня на другую должность, что я готов принять, если это значит, что так будет лучше для тебя. Для нас обоих. Если я поеду, но тебе будет плохо, то мы поступим так же. Я никогда не позволю, чтобы с тобой повторилась ситуация с Англией.

Стайлз медленно вдохнул и посмотрел на пальцы, сжимавшие его запястье. Он заметил слегка задравшийся рукав рубашки Дерека, и его взгляд упал на краешек зелёной ткани на его руке. Браслет дружбы, который Стайлз ему подарил, вдруг оказался на виду. Стайлз смотрел на него на какое-то время, а потом снова встретился взглядом с Дереком. Свой собственный браслет Стайлз ни разу не снимал после того уикенда в доме у пляжа.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал,- тихо произнёс Стайлз.- Серьёзно, Дерек. Во-первых, я бы не отказался от лучика надежды, что нам не придётся всю жизнь проводить привязанными друг к другу. И в последнее время всё вроде наладилось. Например, на этой неделе у меня лишь пару раз шла кровь из носа. Я знаю, чего ожидать в этот раз, и я довольно-таки уверен, что смогу справиться в этот раз. И я просто-напросто хочу, чтобы ты имел возможность это делать. Не хочу быть причиной твоего увольнения. Это будет просто чертовски отстойно. Пожалуйста, поезжай. Если всё развалится, то тогда мы будем что-то с этим делать. Но сейчас я готов попробовать, если ты согласен.

\- Ладно,- пробормотал Дерек.- Я чувствую твою уверенность, так что… я согласен.

Дерек отпустил запястье Стайлза и поднял руку, что коснуться щеки Стайлза и его шеи. Стайлз сделал шаг вперёд и осторожно положил руку на бедро Дерека, а затем прикоснулся своим лбом к его лбу. Он закрыл глаза и прислушался к пульсировавшей между ними Связи.

Чёрт, между ними было слишком много сексуального напряжения и непонятных эмоций.

Он знал, что Дерек будет сопротивляться, но им нужно скорее разрешить все эти вопросы. Как можно скорее.

Стайлз услышал, как с щелчком открылась дверь, и, повернув голову, увидел застывшего в дверном проёме отца. Парни отскочили друг от друга.

Блять. Серьёзно, когда уже жизнь прекратит преподносить Стайлзу сюрприз за сюрпризом?

Шериф смерил их неловким взглядом.

\- Что ж, это что-то новенькое.

\- Ну, новенькое, но не совсем,- быстро произнёс Стайлз.

\- Мы не занимаемся сексом,- тут же выпалил Дерек.

\- Мне не стоит ждать этого на ближайшей повестке дня?- мрачно спросил Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, ну, сынок, я же прямо тут перед тобой,- отчаянно проговорил шериф.

\- Я уже ухожу,- пробормотал Дерек, направляясь к открытой двери.- Рад увидеться, Джон,- он замер на мгновение, а потом добавил,- спасибо, Стайлз,- бросив взгляд через плечо, он вышел из дома.

Стайлз расстроенно наблюдал, как Дерек возвращается к машине, и вздохнул, когда снова почувствовал натяжение Связи. Стайлз повернулся и увидел, что отец смотрит на него со странным, несчастным выражением лица.

\- Я так же выглядел, когда твоя мама выходила из комнаты,- сочувственно сказал ему Джон.- Я знаю,- продолжил он,- что мы с тобой достигли молчаливого соглашения не обсуждать это, но ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, верно? Хотя бы рассказывай, как у тебя дела, сынок.

\- Не знаю, как ты выжил, когда мама умерла. Когда ты потерял Связь. Потому что я едва выношу, когда он на другом конце нашего городишки,- тихо сказал Стайлз, чувствуя, как Дерек отдаляется от их дома.

\- Я знал, чего она хотела от меня, как бы сложно это для меня ни было. Пусть вместо Меток у меня теперь шрамы, но Связь никуда не исчезает,- объяснил шериф, легко коснувшись руки Стайлз.

Никуда не исчезает. Стайлз решил, что в это он готов с лёгкостью поверить.

\- - -

Дерек приподнял верхний слой булки на своём сэндвиче и вынул оттуда ломтики помидора, о чём он забыл заранее попросить официантку. Бойд, с которым Дерек встретился в маленьком кафе на окраине, уже поглощал свой жирный гамбургер.

Господи, как Дерек скучал по более приятным заведениям.

\- Ну, как дела, Бойд?- предпринял попытку завязать разговор Дерек и надкусил свой абсолютно сухой сэндвич.

Бойд пожал плечами.

\- Работа наводит тоску. Эрика страдает, так что я уже мечтаю о том, когда она родит,- он положил гамбургер обратно на тарелку.- Но мы же встретились не для того, чтобы обсуждать меня. Ты мне урывками присылал в сообщениях, что происходит, но почему бы тебе не рассказать мне всё в подробностях?

Дерек вздохнул, и пока они доедали, тихо начал пересказывать, что произошло за последние несколько месяцев со Стайлзом. По большей части Бойд, как и всегда, молчал, но слушал внимательно и кивал. В некоторые моменты он даже не удержался от комментариев.

\- Ты отвёз его в дом у пляжа? Бля, да ты по уши влюблён. Пейдж ты туда отвёз лишь спустя три года.

Дерек помнил тот день, когда Пейдж, наконец-то, разрешили поехать летом в дом Хейлов – это было чувство абсолютного подросткового торжества.

\- Не три, а два года, и лишь потому, что мы были подростками, и мне не разрешали её приглашать. Её родители не отпускали, помнишь? А тогда я практически целый день чувствовал, что он умирает, поэтому просто захотел увезти его развеяться. Чтобы мы побыли вдвоём, и я мог убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

\- Что значит, чувствовал, что он умирает? В смысле ты просто чувствовал, что что-то не так?

Дерек растерялся, пытаясь озвучить, что он чувствовал тогда в самолёте – ощущение переплетённого между ним и Стайлзом страха и отчаяния, постоянная боль Стайлза, рвавшаяся натянутая нить Связи, ощущение, что Стайлз слишком далеко и он его теряет, ощущение, что что-то ужасное вот-вот произойдёт, ощущение, словно у него отмирают нервы, а вместо них остаётся пустота. Он вдруг понял, что никто, даже Стайлз, ещё не задавал ему этот вопрос.

\- Словно тебя связали нитями,- нахмурив брови, медленно заговорил Дерек.

Бойд тихо хмыкнул.

\- Обожаю слушать, как ты пытаешься передать чувства.

Дерек гневно на него зыркнул, а потом продолжил:

\- А потом их медленно разрезают. Тебе кажется, что ты опускаешься всё ниже и ниже и понимаешь, что ещё секунда, и все нити оборвутся, и ты рухнешь в блядскую бездну.

Бойд сочувственно покачал головой.

\- Мне жаль, чувак.

Дерек пожал плечами, гоняя по тарелке крошки, а потом продолжил свой рассказ. Когда он закончил описывать их поездку, Бойд ещё раз решил вставить свой комментарий.

\- Так, давай-ка кое-что проясним: ты играл в лазертаг и видео-игры, пускал Чарли на диван, чёрт побери, готовил со Стайлзом обед, позволил ему спать с тобой в одной постели и проводил с ним время на пляже. Ко всему прочему, ты пересматривал сериалы, чего никогда обычно не делаешь. Я знаю, ты хранишь все эти DVD диски лишь потому, что твоя семья не знает, что подарить тебе на Рождество. А так как тебе невозможно выбрать подарок, то они хватаются за любой шанс подарить что-то, что тебе понравится.

\- И что,- прорычал Дерек.

Бойд безмятежно откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Ничего, просто констатирую факты. У меня голова начинает болеть при мысли, что ты ведёшь себя мило и уживаешься с кем-то помимо Пейдж. Ты даже со мной себе такого не позволяешь, а мы дружим уже миллион лет.

\- Просто заткнись уже, блять, и дай мне дорассказать.

Когда Дерек закончил описывать последние несколько недель, он почувствовал эмоциональное опустошение. Он ненавидел разговаривать о подобном дерьме, но Бойд позвонил ему за день до этого и спокойным тоном объявил, что пора прекращать его игнорировать и им нужно встретиться пообедать вместе.

\- Чёрт, ты видел Криса Арджента? И что ты сделал?- спросил Бойд, когда Дерек затих.

Конечно, Бойд решил сфокусироваться именно на этом.

\- Ничего. Стайлз дружит с его дочерью.

\- Чёрт. И как ты смог с ней нормально общаться?

Дерек мрачно рассмеялся.

\- Я знаю, что ты предан до последней капли крови, Бойд, но она племянница Кейт. А не Кейт собственной персоной.

Бойд кивнул, и они погрузились в приятную тишину. Спустя мгновение Бойд снова заговорил.

\- Ну, честно говоря, если судить по твоим рассказам, то, кажется, что он должен тебя бесить, но почему-то этого не происходит. Кажется, ты довольно-таки счастлив, Дерек.

\- Он и бесит меня. Он с лёгкостью доводит меня до ручки. Но он… не надоедает мне. Я узнал его и привык к бесконечной болтовне. Кажется, что и он привык ко мне. Не знаю. Он просто Стайлз,- Дерек подёргал браслет дружбы, украшавший его запястье. Он всё ещё не мог заставить себя снять его.

Когда он успел стать таким жалким и сентиментальным?

Бойд спокойно наблюдал за метаниями Дерека.

\- Видимо, Связи и, правда, знают, что делают, пусть мы их и не можем понять,- пожал плечами Бойд.

Дерек вспомнил, как он в первый раз говорил с Бойдом о Стайлзе и Связи.

«Моя жизнь разрушена».

Пока что жизнь ему доказывала, что он солгал. (Или как сказал бы Стайлз – что он лживый лжец, который лгал). Более точно можно было бы сказать, что его жизнь находится в подвешенном состоянии.

Закончив разговор и попрощавшись с Бойдом, Дерек поехал в магазин, чтобы купить продукты по списку, который составила мать. Потом ему нужно было ехать домой, чтобы подготовиться к их со Стайлзом тренировке. К счастью, им не нужно было общаться сегодня с доктором Брэйден – только этого ему ещё не хватало. Он был благодарен, что она позаботилась о Стайлзе во время английской катастрофы, но если бы ему пришлось в очередной раз обсуждать тонкости Связи, он бы не сдержался и швырнул об стену парочку её зелёных стульев. Он жил со Связью день и ночь, этого ему было вполне достаточно. Сегодня, однако, им предстояло встретиться с адвокатом, чтобы обсудить детали Регистрации. Скорее всего, Стайлз уже нашёл кучу информации на эту тему, так что Дерек мог положиться на него и ожидать, что тот задаст необходимые важные вопросы.

Дерек шёл по отделу молочных продуктов, чтобы захватить пакет молока. Он собирался взять однопроцентное, и если отец будет возмущаться, то в следующий раз сам пойдёт покупать чёртово молоко. Дерек сделал несколько шагов по отделу с овощами и фруктами, направляясь к прилавку с последними. Он вертел в руках яблоко, проверяя его плотность, когда поднял взгляд и увидел мужчину и женщину в возрасте его родителей. Женщина была небольшого роста с короткой стрижкой и каштановыми волосами, а мужчина был высокий и худой, с тёмно-зелёными глазами и светлыми волосами, с небольшой залысиной.

Дерек замер.

Вот, дерьмо. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо.

Пока женщина открывала холодильник, чтобы достать из него упаковку молочной сыворотки, мужчина поднял взгляд и увидел Дерека.

\- Дерек?- недоверчиво спросил мужчина.

С того самого момента, как ему пришлось вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз после вступления в Связь, Дерек с ужасом ожидал того часа, когда он наткнётся на родителей Пейдж. Он знал, что ему пока слишком легко удавалось их избегать, но он обязательно должен был с ними столкнуться, рано или поздно.

Миссис Красикева тут же обратила своё внимание на Дерека, её губы сжались в тонкую линию. Мистер Красикева подошёл к Дереку и гневно скрестил руки.

\- Ты просил у меня разрешения жениться на моей дочери. И я дал его. Ты купил кольца.

\- Да, сэр,- выдавил из себя Дерек.

\- Что ж, может, ты тогда потрудишься мне объяснить, почему вы двое расстались и теперь мы видим, как наша дочь страдает с разбитым сердцем?

Дерек почувствовал себя так, словно его опустили в ледяную воду.

\- Я не знал, что она страдает,- пробормотал Дерек, пока мистер Красикева прожигал его взглядом.

\- Потому что ты ей даже не звонишь! А Пейдж нам ничего не говорит, лишь, что вы «не созданы друг для друга». Какого чёрта, вы двое были вместе с подросткового возраста…

\- Джеймс,- нерешительно сказала миссис Красикева,- Пейдж бы не хотела этого. Они оба взрослые люди и поступили так, как должны были,- мистер Красикева замолчал, но всё ещё стоял перед Дереком, задыхаясь от гнева. Миссис Красикева заговорила более решительно, а затем взяла мужа за руку,- Джеймс, пошли. Дерек, мы желаем тебе всего хорошего.

Дерек замер на том же месте в тишине, пока они не скрылись за углом.

Пока он вёз продукты домой, его захватило всепоглощающее чувство вины. Меньше всего он хотел навредить Пейдж. Много лет она была для него целым миром – и не то что бы сейчас он любил её меньше, или забыл её и всё то время, что они были вместе, все их совместные планы. Но он начал понимать однажды сказанные ею слова: Стайлзу предназначено быть важной частью его жизни.

Пейдж хотела бы, чтобы он признал - ему комфортно со Стайлзом. Пейдж хотела бы, чтобы он признал – хоть Дерек и горевал о потерянной жизни, но он ни на что не променяет то, что у него есть сейчас.

Блять, это пугало, но это была сущая правда.

Жизнь не была просто прямой линией – она была запутанным узором, лабиринтом, как Метки на их со Стайлзом руках.

Когда Дерек подъехал к лужайке перед домом, он откинул голову на спинку сидения, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он сконцентрировался на связи со Стайлзом и почувствовал его спокойствие и тепло с нотками радости. Дерек расслабился, его разум немного успокоился.

Скорее всего, он уже слишком затянул с общением с Пейдж. Дерек решил, что позвонит ей как можно скорее. Если что, он хотя бы сможет, наконец, объяснить ей, как работает Связь.

Дерек открыл глаза, подхватил пакет с продуктами и вышел из машины.

Сначала разложив еду, он быстро переоделся и снова вернулся в машину, набирая номер телефона ресепшн Спейтс Медиа и направляясь к больнице.

Меридит почти сразу же сняла трубку.

\- Как Стайлз?

Сегодня Дереку пришлось заново пережить последние несколько месяцев в разговоре с Бойдом, а затем он столкнулся с родителями своей бывшей девушки – ему ещё только не хватало странностей Мередит.

\- Он в порядке.

\- Уверена, ты о нём отлично заботишься. Ты производишь такое впечатление.

Что за девушка, господи боже.

\- Послушай, Мередит, ты можешь просто переключить меня на Кали?

Видимо, ему удалось хорошо передать отчаяние в голосе, потому что без каких-либо дальнейших комментариев Мередит переключила его.

\- Что?- раздражённо ответила Кали.

\- Кали, это Дерек Хейл. У меня глючит программа по учёту, и…

\- Я тут слышала о твоём проёбе в Англии. И что это было? Так сильно скучал по дому?

Дерек на минуту отвлёкся, чтобы снова сфокусироваться на безмятежности Связи.

\- Кали, мне просто нужна твоя помощь с чёртовым компьютером.

Он мог представить, какое у неё было перекошенное от злости лицо.

\- Просто дай мне знать, когда в следующий раз будешь за ноутбуком, Хейл, я подключусь и всё исправлю,- без лишних слов она переключила звонок на офис Линетт.

После короткой беседы с Линетт, получения нового пароля…

(- Так, новый пароль: количество операций на пальце моей левой ноги, первая буква во втором имени моей прапрабабушки, прописная, третья буква имени моего третьего сына, заглавная, и первая буква названия марки моих любимых чипсов, заглавная.)

…и новости о том, что Стайлз хочет, чтобы он попробовал поехать в Орегон, Дерек, наконец, добрался до госпиталя. Миссис МакКолл отвела его в уже привычный кабинет, по дороге беззаботно с ним болтая и подмигнув ему, когда она оставила его одного у входа в комнату. Не сложно было догадаться, в кого Скотт был таким дружелюбным.

Когда он вошёл, то увидел Стайлза на зелёном стуле, который можно было уже назвать его местом. Стайлз развалился, оперевшись затылком о спинку стула, и листал что-то в телефоне.

\- Слушай, есть один парк для собак…- тут же начал Стайлз, даже не подняв взгляд на Дерека.

\- Боже, Стайлз.

\- Нет, это же замечательно, Дерек!- воскликнул Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек садится на свой стул.- И Чарли нужны друзья. У него нет пёсика-брата или сестрички, так что ему хотя бы нужно с кем-то общаться. Я читал статьи, думаю, ему будут полезны ситуации социального взаимодействия.

\- Стайлз, ты сводишь меня с ума,- отчаянно произнёс Дерек.- С Чарли всё в порядке.

\- Когда у Чарли появятся признаки депрессии и апатичности, в этом будешь виноват ты, засранец,- предупредил его Стайлз.

\- Когда это произойдёт, я приму всю вину на себя и даже пойду с тобой в парк,- сухо прокомментировал Дерек.

Стайлз преувеличенно громко вздохнул.

\- Обидно, что Чарли перенял так много мрачных черт твоего характера. Я появился слишком поздно в жизни бедняжки. Он как маленький угрюмый волчонок.

Дерек с нежностью закатил глаза, а Стайлз протянул руку через расстояние между их стульями и ласково коснулся пальцами колена Дерека.

\- О, ты получил моё сообщение о…

\- Да, но обсуждать это дерьмо не собираюсь.

\- Но чувак!- надул губы Стайлз.

\- Ни за что.

\- Ты сегодня серьёзно настроен запороть все мои идеи безо всякой причины. Ведь я даже составил список «за» и «против»…- говорил Стайлз, пока внезапно не открылась дверь и в комнату быстром шагом не зашла женщина, тут же заняв место за столом.

Это была пожилая женщины с латиноамериканскими корнями, с мудрым взглядом и решительным, серьёзным выражением лица.

\- Добрый день,- твёрдо произнесла она.- Меня зовут Арья Калавера. Я адвокат по делам связанных пар Класса Х, таких же, как и вы, и работаю по всей стране. Фактически, меня нанимает государство, чтобы избежать проблем. Я слежу за тем, чтобы самое важное для вашей Связи было учтено в регистрационных документах. Существуют общие правила Регистрации. Например, послабления в налогообложении и законы, в которых поможет разобраться любой второсортный юрист, потому что в каждом штате они свои. Но я же по большей частью занимаюсь особыми пожеланиями каждой пары.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, приподняв брови.

\- Итак,- произнесла она, достав пару листов бумаги из папки на столе,- вы, должно быть, Стайлз (настоящее имя не подлежит разглашению) Стилински,- она подняла взгляд на Стайлза.- А вы, значит, Дерек Хейл,- закончила она, посмотрев на Дерека.

\- Я постараюсь провести эту встречу как можно короче. По большей части мы просто познакомимся сегодня, мне только нужно понять основы, за которые нужно браться, чтобы всё остальное мы могли согласовать по скайпу или по электронной почте.

Дерек кивнул женщине, сидевшей напротив них, а Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Но Арья снова заговорила, не дав ему даже закончить первое слово.

\- Вы слышали высказывание «Мы вступаем в Связь с теми, кто вступает в Связь с нами»?

Нет, Дерек никогда не слышал эту полную чушь.

Стайлз уставился на неё так, словно она помешалась.

\- Эм, нет,- медленно ответил Стайлз,- но разве это не притянуто за уши немного? Понимаете, подразумевается, что человек, с которым вы вступили в Связь, является тем человеком, с которым вы связаны,- непонимающе скривился парень.

\- Это высказывание,- продолжила Арья, проигнорировав слова Стайлза,- должно напоминать нам, что пока один человек борется со Связью, то и второй тоже это делает. Не забывайте об этом, пока мы занимаемся юридическими тонкостями. Я не ваш врач и не обязана щадить ваши чувства. Я здесь, чтобы убедиться – Связь Класса Х оформлена правильно, так, чтобы вы оба, ваши семьи и государство не имели разногласий в будущем.

Чёрт, эта женщина знала своё дело.

\- Это не брак. Это признание государством вашей Связи и необходимых вам условий для её поддержания. Во-первых, думаю, вы знакомы с врачебной стороной вопроса? Если что-то произойдёт с одним из вас, то тогда второй будет нести ответственность за принятие любого решения, касающегося партнёра. Если больница откажет вам в этом, в особенности если брать во внимание ваш уровень Связи, то вы можете подать в суд и выиграете миллионы долларов. Семья роли не играет, и родственники пострадавшего обычно даже не навещают его. Во-вторых, нам нужно обсудить имущественный вопрос. Есть ли вещи, владение которых вы хотели бы разделить со своим партнёром после Регистрации или чтобы он наследовал их после вашей смерти?

\- Звучит как брак,- безэмоционально прокомментировал Дерек.

\- Нет,- резко ответила Арья,- как я уже говорила раньше, это не брак. Нет никакого развода. Что сделано, то сделано. Никаких привилегий автоматически вы не получите. Всё должны быть задокументировано, иначе это не будет учтено,- она указала на Стайлза.- Сомневаюсь, что у вас есть какое-то важное имущество в вашем возрасте, но я знаю, что вы,- она повернулась к Дереку,- обладаете внушительным благосостоянием. Например, хотели бы вы, чтобы ваш дом отошёл к Стайлзу?

О, что за херня, неужели они будут сейчас такое обсуждать? С каждым сеансом всё становилось только хуже.

Какое-то время в кабинете царила тишина, Арья изучала их бесстрастным взглядом. Затем Стайлз всё-таки смог подобрать слова.

\- Эм, есть одна книжка. Не книга для чтения, а книжка для записей. Мама подарила мне её перед смертью. Я делал в ней записи около пяти лет, пока не закончились страницы. Там просто всякая по сути бесполезная ерунда, но я бы хотел отдать её Дереку,- румянец расползался по шее и лицу Стайлза.- И мой Playstation. И, наверное, игры к нему, потому что он в любом случае без них будет бесполезен,- Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.- Я бы доверил тебе мой ноутбук, но хотел бы, чтобы меня с ним похоронили. Мне будет слишком скучно без него. Джип отойдёт отцу, потому что тебе я его не доверю.

Стайлз только что предложил оставить ему ценный подарок матери и Playstation – Дерек знал, как тому важны обе эти вещи.

После того, как Стайлз закончил говорить, в комнате снова повисла неуютная тишина, пока Арья записывала.

\- Дерек?- спросила она, даже не оторвав взгляд от бумаг.

Дерек продолжал молчать.

Она вздохнула и продолжила свой рассказ, перейдя к другим необходимым вопросам, но Дерек её не слушал. Он чувствовал себя так, словно застыл во льду, пока его сознание снова не вернулось к реальности.

\- Чарли.

\- Кто?- спросила Арья, в первый раз её голос прозвучал удивлённо.

\- Чарли, наша собака.

\- Наша собака?- изумлённо воскликнул Стайлз.

Дерек его проигнорировал.

\- Я хочу, чтобы Чарли перешёл к Стайлзу. Ещё я хочу, чтобы Стайлз унаследовал мой дом, машину, траст-фонд, инвестиции – всё. А когда мы зарегистрируемся, он станет совладельцем.

Стайлз потерял дар речи и сидел, разинув рот.

Спустя мгновение Арья кивнула и сделала ещё несколько записей.

\- Уверена, у вас хорошая семья, но часто я сталкиваюсь с тем, что в ситуации, когда вы отдаёте всё, семья может подать протест в суд, если с вами что-то случится. Как вы хотите, чтобы я реагировала в таком случае?

\- Это не может обсуждаться,- решительно произнёс Дерек.

\- Но что если это произойдёт?- возразила Арья.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Стайлзу досталась физическая составляющая Связи, и если он потеряет меня, я хочу, чтобы ему осталось как можно больше моих вещей. И Чарли отходит к нему при любом исходе. И что бы ни было, я хочу, чтобы хотя бы обучение Стайлза было оплачено.

Безразличное лицо Арьи внезапно озарилось широкой, пугающей улыбкой.

\- Ваши слова о физическом аспекте Связи Стайлза выиграют вам любое дело. Что ж, в уме вам не откажешь, я рада это слышать. Скорее всего, подозреваю, что вы захотите посмотреть регистрационные документы до того, как они будут подписаны. Ещё я вам советую – составьте завещания, как можно скорее, чтобы подкрепить ими Регистрацию. Это особенно важно, поскольку, если что-нибудь случится до самой Регистрации, вы всё равно могли получить требуемое и без официальных документов. Вы не представляете, с какими ужасами я сталкивалась, когда один из партнёров умирает за пару недель до Регистрации, а потом начинается битва за имущество покойного.

Дерек вздохнул. Может, Лора сможет помочь им набросать завещания.

\- Чёрт,- пробормотал Стайлз,- это слишком серьёзная тема.

\- Полагаю, о детях речь пока идти не может,- продолжила Арья,- но если когда-нибудь этот вопрос возникнет, мы всегда может внести правки в изначальное Регистрационное свидетельство.

\- И, эм, - вмешался Стайлз,- скажем, а если мы поженимся? Ну, знаете, чисто гипотетически. Не то что бы мы с Дереком собираемся пожениться.

Казалось, что Арье очень хочется закатить глаза, но она сдержалась.

\- Тогда вы сможете иметь привилегии как от брака, так и от Связи. Вам повезло, что вы живёте в Калифорнии и можете пожениться, если хотите, в отличии от двух бедных ребят из [Лоренса](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81_%28%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%81%29), с которыми мы только что закончили с доктором Брэйден. Это просто полная херня. Можно подумать, что раз люди одного пола вступают в Связь и многие годы вместе, то общественность поймёт, но на людей мало что влияет. Отец одного мальчика – пастор, а другого – пожарный. Обе семьи чуть с ума не сошли. Пастор хотел попросить меня, чтобы я зарегистрировала их как пару с платоническими отношениями, но и дураку было ясно, что в итоге эти двое не могли оторваться друг от друга.

\- Мы не такие. Мы со Стайлзом просто…- запнулся Дерек.

\- Друзья?- фыркнула Арья.- Ну-ну. Посмотрим, надолго ли.

\- Я думаю, мистер Болтун хотел сказать что-то вроде «мы не торопимся», но да, мы друзья. Когда люди женятся, они разве не говорят всякую чушь типа «Я выхожу за своего лучшего друга»?- прокомментировал Стайлз.

Арья смерила оценивающим взглядом двух мужчин, сидевших перед ней.

\- Вы полные противоположности, не так ли?- она покачала головой.- Именно так обычно и бывает, когда образуется такая крепкая Связь.

\- Ну, говорят же, что противоположности…- начал говорить Стайлз, пока Дерек быстро не протянул руку и не накрыл его рот ладонью.

\- Ты не скажешь эту отвратительную банальщину.

Он кожей почувствовал, как Стайлз улыбается.

\- Ладно, мальчики,- сказала Арья, всё-таки закатив глаза,- давайте продолжим.

Около часа они обсуждали различные вопросы, связанные с Регистрацией, а закончила Арья встречу описанием регистрационных браслетов, которых им было не избежать.

\- Я уверена, вы оба знаете, что у каждого класса свой цвет браслета. Но браслеты нужны не только для идентификации – они регистрируют ваше сердцебиение, кровяное давление, пульс и расстояние от одного браслета до другого в любой момент времени. В основном, это необходимо в случае срочной медицинской помощи. Если вы соглашаетесь на Регистрацию, то вы соглашаетесь и на браслеты, понимаете?

Дерек и Стайлз кивнули.

\- Что ж, тогда я подготовлю черновик договора и свяжусь с вами, если возникнут вопросы. Как я уже говорила, я собираюсь назначить второго адвоката для вашего дела – будет проще, если с вами будет работать кто-то местный. Помимо того очевидного факта, что это поможет мне, это ещё и ускорит процесс. Ко мне уже обратился адвокат с запросом на вас: Лора Хейл,- произнесла Арья, поворачиваясь к Дереку,- полагаю, она ваша родственница?

\- Да, сестра.

\- Она вам подходит? Она сейчас ожидает в соседней комнате, но мы допустим её только с вашего согласия. Я всегда считаю, что, если возможно, лучше привлекать к работе того, с кем паре комфортно, но я не знаю, какие у вас отношения с сестрой.

\- Эм, да, я полностью за,- ответил Стайлз.- Лора как никто другой проследит за тем, чтобы всё было сделано.

Дерек также дал своё согласие, кивнув головой.

Получив утвердительный ответ от них обоих, Арья быстро достала телефон и сделала звонок на испанском, который Дерек перевёл про себя как «Можешь впустить сейчас ту скандальную адвокатшу».

Они подождали пару минут, но вскоре услышали отголоски приближавшегося голоса Лоры. Дерек отметил, что она говорит на повышенных тонах, и вдруг она ворвалась в комнату, пылая гневом. Она тут же направилась к Арье.

\- Скажите ему, что он нарушает…- прошипела она, чуть ли не дыша огнём. Но прежде чем она успела договорить, в комнату вошёл мужчина лет тридцати-сорока. Он был немного ниже ростом, чем Дерек и Стайлз, он самодовольно улыбался, его красивые черты лица были почему-то знакомы Стайлзу.

Господи боже, вот дерьмо, чёрт возьми. Питер. Дерек спрятал лицо в ладонях и закрыл глаза. Стайлз растерянно озирался.

Питер непринуждённо окидывал взглядом комнату, пока Лора и Арья закидывали его причинами, почему ему нельзя здесь находиться. Он спрятал руки в карманах превосходно скроенных брюк.

\- Никто не хочет мне объяснить, что, чёрт возьми, здесь творится?- непонимающе спросил Стайлз.

Питер перевёл всё своё внимание на Стайлза и улыбнулся улыбкой чеширского кота.

\- О, Дерек, он просто само очарование. Стройный, молоденький и очаровательный. И мальчик – это что-то новенькое.

Дерек посмотрел сквозь пальцы на Питера уничтожающим взглядом. Его дядя Питер был всего на пять лет старше Лоры, и все детские годы они провели вместе. Он не был хорошим примером для подражания – Питер прекрасно умел манипулировать, обладал острым умом, был жесток, но всегда достаточно хорошо умел очаровывать, чтобы уметь отречься от своих зловещих планов, пока не стало слишком поздно. Когда они были маленькими, он понял, что Лора ему не по зубам, поэтому обратил своё внимание на Дерека, который был более поддающейся натурой. Отчасти он был виноват в том, что Дерек и Пейдж ненадолго расстались почти сразу после того, как начали встречаться. Всё потому, что Питер нашёптывал Дереку, что тот недостаточно хорош для неё. Питер был звездой баскетбола в Бикон-Хиллз, рано закончил школу и колледж, был лучшим на курсе юриспруденции и стал партнёром крупной адвокатской конторы всего через пару лет. Всё казалось Питеру игрой, и никакие моральные устои его не сдерживали. Казалось, единственным человеком, кто мог поставить его на место, была старшая сестра Талия. Дерек старался избегать его как чумы.

Игнорируя всё ещё продолжавших кричать на него женщин, Питер остановился перед Стайлзом и, поставив ладони на ручки стула, наклонился вперёд к Стайлзу, а тот в ответ постарался отодвинуться от него как можно дальше.

\- Обращайся ко мне, когда устанешь от Дерека. Я многое могу тебе дать.

\- Спасибо за предложение, но мне больше по душе грубые и ворчливые, чем заносчивые засранцы,- с напускной скромностью ответил Стайлз.

\- Пошёл на хер отсюда, Питер,- прорычал Дерек.

Внезапно Лора гневно кинулась на Питера и оттащила его от стула Стайлза, пока Арья неистово кричала что-то на испанском в телефон.

\- Зачем ты здесь, Питер?- со злостью процедила Лора.

\- Мне было ужасно любопытно, по какому это семейному делу, о котором я не в курсе, тебе понадобился мой личный самолёт. Ситуация меня весьма позабавила, должен отметить,- хитро ответил он.

Неожиданно в комнате появился внушительный мрачный мужчина с внешностью вышибалы. В знак капитуляции Питер вскинул руки и, ухмыльнувшись напоследок, медленно направился к выходу. Пройдя мимо нахмурившегося охранника, Питер развернулся в дверном проёме к Дереку.

\- Передай своей матери, чтобы позвонила мне. Она теперь мне должна, а то будет очень обидно, если вдруг появятся слухи о тебе и твоём маленьком дружке,- добавил он, а затем скрылся из виду.

Не самая из его изощрённых угроз.

\- Что ж, это было занимательно,- мрачно произнесла Арья.- Вы всё ещё хотите, чтобы мисс Хеёл представляла ваши интересы?

\- Да, она не несёт ответственности за поступки Питера,- огрызнулся Дерек.

\- Хорошо,- ответила Арья.- Думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Я скоро с вами свяжусь. Хотя ваша Связь крайне необычна и требует ухищрений в процессе Регистрации, вы не самый мой сложный случай.

\- Что же тогда сложный случай?- полюбопытствовал Стайлз.

\- Я только что закончила непростое дело в Алабаме по Связи высшего класса IV между тридцати и тридцатидвухлетними партнёрами – тридцатидвухлетний женат с двумя детьми и третьим на подходе, а тридцатилетний вот-вот собирался пожениться. Вот это была катастрофа. Вы оба не женаты, у вас нет детей, очевидно, что ваши родители чрезмерно не суют нос в ваши дела, и вы двое прекрасно ладите. Это лёгкое дело,- разъяснила она. Арья собрала бумаги и сказала,- ещё увидимся, джентльмены,- она так же быстро вышла из комнаты, как и вошла в неё, нахмурившийся мужчина последовал за ней.

Стайлз тут же развернулся к Лоре и Дереку.

\- Ладно, прекрасно, раз она ушла, то никто не хочет мне объяснить, кто такой Питер и что это, блять, было?

\- Он наш дядя,- кисло ответил Дерек.

\- Ну, ваш дядя жутко странный и, очевидно, помешан на власти. Эта комната не смогла вместить всё его больное эго,- саркастично объявил Стайлз.

\- Мне так жаль, Дерек. И ты меня прости, Стайлз,- простонала Лора.- Я понятия не имела, что он следовал за мной из Лос-Анджелеса, пока он не объявился в комнате ожидания.

\- Ты не можешь контролировать Питера, Лора,- решительно ответил Дерек.

Лора повернулась к Стайлзу.

\- Есть много вещей, которые даже мы с Дереком не знаем о нашей семье. У нас… непростая семья. И люди всегда пытаются добиться расположения нашей матери, должно быть, Питер отчаянно искал повод, чтобы шантажировать её,- она угрожающе сощурилась.- Мама поставит его на место. Вот же сукин сын.

Сукин сын это было ещё очень мягкое выражение по отношению к нему.

\- Следи за языком, ты же говоришь о своей собственной бабуле,- беспечно отметил Стайлз.

\- Но хорошо смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним. Честно говоря, мы с его партнёром Дюкалионом собираемся отделиться от него и открыть свою собственную контору.

Дерек удивлённо вскинул брови.

\- Ты будешь партнёром? Это нереально круто, да?- спросил Стайлз.

\- Поздравляю, Лора. Работать не под началом Питера – это будет замечательно, я уверен,- искренне сказал Дерек.

\- О да, я просто больше не могла его терпеть,- начала говорить Лора.

Дерек вообще не представлял, как она так долго продержалась.

\- Мы сообщим ему после марта, чтобы хотя бы рождество и мою свадьбу мы отметили мирно без планирования мести или попыток заставить меня вернуться,- закончила она.

\- Не могу поверить, что он ничего не знает или, по крайней мере, не подозревает,- пробормотал Дерек.

\- В семье Хейлов не один Питер отличается коварством,- зловеще произнесла Лора. Она скрестила руки на груди.- Ну вот, Стайлз, ты познакомился с Питером, он тебе угрожал, так что теперь, полагаю, я могу официально объявить – добро пожаловать в семью Хейлов. Пейдж была достаточно спокойной, чтобы справиться с нашей семьёй, а ты, мне кажется, достаточно остёр на язык,- произнесла она с ухмылкой.

После того, как Лора уехала, пообещав дождаться Дерека, к ним присоединилась доктор Брэйден, чтобы обсудить поездку Дерека в Орегон и её рекомендации о мерах предосторожности для Стайлза. Было решено, что Стайлз заберёт часть вещей Дерека в дом Стилински, развесит фотографии в комнате и будет присматривать за Чарли.

(- Такое чувство, будто я строю тебе алтарь поклонения,- закатив глаза, сказал Стайлз.)

Доктор Брэйден проинструктировала Стайлза и Дерека, как можно больше созваниваться, переписываться и общаться по facetime, и при этом Дереку нужно было ехать в Орегон на машине, а не на самолёте. Она настаивала, чтобы Стайлз носил в течение дня одежду Дерека…

(- Как будто никто не заметит, что я ношу одежду, которая мне сильно велика,- раздражённо произнёс Стайлз.

\- Ты и так всегда одет в мешковатую одежду,- сухо прокомментировал Дерек,- как будто кто-то найдёт отличия?)

…и проинформировала Стайлза, что в его комнате будет установлена капельница, чтобы в случае необходимости можно было быстро принять меры. Пейдж на этой неделе будет работать в Бикон-Хиллз, они с доктором Моррелл будут всё время на телефоне, так что под рукой будут целых два доктора.

\- Думаю,- заключила доктор Брэйден, провожая их до дверей,- раз теперь вы знаете, что значит быть в разлуке, то сможете с этим справиться.

Дерек очень надеялся, что это окажется правдой.

Она улыбнулась им своей таинственной улыбкой и помахала на прощание, пока двое мужчин шли по коридору к выходу. Когда они добрались до парковки, Стайлз взъерошил волосы и повернулся к Дереку.

\- Ты бы пустил моего отца в палату, если бы со мной что-то случилось?- быстро спросил он.

Дерек попытался представить всегда полного жизни Стайлза лежащим безжизненно на больничной койке, и это его разозлило.

\- Не знаю даже,- честно ответил он.

\- Нет, ты меня не понял, я прошу тебя. У него остался только я, понимаешь. Ну что, сможешь пустить его?- повторил Стайлз умоляющим голосом.

Дерек хотел отказаться. Его мало радовала перспектива общения с другими людьми, когда ему придётся справляться с эмоциями, связанными с таким развитием событий. Обычно он, не колеблясь, ответил бы нет любому другому человеку – даже Пейдж пришлось бы постараться, чтобы его убедить. Но вместо этого он услышал, как тихо произносит:

\- Да, Стайлз, пущу.

Лицо Стайлза расслабилось.

\- И спасибо, что доверяешь мне,- робко начал он,- свои личные вещи. И я говорю не только о том, что ты оставишь мне, пока будешь в отъезде, я о том, что ты назвал меня «со-владельцем». Я знаю, это нелегко для тебя, и просто… спасибо. Хотя это даже слишком много, чувак.

Дерек неловко пожал плечами.

\- Никому из моей семьи не нужны мои вещи, и мне больше не с кем ими делиться.

\- У твоей семьи,- пробормотал Стайлз, когда они подошли к его джипу,- есть какие-то тёмные тайны, я прав? Что-то странное творится, да?

Дерек снова лишь пожал плечами.

\- Я мало что знаю. Мама участвует в каких-то секретных переговорах, о которых я не спрашиваю. У Питера постоянно в голове какие-то дьявольские планы. Но я всегда считал, что мы вполне себе обычная семья, пусть даже мои сёстры и ненормальные.

Стайлз хмыкнул, и, показалось, что он раздумывает о поцелуе, но, поняв, что они находятся в публичном месте, просто коснулся руки Дерека и попрощался.

Дерек подошёл к Камаро, прислонившись к которому стояла Лора, сдержав своё слово и дождавшись Дерека.

\- Блять, мне нужно выпить, поэтому поехали в бар,- скомандовала Лора своим беспрекословным тоном.- Тебе это, наверное, тоже нужно после Питера и вынужденных откровений.

Наверное? Ему это было совершенно необходимо.

Дерек кивнул, продолжая молчать, и они с Лорой сели в Камаро. Когда они отъезжали от госпиталя, Лора наблюдала, как находящийся на смертном одре джип Стайлза поворачивает в противоположную сторону.

\- Я ни за что в жизни не подумала бы, что ты так с этим справишься. Даже мысли не было, что ты дашь ему больше чем один-единственный шанс,- тихо призналась Лора, нарушая тишину.- Он хороший, и нравится мне, но он ещё ребёнок.

Стайлз молод, но в какой-то момент Дерек понял, что перестал считать его таковым. И Дерек не хотел давать ему шанс, но Стайлз просто не оставил ему другого выбора.

\- Я тоже не думал,- начал Дерек,- но я дал обещание Пейдж.

Лора понимающе кивнула головой.

\- Пейдж мне говорила об этом. Она потрясающий человек.

Дерек не собирался оспаривать это утверждение.

\- И,- медленно продолжил Дерек,- я не могу жалеть о Связи. Я не могу жалеть о Стайлзе. И я ещё не понял, что это значит, но я не хочу об этом думать.

(Тем вечером Дерек напился так, как уже давно не напивался – наверное, со свадьбы Эрики и Бойда. Или, может быть, со времён колледжа.)

На следующей неделе Дерек подъехал к дому Стилински перед своим отъездом в Орегон. Его охватило мрачное ощущение дежавю, от которого он попытался быстро избавиться. В этот раз у дома не было машины шерифа, чему Дерек был благодарен – хорошо, что они будут вдвоём. Дерек постучал и услышал тихое «заходи». Он открыл дверь и, зайдя в дом, был оглушён дребезжанием посуды на кухне. Пройдя на звуки, он увидел Стайлза, чьи брови были напряжённо нахмурены. Закусив губу, он покрывал глазировкой капкейки, стоявшие на кухонном прилавке. Дерек подошёл ближе и увидел, что Стайлз не ограничился простой глазурью: он придумал разные дизайны и украсил капкейки кусочками конфет к теме Хэллоуина, при этом перемешав их с другими кексами с буквами С и М.

\- Я решил приготовить что-нибудь сладкое, чтобы ты мог угостить Линетт, Кали и всех остальных в командировке,- прокомментировал Стайлз, не поднимая взгляд,- это на случай если мне опять станет жутко плохо, и нам пригодится что-нибудь, чем можно будет подсластить твоё очередное внезапное отсутствие. Я хотел закончить до твоего прихода, но мне ещё осталось парочка. О, и я был абсолютно прав: готовить капкейки – это нереально просто, чувак. Серьёзно, не представляю, как ты мог испортить те.

Дерек подошёл ближе к законченным кексам, которые были на прилавке рядом со Стайлзом, и оглядел их. И, честно говоря, он был весьма впечатлён, особенно теми, где печенья [Oreo](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oreo) изображали пауков.

\- Я знаю, до Хэлоуина ещё несколько дней, но я поискал в гугле капкейки и нашёл эти на [Pinterest](https://ru.pinterest.com/), и мне пришлось их сделать – уж слишком они великолепны,- Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и расплылся в широкой улыбке. На носу у него было белое пятно муки, а на щеке – размазавшийся шоколад, и вдруг Дерек не смог устоять: он подошёл вплотную к Стайлзу со спины, обнял руками его талию и уткнулся лицом в основание шеи Стайлза.

Господи боже, как же ему нравился Стайлз.

Стайлз тут же отреагировал, расслабившись на встречу его прикосновениям, и повернул голову, практически соприкасаясь губами с губами Дерека.

\- Я буду в порядке,- пробормотал он,- и я позвоню тебе, если что-то пойдёт не так. Прекрати сходить с ума. А теперь дай мне упаковать выпечку, и ты можешь ехать.

\- Ладно,- тихо сказал Дерек, делая шаг назад и проведя пальцами по покрасневшей шее Стайлза.

Стайлз отдал Дереку пластиковый контейнер с капкейками, обнял его, а затем вытолкал из дома, сказав на прощание «Проваливай уже».

Пока Дерек ехал по шоссе, он внимательно прислушивался к Связи, не отвлекаясь ни на что и фокусируясь на каждом ощущении Стайлза. Он чувствовал всё те же обычные эмоции, которые Дерек привык ассоциировать со Стайлзом, но при этом мог выделить среди них так же тревогу и лёгкую боль. Чем дальше он уезжал, тем сильнее становилась боль, но по сравнению с Англией это было ничто. После нескольких звонков Стайлзу…

(- Чувак, ещё раз позвонишь, и я не стану отвечать и сделаю это из самых лучших побуждений.

\- О, ну прости, что я переживаю после того ужаса, что был в прошлый раз.

\- Просто не нервничай, Дерек. Такими темпами, когда ты приедешь на место, тебе понадобится расслабляющий массаж.)

…и нескольких километров без тревожных сигналов от Связи Дерек, наконец, позволил себе немного расслабиться.

Пару часов спустя Дерек вошёл в зал конференц-центра, арендованный Спейтс Медиа, и предложил Линетт капкейк. Он винил в своих действиях всепоглощающую радость, что всё наконец-то начинает налаживаться.

\- Ты теперь ещё и печёшь?- неверяще спросила Линетт. Она взяла один капкейк из контейнера и уставилась на глазурь, символизирующую оборотней.- И печёшь милые кексики?

\- Нет,- коротко фыркнул Дерек.- Это был запасный план Стайлза, на случай, если что-то опять пойдёт не так. Не могу поверить, что он их не испортил, честно говоря.

Линетт расхохоталась.

\- Видимо, он внимательно слушал, когда я говорила, что готова на немыслимые вещи ради хорошего капкейка. Чёрт, я обожаю этого парня.

Очевидно, Стайлз был внимательней, чем думал Дерек, принимая во внимание тот факт, что сам Дерек даже не мог вспомнить, когда Линетт это говорила.

Кали появилась из-за одного из экранов, возясь с проводами.

\- Кто такой, чёрт возьми, этот Стайлз?- подозрительно спросила она.- Это тот парень, которого ты приводил пару недель назад? Кузен? Твой любовник?

\- Он никто,- ответил Дерек, закатив глаза. Он протянул Кали контейнер, которая, мгновение поколебавшись, достала оттуда капкейк – один из партии с пауками, на которые Дерек самыми первыми обратил внимание. Со скептичным видом она сделала укус, затем тут же опять укусила уже с довольным лицом, поспешно схватила ещё один капкейк и пренебрежительно повернулась обратно к оставленному ею ранее дисплею.

\- Не знаю, любовник ли он тебе или курица-наседка, мне плевать,- бросила она через плечо,- но тебе, чёрт возьми, лучше было бы за него держаться.

\- - -

\- Это поразительно,- восхищённо произнесла Кора, когда Стайлз забрал деньги Талии,- Лора сказала мне, что ты можешь уничтожить маму в монополию, но, честно говоря, я не верила. А теперь верю.

Стайлз пришёл к Хейлам на последнюю тренировку перед Днём благодарения, но как только он подошёл к дому, Лора затащила его внутрь и заставила сидеть вместе со всеми. Женщины семьи решили, что от тренировки можно воздержаться, а лучше вместо этого провести матч-реванш в монополию. Сначала Дерек сопротивлялся, но лишь один взгляд на прищуренные глаза Талии и Лоры, а потом слова последней о том, что она теперь увидит Стайлза только после праздника (что, как понял Стайлз, означало – им было грустно, что он не может присоединиться к ним на День благодарения), и Дерек просто принялся молчаливо испепелять всех раздражённым взглядом.

Игра была напряжённой, и Стайлз умудрился обыграть всех. Если быть честным, то монополия обычно утомляла Стайлза – это была длинная игра с множеством ходов и стратегий, и спустя какое-то время ему становилось сложно сохранять концентрацию. Но в то же время было нескончаемо весело играть с Хейлами, которые воспринимали игру уж слишком серьёзно. Стайлз делал любой показавшийся ему в этот момент времени интересным ход, не важно, был он логичным или нет, а его партнёры по игре каждый раз были уморительно сконфужены. Дерек, которому, очевидно, меньше всех было дело до игры и играл он с наименьшим энтузиазмом, только закатывал глаза на Стайлза всю игру, поняв схему действий парня. Стайлз не знал, понял ли это Дерек из-за Связи или он просто уже достаточно хорошо его изучил.

Хотя Кора вроде бы привыкла к Стайлзу, но как обычно сначала раздражённо фыркнула, увидев его в их доме, и, когда поступило предложение сыграть в игру, была весьма скептична в вопросе, что он может их обыграть. Но чем дольше они играли, тем изумлённее Кора смотрела на Стайлза.

\- И каким-то чудом всего за пару месяцев ты сумел приручить адского пса Дерека,- добавила она, когда Чарли, сидевший на полу рядом со Стайлзом, поднялся, чтобы облизать ему пальцы.

\- По правде говоря, меня ни в грош не ставят в твоём школьном окружении, хотя я великолепен,- сказал Стайлз, победно вскинув руки, когда Стивен объявил его победителем.- И Чарли вовсе не адская собака. Он самый сладкий пончик.

И он был собакой Дерека и Стайлза. По меньшей мере Стайлз принял это за истину после их последнего, насыщенного событиями сеанса. Стайлз вспомнил, как в Сакраменто Дерек сказал ему: «Только посмей его избаловать», и подумал, когда всё успело так круто измениться.

\- Ну да, для тебя, наверное. На меня он постоянно рычит.

\- Может быть, если бы ты постоянно ко мне не придиралась, то ты бы ему больше нравилась,- безразлично прокомментировал Дерек.

\- Дети,- спокойно сделала внушение Талия, а потом обратила своё внимание к Стайлзу.- Я бы с удовольствием сыграла с тобой в шахматы,- с надеждой произнесла она.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Эм, да, конечно, но я вас уверяю, что вы меня совершенно точно уничтожите.

\- Посмотрим,- с улыбкой ответила Талия.- Ладно, Стивен, Лора, Дерек, помогите мне с обедом. Кора, почему бы тебе не составить компанию Стайлзу, пока мы заняты?

Дерек вскинул бровь, глядя на Стайлза, а затем отправился на кухню.

\- Почему Коре досталось всё веселье?- надула губы Лора, следуя за Дереком.

\- Не переживай, меня на всех хватит,- кликнул ей вслед Стайлз. Он поднялся на ноги.- Разве я не могу чем-то помочь? Я всё равно не могу сидеть без дела,- спросил он Талию.

Она лишь покачала головой и тоже направилась на кухню.

\- Мы всё сделаем, Стайлз.

Мгновение поколебавшись, Стайлз присоединился к Коре на диване, и какое-то время они оба неловко молчали. Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы начать рассказывать об истории колледжей Калифорнии, потому что он недавно читал об этом, и это оказалась очень интересная тема, но к его удивлению Кора его опередила.

\- Ну что,- неуверенно начала она,- я понимаю, что ты, скорее всего, не хотел бы, чтобы Лэндон знал, что ты здесь бываешь по выходным, и мама велела мне ничего не говорить, так что я молчала, но я просто…

\- Не напрягайся, Кора,- растягивая слова, произнёс Стайлз.

\- Да иди ты. Я просто понимаю, что ты наверняка не хочешь, чтобы Лэндон знал о твоих дополнительных тренировках. И ещё я хочу, чтобы ты знал – ты не ужасный ботаник. И тот, кто можешь надрать маме зад в монополию, автоматически получает мою поддержку. Так что я никому не говорила и не скажу.

Её слова прозвучали настолько искренне, что Стайлз был изумлён почти до глубины души.

\- Спасибо,- всё, что он смог тихо произнести. Миссия по приручению всех Хейлов выполнена. Он прокашлялся и спросил:

\- Хочешь посмотреть телек?

\- [HGTV](http://www.hgtv.com/) пойдёт?- спросила Кора, пролистав каналы.

\- Если там идут [«Охотники за домами»](http://www.hgtv.com/shows/house-hunters), то я за на все сто процентов.

\- Международная версия «Охотников за домами»,- предложила она, включив канал.

\- О, ещё лучше,- ответил Стайлз, а Чарли лёг у его ног, словно охраняя.

Стайлз согласился с Корой, что пара в шоу абсолютно сглупила, выбрав второй дом. После этого он пообедал с Хейлами, а затем направился с Дереком в его комнату под предлогом того, что ему нужно забрать оставшуюся там одежду для тренировок.

Стайлз первым вошёл в комнату и тут же плюхнулся на кровать. Дерек дождался момента, когда Чарли прибежит в комнату, а потом закрыл дверь и тяжело опустился в кресло у книжного шкафа, откинув голову на спинку и закрывая глаза. Он всегда казался уставшим и не в своей тарелке, когда ему приходилось одновременно иметь дело и со Стайлзом, и со своими родственниками. Стайлз мельком подумал, как он себя вёл в такой ситуации, когда встречался с Пейдж.

Стайлз перевёл взгляд на комод и увидел небольшой кусочек белой бумаги, казавшийся не к месту на девственно чистой поверхности комода. Стайлз подвинулся к краю кровати, чтобы взглянуть поближе и понял, что это какой-то рецепт.

\- Что это?- спросил Стайлз, потянувшись и взяв листок в руки.

Дерек приоткрыл один глаз.

\- У меня болела голова, и я предположил, что это связано со Связью. Моррелл осмотрела меня и сказала, что, скорее всего, виновато зрение. Я сходит к окулисту, и, оказалось, мне нужны очки для чтения. Они лежат в футляре на моём прикроватном столике,- пробормотал он и снова закрыл глаза.

Стайлз подлетел к столику и вытащил очки. Он так широко заулыбался, что у него заболело лицо.

\- Почему ты так себя чувствуешь?- спустя мгновение настороженно спросил Дерек, ёрзая в кресле.- Ты сейчас какой-то чересчур счастливый.

\- Ты всё это время назвал мои очки хипстерскими, а сам теперь купил точно такие же!- радостно воскликнул Стайлз. Он протянул Дереку предмет, нарушивший их покой, чтобы тот мог взглянуть на него.

\- Они абсолютно другие,- в свою защиту сказал Дерек, в запале вскакивая со стула.

Стайлз снял свои очки и приложил их к новым очкам Дерека.

\- Они абсолютно идентичные. Ты купил блядские хипстерские очки. Я тебя со свету сживу,- возликовал Стайлз, начиная неудержимо хохотать, катаясь по кровати.

\- Теперь я их носить не буду,- воскликнул Дерек, вскидывая руки. Он потянулся, чтобы отобрать у Стайлза очки, но Чарли вскочил и, тявкнув, не дал ему это сделать.

Стайлз только ещё больше расхохотался.

\- О, господи боже,- булькнул он, пытаясь дышать,- мы стали одной из тех связанных пар. Скоро мы начнём одинаково одеваться.

\- Я не за этим сюда пришёл,- устало произнёс Дерек.

\- Зачем мы вообще сюда пришли?- смог всё-таки спросить Стайлз, переведя дыхание.

\- Мы сегодня не занимались,- констатировал Дерек таким тоном, будто он разъяснял чудеса света.

Неужели, Шерлок.

\- Ну да, я заметил,- медленно ответил Стайлз,- но какое это отношение имеет к…- Стайлз снова начал хихикать.- О, боже мой, ты хотел побыть со мной наедине. Это так мило!

\- Нет, не хотел,- резко ответил Дерек.- Я бы по своей воле никогда не увёл тебя, чтобы ты мог один на один дразнить и бесить меня.

О, чёрт возьми, он попал в яблочко.

\- Нужно признать официально: я завладеваю тобой всё больше и больше,- триумфально объявил Стайлз.

\- Ну, разве что, как какая-то плесень,- возразил Дерек.

\- Чувак,- прошептал Стайлз, подобравшись поближе к Дереку,- блядские хипстерские очки.

\- О, господи боже,- застонал Дерек. Он потянулся к книжному шкафу, схватил оттуда книгу и запустил ею в парня. Книга пролетела далеко от его головы, и Стайлз только ещё громче расхохотался.

Связь счастливо пульсировала.

Стайлз знал, что следующие несколько недель они будут мало видеться с Дереком из-за выходных, приближающихся экзаменов, подготовки презентации с Лидией и нескольких игр с командами по лакроссу из соседних городков. Он так же предположил, что они вообще будут мало общаться в этот период с учётом того, что дом Хейлов будет переполнен родственниками, потому что Талия убедила всех приехать в Бикон-Хиллз на праздники. Стайлз не знал, что за оправдание она придумала, но был уверен: она не хотела надолго разлучать Стайлза с Дереком. Но, не смотря на его домыслы, они стали общаться даже чаще. Стайлз понял, что Дерек мучился в присутствии большого количества людей, но не хотел донимать Бойда с Эрикой, которые проводили время со своими семьями, а сёстрам он не мог пожаловаться, потому что они были среди числа этих самых окружавших его людей. Поэтому оставался Стайлз – последний человек, с кем он мог поделиться своими переживаниями. Сначала Дерек писал неохотно, но после нескольких полных энтузиазма ответов Стайлза, казалось, Дерек решил, что может поделиться наболевшим со своим партнёром.

Дерек Хейл  
> Я больше так не могу

> ???

> Тут очень много людей  
> У меня огромная семья, и все они слишком надолго задержались

> они всего два дня как приехали

> Два дня – это слишком большой срок  
> Они постоянно спрашивают о Пейдж  
> А Питер продолжает ухмыляться в мою сторону  
> И делать толстые намёки на мой счёт бабушке  
> Он заставляет меня выполнять его поручения  
> Блять, просто убей меня

> видимо ты и правда страдаешь  
> потому что мне кажется ты так много мне никогда ещё не писал  
> но к сожалению я не могу тебя убить  
> кто знает что будет тогда со мной а я люблю жизнь  
> самосохранение и все дела

> Иди на хер

> ну-ну не вымещай свою злость на мне 

> Я уже готов претвориться, что тебе опять хреново из-за Связи  
> Только в этом случае мама меня выпустит

> ну если сбежишь  
> то поместье стилински всегда готово послужить тебе бункером  
> на этот день благодарения мы с отцом только вдвоём

> Я завидую тому, что у вас тишина и покой  
> Теперь они все хотят знать, с кем я переписываюсь  
> Пошло оно всё на хер  
> Я тебе попозже напишу

> я буду ждать  
> я прекрасно умею слушать нытьё  
> наверное, спасибо нужно сказать скотту и его драме с эллисон в десятом классе

Стайлз начал прятать телефон в карман толстовки, когда он вдруг зазвонил.

\- Ты популярен сегодня,- сухо прокомментировал шериф, который сидел за столом и потягивал кофе.

\- Каждый день, папа,- саркастично ответил Стайлз,- каждый день.

На экране номер телефона не определился, но Стайлз решил рискнуть и ответить, прыжками возвращаясь в свою комнату.

\- Мы устраиваем вечеринку-сюрприз для Дерека,- раздался из трубки женский голос.

\- О, привет, Лора. Откуда у тебя вообще мой номер?

\- Украла его из телефона Дерека. Его сейчас отвлекли пятилетние кузины, а я же его старшая сестра всё-таки. Вообще, это абсолютная глупость, что мы до сих пор ещё не обменялись номерами. Так вот, мы устраиваем вечеринку-сюрприз, и тебе нужно прийти, пусть вы и делаете вид, что не связаны. Будем честны, ты, наверное, единственный, кого Дерек хотел бы видеть на своём дне рождения.

Стайлз был вырван из своих мыслей, где он представлял, как Дерек играет с маленькими детьми, когда смысл второй фразы Лоры дошёл до него.

\- Я забыл, что у Дерека в ноябре день рождения! А он ничего мне не говорил!

\- Двадцать пятого. Дерек убеждён, что дни рождения не важны. Они с Пейдж не разрешали нам отмечать их дни рождения.

\- Но дни рождения великолепны!- в ужасе произнёс Стайлз.

\- Полностью согласна,- уверенно сказала Лора,- так что я планирую изменить его ошибочное мнение. Всё будет происходить у Бойда и Эрики. Эрика крутая, и она наша коллега – злой гений. Она уже позвонила Дереку и велела ему прийти к ним в свой день рождения, чтобы поужинать с ними. Когда он появится, то мы все уже там будем. Встречаемся в шесть тридцать, а он будет около семи. Я решила, что тебе наверняка захочется избежать всеобщего внимания, для этого можешь прийти уже после сюрприза, но перед тем, как мы будем есть торт и раздавать подарки.

\- Дерек вас за это возненавидит,- беззлобно сказал Стайлз,- так что, совершенно очевидно, что я вас поддерживаю.

Лора рассмеялась.

\- Я знала, что могу на тебя рассчитывать. Я просто подумала, что ему нужно что-то устроить – хочет он этого или нет – после всего того дерьма, что ему приходилось разгребать последние несколько месяцев. Ничего личного.

\- Я и не думал принимать на свой счёт.

\- Мой младший брат официально приближается к третьему десятку. Мне от этого становится легче, ведь мне уже почти тридцать.

\- Если позволишь мне дать совет,- сухо сказал Стайлз,- не упоминай его возраст, когда я поблизости.

Лора фыркнула.

\- Блять, ему уже пора с этим смириться,- Стайлз услышал с того конца трубки громкие голоса.- Ладно, Стайлз, мне пора,- быстро пробормотала она и закончила разговор.

Стайлз уставился на телефон, когда погас экран.

Чёрт, теперь ему нужно что-то купить Дереку. Бля, да что можно купить в подарок Дереку Хейлу?

Он всё ещё смотрел в экран, когда пришло оповещение об sms от Дерека.

Боже, последний час его просто замучили Хейлы.

16:36  
Дерек Хейл  
> Теперь у нас время «общения кузенов»  
> Нас 25  
> В комнате шагу не ступить, а всем хочется узнать, что «нового»  
> Я пожалею, что говорю это, но  
> (Наверное, я сошёл с ума)  
> Жаль, что ты не со мной сейчас  
> Ты мог бы говорить за нас обоих и занять этих людей разговором

Стайлз широко улыбнулся, его сердце странно ёкнуло, когда он прочитал это сообщение. Он запоздало понял, что наверняка послал сквозь Связь волну теплоты.

Он что-нибудь придумает для Дерека. Что-нибудь хотя бы отчасти великолепное.

На следующей неделе Стайлз нервозно поднимался по ступенькам к квартире Бойда и Эрики. Вчера Лора прислала ему адрес, и пока он ехал, то понял, что это очень приличный многоквартирный комплекс, который построили пару лет назад в пяти минутах от центра Бикон-Хиллз. Какое-то время Стайлз слушал шум голосов за дверью, а затем поднял руку и быстро постучал.

Дверь тут же распахнулась, а за ней стояла Эрика. Она выглядела ещё немного беременней, чем в прошлый раз, когда он мельком видел её в больнице. Но при этом она была всё такой же красивой как и на свадебной фотографии из дома в Сакраменто. Высокая, фигуристая, с длинными светлыми кудрявыми волосами и большими, ласковыми глазами.

\- О, привет, Бэтмен,- с широкой ухмылкой сказала Эрика, пропуская Стайлза в квартиру, наполненную людьми и громкими разговорами.

\- Бэтмен?- растерянно переспросил он.

\- Да,- сказала Эрика, проводив его к дальней стене, подальше от толпы.- Не знаю, как тебя зовут, муж отказывается мне говорить, но на тебе была футболка с Бэтменом, когда я видела тебя в больнице.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Вообще, мне нравится Бэтмен, можешь звать меня так всегда. А я буду звать тебя…

\- Женщиной-кошкой?- перебила Эрика. Она со вздохом облокотилась о стену.

\- Я пока не знаю, подходишь ли ты. Давай, остановимся на том, что для подбора прозвища нужно время. Пока я буду звать тебя просто Эрикой.

Она рассмеялась и протянула ему руку.

\- Тогда позволь мне, наконец-то представиться. Я Эрика Бойд плюс один,- она указала пальцем на выпуклость своего живота.

\- Бойд!- внезапно крикнула Эрика через всю комнату высокому, темнокожему, плотно сложенному мужчине с тёмными глазами и приятными чертами лица. Бойд повернулся, и как только его глаза нашли Стайлза, он сразу подошёл к своей жене и гостю.

\- Бойд,- объявила Эрика, когда он подошёл к ним,- этой тот самый Бэтмен, о котором ты совершенно несправедливо знаешь больше, чем я. Бэтмен, это мой муж и лучший друг Дерека – Бойд.

\- Бойд Бойд? Вау, твои родители ненавидели тебя даже больше, чем меня, когда придумывали имя,- пошутил Стайлз, пожимая руку Бойда.

\- Ну, меня зовут Вернон, но я не люблю об этом говорить,- низким голосом ответил Бойд. Он мгновение изучал Стайлза, а потом искренне рассмеялся.- Ты знаешь, я же до сих пор не видел твоё фото? Я думал, что примерно представляю, как ты выглядишь, но не искал тебя, потому что не хотел совать нос не в свои дела. Но, чёрт, ты абсолютный типаж Дерека,- он продолжил фыркать от смеха, Эрика тоже расхохоталась.

Стайлз почувствовал себя немного неловко и взъерошил волосы.

\- У Дерека есть типаж? Типаж парней?

\- О, блять, да,- уверенно ответила Эрика.- Думаю, единственным человеком, кто не хотел признавать вслух бисексуальность Дерека – это сам Дерек. Я имею в виду, это же очевидно, что его привлекала Пейдж, но, вообще, он не был особенно избирательным в том, куда падал его взгляд, понимаешь? А в плане парней всегда было одно и то же.

\- Высокие, тощие, с длинными пальцами и ещё «миленькие»,- перечислил Бойд.

Стайлз не мог сдержаться и не опустить взгляд на свои пальцы.

\- Он определённо точно был влюблён в Пэрриша, когда мы были в средней школе. Пэрриш был тогда мелким… ну теперь-то он подрос,- с ухмылкой произнесла Эрика.

\- Пэрриш? Который один из помощников моего отца?

Разговор как раз собирался стать ещё более интересным, как Стайлз почувствовал толчок и поднял глаза, чтобы через толпу без умолку болтавших взрослых и бегающих вокруг детей встретить взгляд Дерека. В его взгляде он увидел облегчение и что-то ещё, что Стайлз не смог понять – он не умел читать эмоции, это была работа Дерека. Стайлз почувствовал, как Связь хочет, чтобы он подошёл к нему как можно ближе, но вместо этого просто незаметно махнул Дереку рукой, и ответом ему послужил кивок.

\- Так, Бойд, будешь моим бэт-сигналом, иди, скажи Лоре, что Бэтмен приземлился,- сказала Эрика.

Бойд протянул руку в сторону Стайлза, и парень не сразу понял, что тот хочет забрать у него коробку с подарком, которую тот держал под мышкой и совсем о ней забыл. Стайлз быстро сунул ему коробку, Бойд молчаливо принял подарок из рук Стайлза. Бойд просочился сквозь толпу к Лоре, прошептал ей что-то на ухо, и она тут же принялась осматривать толпу, пока её взгляд не остановился на Эрике и Стайлзе. Она широко ухмыльнулась. Эрика показала Лоре пальцы вверх, и Лора громко объявила, что настало время торта и исполнения «С Днём Рождения тебя».

Дерек, сложив руки на груди, стоял у складного столика, который принесли в гостиную и накрыли скатертью с узором из нарисованных воздушных шаров. По команде Лоры толпа народа окружила стол, как можно ближе придвинувшись к Дереку. Стайлз знал, что подавляющее число присутствующих – это родственники Дерека, и, обозревая толпу, он заметил множество схожих, привлекательных черт внешности.

Чего уж точно было в достатке у этой семьи, так это красоты.

Дерек выглядел ужасно неловко из-за всеобщего внимания и взглядов многочисленных членов семьи и друзей, и Стайлз заметил, что он неосознанно теребит браслет дружбы, который каким-то чудом до сих пор сохранился на его запястье. Казалось, Дерек был готов провалиться сквозь землю, когда хор Хейлов начал петь. В отчаянии он нашёл взглядом Стайлза, словно умоляя его о спасении. Стайлз не смог удержаться от смеха.

Ну да, раскатал губу. Стайлз не собирался вмешиваться в планы Лоры – она может и убить.

\- Ну что,- беспечно произнесла Эрика, когда закончили с песней и принялись резать тор,- как ощущения от того, что Дереку исполнилось двадцать семь?

Другими словами – каково быть тинэйджером рядом с Дереком, который совершенно точно им не был? Ну да, Стайлз в эти игры играть не собирался.

\- А что я должен ощущать? Это не я постарел,- ответил Стайлз.

\- Ты намекаешь, что я тоже старая?- драматично ахнула Эрика.

\- Ну, не девочка уж точно, судя по животу...

Эрика с удивительной силой ущипнула его за руку, Стайлз даже слегка покачнулся. Она ему улыбнулась.

\- Так всё-таки кто вы друг другу? Я, наконец, поговорила с Пейдж, но она отказывается разглашать врачебную тайну. Бойд молчит как рыба. Дерека проще убить, чем заставить говорить. А к Хейлам я соваться не рискую.

\- Закон о неразглашении, Эрика, это та ещё засада.

\- Ага, как будто кто-то ожидает, что это дерьмо будет работать,- сказала Эрика, закатив глаза.

\- Не уверен пока, кто мы с Дереком друг другу,- признался Стайлз,- но я твёрдо знаю, что мы, по меньшей мере, друзья.

Закончив говорить, Стайлз вдруг увидел, как к нему сквозь толпу рвётся Чарли, возбуждённо пыхтя. Когда он подбежал к Стайлзу, Чарли оценивающим взглядом смерил Эрику, принял решение, что она заслуживает доверия, а затем занял оборонительную позицию у ног Стайлза. Он угрожающе зарычал на мальчика, который подошёл к ним слишком близко.

Эрика уставилась на собаку.

\- Да ты, должно быть, шутишь? Ты только появился в его жизни, а уже склонил на свою сторону Чарли? Я больше года вокруг него хороводы водила, чтобы он хотя бы позволил мне дать себя погладить.

Наша собака.

\- Передо мной невозможно устоять,- мягко произнёс Стайлз, проведя рукой по уху Чарли.- И я замечательный хозяин.

Стайлз сконцентрировался на Дереке, когда Лора объявила, что сейчас именинник будет открывать подарки. Дерек выглядел так, словно с большим удовольствием оказался бы прикованным к стене и подвергнут пыткам электрическим током, чем позволил бы людям наблюдать за тем, как он открывает подарки. Стайлз предположил, что нынешнее равнодушное выражение лица Дерека было связано с тем, что он пытался скрыть своё неминуемое недовольство большинством подарков, которые он получит – но его дискомфорт всё же полностью было скрыть невозможно.

Какое-то мгновение Эрика оценивающе смотрела на Стайлза.

\- Должно быть, это отвратно – не иметь возможности стоять там рядом с ним.

Стайлз закусил губу и посмотрел на Дерека, который продолжал выглядеть в высшей степени неловко.

\- Да, отчасти это так. Но я чувствую притяжение – я знаю, что он хочет, чтобы я был рядом,- пожал плечами Стайлз.- Довольствуюсь этим.

\- Это так странно,- пробормотала Эрика.- Каково быть связанным с этим ворчливым засранцем?

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Эрика быстро вскинула руку, останавливая его.

\- О, боже, этот взгляд. Я уже это проходила в колледже. Нужно было думать над словами, прежде чем спрашивать связанного, что он чувствует к своему партнёру.

\- Какой взгляд?- непонимающе переспросил Стайлз.

\- Влюблённый до смерти взгляд,- прояснила Эрика.

\- Ну, разве Связь не об этом как раз? Разве это не болезнь, от которой мы так страдаем, что физически привязываем себя к другому человеку?- ответил Стайлз, пока Дерек безэмоциональным взглядом смотрел в только что открытую коробку, где лежала упаковка белкового порошка. Это был уже третий подобный подарок.

Эрика рассмеялась.

\- Ты мне нравишься. Ты стервозный. Дереку это нужно - чтобы его держали в ежовых рукавицах.

\- Я рад, что ты меня одобрила. Думаю, это важно, что ты не будешь постоянно третировать Дерека о том, как сильно меня ненавидишь.

\- Это точно, чёрт возьми. Но я не думаю, что Дерек стал бы ставить чьё-то мнение выше твоего. У него тоже взгляд влюблённого до смерти,- многозначительным тоном ответила Эрика.

Следующий подарок Дерека был от Коры – книга, название которой Стайлз не смог прочесть, стоя у дальней стены. Видимо, Дерек не смог сдержать выражение облегчения, отразившееся на его лице.

Мужчина с тёмными волосами, который выглядел ненамного старше Стайлза, был назначен ответственным за выдачу Дереку подарков из груды, лежавшей на краю стола. (Стайлз предположил, что он был одним из многочисленных кузенов.) Мужчина выбрал следующим подарок Стайлза и, нахмурившись, разглядывал обёртку.

\- Вот ещё,- проинформировал он Дерека,- он не подписан. Кто, чёрт возьми, будет обёртывать подарок в бумагу с [Мстителями](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8_%28Marvel_Comics%29)?

Дерек покачал головой, принимая подарок.

\- Вероятно, тот, кто видел фильм три раза в кино и трижды заплатил немыслимую цену за билет.

Стайлз закатил глаза с такой силой, что, наверное, было видно с другой стороны комнаты. Тонко, Дерек, тонко. Стайлз понял Дерека и его скрытую нападку. Дерек просто не знал, что такое настоящая преданность: когда фильм охеренный, то его нужно смотреть три раза в кино.

Родственники, собравшиеся вокруг Дерек, с непонимающими и растерянными лицами восприняли его фразу. Дерек решил проигнорировать их и принялся открывать коробку. Стоявшая рядом со Стайлзом Эрика фыркала от смеха из-за разыгравшейся перед ней сцены.

Открыв коробку, Дерек вытащил оттуда три футболки с длинными рукавами с застёжками на пуговицах спереди. Футболки были ослепляюще жёлтого, ярко-красного и кислотно-лилового цвета, вместо привычных Дереку приглушённых и нейтральных оттенков. К каждой футболке Стайлз прицепил булавками маленькие записочки: на жёлтую – «луч света в тёмном царстве Дерека», на красную – «кровь твоих соперников в спортзале», на лиловую – «чтобы подчеркнуть цвет твоих глаз».

Стайлз подумал, что футболки были хорошей демонстрацией того, как должна работать их Связь. Он не собирался ни к чему принуждать Дерека или менять его, Стайлз просто хотел добавить разнообразия в его привычный уклад жизни.

Не то что бы он собирался кому-нибудь признаваться в своей сентиментальности – это будет ужасно неловко.

\- Одежда. Скукотища!- крикнул из толпы один из маленьких Хейлов.

Хотя он был довольно безразличен к остальным подаркам, Дерек посмотрел на футболки всего секунду, а затем расхохотался. Некоторые родственники даже выглядели встревоженными его реакцией. (Стайлз не мог их ни в чём обвинить: громогласно смеющийся Дерек – это довольно большая редкость.)

\- Ты знаешь от кого это?- полюбопытствовал выдающий подарки кузен.

\- Нет,- безмятежно ответил Дерек,- ты же помнишь, подписи не было?

Стоявшая сбоку от него Лора фыркнула.

Спустя ещё несколько уморительных подарков, пытавшихся внести вклад в привычку Дерека заниматься спортом, – книга рецептов из брокколи, специальные бутылки для воды и ещё больше белкового порошка - внимание публики покинуло Дерека, и Стайлз был удивлён видеть, как тот оставил гостей и направился к стоявшим позади Стайлзу и Эрике.

\- Ты знал об этом и мне не сказал?- прошипел Дерек Стайлзу, когда подошёл к ним.

-Лоры я боюсь больше, чем тебя,- лаконично ответил Стайлз.

\- Ещё одно доказательство, что у него работает котелок,- между делом отметила Эрика.

Дерек смерил её свирепым взглядом, а потом повернулся к Стайлзу, вскинув бровь.

\- Футболки?

\- Я знаю, какое важное место в твоей жизни занимает практичность, поэтому я выбрал что-то полезное. Не знаю, что такого в длинных рукавах и пуговицах, но, похоже, ты их любишь, поэтому я решил, что новые футболки тебе пригодятся. В более интересных цветах, чем чёрный, коричневый и тёмно-зелёный. К тому же, я не знал, какой белковый порошок ты предпочитаешь.

\- Наверное, красную и лиловую я буду носить,- с нежной улыбкой произнёс Дерек,- но жёлтую – ни за что,- добавил он.

\- Стайлз!

Услышав своё имя, Стайлз выглянул из-за плеча Дерека и увидел, как к ним приближается Стивен Хейл.

\- Стайлз. О, слава богу,- довольно сказал Стивен, доставая свежий кроссворд.- Мои дети абсолютно бесполезны. Мне нужно слово из семи букв, «Используется для работы со сталью, чтобы создать искры», первая буква…

\- Кремень?

Стивен молча заполнил ячейки, а затем поднял на Стайлза благодарный взгляд.

\- Знаешь, когда ты только вступил в Связь с Дереком, я сомневался. Но в такие моменты как сейчас я понимаю, что беспокоиться не о чем.

Стайлз подумал: «всех ли родителей можно так легко расположить к себе?».

\- Ты серьёзно, папа? Не можешь отложить хоть на пару минут?- раздражённо спросила Лора, внезапно объявившись рядом со Стивеном.

\- Это упражнение для мозга, Лора, я не могу это просто отложить,- ответил Стивен, словно это было самой очевидной вещью во всём мире.

\- Привет, Стайлз,- раздался голос сбоку от Эрики. Стайлз повернулся и увидел прекрасное невозмутимое лицо Талии Хейл.

То, что его окружили почти все ближайшие родственники Дерека, было ни капли не подозрительно, ага.

\- Мне понравились футболки, которые ты подарил Дереку,- продолжила Талия,- думаю, жёлтую тебе стоит надеть на семейное фото в День благодарения,- обратилась она к Дереку.

Стайлз послал Дереку торжествующую улыбку, а Эрика громко фыркнула. Дерек гневно уставился на них обоих.

Стайлз наблюдал, как Кора пробирается сквозь толпу и с любопытством направляется к месту, где собралась её семья.

\- Тебя пригласили на день рождения Дерека?- удивлённо воскликнула Кора, заметив Стайлза.

Теперь его окружала вся семья Хейлов.

\- Я его пригласила,- решительно произнесла Талия.

\- Что я могу сказать,- пожимая плечами, произнёс Стайлз,- твоя семья меня усыновила.

Он сказал это в штуку, но подумал, что отчасти это было правдой. Сквозь Связь он ощутил идущее в ответ тепло.

\- А это кто тут у нас?- позади Дерека раздался ещё один голос. Хейлы расступились, и позади них оказались Питер и пожилая женщина с чертами лица напоминающими Талию. Вопрос задал Питер, зловеще улыбаясь и глядя на Дерека надменным взглядом. Чарли, который до этого тихо сидел у ног Стайлза, начал рычать. От этого мужчины у Стайлза почему-то кровь стыла в жилах – каждый раз, когда он оказывался поблизости, ему инстинктивно хотелось сбежать. Но сейчас, тем не менее, мурашки по коже Стайлза побежали от мрачного взгляда Талии, направленного на Питера – она была страшна в гневе.

Люди притихли, и все взгляды обратились к Талии. Улыбка Питера слегка померкла, и, казалось, сожаление на секунду промелькнуло на его лице.

\- Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь собирать компромат на людей и играть в свои игры,- тихо заговорила Талия,- но я бы посоветовала тебе остановиться. Я ищу пути, чтобы тебе помочь, но я не обязана это делать, Питер. Мама, это друг Коры, которому Дерек помогает с лакроссом.

Питер выглядел обиженным и пристыжённым, но покорившимся. Кора была растеряна, но не посмела противоречить матери.

Пожилая женщина, очевидно, мать Питера и Талии, оказалась ни капли не заинтересована ни в парне, о котором шла речь, ни в угрозе Талии. Вместо этого она повернулась к Дереку.

\- Я так рада, что мы смогли отпраздновать твой день рождения, дорогой,- она погладила его руку, но потом грустно добавила,- правда, очень жаль, что Пейдж не было.

\- Она занята на работе,- напряжённо сказала Лора.

\- И мы не собираемся сходиться,- добавил Дерек, глядя на Стайлза.

\- Никогда нельзя быть полностью уверенным,- уверенно произнесла бабушка Хейл.

\- Мама, почему бы нам не пойти посмотреть свадебный альбом Лоры, который она принесла?- предложила Талия, уводя всех от Эрики, Стайлза и Дерика.

\- Я знаю, что-то нечисто,- решительно прошипела Стайлзу Кора, а потом повернулась, чтобы последовать за семьёй,- и я выясню, что, Стилински, помяни мои слова.

Стайлз помахал ей с самодовольным видом. Ему нравилась Кора, что было удивительным, принимая во внимание тот факт, что друзьями они никогда не были. Тем не менее, он волновался, что Лэндон будет здесь, но, слава богу, не было видно, чтобы он плёлся вслед за нею. Видимо, он обиделся на слова Дерека, когда они столкнулись на школьной парковке.

Эрика присвистнула.

\- Напомни мне, если что, никогда не ссориться с твоей мамой.

Стайлз наблюдал, как удаляются родственники Дерека.

\- Хочешь сбежать?- пробормотал он, легко касаясь пальцами пальцев Дерека.- Папы не будет дома сегодня вечером, если хочешь, то можешь прийти и почитать в тишине, например.

\- Да,- так быстро ответил Дерек, что Эрика чуть не подавилась, захохотав.

\- Сбегаешь со своего собственного дня рождения? Господи, Дерек, да ты, блять, безнадёжен,- вздохнула Эрика.

К удивлению Стайлза Дерек переплёл их пальцы и провёл большим пальцем по его запястью, где бился пульс.

\- И я буду чертовски счастлив, когда свалю отсюда. Если я ещё хотя бы секунду буду слушать допрос с пристрастием на тему Пейдж от моей бабушки или рассказы тёти Сесилии о её новорождённом внуке, то я просто покончу с собой.

Эрика посмотрела на их переплетённые руки.

\- Даже не попрощаешься с Бойдом?

\- Бойд очень увлечён беседой о хоккее с Робби. Он переживёт, если я ему ничего не скажу,- спокойно произнёс Дерек, потянув Стайлза по направлению к выходу.- Пошли, Чарли.

Чарли послушно последовал за ними к входной двери.

Стайлз повернулся к Эрике, которая шла за ними.

\- Было приятно познакомиться, Эрика. Ты очень крутая,- честно сказал Стайлз, а Эрика широко улыбнулась.- И… меня зову Стайлз.

Эрика сморщила нос.

\- Тебя так зовут? Что это за имя, чёрт побери, Стайлз?

\- Такое ужасное имя, что его пришлось заменить прозвищем.

\- Думаю, я буду звать тебя Бэтменом,- сказала она и подмигнула ему вслед, когда Дерек буквально вытащил Стайлза за дверь.

Когда Дерек и Стайлз подошли к джипу, Дерек отпустил его руку и залез внутрь. Стайлз проигнорировал бормотания Дерека о том, что он погибнет в самой страшной в мире машине.

\- Я всё ещё не простил тебя за то, что ты молчал об этом,- громче произнёс Дерек.- Я даже не знаю, как ты мог это скрывать, потому что ты никогда не затыкаешься.

\- Лора, чувак. Она постоянно мне присылала сообщения с угрозами. Она бы и тебя запугала до смерти, поверь.

\- Мог бы хотя бы намекнуть,- надулся Дерек.- Ненавижу это дерьмо.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Я вроде как это понял. Тебе было так неловко, что из-за Связи я сам чуть не стену не лез.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы они уехали,- мечтательно произнёс Дерек.- Но они вернутся на Рождество, так что у меня будет всего три недели отсрочки.

Стайлз посмотрел на мрачное лицо Дерека и просто подумал, что хочет его поцеловать. Но он был за рулём, и, вообще, они не целовались с того раз в кабинете музыки в день презентации. Так что он не хотел давить. Пусть ему и хотелось целовать это лицо девяносто девять процентов времени.

Когда они приехали домой, Стайлза ждал запрос о добавлении в друзья на фейсбуке и в инстаграме от Эрики Рейес-Бойд. Вдруг у Стайлза появился доступ к куче материалов, информации было намного больше, чем когда он рыскал по фотографиям Коры в фейсбуке.

По безмолвному соглашению оба направились в комнату Стайлза, где Дерек, просканировав шкаф Стайлза, схватил с полки «Голодные игры» и растянулся на кровати Стайлза, открывая книгу. Чарли запрыгнул на кровать и лёг под боком у Дерека. Стайлз устроился в ногах Дерека, сев по-турецки и устроив ноутбук на коленях. Он листал фотографии Эрики, изредка саркастично комментируя или задавая Дереку вопрос, на который тот отвечал, даже не отрывая взгляда от книги.

Единственным человеком, с кем Стайлзу было так же комфортно, был Скотт.

Когда наступило время Рождества, несмотря на тонну сообщений Лоры о том, что он пропустит все традиционные мероприятия Хейлов, было решено, что это слишком подозрительно – приглашать Стайлза на праздники к Хейлам. Когда начались каникулы, Стайлз провёл кучу столь необходимых ему дружеских посиделок со Скоттом. Ещё он зависал со своими остальными друзьями, особенно с замечательной Лидией – единственной, с кем он мог обсудить различные колледжи. Все остальные, кроме Эллиссон, которая подала документы во французские университеты, поступали в местные учебные заведения.

Но как бы он ни любил Скотта, Лидию и остальных друзей, Стайлз ужасно скучал по Дереку. Спустя несколько недель без встреч, Связь казалась натянутой, и симптомы, которые Стайлз смог ослабить до такой степени, что мог игнорировать их остаточные последствия, вдруг снова появились. Он чувствовал, как медленно подступает тошнота и лёгкая головная боль, а накануне Рождества впервые за долгое время у него пошла кровь носом. Слава богу, Дерек планировал сбежать с рождественского вечера под предлогом, что он идёт к Бойду и Эрике, а сам отправится на совместный ужин Стилински и МакКоллов.

В день праздника шериф запретил Стайлзу открывать подарки, пока к ним на обед не придут МакКоллы. Подарки лежали под среднего размера ёлкой, украшенной сделанными в детстве собственноручно Стайлзом игрушками и всеми любимыми украшениями Клаудии Стилински. Остальной дом был украшен весьма скромно, но ёлки это не коснулось – помимо игрушек она была увешена огоньками, лентами и гирляндами из попкорна. Стайлз всегда думал, что он должен в честь памяти матери держать марку и уделять внимание её любимому символу Рождества, чтобы ёлка в достаточной степени передавала дух праздника.

Когда Скотт и Мелисса приехали, стол ломился от еды: индейка, сладкий батат и знаменитая запеканка Клаудии. После этого они умяли рождественский шоколадный бисквит миссис МакКолл, затем открыли подарки и устроились в гостиной комнате, чтобы смотреть рождественские фильмы. Стайлз толкнул Скотта локтем, обращая его внимание на то, как близко сидят на диване Джон и Мелисса.

\- О, вот и он,- громогласно объявила миссис МакКолл, когда в районе пяти часов Дерек, наконец, появился в дверях, за ним с лаем вбежал Чарли.

\- С Рождеством!- в один голос прокричали Стайлз и Скотт. Своё единение они отпраздновали, стукнувшись кулаками.

Дерек вернул поздравление более тихим голосом, затем поприветствовал миссис МакКолл, пожал шерифу и Скотту руки, коснулся руки Стайлза, а потом устроился в кресле, которое Стайлз заранее поставил рядом с собой, ожидая появление Дерека. Стайлз обрадовался, когда увидел, что Дерек надел красную футболку с дня рождения под - как ему показалось - новую кожанку.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул.

\- Как у вас хорошо. Тихо.

\- Мы не любим пышные праздники,- с улыбкой сказала Мелисса.

\- Я несколько часов назад был готов сбежать от родственников, но они меня не отпускали,- отчаянно произнёс Дерек, глядя на экран телевизора, где шёл [Эльф](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/7222/).- Слава богу, они завтра уезжают. Это ужасно, что мне придётся так скоро их всех снова увидеть – на свадьбе Лоры,- таким же жалким голосом добавил он.

Стайлз закатил глаза и толкнул каменное плечо Дерека.

\- Хватит ныть,- Стайлз вскочил со стула и тут же побежал к ёлке, чтобы схватить несколько оставшихся там подарков.- Ладно, давайте с этим закончим. Я хочу подарить Чарли его подарок!

Он вернулся к Дереку и вручил ему подарок, снова завёрнутый в бумагу с Мстителями, а потом опустился на корточки, чтобы разбудить пса, который уютно устроился между Стайлзом и Дереком.

Чарли поднял голову, наблюдая, как Стайлз протягивает новый ошейник и трясёт им в воздухе. Это был дорогой кожаный ошейник с блестящей серебряной биркой и выдавленными на коже трискелионами.

\- Я говорил тебе, что куплю ему шикарный ошейник, только посмотри на него,- сказал Стайлз, улыбаясь Дереку. Чарли громко залаял, что Стайлз принял знаком одобрения.

\- У него был абсолютно нормальный ошейник,- заметил Дерек,- но ладно, надевай на него этот.

Стайлз надел ошейник на Чарли, а Дерек сорвал бумагу со своего подарка. Когда обёртка упала на пол, в руках Дерека оказался учебник по польскому языку. Глаза Дерека слегка округлились от удивления, а Стайлз почувствовал через Связь какой-то странный, будто электрический удар.

\- Всё равно не скажу тебе моё настоящее имя, даже не надейся,- беспечно прокомментировал Стайлз, почёсывая за ухом Чарли.

\- Надо было назвать тебя Томасом, как я хотел,- обратился к Дереку Джон.

\- Честно говоря, мне кажется, Томас стало бы слишком скучным именем для него,- тихо пошутил Дерек.- Спасибо, Стайлз.

\- И,- добавил Стайлз, протягивая Дереку ещё одну коробку и ожидая, пока мужчина разорвёт бумагу,- ещё трилогия «Голодные игры» - я знаю, как она тебе на самом деле нравится, и подумал, что она пригодится в твоей коллекции.

\- Ты подарил ему книги? А на день рождения одежду? Что с тобой не так?- сморщив нос, спросил Скотт. Стайлз поднялся и отвесил Скотту подзатыльник.

\- Мы просто привыкли ожидать немного более… необъяснимых подарков от Стайлза,- со смехом объяснила Мелисса.

\- Стайлз – единственный, кто подарил мне то, чем я действительно буду пользоваться,- мягко проговорил Дерек.- Я очень не люблю хранить лишние вещи.

Дерек со Стайлзом встретились взглядами и удерживали их так долго, что Скотт театрально прочистил горло.

Мелисса повернулась к Джону и закатила глаза, указывая на парней.

\- Хочешь шоколадного бисквита, Дерек?

\- С удовольствием,- вежливо ответил он.

\- Отлично, пойду, отрежу тебе кусочек и сделаю Скотту горячего шоколада,- сказала она и направилась на кухню.

Стайлз указал на ёлку.

\- У меня ещё есть несколько подарков для твоей семьи. Не забудь их перед уходом.

\- Уверен, ты не дашь мне об этом забыть,- саркастично пробормотал Дерек. Он опустил руку в пакет, который захватил с собой, достал оттуда дорогую бутылку виски, украшенную небольшим бантом, и протянул её Джону. Шериф широко улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул. Затем Дерек пододвинул пакет в сторону Стайлза.- Там открытка от меня и несколько подарков от семьи.

Стайлз сразу схватил конверт и разорвал его. Внутри была ничем не примечательная рождественская открытка с гирляндой на лицевой стороне, над которой была надпись «Замечательных каникул». Стайлз открыл её и обнаружил внутри сложенный лист бумаги и несколько слов, написанных рукой Дерека.

«Стайлз,

знаю, что обращался с тобой дерьмово, когда мы только вступили в Связь. Я бы извинился, но не думаю, что это будет искренне. Моя жизнь тогда полетела к чертям, и не думаю, что мог бы отреагировать как-то по-другому. Но я знаю, что ты не больше меня хотел этого. Твоя жизнь тоже пошла под откос. И если бы у меня был выбор, с кем вступить в Связь, то, наверное, я готов признать, что рад тому, что связан с тобой (путь даже ты и умеешь сводить меня с ума), потому что ты откуда-то знаешь, как справляться со мной. Пусть мы недавно узнали друг друга, и мы разные люди, но думаю, что мы понимаем друг друга. Уверен, доктор Брэйден отметила бы, что именно поэтому мы и вступили в Связь, но я терпеть не могу всю эту психологическую чушь. И я знаю, что из-за Связи тебе хочется постоянно быть со мной. Но я, на самом деле, тебе не нужен. Ты умный, смелый и целеустремлённый и сам по себе. Но у тебя есть я, если я тебе нужен. Я не хочу сдерживать тебя, никогда. Я уважаю тебя, Стайлз, и хочу, чтобы ты жил так, как хочешь. Если ты захочешь, чтобы я был рядом, то, надеюсь, что мы не будем, чёрт возьми, страдать из-за этого. Что я пытаюсь сказать – есть надежда, что мы сможем пережить это, не поубивав друг друга.

И ты делаешь успехи в лакроссе. Спасибо, что прилагаешь все усилия.

Дерек».

Стайлз был уверен, его сердце билось так сильно, что все находящиеся в комнате слышали его стук. Он развернул лист бумаги и увидел сложенный пополам чек на семьсот долларов. Стайлз часто задышал, чуть ли не впав в истерику, когда увидел листик с клейким краем, прикреплённый с обратной стороны, на котором было написано «для [Steam](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steam) и того магазина с видео-играми, куда ты постоянно ходишь».

\- О, мой бог. Ты, правда, даришь мне столько на Steam? Я… я не знаю, что сказать,- Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, чьи уши начали розоветь, и знал, что старший мужчина может почувствовать сквозь Связь, что Стайлз имеет в виду нечто намного большее. Он не знал, что ответить на те слова в открытке, которые, Стайлз сомневался, Дерек смог когда-либо сказать, на самом деле, вслух. Он не знал, как выразить словами свои чувства и то, как защищённо он себя почувствовал, прочитав это. Открытка значила для него гораздо больше, чем любые деньги – Стайлз собирался повесить её на стену, и не важно, сколько неловких ситуаций Дереку скорее всего придётся пережить из-за неё в будущем.

\- Впервые у тебя нет слов,- сказал Дерек, в его голосе были нотки смущения.

\- Я так счастлив сейчас, что готов поцеловать тебя прямо на глазах моего отца,- громогласно и бесстрашно объявил Стайлз. Уши Дерека стали бордового цвета.

\- Пожалуйста, воздержись,- сказал Джон с дивана, смерив их понимающим взглядом.- Я предпочитаю делать вид, что вы двое состоите в полностью платонических отношениях.

\- Типа ухаживаний?- спросил Скотт, похоже, не понявший серьёзность момента для его лучшего друга и Дерека.

\- Да, ухаживание, которое будет длиться вечность,- прокомментировал шериф.

\- Даже в таких случаях, в итоге пары держаться за руки, когда они объявляют о помолвке,- спокойно вмешался Стайлз.

\- Ну, я пока не вижу кольца на твоём пальце…- с подчёркнутой медлительностью произнёс Джон, острым взглядом смотря на Дерека,- и надеюсь, не скоро ещё увижу.

\- Стайлз, тут для тебя ещё подарки есть,- отчаянно сказал Дерек.

Смеясь, в комнату вошла Мелисса и протянула Дереку кусок тора, а Скотту – кружку.

Стайлз быстро принялся открывать другие подарки, чтобы положить конец мучениям Дерека. В первой коробке оказались новенькие, дорогие ботинки для лакросса с бело-красным рисунком от Лоры и Робби. Вторая коробка была от Эрика и Бойда (и малыша Бойда), в которой были комиксы с Бэтменом. Стайлз на секунду отвлёкся, чтобы написать ехидное сообщение Эрике со словами благодарности. Эрика взяла у Лоры его номер, и за последние несколько недель они быстро сдружились и постоянно переписывались. Он жаловался на школу, она жаловалась на беременность, и они обсуждали всякие милые штучки для малыша. Она быстро становилась его близким другом. Если честно, Стайлз обожал почти всех людей из жизни Дерека, которые достались Стайлзу по наследству через Связь.

Наконец, Стайлз открыл подарок от Талии и Стивена и обнаружил новенький X-box.

Скотт подавился своим горячим шоколадом, когда увидел коробку. Мелисса закатила глаза и похлопала сына по спине.

\- Это что ещё за чертовщина?- вытаращив глаза, спросил Стайлз.

\- Извини,- сказал Дерек, наклонившись ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть подарок.- Я не смог сказать ей, какой приставкой ты пользуешься, поэтому, видимо, она ткнула пальцем в небо.

\- Нет, чувак,- объяснил Стайлз, яростно размахивая руками,- эта версия ещё не вышла. То есть, как она её достала? Рехнуться можно, чувак.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Видимо, у неё есть связи.

\- На самом деле твоя семья состоит в секретной службе, или в мафии, или в культе?- изумлённо спросил Скотт.

Стайлз мог поставить на любой из вариантов. По крайней мере, вероятность того, что Хейлы участвовали во всем из этого списка, была около восьмидесяти процентов.

\- Что за фигню ты рассказываешь о моей семье?- возмущённо спросил Стайлза Дерек.

Стайлзу не пришлось отвечать на вопрос, потому что внезапно телефон Дерека разразился одной из дурацких мелодий, которую Стайлз поставил на звонок Дереку, когда в очередной раз украл его телефон.

\- Я разберусь, как её поменять,- мрачно пробормотал Дерек, отвечая на звонок.

Стайлз усмехнулся. Ну да, ну да.

Звонила Лора, чтобы проинформировать Дерека, что их дедушка с бабушкой начали сердиться из-за его отсутствия, и Талия посоветовала ему возвращаться домой. Дерек с таким отчаявшимся и жалким видом повесил трубку, что Стайлз едва удержался от смеха. Дерек выглядел так, словно ему ужасно не хотелось уходить, он оглядывал комнату с такой тоской, словно уезжал на войну и думал, что никогда больше не вернётся в эту тихую гостиную.

\- Ладно,- сказала Мелисса, хлопнув в ладоши,- пока ты не ушёл, думаю, вам, мальчики, нужно сделать рождественское фото,- она протянула руку, и Стайлз тут же вручил ей свой телефон.

Стайлз потянул сомневающегося Дерека к ёлке и подозвал к ним Чарли. Стайлз заставил Дерека присесть на уровне собаки и показал миссис МакКолл большие пальцы. Улыбаясь, она их сфотографировала, и Стайлз сразу поставил это фото заставкой своего телефона и отправил его Дереку.

\- Тебе нужно распечатать это фото. В твоём доме совсем нет меня, и это нечестно,- произнёс Стайлз, театрально дуя губы.

Дерек закатил глаза, а Стайлза затопило теплом – это было почти всепоглощающее чувство, которым пульсировала Связь.

Он просто очень сильно любил Дерека. Он не позволял себе думать об этом со времени Английского Бедствия Колоссальных Размеров, но это не могло скрыть истину. И после их поездки на пляж и всего остального всё стало только серьёзнее.

Боже, Дерек семьдесят процентов времени был скрытным и ворчливым, и ему не помешало бы научиться расслабляться, но, чёрт, Стайлз так его любил. Любил его саркастичное чувство юмора, морщинки на его лбу, когда он очень был увлечён чтением, каким беззаботным он становился, когда бегал, как он старался выглядеть строгим, но всё равно тайком кормил Чарли вкусняшками, как сильно он любил свою семью, и ещё миллион других вещей. Пусть даже Стайлз был готов признать, что не знал о нём всё, и пусть им нужно было ещё много времени провести вместе, Стайлз понимал, что хочет узнавать его и не торопиться – и наверняка он только влюбится в него ещё больше.

Дерек обошёл комнату и со всеми попрощался. Подходя к Стайлзу, казалось, его раздирали сомнения, а затем он определился и с решительным лицом притянул Стайлза к себе и быстро поцеловал его в губы. Дерек слегка отстранился, просто дыша Стайлзом, а потом сразу же ушёл. Стайлз избегал смотреть на отца, миссис МакКолл и даже Скотта, вместо этого он схватил телефон и написал Дереку сообщение.

18:21  
> прямо на глазах моего отца  
> смело

> Я надеялся, что в честь Рождества он меня не убьёт  
> Было бы лучше, конечно, если бы мы были наедине

> оооо продолжай

> Не буду

Стайлз хотел написать «тогда просто трахни меня», но у него было такое чувство, что Дерека это сильно травмирует.

\- Ты влюбился по уши,- прокомментировал позади него Скотт. Стайлз всё ещё не мог решиться повернуться к ним и увидеть их осуждающие лица.

Умозаключение века, Скотти.

Пару дней спустя Стайлз знал, что вся семья Дерека разъехалась кроме Лоры и Робби, так что Стайлз написал Дереку с вопросом, можно ли ему прийти к ним в гости и поблагодарить Талию и Стивена за подарок. Они со Скоттом поиграли в новую приставку, и она была нереально крута. Стайлз решил, что подарок такой значимости требует пусть и запоздалого, но личного поздравления с Рождеством. Дерек ответил, что они с Лорой и Корой ненадолго уехали по делам, так что Стайлз решил воспользоваться моментом и высказать переполняющую его благодарность.

Когда Талия открыла дверь и увидела Стайлза, она широко улыбнулась и пригласила войти. Они со Стивеном отказались слушать его уверения, что он не заслуживает такого подарка, но они приняли его благодарность и провели в гостиную. Наконец-то, Стайлз смог рассмотреть рождественские украшения, о которых Лора чуть ли не поэмы слагала – его взгляд тут же упал на сделанные вручную игрушки, которые, видимо, были смастерены Дереком в школе, когда он был совсем маленьким. Это были кружки, кропотливо покрытые красными и зелёными наклейками, в центре была маленькая фотография Дерека.

Талия проследила за его взглядом.

\- Дерек сделал их для меня и Стивена, когда был в первом классе.

\- Иногда так сложно представить Дерека маленьким. Он такой ворчун,- смеясь, произнёс Стайлз.

\- Он всегда был моим более скрытным, чувствительным ребёнком, но в детстве он не был таким «ворчуном»,- с улыбкой сказала Талия. Его глаза блестели, и она изящно поднялась со стула, чтобы достать книгу с одной из полок в гостиной.

\- Как хорошо, что Дерека сейчас нет,- беспечно проговорил Стивен.

Стайлз открыл книгу после того, как Талия протянула её ему, и обнаружил, что это фото-альбом. Он понял, что фотографии начинаются с самого рождения Дерека, и так широко улыбнулся, что у него заболело лицо.

Это, блять, настоящее сокровище.

Он практически с жадностью листал страницы, расхохотавшись, когда пролистал до фото Лоры, с такой силой сжимавшей в объятиях Дерека, что тот расплакался.

\- О, боже мой, вы только поглядите на Лору!

\- Они всегда были той ещё парочкой. Дерек так долго был моим младшеньким, пока не появилась Кора,- с нежностью сказала Талия.

\- Кора стала для нас сюрпризом,- разоткровенничался Стивен.

Стайлз листал альбом, наблюдая, как Дерек трансформируется из младенца в шести – семи летнего ребёнка, играющего в бейсбол. Он перевернул ещё несколько страниц и затем остановился на фото Дерека и женщины в белом халате врача – они были в знакомом кабинете больницы, с зелёными креслами перед массивным столом. Стайлз растерянно уставился на Хейлов.

\- Знаешь,- тихо произнесла Талия, глядя на фотографию,- я не была удивлена, когда Дерек вступил в Связь. Я была больше удивлена, что это не произошло до его двадцатичетырёхлетия. Когда он был маленьким, где-то с пяти до девяти, он постоянно жаловался на тянущее ощущение. Мы не знали, что с ним делать. Было похоже на притяжение Связи, но он был ещё таким малышом. Один раз, когда я расспрашивала его об этом, Дереку тогда было шесть, он сказал мне, что ему не хватает трёх вещей. Руки, лёгкого и сердца.

Стайлз неосознанно коснулся Метки на руке. Охренеть.

\- Он проплакал два часа после того, как рассказал мне об этом. Так что после этого разговора мы со Стивеном обратились к специалисту,- она указала на женщину на фото.- Ничего не помогло. Но сейчас,- она указала на правый бок Стайлза,- Метки расположены в тех же местах, о которых он упоминал ребёнком. Думаю, он так долго искал кого-то, кто мог заполнить эту пустоту,- она посмотрела на него многозначительным взглядом.

\- Должно быть, он уже совсем отчаялся, раз выбрал меня,- шутливо ответил Стайлз, а затем продолжил листать страницы, продвигаясь к фотографиям старших классов. Пейдж начала появляться на некоторых фото, но в основном всё было связано со спортом, в особенности с бейсболом и баскетболом. Он замедлился, когда наткнулся на несколько фото Дерека в форме кого-то вроде воспитателя в детском школьном летнем лагере.- Я вырос в этом лагере, мама обожала наблюдать за моими неловкими спортивными потугами… я думаю, она находила это милым,- смеясь, сказал Стайлз. Талия ему широко улыбнулась.

Стайлз перевернул страницу и замер. Он чувствовал, как у него изумлённо отвисает челюсть. Увидев это, Стивен наклонился ближе и прищурился, глядя на фото.

\- Это ты?- спустя мгновение удивлённо спросил он Стайлза.

Стайлз уставился на фотографию. На ней был Дерек, ему было около шестнадцати, а рядом стоял маленький Стайлз, державший баскетбольный мяч. Стайлз улыбался во весь рот, обнимая мяч, который казался огромным по сравнению с его маленьким тельцем. Видимо, Дерек был капитаном их команды или его напарником в тот день. Кроме того факта, как странно было столь очевидно видеть разницу в возрасте между ним и парнем, с которым он целовался, также было ещё очень необычно, что они с Дереком всегда были частями жизни друг друга в таком маленьком городке как Бикон-Хиллз – вероятно, они много раз пересекались, прежде чем Стайлз вошёл в ту комнату на вечеринке.

Он дёрнулся, когда почувствовал боль в Метках и ощутил, как по груди и руке течёт кровь. Он задрал рукав рубашки и изумлённо уставился на обновлённую Метку на руке - она теперь простиралась до точки пульса, где так любил его касаться Дерек.

Дерьмо, эта хрень уже должна была давно прекратиться.

Талия и Стивен обеспокоено и неверяще смотрели на его руку, когда начал звонить телефон Стайлза, и он ответил на звонок, даже не взглянув на экран.

\- Блять, что случилось только что? Мы же даже не вместе!- тут же закричал Дерек.

\- Что может не случиться, если Связь ненормальная?- спокойно ответил Стайлз.- И на будущее: я во всём виню только тебя.

* * *

 

«Я подсел на чувство.  
От мысли тащусь я,  
Что любишь ты меня».

“Hooked on a Feeling”, Blue Swede


	7. Часть VI

\- Ну, что,- задыхаясь, сказал Стайлз, когда они возвращались после тренировки обратно в дом,- нам дали пару выходных для внеклассных занятий, а папа уезжает из города на несколько дней по рабочим делам. Не помню деталей, я задумался о своём, когда он рассказывал. Но, да, он сказал, что не против, если ты на пару дней переедешь ко мне. Ну, если ты, конечно, хочешь провести со мной время.

 

Сбивчивое дыхание Стайлза оставляло в ледяном воздухе серебряные облачка пара. Он попытался беспечно пожать плечами, но Дерек чувствовал его надежду сквозь Связь.

 

\- Да,- тихо ответил Дерек, когда они подошли к дому,- да, я готов. К тому же, мне уже начало надоедать быть так долго в доме родителей.

 

Они как обычно направились на кухню, чтобы выпить воды перед душем. Но, когда вошли в комнату, Дереку пришлось резко остановиться, чтобы не врезаться в Стайлза, который замер, уставившись на что-то впереди. Дерек заглянул в комнату и увидел сидящих за кухонным прилавком мать, отца, Кору и молодого парня.

 

Лэндон Крэсс.

 

\- Лэндон пришёл ко мне в гости,- тут же сказала Кора, на её лице было извиняющееся выражение.

 

\- Стилински?- удивлённо спросил Лэндон.- Какого хера ты тут делаешь?

 

\- Дерек помогал мне с тренировками,- холодно ответил Стайлз. Он был напряжён, словно готовился убегать или атаковать - смотря как сложатся обстоятельства.

 

\- Лакросс?

 

\- Я ещё каким-то спортом занимаюсь, Лэндон?- раздражённо спросил Стайлз.

 

\- Я знал, что ты не мог просто так начать играть лучше,- радостно сказал Лэндон.

 

\- Стайлз очень упорно занимается,- перебила Талия.

 

\- Не сомневаюсь в этом,- быстро сказал Лэндон, как будто только что вспомнив, что родители Коры тоже были в комнате.- Некоторым людям, которым не дано от природы, приходится прикладывать больше усилий. Как ты заставил Дерека тебе помогать? Заговорил его, наверное, какой-нибудь ерундой,- добавил он, со смехом обратившись к Коре и её родителям.

 

Дерек не собирался мириться с этим мелким засранцем.

 

\- Лэндон,- беспомощно сделала замечание Кора. Дерек довольно отметил, что, не смотря на сцену на парковке, сейчас Кора будто бы больше переживала за Стайлза, чем за Лэндона.

 

\- Послушай, ничтожество…- начал Стайлз, но Дерек его перебил.

 

\- Выметайся,- угрожающе произнёс Дерек.

 

\- Дерек,- мягко сказала Талия, держа мужа за руку, словно пытаясь не дать Стивену сбежать от конфликта.

 

\- Выметайся,- повторил Дерек, игнорируя мать.- Я уже говорил, что не собираюсь терпеть тебя, мелкий кусок дерьма, и я не шутил. Выметайся из этого дома.

 

Лэндон покраснел, но не смотря на смущение, он ещё и кипел от злости.

 

\- Он что, отсасывает тебе что ли?

 

Дерек скорее почувствовал через Связь, чем увидел, как Стайлз дёрнулся, чтобы кинуться на Лэндона. Хотя Дереку самому тоже страшно хотелось навалять парню, рефлекторно он подался вперёд и, обхватив рукой талию Стайлза, оттащил его, удерживая подальше от Лэндона.

 

\- Довольно!- непривычно громко воскликнула Талия.- Лэндон, в нашем доме с гостями так не разговаривают. И тебя это тоже касается, Дерек.

 

\- Лэндон, пошли,- решительно сказала Кора, с поразительной силой сдёрнула Лэндона со стула и потащила его к выходу.- Мама, увидимся за ужином.

 

Сцена закончилась так же быстро, как и началась. И тишина воцарилась на кухне. Неудивительно, что Стайлз был первым, кто её нарушил.

 

\- Я поеду домой. Позже увидимся, Дерек,- нерешительно обратился он к Дереку.- До свидания, миссис Талия, мистер Стивен.

 

\- Понимаю, что он вёл себя отвратительно, но тебе бы не стоило вмешиваться…- осторожно произнёс Стивен, когда они услышали, что за Стайлзом закрылась дверь.

 

\- Не вмешиваться? Этот самоуверенный мерзавец говорил Стайлзу гадости прямо в лицо. Вы что не понимаете? Я чувствую всё, что ощущает Стайлз. Вы представляете, как ужасно ощущать его боль, пусть она длится всего лишь секунду? Лэндон причиняет боль человеку, с которым я связан, а вы просто тихо сидите и позволяете этому мелкому говну говорить всё, что он захочет. Да, я тоже был качком в школе, и я не был святым, но я никогда не вёл себя как этот мудак,- сказал Дерек, всё повышая и повышая голос.- Мы скоро не увидим этого парня – все знают, что Кора заслуживает кого-то получше, чем этот засранец. Но Стайлз никуда не денется. Хотите, чтобы я признал это? Хотите, чтобы сказал вслух? Ладно, хорошо, я скажу,- Дерек дёрнул себя за волосы, а родители смотрели на него так, словно он сходил с ума прямо у них на глазах.

 

\- Если я буду с кем-то жить, то это будет Стайлз. Если я решу жениться, то это будет Стайлз. Понятно? Вот, я произнёс это,- глаза его отца настолько округлились, что, казалось, были готовы вывалиться.- Я знаю, что никто из вас не понимают, что я чувствую к Стайлзу, но я был бы вам благодарен, если бы вы были на нашей стороне, а не на стороне мерзкого бойфренда Коры, на которого всем, на самом деле, насрать. Стайлз будет винить одного Лэндона, но я виню вас обоих тоже. Как бы то ни было, Лэндон не достоин и мизинца Стайлза.

 

Смотря на изумлённые лица матери и отца, Дерек мимоходом подумал, говорил ли он уже когда-нибудь подобную длинную речь своим родителям.

 

\- Как я уже говорил Лоре – я не жалею о Стайлзе и Связи. Я ужасно устал постоянно притворяться и врать, чтобы справиться с этим.

 

\- Ты его любишь ?- тихо спросила Талия.

 

Дерек замер.

 

\- Я ещё пока не могу сказать. И я уже заебался об этом говорить,- Дерек стремительно выбежал из кухни, поднялся вверх по лестнице, покидал всё в спортивную сумку, вышел из дома, сел в Камаро и как в тумане поехал к Стилински.

 

\- Чувак,- воскликнул Стайлз, когда Дерек вошёл в дом,- посмотри, что пришло!

 

Он радостно протянул это Дереку, чтобы тот мог посмотреть.

 

Карточка была из плотного кремового картона с простой золотой каймой и выпуклой, извивающейся золотой надписью – приглашение на свадьбу Лоры.

 

Мистер и Миссис Стивен Фредрик Хейл

Имеют честь пригласить Вас

На свадьбу их дочери

Лоры Талии Хейл

И

Доктора Роберта Дэйла Колиера

 

\- Похоже, что меня тоже пригласили,- возник из кухни Джон.

 

\- Мне так жаль, Стайлз,- заговорил Дерек, проигнорировав новость о приглашении.

 

\- Чувак, я уже забыл об этом, давай не будем,- спустя мгновение он добавил,- я в порядке.

 

Дерек не очень-то поверил в это, пусть даже Связь ощущалась как обычно, но он был не против дать Стайлзу поблажку, особенно в присутствии шерифа.

 

Джон как следует поприветствовал Дерека, когда тот вошёл в кухню. Предложив ему сэндвич, от которого Дерек отказался, шериф проинструктировал:

 

\- Пошли наверх, я покажу тебе, что мы подготовили для тебя.

 

Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз вскидывает руки и закатывает глаза, перед тем как направиться в гостиную.

 

Дерек проследовал за Джоном наверх по ступенькам в маленькую гостевую спальню в конце коридора.

 

\- Это твоя спальня,- проинформировал его Джон.- Можешь везде ходить по дому, но я просто предупреждаю тебя, что ты можешь потерять оба своих яичка, если ляжешь спать в любой другой комнате кроме этой,- он крепко похлопал Дерека по плечу и пошёл вниз на первый этаж.

 

Дерек подумал, подозревал ли шериф, что он спал в одной кровати со Стайлзом каждую ночь в доме на пляже.

 

Дерек кинул свою сумку на тщательно заправленную кровать и последовал за шерифом обратно в гостиную, где Стайлз сидел на диване и печатал что-то в ноутбуке. Шериф попрощался со Стайлзом, обменялся крепким рукопожатием с Дереком и ушёл. Дерек сел на диван к Стайлзу.

 

\- Ты не взял с собой Чарли?- спросил Стайлз, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.

 

\- Я был немного на взводе, когда уходил, уверен, что много чего забыл,- сухо ответил Дерек.

 

\- Чарли – не вещь,- с деланым ужасом произнёс Стайлз.- Мы должны забрать его завтра.

 

Будь проклята привязанность Стайлза к собаке. И будь проклят тот факт, что для него Дерек, скорее всего, поедет завтра за собакой.

 

\- Ладно,- продолжил Стайлз,- я тут решил, что сегодня у нас будет вечер с пиццей, фильмом и видео-играми.

 

\- То есть, всё то же самое, что мы обычно делаем, когда бываем вместе?

 

\- Не надо осуждать мои великолепные планы.

 

\- Я бы лучше что-нибудь приготовил,- добавил Дерек.

 

\- Ну, я всегда за. Ты просто чёртов бог кухни. И если ты хочешь сделать спагетти, то я не буду жаловаться. И если ты не будешь с этим тянуть, я тоже вовсе не буду жаловаться, потому что мы не обедали.

 

Ничего удивительного, но Дерек приготовил спагетти. После обеда на полу с включённым в качестве фона каналом Netflix Дерек принял вызов в [Mario Kart](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_Kart). Спустя несколько минут сражений на треке стало понятно, что возраст Дерека не поможет ему в этом случае. Стайлз играл нечестно: он либо толкал Дерека, когда его персонаж приближался к персонажу Стайлза или громко кричал, когда Дерек пытался выполнить крутой поворот. Дерек тут же попытался отплатить тем же, но толку не было. Очевидно, это была игра Стайлза. После пяти гонок Стайлз снова порвал Дерека и подпрыгнул, смеясь и исполняя дурацкий победный танец.

 

\- Незачем так сходить с ума,- устало произнёс Дерек,- или мне придётся тебя связать.

 

Он осознал свою ошибку, ещё даже не увидев ухмылку Стайлза.

 

\- Я дам тебе себя связать, если тебе это нравится.

 

\- Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты меня связал,- с серьёзным лицом сказал Дерек. Он расхохотался, когда Стайлз от шока врезался в диван. Он подумал, что никогда так не шутил о сексе с Пейдж, но он уже выяснил, что в спорах со Стайлзом лучше всего платить ему той же монетой.

 

\- Засранец,- прищурившись, сказал Стайлз.- Ты всё равно, наверное, имел в виду что-то вроде пыток в духе [«Игры престолов»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0_%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2_\(%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB\)).

 

\- Я не знаю. Я не смотрел этот сериал.

 

\- Ты не смотрел «Игру престолов»?- в ужасе переспросил Стайлз.

 

\- Он меня не заинтересовал,- бесхитростно ответил Дерек.

 

\- Но, чувак, ты так похож на Джона Сноу,- широко улыбнулся ему Стайлз.- Вы оба молчаливые, сильные и преданные,- Дерек закатил глаза.- И там ещё столько всего. Не верю, что знаю тебя все эти месяцы и не заметил за тобой эту чудовищную ошибку.

 

До того как Дерек успел ответить, Стайлз подскочил и схватил из шкафчика DVD. Он вставил его в плейер и затем сел ближе к Дереку, положив свою ногу на ногу Дерека. Ситуация диаметрально отличалась от того, как они смотрели Lost уже много недель назад в Сакраменто.

 

Дерек скептично смотрел вступительные титры, его сомнение росло, пока играла претенциозная мелодия, а на экране была какая-то мудрёная карта. После первого эпизода он ещё сомневался, но ему стало любопытно. Он сам не понял, как это случилось, но внезапно они уже смотрели концовку последней серии первого сезона, а ноги Стайлза лежали на его ногах, сам парень устроился, растянувшись по всей длине дивана.

 

Дерек уставился на экран.

 

\- Нет, этого не будет. Ни в коем случае они не позволят этому мелкому мерзкому королю убить Неда Старка,- Стайлз начал хохотать, когда меч опустился.- Какого хера? Я посмотрел целый сезон, и, блять, они его убили? Зачем вообще дальше смотреть? Какого хрена я послушал тебя и вообще начал?

 

Стайлз продолжил истерично смеяться.

 

\- Так ржачно наблюдать твою реакцию, когда я знаю, что будет происходить дальше,- спустя мгновение он посерьёзнел.- Знаешь, у меня есть книги.

 

\- Есть книги?

 

\- О да, чувак. У меня есть все, я могу сбегать наверх и принести их. Они большие, но ты так быстро читаешь, не знаю, как ты успеваешь. Так что ты их быстро прочтёшь. Тебе в любом случае нужно было что-то новое, ты, наверное, уже шесть раз перечитал всю свою школьную книжную полку.

 

\- Я бы попробовал их почитать, наверное.

 

\- Ну что, чувак, хочешь посмотреть следующую серию?

 

\- Только ради Арьи. Если она умрёт, то я бросаю это на хер.

 

\- Она крутая, да? И, бро, все умрут в этом сериале, нельзя ни к кому привязываться.

 

Стайлз потянулся, чтобы включить DVD следующего сезона, но Дерек покачал головой.

 

\- Я не имел в виду сегодня. Посмотри на время, уже поздно, а я устал.

 

\- Старичок,- вздохнул Стайлз, но помог Дереку подняться и пошёл за ним на второй этаж.

 

Когда они достигли коридора, Дерек направился в сторону гостевой спальни, но Стайлз схватил его за руку.

 

\- Нет, чувак, мы, блять, так не играем. Мне плевать, что сказал отец – ни в коем случае ты не будешь ночевать здесь и спать в разных со мной комнатах.

 

\- Стайлз…

 

\- Скажи мне, что ты этого не хочешь, и я позволю тебе лечь спать на том ужасном матрасе,- Стайлз задрал рукав Дерека и обхватил пальцами Метку на его руке. Он этого никогда раньше не делал. Дерек почувствовал такое разрывающее всепоглощающее чувство, что на секунду у него закружилась голова.- Это же я. Тебе не нужно притворяться, чувак,- бесхитростно сказал он.

 

Дерек засомневался, но потом кивнул, схватил сумку и позволил отвести себя в комнату Стайлза. Он почистил зубы и быстро переоделся, неуверенно придерживая футболку, пока не встретился взглядом со Стайлзом. Тот вскинул бровь, глядя на него.

 

Решено: никакой футболки.

 

Дерек лёг в кровать и ждал, пока Стайлз не закончит ванные процедуры и не присоединится к нему под одеялом. Не смотря на его мнение по поводу Дерека, сам Стайлз решил оставить футболку.

 

Лицемер.

 

Стайлз выключил прикроватный светильник и подвинулся ближе к центру кровати, ложась рядом с Дереком. Тепло Связи и тела лежавшего рядом парня успокоило Дерека, и он позволил своим пальцам найти пальцы Стайлза. Дерек слушал его лёгкое, ровное дыхание и уже начал засыпать, когда вдруг Стайлз прошептал:

 

\- Знаешь, ты дал мне два обещания и не выполнил их.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Ты сказал, что расскажешь мне, как вы с Пейдж начали встречаться и что за чертовщина у вас с Крисом Арджентом.

 

Дерек был резко выдернут из тумана усталой дремоты. Он глубоко ошибался, когда подумал, что Стайлз может забыть о таких вещах как обещания, и не важно, что они были сказаны мимолётом. Ему было дискомфортно обсуждать эти темы. Он не хотел о них говорить. Он никогда это не обсуждал, даже с Пейдж они едва этого касались. Но лёжа под одеялами, в коконе из тепла, глядя на тени на лице Стайлза, он с удивлением понял, что чувствует в себе силы поделиться этими историями с парнем, который непривычно спокойно лежал рядом с ним.

 

\- Вообще, об этом дерьме я никому не рассказываю. Знают только моя семья, Бойд, Эрика и Пейдж.

 

\- Полагаю, я заработал себе место среди элиты,- раздражённо пробормотал Стайлз.

 

\- Когда мне было пятнадцать,- начал говорить Дерек, проигнорировав комментарий Стайлза,- я познакомился с Пейдж, когда повёл себя с ней как засранец. Она пыталась заниматься на виолончели, а я вёл себя как типичный ублюдский качок. Но она не стала со мной мириться, и я обратил на неё внимание – она была красива и талантлива, и мне захотелось узнать её ближе. Вскоре мы начали встречаться,- он сделал глубокий вздох.- Через несколько месяцев мы с Пейдж поругались из-за какой-то глупости, о которой мы бы наверняка быстро позабыли. Но потом я встретил Кейт.

 

\- Кейт?

 

\- Кейт Арджент.

 

\- О,- удивлённо произнёс Стайлз.- Тётя Эллисон? Она сказала, что отец говорил, будто он перед тобой в долгу из-за неё.

 

Блядская Кейт Арджент.

 

\- Ардженты всегда соперничали с моей семьёй. Честно говоря, на самом деле, наши семьи никогда друг друга не любили. В тот момент, когда мы с Пейдж поругались, мама умудрилась выиграть у Джерарда, дедушки Эллисон, несколько контрактов по кризисному менеджменту. Джерард решил притвориться, что зарыл топор войны, и устроил огромный ужин для всех нас. И там была Кейт – она проявила ко мне интерес, я почувствовал себя особенным. Она была красива, старше, очаровывала, и я поддался её чарам, делился с нею всеми моими подростковыми проблемами. Она убедила меня порвать с Пейдж,- Дерек горько рассмеялся.- Господи, каким я был уродом.

 

Чёрт возьми, воспоминания о его самых катастрофических ошибках всегда заставляли его кровь закипать от ненависти к самому себе.

 

Что о нём подумает Стайлз?

 

\- Мы начали тайно встречаться вскоре после того, как я расстался с Пейдж. Задним числом я понимаю, что кого-то её возраста не должен был заинтересовать пятнадцатилетний ребёнок.

 

\- Ну да, это, блять, непостижимо,- саркастично прокомментировал Стайлз.

 

\- У нас абсолютно другая ситуация, Стайлз. И тебе не пятнадцать, слава богу. Как бы то ни было, если бы мы не вступили в Связь, никто не был бы особенно рад, что мы вместе. Представь, что ты по своей воле приводишь меня домой знакомиться с отцом. Он бы меня пристрелил,- он погладил шею Стайлза.- Но истина в том, что я и не взглянул бы на тебя, если бы мы не были связаны.

 

\- Что ж, это звучит обнадёживающе,- сухо произнёс Стайлз.- Даже не знаю, что и думать по поводу этого твоего настроя искренне поделиться своими переживаниями.

 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? Потому что для меня это будет как чёртов бальзам на душу.

 

\- Нет,- процедил Стайлз.

 

Дерек вздохнул и продолжил.

 

\- Мы с Кейт занимались сексом, чего с Пейдж мы не делали, и с ней я чувствовал себя важным.

 

\- Она с тобой спала?- воскликнул Стайлз, приподнимаясь на локте.- Тёте Эллисон же…

 

\- Ей было двадцать четыре, когда мы были вместе,- сказал Дерек, вскидывая бровь.

 

Стайлз тут же захлопнул рот и лёг обратно.

 

\- Но это вовсе не значит,- тихо добавил Дерек,- что всё было нормально. И, поняв, что она мной манипулировала, я долгое время не мог с этим справиться. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я так переживаю, что могу использовать тебя?

 

\- Я говорил тебе, что ты меня не используешь. Я - не ты. А ты - не Кейт. И это очевидно, потому что тебе, на самом деле, не всё равно. Это не игра. Это отношения. И мы столько усилий для них приложили. Мы уважаем друг друга. Ничего не произойдёт, пока мы оба не будем с этим согласны. Я понимаю, что тебе нужно привыкнуть, но, чувак, ты разве не чувствуешь Связь? Мы бережём друг друга. И да, я молод, но я уже почти в колледже, и мне приходилось сталкиваться с серьёзной хренью.

 

В такие моменты Дерек понимал, как ему чертовски повезло, что он вступил в Связь со Стайлзом.

 

\- И что,- нерешительно сказал Стайлз, словно опасаясь, что слишком давит на Дерека,- как именно она тобой манипулировала?

 

\- Мы несколько месяцев были вместе, и я думал, что влюблён. Я делился с нею личными вещами. Она использовала это, и в один день, когда мы с Лорой повели Кору гулять, Кейт влезла в наш дом, чтобы получить доступ к счетам родителей. Все мои родственники тогда собрались в доме для ужина, о чём она знала, и она держала их всех на прицеле и заперла в подвале.

 

\- Чёрт возьми, словно в фильме ужасов про психопата,- выдохнул Стайлз.

 

\- Она не нашла то, что искала, и, придя в бешенство, попыталась сжечь дом со всей моей семьёй внутри. Видимо, Ардженты были на грани разорения, и Кейт лучше бы пошла на убийство невинных людей, чем наблюдала, как это происходит. Слава богу, Лора забыла свой кошелёк,- задумчиво произнёс Дерек,- Лора никогда ничего не забывает, но, кажется, что она всегда знает, когда и где ей нужно быть…

 

\- Кошелёк, свадебный альбом,- пробормотал Стайлз.

 

\- Так что мы пошли назад домой. Мы услышали крики, увидели дым и позвали на помощь. Когда приехала полиция, то с ними был её брат, и он её остановил. Питер вёл дело в суде, посадил её и её отца в тюрьму и приложил все усилия, чтобы очернить имя их семьи. Джерард официально вышел из бизнеса, а Крису Ардженту пришлось подбирать его осколки.

 

\- Какое-то время я ходил к психологу,- тихо продолжил Дерек,- но я не знал, как с этим всем справиться. И одна девушка, Дженнифер, проявила ко мне интерес, и я, как типичный тупой подросток, который не учится на своих собственных недавних ошибках, решил попробовать с ней и быть нормальным. Оказалось, что ей бросили вызов переспать с парнем, чью семью едва не сожгли дотла. Бойд узнал об этом, и я просто закрылся. Однажды Пейдж появилась в нашем доме и отказалась оставить меня одного. Она не говорила как ты, просто… сидела и делала домашку. Или приносила свою чёртову виолончель в мою комнату и занималась музыкой. В конце концов, я пришёл в норму, как мне кажется. Мы с Пейдж окончательно сошлись. И обо всём произошедшем позабыли. Не то что бы я действительно стал сиротой и потерял всю семью – это почти произошло. Мама ясно дала мне понять, что я должен извлечь урок из моих ошибок, но мне не следует винить во всём, что случилось, только себя – она сказала, что меня использовали. Я всё равно виню себя, но это было давно, и я с этим справился.

 

В тот момент, когда он закончил рассказ, Дерек понял, что никогда ещё так явственно не чувствовал свою Связь со Стайлзом.

 

Но он совершенно точно больше об этом дерьме говорить не собирался.

 

Он знал, что Стайлз испытывает сочувствие, заботу и множество других чувств, но, к счастью, Стайлз, казалось, понимал, что Дереку сейчас это не нужно. Или, возможно, он просто не знал, что сказать.

 

\- Как это вообще могло с тобой произойти? И теперь ты связан со мной?- беспечно произнёс Стайлз.- Удача явно обходит тебя стороной. Ничего удивительного, что ты относишься с подозрением даже к кассирам в продуктовом магазине.

 

Дерек фыркнул. У той девицы был слишком коварный взгляд, когда он бывал в том забытом богом месте.

 

\- Это было давно. И с тех пор произошло много хорошего.

 

Между ними повисла тишина, они лежали так близко друг к другу, что их дыхание смешивалось.

 

\- Очень жаль, что мама не успела с тобой познакомиться. Я бы хотел, чтобы она знала, что мы связаны,- мягко добавил Стайлз.

 

\- Какой она была?- прошептал Дерек, почти поддаваясь темноте и желанию спать.

 

\- Она была чудесная. Смешная, умная, счастливая. Всегда всем помогала. Ты бы ей понравился,- Стайлз ещё ближе прижался к Дереку.- Потому что ты хороший человек, пусть ты и не считаешь себя таким,- закончил мысль Стайлз, а потом они оба уснули.

 

Следующим утром Дерек стоял, подняв руки вверх, когда взъерошенный ото сна Стайлз вошёл в гостиную.

 

\- Ты такой сексуальный,- бесхитростно произнёс Стайлз, наблюдая за растяжкой Дерека.- Чем это ты занимаешься?

 

\- Мне тут сложно заняться моей обычной тренировкой, поэтому я решил после пробежки переключиться на йогу.

 

\- Знаешь, ты бы состояние заработал, если бы преподавал йогу. Преподаватель йоги Дерек. Звучит замечательно,- нахально проговорил Стайлз.

 

Дерек его проигнорировал и продолжил растяжку, пока Стайлз ходил на кухню и вернулся с полной кружкой кофе для него.

 

Стайлз не обманул: он и правда варил отличный кофе.

 

Экран лежавшего на столе телефона Дерека зажёгся, сигнализируя о пришедшем сообщении. Стайлз потянулся и схватил его, вроде бы чтобы протянуть Дереку, но вместо этого тут же разблокировал его. Его глаза округлились.

 

\- Боже мой, ты поставил наше рождественское фото на заставку,- радостно воскликнул он.

 

\- Отдай мне мой телефон.

 

\- Не-а,- сказал Стайлз, уворачиваясь от бросившегося на него Дерека. Он хохотал, пока Дерек гонялся за ним по комнате.

 

Стайлз был быстр, но Дерек ещё быстрее, и рефлексы у него острее. Мгновение спустя он прижимал Стайлза к стене, пользуясь своим положением, победно вытащил телефон из рук Стайлза и положил его в своей карман. Когда адреналин поутих, он осознал, как близко находится к парню. Он встретился с ним взглядом, а потом опустил глаза на родинку на его щеке.

 

\- Пошло всё на хер,- внезапно выдохнул Стайлз и резко дёрнулся вперёд, чтобы поцеловать Дерека.

 

Поцелуй быстро стал страстным, и Дерек стал водить ладонями по тем участкам тела Стайлза, к которым он не прижимался своим телом – по его шее, по рукам, по волосам – а потом слегка отстранился.

 

\- Нам нельзя.

 

\- Нет, нам можно! Мы оба этого хотим – я чувствую это через Связь. И мы говорили об этом прошлым вечером!- почти пылая злостью, произнёс Стайлз.- Ты хоть понимаешь, как долго это уже тянется?

 

\- Да, Стайлз, представь себе!- закричал Дерек.- Раньше у меня постоянно был секс, а сейчас его нет вообще! А ты всегда выглядишь так…- он отчаянно зарычал.- Я постоянно маячу рядом и не могу оттрахать тебя так, как мне этого хочется!

 

Стайлз подался ещё ближе, едва ли не касаясь губами губ Дерека.

 

\- Ну так трахни меня сейчас,- бросил он ему вызов.

 

Дерек снова чуть не зарычал, а и так расширенные зрачки Стайлза расширились ещё больше, когда Дерек ещё ближе прижался к нему и глубоко поцеловал. Губы Дерека отчаянно сминали губы Стайлза, пока он от него не оторвался, чтобы нежно поцеловать родинку, которую до этого изучал взглядом, а затем переключился на его шею.

 

Издаваемые Стайлзом звуки вполне могли свести его с ума.

 

Стайлз возился с ремнём своих штанов, пока Дерек не отстранил его руки, ловко вытащил ремень и спустил джинсы Стайлза на пол. Стайлз отбросил их в сторону, затем Дерек стащил с него футболку и толкнул обратно к стене. Он почувствовал, как к его ноге прижимается член Стайлза и застонал.

 

Связь трепетала вокруг них, радуясь их близости и тому, как бешено бьются их сердца.

 

Дерек отпустил задыхавшегося Стайлза, чтобы стянуть свои собственные шорты. Когда он стал распутывать завязки, телефон в его кармане принялся вибрировать. Дерек замер, пока его мозг пытался осознать, что происходит.

 

Какого чёрта они творили?

 

Мгновение спустя он потянулся в карман, и Стайлз расстроенно всхлипнул, когда Дерек принял вызов.

 

\- Уже почти всё, чувак,- слишком спокойно для человека, который вот-вот станет отцом, произнёс Бойд.- Вам со Стайлзом нужно быстрее ехать в больницу, если вы можете. Эрика хочет вас видеть сильнее, чем родственников, честно говоря, но если вы не будете торопиться, то сможете избежать большую часть сумасшествия.

 

Именно поэтому они с Бойдом и были друзьями.

 

\- Эрика рожает,- проинформировал он Стайлза, закончив разговор с Бойдом.

 

\- Ты же знаешь, что это дерьмо может занять несколько часов, да? Я не собираюсь целую вечность ждать в больнице,- сказал Стайлз, решительно потянувшись к шортам Дерека.

 

Дерек остановил его руки.

 

\- Она с раннего утра в больнице, идиот, и ребёнок увидит свет в любой момент. Бойд позвонил позвать меня встретить крестника. И ты тоже приглашён.

 

\- Она с утра в больнице, и никто мне не сказал?- ахнул Стайлз, тут же забыв обо всём остальном.- Ничего удивительного, что она не ответила на моё утреннее сообщение! А оно было шикарное.

 

\- Не думаю, что она его прочитает до того, как родит.

 

\- Боже, ты безнадёжен,- вздохнул Стайлз, подняв с пола свою футболку и штаны.- И Эрика узнает, что решила разродиться, как раз в тот момент, когда я наконец-то собрался заняться с тобой сексом. Ей будет страшно стыдно.

 

\- Ты обсуждаешь нашу сексуальную жизнь с Эрикой?- ужаснулся Дерек, поправляя спрятанный под шортами член.

 

Стайлз фыркнул.

 

\- В разговоре иногда всплывает тот факт, что у меня от отсутствия секса уже посинели яйца, это да, но мы по сути просто обсуждаем бесячие вещи из нашей жизни.

 

Почему-то это Дерека не успокоило.

 

Дерек закатил глаза и схватил ключи со стола в гостиной.

 

\- Пошли, мы можем сначала перекусить бургерами, а потом приехать в больницу, когда уже большая часть родственников разъедется.

 

\- Я тебе ещё покажу, Хейл,- прищурившись, довёл до его сведения Стайлз и направился вслед за Дереком к машине.

 

Когда они вошли в палату после ланча, Эрика выглядела усталой, но невероятно счастливой. Бойд казался таким же собранным как и всегда, но даже он не мог спрятать улыбку, озарявшую его лицо.

 

\- Поприветствуйте Вернона Милтона Бойда Пятого,- с гордостью приказала Эрика, указав рукой на то, что на первый взгляд показалось пластиковой коробкой на колёсах с высокими бортиками.

 

\- Я не смог её отговорить,- хмуро обратился Бойд к Дереку, когда тот хлопнул его по спине в качестве приветствия.

 

\- Бойд, это традиционное в вашей семье имя! Ты четвёртый, и у нас родился мальчик – очевидно, что он должен быть пятым. Что бы сказала твоя мама, если бы мы назвали его по другому?

 

\- Скорее всего, она ничего бы не сказала.

 

\- Ну что ж, какая жалость. Я только что вытолкнула из своей вагины ребёнка, так что последнее слово остаётся за мной.

 

\- С этим не поспоришь, братан,- проговорил Стайлз, направляясь к Эрике.

 

Эрика наградила Бойда победным взглядом.

 

\- Как ты, Эрика?- спросил Дерек.

 

\- Ужасно устала, но безумно счастлива.

 

\- Крошка Бойд,- с нежностью произнёс Стайлз, подходя ближе к спящему малышу.

 

\- О, я в восторге,- проворковала Эрика.

 

Бойд поморщился, услышав прозвище.

 

\- Мне не нравится, что они нашли общий язык,- задумчиво проговорил Бойд, смерив взглядом Стайлза и Эрику.

 

\- Ты сам мне велел его привести,- ухмыляясь, сказал Дерек.

 

\- Ну, блять, тебе, значит, не повезло. Стайлз – мой новый любимчик,- добавила Эрика, а потом воскликнула,- дерьмо, я поклялась, что не буду так много материться при ребёнке. Это же плохо, правда?

 

\- Кажется, ты с этим прекрасно справляешься,- сухо прокомментировал Стайлз.- Наверное, тебе ещё было бы не плохо избегать и таких слов как «вагина»,- он склонился над ребёнком.

 

\- Можешь его взять на руки, если хочешь,- сказала Эрика Стайлзу,- только придерживай головку.

 

Стайлз осторожно взял ребёнка, с лёгким страхом, но радость очевидно перевешивала.

 

\- Ладно, я уже в него влюбился.

 

\- Если вы когда-нибудь задумаетесь об усыновлении, выбирайте девочку. Если решитесь на суррогата, ну что ж, видимо, в этом случае нам выбирать не приходится,- лениво прокомментировала Эрика.

 

Какого хрена?

 

\- Уже сводишь наших детей? К тому же, если cудить по нам с Дереком, то пол особого значения для отношений не имеет… но, да, лучше бы это была девочка, потому что сейчас я питаю слабость к имени Лола.

 

\- О, это прелестно!

 

Дерек был в ужасе.

 

\- Это отвратительное имя.

 

\- На пляже ты так не говорил.

 

\- Потому что я думал, ты шутишь! Я не понял, что это будет рассматриваться как целесообразное имя для моего гипотетического ребёнка.

 

\- Самое приятное, что он считает это вопросом к обсуждению,- громогласно прошептал Эрике Стайлз. Она фыркнула.

 

Почему, чёрт возьми, они постоянно возвращаются к теме их будущих детей?

 

Крошка Бойд вдруг начал плакать в руках у Стайлза, и тот мгновенно передал его Дереку, запаниковав.

 

\- Почему ты отдал его мне, а не родному отцу?- отчаянно спросил Дерек, приняв ребёнка от Стайлза. К его удивлению ребёнок затих и сонно заворковал в руках Дерека. Бойд, Эрика и Стайлз уставились на него и свёрток в его руках.

 

\- Ты заклинатель детей,- изумлённо проговорил Стайлз.

 

\- И ты официально приговорил себя к титулу первого в списке нянек для ребёнка,- из постели произнесла Эрика.

 

Дерек опустил взгляд на маленькую головку, выглядывавшую из пеленального одеяльца и мимолётно подумал о том, каково было бы держать в руках ребёнка с глазами цвета мёда.

 

Он так попал. Но в этом не было ничего нового.

 

Он почувствовал взгляд Стайлза и встретился с ним, ощутив пульсирущую сквозь Связь эмоцию Стайлза. Он не в первый раз ощущал её от Стайлза за последнее время и обычно игнорировал вместе со всеми остальными эмоциями. В этот раз вспышка эмоций была такой сильной, и он понял, удерживая тёплый взгляд Стайлза, что это любовь.

 

Стайлз любил его.

 

Этот факт одновременно менял всё и ничего.

 

По настоянию Эрики они до вечера оставались в больнице, а когда вернулись домой, несмотря на утренние заявления Стайлза, они просто тихо прошли в его спальню и включили Netflix. Дерек притянул Стайлза ближе, тот довольно замычал и с радостью уткнулся лицом в шею Дерека.

 

На следующее утро всё ещё в объятиях глубокого сна Дерек почувствовал странное щекочущее чувство, угрожающее вырвать его из приятной темноты. Он резко проснулся, каким-то образом поняв, что его преследует чувство, будто за ним наблюдают. Дерек повернулся и увидел, что у кровати стоит шериф и наблюдает, как Дерек лежит в обнимку с его сыном. Дерек уставился на него в ответ, не зная, что делать. Всё ещё спавший Стайлз слегка поёрзал, потеревшись ногой о ногу Дерека.

 

\- Тебе повезло, что вы одеты,- сухо произнёс Джон.- Кофе?

 

Определённо кофе. И неплохо бы с ним чего-нибудь покрепче.

 

\- - -

 

Дерек возился, завязывая бабочку, пока другой друг жениха развлекал Робби, смеясь и попивая пиво.

 

Блять, он ненавидел смокинги. И костюмы.

 

Робби, выглядя расслабленным, словно это не он должен был вот-вот вступить в союз предположительно на всю жизнь, подошёл к Дереку и похлопал его по плечу.

 

\- Мы уже почти братья, мужик.

 

\- Я рад,- искренне ответил Дерек.

 

\- Я счастлив, что мы с тобой в таких отношениях. Когда мы в первый раз встретились, ты назвал меня безнадёжным [преппи](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%BF%D0%B8).

 

\- Ты до сих пор безнадёжный преппи, но, очевидно, ты не ведаешь страха – ты был с Лорой пять лет. И ты вот-вот скажешь, что готов с ней остаться на ещё больший срок.

 

Робби расхохотался, в это время раздался тихий стук. Дерек отправил Робби к остальным друзьям, а затем пошёл открывать дверь.

 

Пейдж.

 

Она стояла за дверью, её мягкие каштановые волосы были убраны в элегантную косу, глаза были идеально подведены, её худенькую фигурку идеально подчёркивало тёмно-синее платье, её кожа сияла.

 

Казалось, что он видел её миллион лет назад. В последний раз он был с Пейдж после Англии, но тогда он находился не в том психическом состоянии, чтобы обратить на неё хоть сколько то внимания. В последний раз он звонил ей, чтобы обмануть Кору – и пусть он и поклялся снова ей позвонить, каждый раз когда брал в руки трубку, не знал, с чего начать.

 

\- Привет, Дерек.

 

\- Пейдж.

 

\- Я могу поговорить с тобой минутку? Обещаю, что надолго не отвлеку тебя от Робби.

 

Что бы ни происходило, он не мог практически ни в чём отказать Пейдж.

 

Дерек кивнул, быстро закрыл за собой дверь и отправился за ней следом по коридору.

 

\- Прости,- тут же решительно заговорила она,- что я не позвонила тебе после всего, что произошло со Стайлзом, когда ты был в Англии. Доктор Брэйден попросила меня об этом. Я понимаю, почему – чтобы ты не полагался на меня и работал над Связью. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что мне всё равно.

 

\- Я знаю, что ты всегда за меня переживаешь,- нежно сказал Дерек, взяв её за руку.

 

\- И прости, что ни разу тебе не позвонила даже после разговора с Корой. Я просто не могла даже мысли допустить, что помешаю вашим со Стайлзом зарождающимся чувствам,- её глаза блестели от слёз.

 

\- Я тоже тебе не звонил, Пейдж. И ты не должна за это извиняться. Тебе вовсе не за что извиняться. Это я должен просить у тебя прощения… я оставил тебя,- жалобно произнёс он,- и тут же начал встречаться с кем-то другим.

 

\- Ты вступил в Связь, Дерек, ты не бросал меня,- ответила она строгим голосом.- Когда люди, наконец, начнут по-настоящему понимать Связь, то смогут по-настоящему понять другого человека. Это как две жизни в одной. Поэтому он и стал центром твоего внимания. А я постепенно исчезала из твоей памяти. Это жизнь,- по её щекам потекли слёзы.- Лора, доктор Брэйден и доктор Моррелл рассказывали мне о вас. Он бросает тебе вызов, выталкивает тебя из зоны комфорта. Он тебе нравится. И я бесконечно счастлива, что мы пошли на ту вечеринку и ты его встретил.

 

Пейдж была самым сопереживающим человеком в мире, и она никогда не держала зла.

 

\- Вот поэтому я не достаточно хорош для тебя, Пейдж.

 

\- Ты замечательный человек, Дерек, и ты всегда был достаточно хорош для меня. А теперь ты предназначен Стайлзу. И он тоже замечательный.

 

\- Мы со Стайлзом – два засранца.

 

Вероятно, это были самые правдивые слова в жизни Дерека.

 

Пейдж рассмеялась и попыталась вытереть мокрое от слёз лицо лёгкими касаниями пальцев.

 

\- Я не могу испортить макияж, Лора меня убьёт.

 

\- Надо постараться изо всех сил удержать Лору от поводов для истерики.

 

\- Истерика уже была после одного инцидента с цветами,- спокойно заметила Пейдж. Она на секунду замолкла, а потом смело продолжила.- Как ты, Дерек? И Стайлз? Вы счастливы?

 

\- У нас всё хорошо, Пейдж. И я…- он сглотнул.- Да, я счастлив,- он сжал её ладонь.- А как ты, Пейдж?

 

\- Я в порядке, Дерек. Честное слово. И…- она на мгновение прикрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох.- Я кое с кем встречаюсь. Он пациент кардиологии. Он долго встречался с одной девушкой, которая вступила в Связь, и мы сначала разговорились об этом, а потом поняли, что у нас ещё много общего. Я никогда не упоминала твоё имя и о Стайлзе не говорила! Я никогда не нарушу запрет о неразглашении. Но я в порядке. Я знаю, что ты счастлив, и я нашла кого-то, кто меня понимает и делает счастливой.

 

\- Это прекрасно, Пейдж. Правда,- Дерек почувствовал, как с его плеч упал груз.

 

\- Мы сможем снова стать друзьями?- тихо спросила Пейдж.

 

\- Ты была моим лучшим другом с шестнадцати лет, Пейдж. Я бы всё отдал, чтобы ты снова стала им,- искренне ответил Дерек.

 

\- Всё, кроме Стайлза,- с лёгкой улыбкой произнесла Пейдж.

 

\- Наверное, кроме Стайлза,- сухо поправил её Дерек.- Всё зависит от того, насколько сильно он меня раздражал в тот день.

 

Она снова рассмеялась, и Дерек наблюдал за изгибом её губ и сияющими глазами. Было непросто смотреть на неё, особенно учитывая, что сейчас они могли бы планировать свою собственную свадьбу. Но в данный момент он был просто рад, что, возможно, в будущем она будет в его жизни. Не всё ещё было решено, далеко не всё, но Дерек чувствовал приближение развязки – и это, по меньшей мере, было многообещающе.

 

\- О, и я знаю, что мои родители тебя встретили. Я просто хотела извиниться за всё, что они могли тебе сказать.

 

\- Всё нормально. Твой отец никогда не был моим фанатом номер один. Уверен, он рад, что у него появилась причина действительно меня ненавидеть,- беспечно произнёс Дерек, когда к ним подбежала ещё одна подружка невесты, чтобы сказать Пейдж, что они готовы ехать и ждут только её.

 

Церемония началась полчаса спустя, солнце ярко освещало расставленные аккуратными рядами стулья, жёлтые и синие цветы. Когда началось шествие, Дерек прошёл по проходу вместе с Корой, отделившись о неё в конце, чтобы встать рядом с шафером Робби. Его глаза изучали сидевших на стульях, пока не наткнулись на Стайлза и его отца. Стайлз встретил его взгляд, поднял большие пальцы вверх и широко улыбнулся. Дерек не смог удержаться и не улыбнуться в ответ. Когда заиграл свадебный марш, по проходу медленно пошла Лора под руку с улыбающимся Стивеном. Лора выглядела как никогда красивой и решительной в кружевном платье цвета слоновой кости с длинной фатой, ниспадающей на её тёмные волосы. Она встретилась взглядом с Дереком и уверенно ему подмигнула.

 

Дерек вспомнил, как, когда ему было пять лет, Лора побила ребёнка из его детсадовской группы за то, что тот высмеивал его уши. А когда ему было тринадцать, она тайком дала ему бокал вина на рождество, как она утешала его после Кейт, как они строили крепости из подушек и исследовали заповедник. Он был так благодарен за то, что у него такая старшая сестра, и его наполняла всепоглощающая радость за её заслуженное счастье.

 

Церемония была короткой, молодожены быстро обменялись кольцами, и все поспешили к столам, накрытым в элегантном банкетном зале заповедника. Дерек был так занят с Лорой, Робби, остальными членами семьи и бесконечными фотографиями, что ему ещё не скоро удалось увидеться со Стайлзом.

 

Когда фотограф, слава богу, дала знак, что на данный момент они закончили (ей повезло, потому что ещё пара секунд и Дерек вырвал бы у неё фотоаппарат и швырнул через весь зал), и народ принялся расходиться, Дерек почувствовал сильное притяжение Связи. Он обернулся и наконец-то смог увидеть Стайлза – тот зачесал назад волосы, так что его причёска выглядела опрятней, чем обычно. Юноша прятал руки в карманы костюма, который подчёркивал его стройную фигуру и тёплый цвет его глаз.

 

Он выглядел великолепно.

 

\- Ты отлично вышагивал по проходу,- поприветствовал Стайлз.

 

\- Привет, Стайлз.

 

\- Лора выглядела ослепительно. Не буду врать, я немного прослезился. Или не немного,- Стайлз указал на один из установленных у стены столов.- Не хочешь торта?

 

Дерек с радостью последовал за Стайлзом. Ему хотелось потянуться и взять его за руку, но он удержался.

 

\- О,- сказал Стайлз, когда они подошли к тортам,- он стоматолог.- Торт Робби представлял собой гигантский зуб с зубной щёткой и другими инструментами вокруг.- О да, буду бесплатно лечить зубы!- он вскинул кулак, а Дерек фыркнул и закатил глаза.- Я всё гадал, чем он занимается, потому что не было возможности у него это спросить. И по сути это доказывает, что всех Хейлов тянет к ботаникам. Кора борется с этим, но у неё ещё вся учёба в колледже впереди.

 

\- Пейдж – не ботаник.

 

\- Чувак, серьёзно? Она играла в группе и на перемене занималась на виолончели. Изучала биологию как основной предмет, потом пошла учиться на врача и выбрала по специализации работу со Связями. Она хотя бы частично ботаник.

 

Прежде чем Дерек успел ответить, его позвали к соседнему столику для того, чтобы запечатлеть как режут главный свадебный торт. Они со Стайлзом быстро попрощались, а потом Дереку пришлось терпеть очередную атаку фотографа. Сквозь Связь он чувствовал, как Стайлз смеётся над его мучениями, и в ответ послал ему заряд раздражения.

 

Когда фотограф закончила, Дерека подвели к семейному столу, чтобы перекусить. Стайлз и шериф оказались за одним столом с Питером и Малией. Питер ухмылялся в сторону Дерека, его глаза блестели.

 

Питер, не смотря на его злобный характер, умудрился влюбиться и влюбить в себя женщину. (Дереку она действительно нравилась, что значило - она слишком хороша для Питера). Она забеременела, когда они были молодыми, им было около восемнадцати, и у них родилась дочь, Малия. Они поженились, когда были в колледже, но, к несчастью, она погибла в автокатастрофе пару лет спустя. Питер стал ещё более несносным после смерти жены.

 

В данный момент, по мнению Дерека, Малия уж чересчур активно общалась со Стайлзом. Из всех кузенов Малия была одной из самых приятных. Это было удивительно, беря в расчёт, что она дочка Питера. Дерек был не против проводить с ней время, но он не был насколько привязан к ней, чтобы спокойно относиться к тому, что она флиртует со Стайлзом.

 

\- Не переживай,- прошептала ему Талия, когда поняла, куда смотрит Дерек,- я разобралась с Питером.

 

\- Что он хотел?

 

Талия закатила глаза.

 

\- Этот мужчина – мой младший брат, можно подумать, что он просто возьмёт трубку и попросит, когда ему что-то нужно, но он не любит показывать слабость. Бабушка и дедушка Малии пытались отсудить родительские права, пусть технически она и станет скоро взрослой. Уверена, Питер что-то сделал, чтобы вызвать на себя такой огонь. Но он хотел, чтобы я поговорила с судьёй, чтобы убедиться, что её от него не заберут. Также он узнал о Лоре и хотел использовать твою ситуацию, чтобы заставить меня уговорить её остаться с ним.

 

\- Господи, у него, блять, вообще нет совести,- раздражённо произнёс Дерек.

 

Талия начала отвечать, но её прервало появление тёти Цецилии. Обменявшись приветствиями, она тут же принялась показывать всем фотографии её внука, которые ей прислали после рождества. Сидевшая рядом с Дереком Кора выглядела абсолютно не впечатлённой уймой детских фото.

 

Чем больше Цецилия им показывала фотографий внука на своём телефоне, тем яснее Дереку становилось, насколько содержимое его телефона теперь стало посвящено Стайлзу. Все его фотографии были с Чарли и Стайлзом: как Стайлз играет в лакросс, как Стайлз дурачится, снимки Дерека, сделанные Стайлзом. Пусть изначально Стайлза силой втолкнули в его жизнь, но сейчас это стало намного большим – Стайлз умудрился просочиться во все сферы его жизни и нашёл там своё место.

 

Мгновение спустя когда Дерек встал из-за стола под предлогом того, что ему нужен новый напиток, откуда ни возьмись появился отец, а за ним следом Лора и Робби.

 

\- Знаю, что мы заплатили этой женщине тонну денег, чтобы она всё время делала роскошные фото, но можно мне моей камерой сделать фото всех своих детей, чтобы не ждать ещё шесть месяцев,- сказал Стивен, размахивая небольшой цифровой мыльницей. Кора и Дерек сразу встали рядом с Лорой и Робби, ожидая, когда Стивен включит камеру.

 

\- Стайлз, иди сюда!- вдруг воскликнула Лора, махнув ему рукой.

 

Стайлз поднялся и подошёл к ним, колеблясь.

 

\- Эм, ну я не…

 

\- Зачем нужен Стайлз для нашего семейного фото?- удивлённо спросила Кора.

 

\- Потому что последние месяцы он был почётным членом семьи Хейл,- объяснила Лора.

 

Сейчас он уж точно стал кем-то большим, чем просто почётным членом.

 

\- Всё в порядке, Лора…- снова заговорил Стайлз.

 

\- Он же просто тренируется с Дереком?- продолжила Кора, наморщив лоб.

 

\- Это моя свадьба, и, чёрт побери, я хочу, чтобы он был на фото!- раздражённо воскликнула Лора. Она яростно рванула вперёд, схватила Стайлза и впихнула его рядом с Дереком.- Если тебя это так беспокоит, то после мы сделаем ещё фото уже без него, Кора.

 

\- Ты иногда такая странная,- сдаваясь, произнесла Кора.

 

Дерек коснулся пальцев Стайлза и попытался сдержать смех. Робби же расхохотался.

 

\- А теперь, дети,- беспечно сказал Стивен, поднимая фотоаппарат,- прекратите ругаться. Стайлз помог мне закончить два последних кроссворда, Кора, он больше обо мне заботится, чем ты,- девушка закатила глаза.- Так, встаньте ближе и фотографируемся.

 

Они подвинулись ближе друг к другу, и все были на секунду ослеплены, когда сработала яркая вспышка.

 

Наконец, Дереку удалось сбежать из-за стола от семьи и обязанностей шафера и проскользнуть в пустовавшую смежную комнатку. Он потягивал свой напиток и слушал приглушенные крики, пение и биты музыки.

 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?- спросил Стайлз, внезапно появившись в комнате.

 

\- Прячусь. Я не могу долго выносить все эти расспросы родственников. Я знал, что увижу их слишком скоро после рождества.

 

Стайлз рассмеялся, а в главном зале заиграла новая песня. Музыка лилась, и Дерек вдруг спросил Стайлза:

 

\- Хочешь потанцевать?

 

Он не знал, зачем спросил. Возможно, во всем виновато заразительное веселье свадьбы. Возможно, тот факт, что он пил уже третий бокал виски с колой. Возможно, потому, что Стайлз выглядел чертовски хорошо.

 

Казалось, Стайлз растерялся, но кивнул и тихо произнёс:

 

\- Да, хочу,- а потом сделал шаг вперёд и нежно обхватил руками плечи Дерека,- имей в виду, я умею только раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, но…

 

\- Слава богу, что я тоже умею раскачиваться,- Дерек обхватил руками талию Стайлза и притянул его ближе.

 

Может быть, Дерек ещё не скоро погуляет на собственной свадьбе. Наверное, они со Стайлзом были странной парой, чья Связь слишком крепка. Скорее всего, их в будущем ждёт ещё много препятствий и трудностей, но сейчас он просто был счастлив, что у него это есть.

 

\- - -

 

Как только часы пробили двенадцать ночи и наступило восьмое апреля, Стайлзу пришло около пятидесяти сообщений от Скотта, все они в большой или меньшей степени несли послание «С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ» и смайлики с воздушными шариками.

 

00:01

Скотти Лучик Света МакКолл

> С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ

> 18 чувак!

> Теперь ты можешь покупать сигареты и голосовать и вступить в армию и всё такое

> С днём рождения!

 

Технически Стайлзу исполнится восемнадцать только в восемь часов утра семь минут, но он высоко ценил порыв Скотта.

 

Восемнадцать мало чем отличались от семнадцати – он был тем же Стайлзом, что и вчера. Всё ещё сражающимся с очередной видео-игрой, все ещё не дописавший сочинение по английскому, всё ещё почти без волос на лице. Всё равно, пусть даже он и не чувствовал за собой никаких изменений, год восемнадцатилетия должен был стать годом самых больших перемен в его жизни. Он вступил в Связь и скоро должен пройти регистрацию, вот-вот состоится его заключительная презентация, его последняя игра в лакросс, он закончит школу и уедет из дома, чтобы учиться в колледже. И он был почти уверен, что влюблён.

 

Стайлз быстро написал в ответ «спасибо» и продолжил играть, пока отец не зашёл к нему, что попрощаться перед ночной сменой. Перед тем как уйти, шериф обнял Стайлза, поздравил с днём рождения и пообещал вручить подарок, когда вернётся домой. Стайлз вскоре уснул под звуки вибрирующего телефона, принимавшего сообщения от Эллисон, Айзека, Киры, Лидии и Дэнни.

 

Стайлз проснулся от того, что его лежавший на прикроватном столике телефон тихо завибрировал. Он неловко повернулся в кровати и сонно копался в телефоне, пока, наконец, не обнаружил, что ему пришло уведомление из инстаграма. Он открыл приложение и обнаружил, что Эрика выложила фото, как Крошка Бойд играет с игрушкой, которую Стайлз подарил ему пару недель назад. Она оставила под нею подпись «Бойд Пятый скучает по дяде С и желает ему счастливого дня рождения!».

 

Чёрт, малыш был просто прелесть. Возможно, самый милый на всём свете.

 

Стайлз вполне мог не удержаться и украсть его, когда в следующий раз будет приглядывать за ним по просьбе Эрики.

 

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на часы – стрелки показывали тридцать четыре минуты одиннадцатого. Иными словами слишком рано, чтобы вставать в выходной день, на который пришёлся твой день рождения. Можно было поспать ещё хотя бы два часа.

 

Стайлз укутался в покрывала и снова закрыл глаза лишь для того, чтобы распахнуть их, когда зазвонил телефон. Со стоном и приглушённым проклятьем он ответил на звонок, стянув с себя покрывала наполовину.

 

\- Мы пойдём ужинать в закусочную, потом в тот новый клуб ненадолго, а затем в боулинг-клуб, чтобы попеть в караоке и покидать шары,- произнесла Лидия деловым тоном.- О,- добавила она, как будто вспомнив,- и с днём рождения.

 

\- Спасибо, Лидия, моя королева,- саркастично ответил Стайлз,- чтобы я делал без твоего контроля?

 

\- Будь готов к пяти, Скотт за тобой заедет. И будь добр, подбери приличный наряд. Никакой клетки, Стайлз.

 

Лидия повесила трубку, и Стайлз со вздохом присел на кровати. Теперь ему точно будет не уснуть.

 

Он потянулся, чтобы положить телефон обратно на ночной столик, но передумал в процессе. Он не стал убирать телефон и напечатал сообщение Дереку.

 

Этот сукин сын ещё даже не пожелал ему счастливого дня рождения.

 

10:50

> я требую чтобы мы увиделись сегодня

 

> Я уже к тебе еду.

> Я написал Скотту.

> Он сказал что у вас с друзьями сегодня планы на вечер.

> Поэтому я решил что заеду сейчас и вручу тебе подарок.

 

> ЧТО ЗА ПОДАРОК???????

 

> Нет.

 

> дерек!!!

> и с каких это пор вы переписываетесь со скоттом

 

> Мы не переписываемся. Но я взял его номер, когда мы в первый раз встретились.

> На всякий пожарный случай.

 

> скажи мне что ты мне подаришь

> пожалуйста!!! скажи

 

> Нет.

> И прежде чем ты попросишь снова…

> Нет.

 

> ты самый раздражающий на свете хмурый волк

 

> Хмурый волк?

 

> о оу чувак я забыл что никогда не звал тебя так в лицо

> это просто ласковое имя

> детка, сладкий и дорогуша не казались мне достойными тебя

> мне нравится любовь всей моей жизни но в итоге я передумал

 

> Я не собираюсь на это отвечать.

> Скоро увидимся.

> И с днём рождения, Стайлз.

 

\- Сдохните, твари!- кричал Стайлз, пока его персонаж в игре разрубил мачете кучу мышей одним махом. Он решил подождать Дерека в гостиной и расслабленно сидел на полу. От его ноутбука тянулся провод к телевизору.

 

Скрипнула дверь, и Стайлз услышал знакомый голос Дерека.

 

\- Во что, чёрт возьми, ты играешь?

 

\- Дерек! Привет! Я играю в [Dishonored](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dishonored), купил её на те деньги, что ты подарил мне на рождество. Я так много всего купил, и у меня ещё половина всё равно осталась.

 

\- Я рад слышать, что ты так ответственно подходишь к финансам.

 

\- Так вот,- продолжил Стайлз, проигнорировав реплику Дерека,- я играю за парня, который пытается спасти похищенную принцессу в мире, поражённом чумой. Крысы в основном плотоядные, так что надо убивать этих мелких уродцев. Великолепная игрушка.

 

Какое-то время Дерек наблюдал, как он играет.

 

\- В чём же смысл игры?

 

\- Чувак, я же только что тебе объяснил!

 

\- Именно поэтому я никогда особо не играл в видео-игры, когда был младше. Только с Лорой, когда она меня доставала. Именно благодаря ей я играю в PerfectDark лучше, чем ты.

 

\- Заткнись. К тому же тебе нравится StarTropics, не пытайся меня обмануть.

 

\- Это исключение,- фыркнул Дерек.- Меня мало интересуют видео-игры.

 

\- Знаю, чувак. Но я их очень люблю и, честно говоря, не чувствую никаких угрызений совести, заставляя тебя играть со мной.

 

Дерек хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди.

 

\- Я заметил.

 

\- Так, чувак, хватит трепаться, где мой подарок?

 

Стайлз повернулся, чтобы уставиться на Дерека, который опустил руки, его лицо нервно дёрнулось. Прежде чем Стайлз успел спросить почему, Дерек вернулся на крыльцо, что-то взял и вошёл обратно с небольшой собачьей переноской, на которую был прикреплён бант. Он поставил её перед Стайлзом и присел рядом с ним на пол.

 

\- Я знаю, что твой отец…

 

Стайлз зажал рукой рот Дерека. Стайлзу показалось, словно он не может дышать, когда он убрал ладонь от лица Дерека, открыл дверцу переноски и увидел маленького щенка лабрадора песочного цвета. Щенок посмотрел на него огромными круглыми глазами. Стайлз обхватил пальцами ошейник на шее щенка и прочитал:

 

Лола

Бикон-Хиллз, Калифорния

530-833-6965

 

\- Ты же постоянно жалуешься на Чарли,- выдохнул Стайлз.

 

\- Я и на тебя всё время жалуюсь,- не задумываясь, прокомментировал Дерек,- но это же не значит, что ты мне не нравишься. То же самое с моими сёстрами, родителями и Чарли.

 

Лола сделала шаг и облизнула пальцы Стайлза.

 

Стайлз обхватил рукой Дерека и поцеловал его. Дерек на секунду замер, а потом вернул поцелуй и обнял Стайлза за талию. Стайлз громко всхлипнул.

 

\- Ты в порядке?- неуверенно спросил Дерек.- Просто… по ощущениям ты счастлив.

 

\- Я понимаю, слышишь,- проскрипел Стайлз,- я же, блять, ненавидел тебя поначалу. Ну, по крайней мере, пока ты не предложил помочь мне с лакроссом. Но я хочу сказать, я понимаю теперь. То, что нам объясняли про баланс, почему мы связаны. Мы словно вместе плывём по течению, понимаешь? Я помогаю тебе не быть таким престарелым ворчливым роботом, а ты заставляешь меня взрослеть, когда мне это нужно. Как сейчас,- Стайлз указал на щенка,- я болтал и болтал о мечтах и ребёнке, а ты просто взял и подарил мне то, что будет принадлежать нам обоим, но о чём я смогу заботиться и с чем, понимаешь, я смогу сейчас справиться.

 

Стайлз с трудом представлял, как Дерек мог продолжать сидеть ровно с тем потоком эмоций, который он, наверное, чувствовал сейчас через Связь.

 

\- Я вообще-то об этом в таком ключе не думал,- осторожно ответил Дерек,- я просто…

 

\- Ты думал,- настаивал Стайлз,- но не осознавал. Ты просто не так хорошо умеешь слушать самого себя, чтобы понять это.

 

\- Я просто подумал, что надо избавить тебя от этого имени, которое ты вбил себе в голову. И чтобы ты перестал постоянно требовать сестру или брата для Чарли каждый раз, когда с ним играешь.

 

\- Чёрт возьми, какой же ты сентиментальный. Ты ведёшь себя типа ты крутой, но я вижу тебя насквозь, Дерек.

 

\- Чего ты там можешь ещё видеть, если ты чувствуешь мои проклятые эмоции через Связь.

 

\- Чувак, ты у нас спец по чувствам. На самом деле, я довольно редко чувствую твои эмоции,- после этого заявления Дерек стал выглядеть так, словно ему немного полегчало.- Когда ты её купил?- спросил Стайлз.

 

\- У сестры Бойда лабрадор только что ощенилась. Они раздавали щенков, и я спросил, можно ли мне взять одного. Я знаю, что твой отец против собаки, но ты вот-вот уедешь в колледж, и я подумал, что мог бы…

 

\- Меня везде приняли,- внезапно произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- Что?- непонимающе переспросил Дерек.

 

Стайлз, не потрудившись ответить, вместо этого взлетел вверх по лестнице и залез в нижний ящик своего рабочего стола, чтобы достать оттуда несколько конвертов. Он сбежал вниз по ступенькам и вернулся на то же место на полу, рядом с Дереком, который поглаживал по голове спящую Лолу. Стайлз осторожно взял Лолу и прижал её к себе.

 

Стайлз поступил везде, куда подавал документы, включая [Беркли](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82_%D0%B2_%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B8), [Орегонский университет](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82), [УКЛА](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82_%D0%B2_%D0%9B%D0%BE%D1%81-%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B5), [Браун](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82), [Принстон](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82), [Ратгерс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82), [Колумбию](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82), [Помону](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/California_State_Polytechnic_University,_Pomona)… и [Стэнфорд](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%8D%D0%BD%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82).

 

\- Господи боже, Стайлз,- проговорил Дерек, рассматривая конверты,- это, блять, невероятно. Что ты получил за [тест](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/SAT)?

 

\- 2370. Лидия получила 2400. Я, наверное, мог бы и лучше написать, но мне было жутко лень пересдавать тест и действительно к нему готовиться.

 

\- Мы никогда особо не говорили о твоей учёбе, и я знаю, что ты умный, но, блять, ты, очевидно, гений, не так ли? И то исследование, которое вы готовите с Лидией, не просто какой-то школьный проект, да?

 

\- Щенок и похвала - и всё в один день,- сказал Стайлз, обнимаясь с крошечным лабрадором.- Я умный, Дерек. И, на самом деле, это не важно,- он пожал плечами.- Ты один единственный человек, кому я это говорил. Ну, правда, отец знает. О, и, конечно, Скотт. И уверен, что Лидия уже всё узнала своими телепатическими способностями.

 

\- То есть технически я третий или четвёртый в списке,- сухо сказал Дерек.

 

\- Четвёртый или пятый, потому что первым я пошёл к маме, чтобы ей рассказать,- тихо пояснил Стайлз.

 

Дерек коснулся его руки.

 

\- Ты бывал во всех этих колледжах?

 

\- Не-а. Только Беркли и Стэнфорд.

 

\- И?

 

\- И что?

 

Дерек закатил глаза.

 

\- Ты выбрал Стэнфорд?

 

\- Наверное,- ответил Стайлз, обнимая Лолу. Он не хотел расставаться с ней, когда поедет жить в общежитии.

 

Общежитие. Чёрт.

 

\- Что мы будем делать?- еле слышно пробормотал Стайлз.

 

\- С чем?

 

\- Как же я уеду? Ты вернёшься в Сакраменто?

 

Дерек просто молча на него смотрел. Бедняга ненавидел разбираться в чувствах.

 

\- Честно говоря, Стайлз,- медленно ответил Дерек,- я не больше тебя знаю, как разбираться во всём этом дерьме. Но то, что я написал в письме, я действительно имел в виду. Поступай, как тебе нужно, и мы будем разбираться с этим. Хочу ли я вернуться в Сакраменто? Здорово снова быть рядом с Бойдом и Эрикой, но, блять, да. Я буду жить с родителями, пока мы не зарегистрируемся, потому что они настояли на этом, но потом - я сваливаю. Но я могу уехать туда, куда ты мне скажешь. Нам не нужно разбираться со всем этим сегодня. У нас ещё есть время. И, думаю, мы можем попросить совета у доктора Брэйден или доктора Моррелл, если он нам понадобится.

 

\- Думаю, мне нужно отправить ответ в Стэнфорд, пока я не начал сходить с ума,- беспечно ответил Стайлз.

 

\- Поторопись, пока они не передумали,- серьёзным голосом произнёс Дерек.

 

\- Засранец,- с нежностью проговорил Стайлз, безуспешно пытаясь толкнуть Дерека.

 

Дерек остался до четырёх, то читая, то обмениваясь колкостями со Стайлзом. И пусть последнее, чего хотел Стайлз, чтобы Дерек уходил, но после предупредительного сообщения от Скотта тот объявил, что ему пора. Стайлз подошёл вместе с Дереком к блестящей чёрной Камаро со стороны водителя. Он переминался с ноги ногу и ерошил волосы.

 

\- Я рад, что она тебе понравилась, Стайлз,- тихо произнёс Дерек, взяв свободную руку Стайлза и проведя большим пальцем по Метке.

 

\- Я влюбился в неё. И, если честно,- продолжил Стайлз, не в силах остановиться,- Дерек, я люблю тебя.

 

Он почувствовал, как от удивления слегка напряглось тело Дерека, и Стайлз быстро отпустил его руку, поворачиваясь к дому. Он не стал оглядываться назад на Дерека, зашёл в дом и тут же закрыл дверь, прислоняясь к ней. Помимо его заявления Дерек наверняка мог почувствовать все его эмоции (чёрт, он, скорее всего, мог даже почувствовать, как заходится его сердце), и, наверное, Стайлзу следовало бы запаниковать. Но когда он подошёл к Лоле, прижал её к своей груди, и она сонно закрыла глаза, то в этот момент он почувствовал, как что-то внутри него успокоилось. У него зашкаливал адреналин, и, вероятнее всего, ему не следовало убегать от Дерека, но ему стало настолько легче от того, что он наконец-то признался. В любом случае Дерек продолжит относиться к нему как раньше, словно ничего не произошло – когда Дерек не знал, как справляться с ситуацией, он просто её игнорировал.

 

Около часа спустя приехали друзья Стайлза и, ввалившись в гостиную, каждый из них уставился на спящего клубком на диване щенка.

 

\- Ты завёл собаку? Я думал, твой отец не разрешал тебе,- спросил Скотт, его лицо выглядело умильно растерянным.

 

\- Это подарок.

 

Лучший подарок в мире. Он со значением смотрел на Скотта, пока глаза друга не округлились, и тот не понял, от кого подарок. Он безумно хотел рассказать Скотту все подробности.

 

\- Кто, чёрт возьми, подарил тебе какого-то щенка?- изумлённо спросил Айзек.

 

\- Она не просто щенок! Её зовут Лола, и она моя малышка,- негодующе ответил Стайлз.

 

Видимо, шарф Айзека был слишком туго затянут, раз он так медленно соображал.

 

\- Она такая прелесть!- пискнула Кира, потянувшись, чтобы погладить её.

 

\- И Лола – очень милое имя,- добавила Эллисон, тоже подходя ближе к собачке.

 

\- Я так всегда и говорил, а мне не верили,- триумфально объявил Стайлз.

 

\- Потом назначим встречу с Прадой, Стайлз, но сейчас можем уже идти? Она выглядит достаточно взрослой, чтобы побыть одной, пока нас не будет, просто положи её в переноску.

 

Стайлз закатил глаза и пробормотал:

 

\- Снова руководишь,- а потом последовал её инструкциями и вместе со всеми вбился в машины Лидии и Эллисон. Они пошли в закусочную, о которой говорила Лидия, встретили там Дэнни и его бойфренда Итана, с которым он встречался с рождества, тот ходил в частную школу в соседнем округе. Итан привёл своего брата-близнеца Эйдена, которого с интересом стала изучать Лидия.

 

\- А Джексон?- прошептал ей Стайлз, когда они уселись за свой столик.

 

\- Как будто смотреть нельзя. И он сам решил не приходить, так что это его вина,- ответила она, взмахнув волосами.

 

Стайлз умял огромную порцию картошки завитками, прежде чем его вытащили из-за стола и привели в клуб, расположенный на краю города. Проходя глубже в зал, Стайлз наблюдал, как парочки одни за другими отправляются танцевать. Айзек и Эллисон первыми помахали ему и исчезли в толпе, следующими вскоре стали Скотт и Кира. Стайлз с ужасом понял, что медленно, но верно, его оставляют одного, и повернулся к Лидии, чтобы умолять не бросать его, но она уже уходила с Эйденом.

 

Он повернулся к Итану и Дэнни и увидел на лице последнего сочувственное выражение. Ему не нужно было сочувствия, потому что его вторая половинка не была рядом с ним – он хотел разделить с кем-то раздражение, что все друзья решили бросить его в день рождения. Прежде чем он успел это озвучить, выражение лица Дэнни сменилось на коварное, когда к ним подошёл парень с русыми волосами ростом немного ниже Стайлза.

 

\- Стайлз, это Аарон. Аарон - Стайлз,- познакомил их Дэнни, затем взял Итана за руку и повёл его в сторону.- Почему бы вам парни не потусоваться вместе?

 

О, чёрт, нет.

 

Парень, Аарон, улыбнулся Стайлзу.

 

\- Купить тебе выпить, именинник?

 

Они решили его свести? Скотт знал? Блять, ему стоило приложить больше усилий, чтобы это остановить. Или хотя бы предупредить Стайлза.

 

\- Спасибо, но нет.

 

Парень коснулся руки Стайлза. По незнанию он дотронулся прямо до Метки, и пусть она была скрыта под одеждой, Стайлза всё равно охватило колющее неприятное чувство.

 

\- Ну же, твои друзья сказали, что ты ни с кем не встречаешься.

 

\- Вообще-то встречаюсь.

 

Слава богу, парень отпустил его руку.

 

\- Ты что, правда, собрался врать? Или ты не по парням?

 

Назойливый засранец.

 

\- Я по парням. Хочешь покажу фото своего парня?

 

Возможно, это было безрассудно, но на данный момент он не мог сдержаться. И логика подсказывала, что самый действенный способ заткнуть парня - показать ему, каким сексуальным был Дерек Хейл. Запоздало он осознал, что, скорее всего, это был первый раз, когда он вслух назвал Дерека своим парнем. Он не был до конца уверен, что это даже было правдой, но на самом деле это не было важно.

 

Стайлз достал телефон, открыл фотоальбом, начиная листать, пока не наткнулся на рождественское фото с ним, Дереком и Чарли. Он сунул телефон в лицо Аарона.

 

\- Это он.

 

\- Блять, быть не может,- Аарон неверяще уставился на экран.

 

\- Но это так. Тут мы на рождество с нашей собакой, Чарли. А вот,- Стайлз перелистнул фото,- мы с его двумя сёстрами и зятем на свадьбе его старшей сестры,- Стайлз позволил Аарону сполна насладиться великолепным видом Дерека в смокинге, а затем пролистал фотографии дальше. Наконец, Стайлз остановился на одной из них.- Мы вместе занимаемся лакроссом, и я заставил его сделать селфи во время одной из тренировок.

 

\- Ничего личного, но как, чёрт возьми, ты заполучил такого парня? Ты, конечно, милый, но…

 

\- Но я не выгляжу как модель для нижнего белья? Всё дело в моей блестящей индивидуальности. И его склонности к неуклюжим парням.

 

\- Теперь мне не обидно, что ты мне отказал.

 

Стайлз фыркнул.

 

\- Это утешает, чувак, но мне, если честно, всё равно, обидно тебе или нет.

 

Стайлз направился на танцпол, не оглянувшись на Аарона, и решительно принялся за поиски Лидии, пока не нашёл её флиртующей с Эйденом у стены.

 

\- Я хочу уехать,- уверенно произнёс он.

 

Лидия была удивлена его тоном.

 

\- А ты…

 

\- Да, но я хочу уехать,- повторил он.

 

Он с большим удовольствием поиграет в боулинг, фокусируясь на том, чтобы совсем не продуть, чем будет практически девятым колесом, наблюдая, как все остальные в открытую хорошо проводят время, а ему приходится терпеть какое-то свидание вслепую. Если бы он хотел быть в этом клубе, то хотел бы быть с Дереком: танцевать с ним и не единожды как на свадьбе Лоры, доставать его, пока тот не купит ему выпить, просто быть с ним. Завтра, раздражённо подумал Стайлз, он заставит Дерека провести целый день с ним, Чарли и Лолой.

 

Рядом с ними появились Скотт и Кира, их дыхание немного сбилось после танцев. Скотт нахмурился, увидев выражение лица Стайлза.

 

\- Что такое?

 

\- Они попытались свести меня с одним из друзей Дэнни.

 

Очевидно, что Скотт ничего не знал об этом плане, потому что его глаза комично округлились и лицо приобрело шокированное выражение.

 

Стайлзу стало немного легче.

 

\- Мы тебе не говорили, Скотт, потому что все знают, как ты умеешь хранить секреты…

 

Прежде чем Лидия успела договорить, лицо Скотта приняло озабоченное выражение, и даже Лидия не смогла его остановить, когда он решительно принялся всех подгонять к выходу, включая и Айзека с Эллисон, которых они перехватили по пути.

 

В боулинг-клубе было намного спокойнее, и Стайлз почувствовал, как потихоньку его покидает раздражение. Его друзья не знали. Они была самонадеянны: если бы у него не было Дерека, он бы, наверное, с радостью дал Аарону шанс. Даже с восторгом. Но сейчас все будут лишь жалкими попытками заменить Дерека, и наверняка никто с ним сравниться не сможет.

 

Когда они делились на команды, Кира и Скотт решили выбрать караоке, а Эллисон подговорила Айзека поиграть в видео-игру, посвящённую охоте.

 

Дэнни повернулся к Стайлзу, когда Лидия поднялась, чтобы бросить шар.

 

\- Что произошло с Аараном? Я думал, вы двое повеселитесь.

 

\- Честно, чувак? Он не мой тип. Пришлось соврать, что у меня есть парень.

 

\- А кто твой тип?- полюбопытствовал Итан.

 

\- Высокие тёмноволосые красавчики,- он шутливо повторил слова Лидии, которые та произнесла в день их презентации. Его друзья не могли в полной мере оценить его слова.

 

\- Как избито,- ухмыльнувшись, произнёс Дэнни.

 

Лидия бросила шар, пару секунд он катился по дорожке, а затем выбил очередной страйк.

 

\- Чувак, я слишком быстро привязываюсь,- он подумал о том, как ему было плохо и больно, когда Дерек всё дальше и дальше улетал от него в Англию, а потом о мягком шёрстке ждущего его дома щенка.- Пусть это просто чтобы потусить на вечеринке, но мне нужен кто-то, кто захочет задержаться дольше.

 

И, если честно, ему просто был нужен Дерек.

 

* * *

 

«И теперь я, наконец, свободен и могу тебе сказать без страха и опасений всё, что чувствую в своём сердце».

 

Кассандра Клэр, «Адские механизмы»


	8. Часть VII

Стайлз сначала огляделся и только потом шмыгнул за школу. Он тут же заметил Дерека, который стоял, облокотившись на стену, и ждал его, как всегда выглядя сногсшибательно. Стайлз подбежал ближе и позвал его. Дерек поднял взгляд и улыбнулся той самой очаровательной улыбкой, о которой Стайлз мечтал, что однажды она будет направлена в его сторону. Он почувствовал, как его затапливает волна нежности к мужчине.

  

\- Он уже определился со стартовым составом?

  

\- Ещё нет, тренер всегда оттягивает до последнего момента.

 

 - Ты хорошо показал себя в последних играх… просто помни, над чем мы работали, и всё будет хорошо.

 

\- Кажется, меня сейчас вырвет,- простонал Стайлз.

 

Дерек беззаботно засмеялся и нежно притянул Стайлза к себе, проведя пальцами по его затылку.

 

\- Ты справишься. Удачи. Теперь иди, а то опоздаешь.

 

\- Я не шучу, обеденные макароны просятся наружу.

 

\- Иди уже, Стайлз.

 

Стайлз не хотя отпустил его и побежал к полю в противоположную от Дерека сторону. Он незаметно присоединился к команде, вставая рядом со Скоттом как раз к концовке интерпретации тренером речи из [“Дня независимости”](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C_%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8_\(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC\)). Он поднял взгляд на трибуны и увидел, как Дерек пробирается через людей, чтобы сесть рядом с Джоном. Ну, они притворялись, что Дерек помогает ему с лакроссом, отдавая долг отцу Стайлза, но всё равно он был немного шокирован. Обычно Дерек старался держаться подальше от трибун, чтобы избежать подозрений, особенно если брать во внимание, что Кора ходила на все игры Лэндона. Последняя, видимо, заметила Дерека, потому что поднялась со своего места и направилась к нему.

 

 - Ладно, парни,- закричал тренер, заставляя Стайлза снова сфокусироваться.- Это наш шанс. Эта игра может привести нас ещё ближе к чемпионству. Не облажайтесь. Особенно ты, Гринберг. Если облажаетесь, я заставлю вас всех нарезать круги после игры до тех пор, пока ваши ноги не превратятся в окровавленные обрубки. А теперь идите на поле и покажите этим избалованным сосункам из частной школы, где раки зимуют!

 

Тренер достал мятую бумажку из заднего кармана.

 

\- Стартовый состав: Уиттмор, Кресс…- пока тренер продолжал зачитывать имена, Стайлз наблюдал, как парни поворачиваются друг к другу, кивают, словно соглашаясь, что именно так и должно быть.-…Юкимура, Лэйхи, Махелани, МакКолл и Билински.

 

\- Что?- одновременно воскликнули Лэндон и Стайлз.

 

В последнее время Стайлз получал много игрового времени, даже во время игр на выбывание, но он обычно был во втором составе. По существу он был первым, кого выпускали на замену, но это же была наиважнейшая игра.

 

Тренер Финсток повернулся к Лэндону.

 

\- Вчера на тренировке он был в ударе, Кресс, и он единственный, кто к концу не выглядел так, словно готов умереть. Мне плевать, если парень принимает запрещённые препараты, он должен быть в стартовом составе. А теперь заткнулись и живо на поле!

 

Спасибо господу за Дерека и его сумасшедшие тренировки. Выкуси, Кресс.

 

«Циклоны Бикон-Хиллз» играли против «Частной школы Девонфорта», и с самого начала игра была грубой и контактной. Казалось невозможным совершить обводку, и нападающие получали мяч, чтобы через секунду его у них выбили. Каким-то чудом среди всего этого хаоса обеим командам как-то удалось набрать по четыре очка к тому моменту, когда на табло оставалось всего пять минут.

 

Секунды утекали, Стайлз подобрал оставшийся свободным мяч после столкновения с одним из полузащитников противника и побежал навстречу их вратарю. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог, вспоминая пробежки с Дереком: как он всегда старался угнаться за ним, когда они бегали по заповеднику. Стайлз рванул вперёд, умудрившись обогнать почти всех игроков обеих команд. Тем не менее, когда он оказался на расстоянии броска, справа возник огромный защитник. Где-то в отдалении он услышал, как тренер кричит, что было бы неплохо проверить его свидетельство о рождении.

 

Секунду Стайлз изучал парня и понял, что тот почти одной комплекции с Дереком. Стайлз стал вспоминать тренировки с Дереком и всем телом рванулся направо. Он почти ощутил, как вся толпа игроков качнулась в том же направлении, а он в то время повернулся влево и тут же бросил, пока вратарь ещё ничего не понял.

 

Мяч попал в цель, выводя Бикон-Хиллз вперёд, и окрашенные в красный и белый трибуны взорвались в ликовании. Стайлз мог отчётливо ощутить гордость и радость, исходившие от Дерека. От этого почему-то стало ещё приятнее. Стайлз вскинул руки и завопил, когда Скотт, Кира, Дэнни и несколько других товарищей по команде крепко его обняли.

 

Оставалось ещё пара минут, но, не смотря на несколько отчаянных попыток забить от Девонфорта, ни одна из команд не набрала больше очков, и Бикон-Хиллз победили.

 

Они поедут на игру за чемпионство штата.

 

Команда обнялась, прыгая вверх и вниз, крича от радости, и Стайлз готов был поклясться, что тренер плачет от радости. Стайлз тут же побежал к трибунам. Ему было всё равно, что отец сидел рядом с Дереком: он подпрыгнул и обнял своего суженого. Дерек крепко обнял в ответ и быстро поцеловал его волосы.

 

Должно быть, от него жутко несло потом.

 

\- Тебя не вырвало,- с улыбкой поздравил его Дерек.

 

\- Мне стыдно, что я каждый раз посылал тебя, когда ты заставлял меня пробежать лишний километр по заповеднику.

 

\- А когда ты называл меня уродом за то, что я заставлял тебя тренировать выходы один-на-один?

 

\- И это тоже.

 

Шериф закатил глаза, наблюдая их обмен нежностями и колкостями, но с радостью принял медвежьи объятия Стайлз, в которые тот его заключил после того, как отпустил Дерека.

 

\- Поздравляю, сын. Я так горжусь тобой,- сказал Джон Стайлзу, похлопав его по спине.

 

\- Стайлз!- он повернулся и увидел внизу трибун Скотта, который звал его обратно на поле. Стайлз отпустил отца и повернулся к Дереку.

 

\- Иди, празднуй с друзьями,- тихо сказал Дерек, коснувшись Метки на руке Стайлза.

 

Быстро махнув ему рукой, Стайлз последовал за Скоттом на ту часть поля, которая была далеко от фанатов и где после игры собралась команда и их друзья. Лэндон вышел вперёд, поднял над головой стик и закричал. Все игроки подняли руки, схватились за стик и соединились в одном общем крике. Стайлз схватился за него правой рукой, стоя рядом с Джексоном.

 

Джексон посмотрел на него с лёгким раздражением, что тот стоит так близко, но вдруг его лицо стало заинтересованным. У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, когда он осознал свою ошибку. Метки простирались низко, до запястья, и когда он поднял руку вверх, то рукав его формы задрался, открывая рисунок. Его как будто облили ледяной водой, и он отдёрнул руку от стика. Но Джексон опередил его, схватив его за запястье прежде, чем Стайлз успел отстраниться.

 

\- Джексон, пожалуйста,- тихо взмолился Стайлз,- пожалуйста, оставь это. Это касается не меня одного. Как бы ты меня не ненавидел, ты не можешь…

 

Джексон лишь усмехнулся ему своей ухмылкой засранца и произнёс:

 

\- Что-то скрываешь, Стилински?- затем ещё крепче схватил запястье Стайлза и быстро задрал рукав его формы, открывая извивавшеюся по руке Стайлза Метку.

 

\- Что ж, поглядите-ка, что ты, блять, скрывал, Стилински!

 

Те, кто находились ближе всего, обратили своё внимание, услышав Джексона, и тут же уставились на руку Стайлза. Как цунами, один за одним все поворачивались к ним, потрясённо замолкая, кроме Коры, которая ахнула.

 

На самом деле, было странно, что это не произошло раньше, но, чёрт возьми.

 

Все замерли, разглядывая Метку на руке Стайлза. Стайлз не шевелился, но, казалось, был готов в любой момент сорваться с места.

 

\- Ты связан,- вдруг выдохнула Лидия, нарушив тишину.- Не могу поверить, что не догадалась раньше. Теперь всё встало на свои места.

 

\- Вот почему ты пропускал школу,- тихо произнёс Айзек.

 

Стайлз продолжал молчать, замерев на месте и тяжело дыша. Скотт, казалось, не мог определиться: то ли ему как можно скорее увести Стайлза, то ли позволить ему сначала придумать какое-то оправдание.

 

\- Какого хера?- смеясь, произнёс Лэндон.

 

\- Я тебе никогда этого не прощу, урод,- негодуя, обратился к Джексону Стайлз, проигноровав всех остальных.

 

\- Разве не из-за этого ты нечестным путём получил преимущество? Супер силу или что-то в этом духе? Поэтому ты стал лучше играть в лакросс?- глумливо продолжил Джексон.

 

Можно было бы ожидать благодарности за то, что Стайлз выиграл для них игру, но, очевидно, от него этого не дождёшься.

 

Его товарищи по команде стали всё активнее переговариваться между собой и задавать вопросы, и Стайлз заметил, что его самые близкие друзья смотрели на него удивлёнными, но сочувствующими взглядами. Скотт оттолкнул Джексона, вступаясь за него, а Стайлз ответил, наблюдая, как Джексон оступается.

 

\- Нет, долбаный идиот, никакой супер силы у меня не появилось. Ты вообще в курсе о Связях? Кто-нибудь из вас в курсе? Может быть, у меня лишь немного быстрее ранка заживёт, если я порежусь. А играть лучше в лакросс я стал, потому что я, блять, тренировался постоянно.

 

\- Не могу поверить, что ты теперь проклят,- едва ли не прокричал откуда-то сзади Гринберг.

 

\- И с кем ты связан?- спросил один из девятиклассников, этот чёртов недоумок Лиам.

 

\- Нет,- выдохнул Стайлз.- Я никому из вас не скажу, с кем я связан. Никому. И это не проклятье.

 

\- Наверное, какая-нибудь ботанка девятиклашка, да, Стилински?- заржал Лэндон. Все остальная команда тоже расхохоталась, кроме Киры, Скотта, Дэнни и Айзека. Лидия и Эллисон, тревожно переглянувшись, отделились от собравшейся толпы.

 

\- Пошли, Стайлз,- наконец, произнёс Скотт,- просто уйдём отсюда.

 

\- Ну не знаю,- продолжил Лэндон, не обратив внимания на Скотта,- может, это и парень. Я всегда подозревал, что ты гей.

 

\- Какие-то проблемы?- спокойно спросил стоявшей рядом с ним Дэнни.

 

\- О, нет, конечно, нет, чувак,- поспешно ответил Лэндон, повернувшись к Дэнни.

 

\- И на что, чёрт побери, ты намекаешь, Лэндон?- вдруг воскликнула Кора.- Что ты, блять, пытаешься сказать?

 

Кора была бледна, её взгляд был прикован к одному только Стайлзу. Но она не смотрела на Метку, она уставилась на лицо Стайлза так, словно никогда его до этого не видела. Её лицо выражало тревогу и озарившее её осознание, что всё это значило.

 

Лэндон выглядел так, словно его весьма удивлял тот факт, что все стрелки внезапно перевели на него.

 

\- Что Стилински – тот ещё уродец. Я имею в виду, меня не удивляет, что именно он заработал Проклятье ещё в школе.

 

Внимание всех с шокирующей быстротой переключилось со Стайлза на ссорящуюся парочку.

 

\- Ты так ведёшь себя, будто это отвратительно. Мы все выпускники, и уже через год будем в возрасте вступления в Связь. И почему ты думаешь, что тебя минует эта участь? Никто не знает, с кем это случится и когда. Готова поспорить, в твоём случае карма будет той ещё сукой,- в запале произнесла Кора.- И как ты смеешь цепляться к Стайлзу? Потому что он умнее? Потому что он задвинул тебя в сегодняшней игре и по праву займёт твоё место в финале? Потому что он смешной, и людям он в самом деле нравится? Потому что моя семья ладит с ним, а тебя они ненавидят? Потому что ты завидуешь, что он вступил в Связь и снова обошёл тебя?

 

Лэндон безмолвно смотрел на неё. Команда тоже молчала, но в этот раз все просто боялись заговорить и ещё больше разозлить Кору. Стайлз почувствовал, как у него сам собой открывался рот, пока Кора защищала его.

 

\- Мы расстаёмся, Лэндон,- спокойно сказала Кора.

 

\- Что?!- неверяще выпалил Лэндон.

 

\- Ты не только недоумок, но ещё и глухой?- резко спросила Кора.

 

\- Карма уже за тебя взялась, чувак,- самодовольно проговорил Стайлз.

 

Кора закатила глаза и, сделав шаг вперёд, схватила его за руку.

 

\- Он пойдёт со мной,- сказала она Скотту и повела его с поля в сторону школы. Скотт неуверенно положил руку на плечо Стайлза, но стоило Коре смерить его фирменным взглядом Хейлов, как Скотт убрал руку, отпуская его.

 

\- Позвони мне потом, чувак,- встревоженно прошептал ему Скотт.

 

\- О, и Джексон,- когда Стайлза уже уводили, внезапно сказала Лидия, перекинув через плечо волосы,- мы тоже расстаёмся.

 

Краем глаза Стайлз увидел, как побледнел Джексон и принялся что-то шокировано бормотать.

 

Всё-таки в этой вселенной существовала какая-то справедливость.

 

Кора молча вела его, сжимая руку в стальной хватке. Они прошли мимо раздевалок и свернули налево в пустой сейчас класс. За ними захлопнулась дверь, и она повернулась в его сторону, чтобы снова уставиться своими широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами. Стайлз неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

 

\- Чувак - засранец, ты всё равно достойна лучшего,- нервно произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- Это же Дерек, да?- прошептала Кора.

 

Стайлз пару секунд подумал, стоит ли врать, но он понимал: Кора в конце концов всё узнает, и не хотелось бы, чтобы она его возненавидела, когда это всё-таки случится. Так что он кивнул.

 

\- Господи, теперь всё стало ясно!- Кора с таким облегчением вскинула руки, что теперь уже Стайлз удивлённо на неё уставился.

 

\- Блять, я знала, что он не мог так просто кинуть Пейдж! И он был так добр к тебе! И помогал с тренировками, это же полная чушь, Дерек никогда бы не стал таким заниматься. Когда это произошло?- озадаченно спросила Кора.

 

\- На твоей вечеринке перед началом учёбы,- ответил Стайлз, поражённый её реакцией.

 

Кора рассмеялась.

 

\- Это же я его заставила туда прийти, потому что Лора не смогла. О, он наверняка так злился на меня,- она замолчала.- Боже, наверное, это ужасно – быть связанным с Дереком. Он же такой… ворчливый и бесчувственный. Как вы вообще ладите?

 

Стайлз расхохотался, держась за живот, сложившись пополам от смеха.

 

\- Я нашёл подход к его ворчанию,- ответил Стайлз, когда отдышался,- и мы ладим намного лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Думаю, Связь помогает, но… мы чувствуем друг друга. В этом весь смысл.

 

\- Можно сказать, что у меня теперь ещё один брат,- с такой радостью произнесла Кора, чего Стайлз от неё не ожидал услышать.- Ну, я всё ещё зла, что из-за тебя потеряла Пейдж, но ты тоже ничего.

 

\- Честно говоря, я совсем не такого ждал, когда ты меня сюда привела,- признался Стайлз.

 

Кора фыркнула.

 

\- Семья для меня самое главное. А ты теперь один из Хейлов. Ты теперь часть семьи. Как я должна реагировать? К тому же, ты обыграл маму в монополию, мы годами ждали этого момента.

 

\- Ну,- сказал Стайлз,- спасибо, что заткнула Лэндона. Я мечтал увидеть это, наверное, с пятого класса, когда он уничтожил мой проект солнечной системы. Я провёл около пяти часов, подгоняя модели под верные размеры. И спасибо, что так восприняла это. Ну, я с этим ничего поделать не смог бы, но хорошо, что ты не против, понимаешь? Но не говори никому, что это Дерек. По крайней мере, до нашей Регистрации. Во-первых, он меня убьёт. Или придумает, как наказать, например, лишит меня Чарли. Во-вторых, не думаю, что мы готовы к тому, что все в Бикон-Хиллз будут знать: мы вряд ли спокойно переживём, если все городские старушки будут перемывать нам кости.

 

\- Клянусь, что буду молчать, Стайлз. На самом деле, обещаю, что даже семье не скажу, что знаю. Буду притворяться, что не в курсе,- Кора склонила голову на бок.- Я подозреваю, родители знают?

 

\- И Лора.

 

\- Серьёзно?! Он, блять, сказал Лоре, а мне нет?

 

\- Ну, вообще, она нашла нас после того, как всё произошло. Ей и Пейдж пришлось везти нас в больницу, так что Дерек не виноват, подруга.

 

Кора раздражённо всплеснула руками.

 

\- Всё равно. Не могу поверить, что все кроме меня знали, но что теперь поделаешь.

 

Связь, болезненно пульсировавшая после того как его схватил Джексон, отозвалась таким сильным всплеском тревоги, что у Стайлза закружилась голова. Он и забыл, что Дерек мог предельно ясно ощущать все его чувства, а последние непростые полчаса Дерек наверняка страдал от эмоциональной встряски.

 

Что значило – Дерек, скорее всего, решил, что Стайлз умирает или его жизни угрожает какая-то смертельная опасность.

 

\- Слушай, Кора, мне нужно позвонить Дереку. Я его практически в мясорубку отправил, он уже, наверное, на пути к инфаркту.

 

Кора пожала плечами.

 

\- Конечно, как скажешь,- сказала она, а потом ущипнула его за руку,- увидимся, Стайлз. Скорее всего, увидимся у нас дома, когда ты будешь липнуть к моему брату.

 

Он открыл дверь, помахав ей свободной рукой. Он рванул через дверной проём и побежал к своему шкафчику, чтобы достать из сумки телефон. В раздевалки, к счастью, никого не было – свой лимит пристальных взглядов он на сегодня исчерпал.

 

21:03

Дерек Хейл

> Что, чёрт возьми, творится?

 

21:07

Дерек Хейл

> Стайлз

> Ты паникуешь

 

21:15

Пропущенный вызов – Дерек Хейл

 

21:21

Пропущенный вызов – Дерек Хейл

 

21:24

> Я блять убью тебя за это

 

21:36

Пропущенный вызов – Дерек Хейл

 

21:42

Дерек Хейл

> Если ты мне не ответишь в ближайшее время, я позвоню твоему отцу

 

Стайлз тут же нажал на вызов, и спустя всего один гудок Дерек взял трубку.

 

\- Я убью тебя, Стайлз.

 

\- Знаю, Дерек, прости, но у меня произошло кое-что ужасное, слышишь? Пощади меня. Мы праздновали, и они увидели мои Метки. Но они не знают про тебя,- уверил его Стайлз, говоря как можно только быстро,- но Лэндон, Джексон и остальные подонки из нашей команды стали вести себя как уроды. Я ничего не мог поделать, чувак, всё произошло за секунду. Джексон просто схватил меня. Но Кора меня практически спасла – она послала Лэндона, кстати, знаю, ты порадуешься этому. А сейчас всё уже закончилось.

 

\- Стайлз,- больным голосом произнёс Дерек,- ты в порядке?

 

\- Да, чувак, палки и камни могут сломать мне кости, но слова никогда не причинят мне боль. Блять, это было отвратительно, и на секунду мне показалось, что я готов сквозь землю провалиться, но сейчас, думаю, я в порядке.

 

\- Я с первой минуты ненавидел этого Лэндона.

 

\- Ну, будем честны, я почти уверен, что ты и меня поначалу ненавидел,- беззаботно произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- Я никогда тебя не ненавидел. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты исчез.

 

\- Звучит намного приятнее,- сухо ответил Стайлз.

 

\- Кора за тебя вступилась?

 

\- Видимо, она прониклась ко мне после того, как я столько времени торчал где-то у неё под боком,- сказал Стайлз, надеясь, что его ложь не передалась сквозь Связь.

 

\- Теперь все в школе узнают,- встревоженно продолжил Дерек.

 

\- О да, со школой будет полный кошмар,- признал Стайлз,- но, честно говоря, наверное, будет не намного хуже, чем есть сейчас.

 

\- Прости, Стайлз. Если бы я мог, я бы измолотил этих козлов.

 

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, Дерек. Вся слава достаётся Джексону. Ну, в любом случае, мы скоро пройдём Регистрацию. И, кроме того, сегодня я забил гол, благодаря которому мы вышли в финал, так что ничто меня сейчас не может расстроить.

 

\- Ты сегодня действительно хорошо играл, Стайлз,- с языка Дерека это можно было перевести как «Ты был неповторим сегодня, Стайлз, и я ужасно тобой горжусь».

 

\- Чёрт, как бы я хотел что-то сделать, чтобы всё изменить,- повторил Дерек.

 

\- Ну, нам придётся мириться с тем, что есть. Нам бы стоило уже привыкнуть к этому, если на чистоту.

 

\- Так ты пойдёшь сегодня праздновать с командой?

 

\- О, ну уж нет,- рассмеялся Стайлз,- они все смотрели на меня так, словно я цирковое животное. К тому же, мне совсем не хочется в ближайшее время иметь дело с Лэндоном или Джексоном, пусть даже их женщины и поставили их на место.

 

\- Тогда мы сами должны отпраздновать.

 

\- Картошка из закусочной… с молочным коктейлем?

 

\- Если ты этого хочешь.

 

Стайлз победно вскинул кулак.

 

\- Чёрт, да. Встретимся там через десять минут. А теперь мне надо позвонить Скотту и сообщить ему, что я живой.

 

Стайлз быстро повесил трубку и, набирая номер Скотта, чувствовал, как Связь пульсирует разными эмоциями – сильными, нежными, радостными. Он успокоился, ощущая себя как за каменной стеной.

 

\- - -

 

Школа стала для Стайлз настоящей пыткой.

 

Лэндон Кресс, Джексон Уиттмор и остальная их компания затеяли против Стайлза целый крестовый поход, чтобы как можно больше усложнить ему жизнь. Отчасти, их гнев можно было объяснить потерей их вторых половинок, которых они слишком боялись, чтобы мстить им. По сравнению с ними Стайлз был лёгкой добычей.

 

Стайлз даже не пытался скрывать происходившее в школе, он знал, что Дерек мог почувствовать сопровождавшие его целый день тревогу и раздражение. Вместо этого Стайлз постоянно писал ему, матерясь и жалуясь на реакцию школы на его Метки. Всё дошло до того, что Стайлз в один момент не мог сказать ничего кроме «блять».

 

Дерека заебало постоянно переживать из-за этого. Он ненавидел тот факт, что Стайлза донимают.

 

Слава богу, что друзья Стайлза оказывали ему всестороннюю поддержку. Дерек был почти уверен: единственная причина, по которой Стайлз не сошёл с ума – потому что самые близкие его люди полностью приняли тот факт, что он вступил в Связь. Никто из них не требовал рассказать, с кем он связан, и задавали только безобидные вопросы. Дэнни не общался с Джексоном, и даже Кора проводила время со Стайлзом в попытке прекратить агрессию.

 

Но к пятнице Дереку надоели все эти дурацкие школьные игры, а он технически даже не принимал в них участие. Вся эта ситуация была полной хренью, если брать во внимание, что старшеклассники всего лишь через несколько месяцев поступят в колледж и сами потенциально смогут вступить в Связь. Дебилы.

 

Нужно было что-то предпринять.

 

Он никогда не отличался рассудительностью. Он делал то, что считал логичным, но это не всегда было целесообразным, как обычно говорила ему Пейдж. Но в данный момент Дерек решил, что существует лишь один подходящий план действий – пойти в школу и встретиться с мерзавцами лицом к лицу. Плевать на конфиденциальность.

 

Дерек проскользнул мимо одного из корпусов школы рядом с кафетерием. Только что закончился обед, и он медленно просматривал толпу учеников, расходящихся из столовой по классам. Его главной целью был Лэндон, но Джексон тоже бы подошёл. К несчастью, ни одного из них не было видно, и он сомневался, что смог бы прокрасться по коридорам школы и не вызвать подозрений. На краю двора он вдруг увидел парня, игравшего вместе со Стайлзом в лакросс, на которого всегда орал Финсток. Дерек был почти уверен, что он был одним из прихвостней Лэндона. Он – как же его звали? – мог сгодиться.

 

Гринфилд? Гринстоун? Гринвелл? Гринберг?

 

Гринберг, точно.

 

Дерек поспешно рванул к парню и утянул его за здание. Парень пискнул, когда Дерек толкнул его к стене.

 

\- Ты Гринберг, да?

 

Парень отчаянно закивал, казалось, он вот-вот готов обмочить штаны. Дерек закатил глаза.

 

\- Ты один из идиотских последователей Лэндона и Джексона? Превращаешь жизнь Стайлза Стилински в ад?

 

\- У него же Проклятье,- поспешно пропищал парень, как будто это всё объясняло.

 

\- Мне похер. Вот что ты сделаешь. Ты скажешь Лэндону, что до тебя дошли слухи: Талия Хейл знает о том, как он пробирался в комнату Коры по ночам…

 

Она не знала, но, к сожалению, Дерек знал. Ещё один минус жизни в родительском доме – он узнавал вещи, которых знать не желал.

 

-…и если он не оставит в покое Стилински, то она обязательно поделится своими знаниями с его в высшей степени консервативными родителями. А ты,- добавил Дерек, пока Гринберг трясся от страха,- не скажешь Лэндону, что это я тебе сообщил. Ты просто передашь моё послание, а потом оставишь Стилински в покое.

 

\- Я даже не знаю, кто ты такой,- проскулил Гринберг.

 

\- Отлично,- непоколебимо произнёс Дерек.- Ну, ты же всё сделаешь?

 

\- Да! Да, прямо сейчас. Да, да, сделаю.

 

Дерек отпустил его, и Гринберг рванул в сторону классов. Глупая молодёжь. Телефон зазвенел, Дерек опустил взгляд и увидел сообщение от Стайлза.

 

13:15

Стайлз Стилински

> чувак я знаю ты в школе

> ты же помнишь что я чувствую когда ты близко?

> сталкер

 

> Мне нужно было кое о чем позаботиться.

 

> пожалуйста скажи что ты никому не перегрыз глотку

 

> Нет. Надеюсь, что лишь до смерти кое-кого напугал.

 

> я ценю заботу но

> я сам могу за себя постоять чувак

> я просто пытаюсь их игнорировать

> не хочу радовать этих уродов

 

> У тебя же варит котелок, Стайлз?

 

>…это вопрос с подоплёкой?

 

> Если бы у меня был компромат на Лэндона Крэсса и я бы мог повлиять на него

> Было бы разумным использовать это?

 

> компромат?

 

> У нас дома тонкие стены.

 

> о нет не надо никаких деталей

 

> Я ещё один раз поймал его с косяком за нашим домом.

> Мне плевать, что сработает, лишь бы он заткнулся.

> Я знаю, что ты можешь постоять за себя.

> Но мне уже давно хотелось поставить его на место.

 

> помогло?

 

> Очень. Как думаешь, Скотт отпустит тебя в этот пятничный вечер?

> Если ты не против.

 

> да это была тяжёлая неделя

> я приеду после школы

> кстати кого ты напугал то

 

> Гринберга

 

> хахахахаха классика жанра

 

Дерек вернулся домой, чувствуя себя намного уверенней, чем за всю предыдущую неделю. Через Связь Дерек чувствовал, что Стайлз успокоился, и наконец-то смог заняться своим последним бухгалтерским проектом, пока система не начала глючить. (Снова). Он вздохнул – вселенная, видимо, считала своим долгом издеваться над ним,- и набрал Кали. Он попросил её прямой номер, чтобы не пришлось сначала общаться с Мередит.

 

\- Чёрт возьми, Хейл, что ты творишь с моей техникой?

 

\- Ничего, Кали. Не моя вина, что ты дала мне убогий ломаный компьютер.

 

\- Завали. Потерпи пока, а потом, когда приедешь перед поездкой в Нью-Йорк, то я выдам тебе новый.

 

Дерек замолк.

 

\- Нью-Йорк?

 

\- О,- в трубке раздались треск и шум, Кали с чем-то возилась на другом конце провода.- У меня нет на это времени. Поговори с Линетт.

 

Кали тут же переключила его, и в трубке заиграла музыка. Спустя минуту Линетт ответила.

 

\- Линетт Спейтс.

 

\- Линетт, это Дерек. Что за дела с Нью-Йорком?

 

Линетт вздохнула.

 

\- Я надеялась, что смогу лично тебя убедить. Знаю, что ты нервничал из-за Северной Каролины, хотя у Стайлза только кровь из носа шла в ту неделю, но у нас очень важная презентация через пару дней в Нью-Йорке.

 

\- Через пару дней!

 

Она собиралась ждать до последнего момента, а потом сыграть на его чувстве вины и заставить его поехать, чёрт её дери.

 

\- Ты поедешь?

 

\- Сперва мне нужно поговорить со Стайлзом,- застонал Дерек.

 

\- Хорошо. Он согласится,- заметила Линетт и потом быстро повесила трубку.

 

Дерек положил телефон и услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Он прошёл в гостиную и увидел там Кору, Стайлза… и Лидию Мартин.

 

Сегодняшний день продолжал «радовать»… что было печально потому, что начинался он вполне неплохо.

 

\- Посмотри-ка, кто приехал в одно время со мной,- сказала Кора, ухмыляясь,- я решила их впустить. Желаю весело провести время,- она подмигнула Стайлзу и бегом поднялась по лестнице на второй этаж.

 

Что за херня? Почему она так себя вела?

 

Ужасающая мысль возникла в его сознании. Что если…?

 

\- Дерек, помнишь Лидию?- нервозно спросил Стайлз, беспокойно ёрзая.

 

\- Да,- медленно ответил Дерек, наблюдая за самодовольным выражением лица рыжей девушки.- Зачем ты здесь, Лидия?

 

\- Я напросилась. Хотела официально познакомиться с тобой как с парой Стайлза,- без запинки произнесла Лидия, пока Стайлз нездорово бледнел.- Было очевидно, с кем он связан,- продолжила Лидия,- но я предполагаю, что вы решили всё скрывать до Регистрации.

 

Что ж, Дерек полагал, ничего странного в том, что эта гениальная девушка была достаточно наблюдательной, чтобы понять. Честно говоря, из всех окружающих, кто мог узнать, Лидия меньше всего его волновала. Он больше переживал за своих родственников и друзей. Очевидно, что это повлияет на Стайлза, но Дерек едва знал девушку… и он был почти уверен – Стайлз был рад, что она знает.

 

Стайлз обхватил голову руками и застонал.

 

\- Я знал, что ты догадалась, но я всё-таки надеялся, что ошибаюсь. И тебе не придётся долго ждать, мы скоро зарегистрируемся. Мы вступили в Связь на…

 

\- На вечеринке перед школой. Да, всё встало на свои места, когда я увидела Метку,- подтвердила Лидия, садясь на диван и сигнализируя парням сделать то же самое.

 

Дерек нерешительно присел на край дивана, и тут его подвергли допросу. Лидия не стеснялась спрашивать о личном, Дерек не стеснялся молчать или просто хмыкать, а Стайлз не стеснялся вставлять саркастичные комментарии. Спустя, казалось, вечность со второго этажа спустилась Кора и милостиво прервала бомбардировку вопросами.

 

\- Эй, Лидия, пошли по магазинам за платьями? В бутике в центре распродажа. Линдси мне только что написала.

 

Лидия тут же вскочила с дивана, хватая сумку.

 

\- Да, конечно. Мне как раз нужно платье на выпускной,- она повернулась и прошептала Дереку,- на твоём месте я бы хорошо с ним обращалась. Я знаю много незаметных способов отравления.

 

Они с Корой направились к дверям. Напоследок Кора повернулась, широко улыбаясь.

 

\- Оставляем вас вдвоём, вы ведь дружите втайне от всех. Дом в вашем распоряжении. Не увлекайтесь слишком,- скромно сказала она, выходя на улицу, Лидия придержала для неё дверь.

 

О, она знала. Она знала. Теперь обе его сестры будут издеваться над ним.

 

Он повернулся и смерил Стайлза гневным взглядом. Стайлз лишь театрально пожал в ответ плечами.

 

\- Как насчёт незапланированной тренировки по лакроссу? Я знаю, что ты ловишь кайф от режима, но…

 

\- За это тебе придётся пробежать лишний круг,- с нежностью произнёс Дерек, когда они направились к задним дверям.

 

В следующие несколько дней Стайлз почти вернулся к своему обычному счастливому состоянию, от чего Дерек испытывал чувство невероятного облегчения. Лэндону, видимо, всё рассказали, потому что парни оставили Стайлза в покое, и улюлюкание превратилось в любопытствующее перешёптывание. Что касается Лидии, то Стайлз был так рад поделиться с нею, что Дереку приходилось прилагать особые усилия и игнорировать его эмоции.

 

Как бы то ни было, в день, когда Дереку нужно было улетать в Нью-Йорк, Стайлз вёл себя странно. Связь казалась натянутой и непривычной, и пусть даже Стайлз говорил, что ему не нужно заезжать к Стилински перед вылетом, Дерек примчался, вошёл внутрь и ворвался в комнату Стайлза. Тот сидел за столом, угрюмо уставившись на экран компьютера. Он подпрыгнул, когда увидел Дерека и быстро закрыл ноутбук.

 

\- Я не твои фотографии изучал. Я не такой сталкер как ты,- тут же произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы повторилось то дерьмо с Англией,- угрожающе низким голосом проговорил Дерек. Стайлз поднялся и взглянул на него, нервно перебирая пальцами.- Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Ты был в порядке, когда я ездил в Монтану и Северную Каролину. Ты сам велел мне ехать в Нью-Йорк. Я же знаю, что ты теперь принимаешь все меры предосторожности, но я не сяду в самолёт, если что-то не так…

 

\- Ты меня любишь?- вырвалось у Стайлза.

 

Дерек замер.

 

\- Я имею в виду,- поспешил продолжить Стайлз,- я говорил, что люблю тебя. И ты не ответил, что нормально, но ты ходил в школу, рискуя тем, что тебя арестуют, чтобы напугать моего одноклассника и отвадить этих уродов. А я просто смотрел документальный фильм об авиакатастрофах и думал, как просто ты можешь упасть и погибнуть…

 

Дереку следовало бы отключить чёртов исторический канал, Стайлза всегда легко увлекали эти проклятые документальные фильмы.

 

-…и у меня заболели Метки, а затем я задумался и понял, что ты не ответил мне взаимностью, и как ужасно будет, если ты погибнешь в авиакатастрофе… ну, я понимаю, что чисто статистически ты не погибнешь, но суть в том…

 

\- Стайлз,- воскликнул Дерек,- конечно, я тебя люблю! Ты что не чувствуешь это через Связь? Я даже люблю те твои черты, которые не выношу!- вообще-то, он не хотел это говорить, но сейчас, наверное, было самое время.

 

\- Но ты чувствуешь это только из-за Связи?- тихо спросил Стайлз.

 

\- Нет! Только из-за тебя!- отчаянно ответил Дерек. О нет, он не хотел этого.

 

Стайлз только недоверчиво смотрел на него, и Дереку пришлось неохотно продолжить.

 

\- Конечно, дело и в Связи тоже! Иначе мы бы просто не познакомились. Но Связь не заставила меня влюбиться в тебя! Я, блять, сам с этим справился.

 

\- Так что… мы встречаемся?

 

\- Стайлз,- устало произнёс Дерек,- а чем ты думал, мы занимаемся всё это время?

 

\- Сосуществуем как товарищи по несчастью? Два друга, которых свела Вселенная? Ты не можешь утверждать, что это было очевидно! Что касается эмоций, то в них ты как каменная статуя.

 

\- Господи, я связан с идиотом. Стайлз, я не признаюсь всем подряд в любви. Но мы с тобой путешествовали, проводили время вдвоём каждую субботу, я приходил в твоё кафе, когда ты работал, мы вместе смотрели кино. Я, блять, часами играл с тобой в видео-игры. Я купил тебе собаку.

 

\- Так ты мой парень?

 

Сдаваясь, Дерек обхватил руками голову.

 

\- Конечно, если ты хочешь называть это именно так.

 

\- Да, я хочу этого.

 

\- Я твой парень,- раздражённо ответил Дерек.

 

Связь довольно отозвалась.

 

Стайлз замер.

 

\- Погоди. Ты спрашивал, могу ли я это почувствовать. А ты мог чувствовать сквозь Связь, что я люблю тебя всё это время?

 

\- Да.

 

\- О, блять. Мне было бы стыдно, но, видимо, сейчас это уже не важно,- Стайлз обвил руками шею Дерека, быстро и страстно его поцеловал, а потом отстранился.- Ладно, теперь можешь идти.

 

\- Ты серьёзно?- недоверчиво спросил Дерек.

 

Стайлз вскинул бровь.

 

\- Хочешь продолжить этот разговор о наших чувствах? Можем лечь, обнявшись, на кровати и шептать друг другу разную чушь, пока твой самолёт улетает без тебя.

 

Дерек вскинул руки.

 

\- Это ты себя вёл по-дурацки, не я!

 

Стайлз откинулся на спинку своего стула и широко улыбнулся Дереку.

 

\- Ты меня любишь, а теперь проваливай.

 

Дерек мгновение смотрел на него, потом подошёл к Стайлзу, чтобы коротко его обнять, и вышел из комнаты.

 

Во время поездки, когда Кали спросила, как поживает его бойфренд с кексами, Дерек просто ответил:

 

\- Он в порядке.

 

Линетт понимающе ухмыльнулась в его сторону.

 

Обратный рейс в Калифорнию приземлился достаточно поздно, и Дерек решил остаться на ночёвку в своём доме в Сакраменто, а в Бикон-Хиллз поехать утром. Оставив сумки в спальне и спустившись вниз, чтобы перекусить, Дерек услышал, как кто-то стучит во входную дверь.

 

Если это свидетели Иеговы, он не собирался миндальничать и разорвал бы все их листовки, глядя им прямо в глаза.

 

Он раздражённо распахнул дверь и предстал лицом к лицу с очень решительно настроенным Стайлзом, который держал в руке прозрачный пакет со смазкой и презервативами.

 

Тонкий намёк, Стайлз. Очень тонкий.

 

\- Мы же теперь встречаемся,- бескомпромиссно произнёс Стайлз, проходя в дом.

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Всё равно это должно было произойти миллион лет назад. Например, в доме на пляже.

 

\- Мы не будем это делать. Твой отец меня убьёт.

 

\- Он ничего не знает, если ты ему не скажешь! Я-то точно не собираюсь это делать!

 

\- Родители всегда каким-то образом всё узнают,- мрачно произнёс Дерек.

 

\- Ты тогда у меня дома был очень даже за, пока не поехали в больницу к ребёнку!

 

\- Это потому, что ты, блять, умеешь меня увлечь.

 

Стайлз подошёл к нему вплотную.

 

\- Послушай, мне теперь восемнадцать…

 

\- Я это знаю, но дело же не в этом.

 

\- Я тебя люблю,- просто произнёс Стайлз,- и я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу этого.

 

Дерек тоже этого хотел. И, боже, как же он любил стоящего сейчас рядом с ним парня. Казалось, что сейчас наконец настало то время, но он не мог преодолеть терзающие его сомнения… это будет самым последним важным изменением в их отношениях, и эта мысль едва не сводила его с ума.

 

\- Мы могли бы подождать Регистрации,- тихо проговорил Дерек.

 

\- Чувак, это так банально – ждать Регистрации,- он задрал футболку Дерека и запустил пальцы в дорожку волос, скрывающуюся под его нижним бельём.

 

\- Ебать, Стайлз,- отчаянно застонал Дерек.

 

\- Этого-то я и добиваюсь,- ответил Стайлз, широко улыбаясь.

 

Дерек обхватил голову руками.

 

\- Это избитая дурацкая шутка, Стайлз.

 

\- Послушай,- дразняще произнёс Стайлз,- я иду в спальню. Либо мне поможет моя рука, либо ты. Но я кончу сегодня. Если не захочешь присоединиться, то гарантирую, что буду особенно громко выражать свои эмоции, занимаясь своими грязными делишками.

 

У Дерека уже почти стоял от одних только разговоров. Боже, его выдержке не позавидуешь, потому что похоть Стайлза вкупе с его решительным настроем в полной мере атаковали его через Связь.

 

\- Я не буду тебя сегодня трахать,- сказал Дерек и продолжил, когда Стайлз открыл рот для возражений,- но, наверное, смогу отсосать. Или отдрочить. Просто… я бы не стал начинать с самого главного. Чтобы мы сначала узнали друг друга.

 

Не смотря на всю уверенность и настойчивость Стайлза, казалось, он не ожидал получить согласие. Он замер слегка, приоткрыв рот и широко распахнув глаза.

 

\- О, точно, ты же тоже первый раз с парнем.

 

Дерек закатил глаза и нежно коснулся пальцами подола футболки, едва доходящей до его бёдер. Дерек схватил ткань и потянул её вверх. Стайлз, который, казалось, ещё не верил в реальность происходящего, не сразу понял, что нужно делать, и с секундным опозданием поднял руки, позволяя Дереку снять с него футболку. Дерек смотрел на его подтянутое стройное тело, а потом поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с тёплыми глазами цвета мёда, которые завораживали его все эти месяцы. Стайлз нервно ёрзал под его пристальным вниманием, но замер, вздрогнув, когда Дерек нежно прикоснулся ладонью к гладкой коже его груди. Тепло расходилось от его пальцев, судорожно бьющееся сердце Стайлза вибрацией отдавалось в его тело, все мышцы были напряжены. Он провёл пальцами выше, касаясь Меток, которые не трогал раньше, и остановился на той, что была на самом сердце.

 

Стайлз был прекрасен, и Дереку было едва ли не больно от того, как сильно он его любил.

 

\- Я знаю, что я не Пейдж.

 

\- Я и не хочу, чтобы ты был Пейдж,- ответил Дерек. Осознание этого укололо, но это была истинная правда.

 

\- Ты же в курсе, что ты не Кейт, верно?- робко спросил Стайлз.

 

\- Я это знаю,- ответил Дерек, встречая взгляд Стайлз.- Это только… мы сейчас.

 

\- Только мы,- повторил Стайлз, когда Дерек нежно поцеловал его за ухом.

 

Стайлз становился всё увереннее, чем дольше Дерек ласкал его тело, и, наконец, он многозначительно уставился на выпуклость в штанах Дерека.

 

\- Знаешь, мы могли бы заняться этим вопросом. И я в голом виде совсем не так хорош как ты, так что нужно побыстрее решить эту задачку.

 

\- Ты сам ещё в одежде.

 

\- Ну, и это решаемо,- съязвил Стайлз, начиная с силой подталкивать Дерека к спальне.

 

\- Когда ты всё снимешь, я весьма уверен в том, что захочу тебе отсосать.

 

Стайлз споткнулся от шока и вскрикнул, когда Дерек поймал его. Дерек расхохотался, а Стайлз простонал:

 

\- Ты не можешь так просто говорить такое.

 

\- Я больше не планирую ничего говорить,- легкомысленно прокомментировал Дерек.

 

Стайлз расплылся в улыбке и потянулся рукой, чтобы снова устроить ладонь над ширинкой Дерека.

 

\- Что ж, Хейл, давай.

 

Дерек нежно сжал пальцы Стайлза, и они пошли вверх по лестнице.

 

Позже, когда они, тяжело дыша, лежали в развороченной постели, Стайлз повернулся лицом к Дереку.

 

\- Знаешь,- лениво проговорил Стайлз, пока Дерек, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, целовал его плечо,- я почему-то не могу поверить, что Метки не выросли. Ну, сперва было объятие, потом поцелуй… можно было сделать вывод, что следующим будет секс.

 

Дерек лишь пожал плечами. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет понять Связь, и уж сейчас у него точно не было сил, чтобы пытаться разгадать её загадки.

 

Стайлз снова повернулся к Дереку и произнёс:

 

\- Знаешь, ты так же великолепен обнажённым, как я и предполагал. И боже, твой член. Мне вообще во всём так повезло.

 

Дерек заглянул в медовые глаза Стайлза, которые сейчас были сонными и довольными, и, почувствовав всепоглощающее тепло Связи, стал круговыми движениями поглаживать бедро Стайлза.

 

\- Ты идеален, Стайлз.

 

Внезапно Стайлз встрепенулся.

 

\- Боже мой, я же теперь не девственник! Наконец-то, а то я думал, что это на самом деле никогда не произойдёт. Думал, что мне придётся довольствоваться пересказами успехов Скотта.

 

Дерек закрыл глаза и покачал головой.

 

\- Технически, смотря что ты считаешь девственностью.

 

\- Ну да, и я считаю, что моя целка была сбита. Всё, конец, шах и мат. Моя девственность ушла в небытие, корабль невинности уплыл в…

 

\- Сам не знаю как, Стайлз,- сухо прокомментировал Дерек,- я умудряюсь говорить, что ты идеален, пусть даже мне приходится постоянно слушать твой бред. Очевидно, Связь лишила меня рассудка.

 

\- Не-а,- сонно произнёс Стайлз, как можно ближе прижимаясь к Дереку и закрывая глаза,- Связь просто не даёт тебе забыть, что ты сражён моей крутостью.

 

Скорее Связь напомнила ему - любовь не всегда рациональна и иногда следует просто позволить себе принять тот факт, что именно в этом человеке мы нуждаемся. Но ему совсем не хотелось спорить, поэтому он лишь подтянул повыше одеяла, обнял Стайлза и закрыл глаза, позволяя равномерной пульсации Связи усыпить себя.

 

\- - -

 

Пока Кейтлин презентовала продолжение своего исследования, Стайлз нервно стучал ногой, игнорируя посылаемые ему раздражённые взгляды Лидии. Он узнал от мистера Ричарда, что его знакомая из Стэнфорда была здесь, и если ей понравится их с Лидией презентация, то, возможно, Стайлзу перепадёт крупный грант.

 

Видимо, ему не стоило переживать из-за стоимости обучения, но чем меньше придётся полагаться на Дерека, тем самостоятельнее Стайлз будет себя чувствовать.

 

\- Ужасно, что тебе уже приходится всё это испытывать,- обратился Айзек к Стайлзу, слушая, как Кейтлин подробно разбирает одну из своих пар.

 

\- Ничего ужасного,- спокойно ответила Лидия, опередив Стайлза.- Это как раннее половое созревание. В общем-то, вступление в Связь на это и похоже: прилив гормонов в определённый момент твоей жизни. Это всегда есть, нас постоянно тянет к людям – просто в определённый момент это притяжение становится особенно сильным, настолько, что мы можем это почувствовать. Говорят, что некоторые постоянно ощущают это особенно сильно.

 

\- Подписываюсь под словами Лидии,- ответил Айзеку Стайлз.

 

\- Ты действительно можешь почувствовать эмоции другого человека, как говорит Кейтлин?- полюбопытствовала Кира.- Но, наверное, для этого нужна особенно сильная Связь, как те, о которых она рассказывает.

 

Стайлз громко рассмеялся, и все его сидевшие в одном ряду друзья уставились на него.

 

\- Чёрт, ты даже не представляешь, Кира.

 

\- Так у тебя сильная Связь?- спросила Эллисон.- Конечно, можешь не говорить, если не хочешь. Я понимаю, что мы почти ещё не касались этой темы.

 

\- Моя Связь сильнее, чем все, о которых она говорит,- самодовольно ответил Стайлз, кивая головой на экран с презентацией.

 

\- Эти две девушки из высшего Класса V. Нет ничего сильнее этого,- растерянно произнёс Дэнни, когда Кейтлин завершила свою презентацию под вялые аплодисменты.

 

Стайлз фыркнул.

 

\- Я среди элиты.

 

Лидия потянула его за руку, выдёргивая со стула.

 

\- Пошли,- сказала она,- потом поговорим об этом. Мы следующие.

 

Когда они шли по проходу к сцене, Стайлз жутко нервничал, пока не ощутил волну спокойствия и уверенности. Он понял, что это Дерек посылал ему свои чувства сквозь Связь, дабы успокоить его нервы. Он нашёл взглядом Дерека и расплылся в улыбке. Наверное, после Лолы это был самый трогательный поступок Дерека, пусть даже он, скорее всего, сделал это отчасти чтобы не чувствовать оглушительные эмоции Стайлза.

 

Лидия и Стайлз с блеском провели презентацию, и подруга мистера Ричарда, казалось, была очень впечатлена, когда пожимала Стайлзу руку после окончания выступлений.

 

В его жизни всё налаживалось. Всё было прекрасно.

 

Он знал, что после этого Дерек едет с родителями на ужин с другом семьи по имени Сатоми, но, не смотря на это, после школы он поехал к Хейлам. В дом его пустила Кора, но прежде чем она присоединилась к нему на кухне, Стайлз уже успел сделать и наполовину съесть сэндвич.

 

\- Ну что, зятёк,- сказала она, плюхнувшись на стул рядом с ним.

 

\- Ха, умно подмечено. Смешно.

 

\- Заткнись, Стайлз. Так вот, как все мы знаем, никто в школе – ну, кроме Лидии и Скотта – не знает, что ты связан с Дереком, я никому даже не намекала об этом. Я делала вид, что ничего не знаю. Дерек считает, что я в курсе, но все остальные думают – он сошёл с ума.

 

\- Как когда Гарри знал, что Драко – пожиратель смерти,- мрачно произнёс Стайлз.

 

\- И как ты знаешь, ради тебя я порвала с Лэндоном…

 

\- Разве ты порвала с ним из чувства солидарности? Неужели не из-за того, что он последняя скотина.

 

-…а я должна была идти с ним на выпускной. А теперь все заняты. А Дерек с тобой на выпускной не идёт…

 

\- Как будто можно в реальной жизни представить Дерека на выпускном,- не задумываясь, прокомментировал Стайлз.

 

\- Вообще-то, можно. Я видела, как он собирался, и фотографировала их с Пейдж перед тем, как они уехали на лимузине. Очевидно, что ему это было не по нраву – он бы с гораздо большим удовольствием находился бы в пещере на необитаемом острове – но он ходил на выпускной, потому что он был старшеклассником, и у него была девушка.

 

При мысли о Дереке с Пейдж у Стайлза испортилось настроение, но он быстро прогнал эту картинку из своей головы и отругал себя за ревность. Дерек не всегда принадлежал ему, а Пейдж заслужила все их совместные мгновения.

 

\- Ну, что ж, думаю, с этим не поспоришь,- спустя паузу проговорил Стайлз,- я всё время забываю, что он учился в школе. Он уже такой старикан.

 

\- Что я хочу сказать, Стайлз, - ты идёшь на выпускной со мной.

 

\- А как же соответствующее приглашение? Ты могла бы выложить вопрос свечами на пляже или лепестками роз на моей парте, или написать мелом на тротуаре у моего дома, а потом позвать меня к окну.

 

\- Я тебя не спрашиваю. Я тебе приказываю.

 

\- Ну,- задумался Стайлз,- я вообще-то собирался пойти один, но это должно быть интересно.

 

\- Интересно? Нет, это будет замечательно. Мне не придётся переживать о том, что нужно ублажать своего парня. Они все такие нытики,- Кора сморщила носик, отчего стала так похожа на Дерека, что Стайлз поперхнулся.- И кто, вообще, ходит на выпускные в одиночку?

 

Стайлз проигнорировал её вопрос, продолжая рассказывать о планах, намеченных его друзьями на выпускной (под друзьями имелась в виду Лидия). Когда они спорили о том, какого цвета ботинки ему стоит одеть, то услышали, как открылась задняя дверь и в кухню вошли Талия, Стивен и Дерек.

 

\- Что вы тут вдвоём делаете?- с улыбкой спросила Талия.

 

\- О, мы со Стайлзом обсуждаем детали выпускного. Собираемся идти туда вместе.

 

\- Что?- изумлённо переспросил Дерек.

 

\- Стайлз почти весь год каждую субботу бывает у нас дома. Даже на зимних каникулах Дерек настаивал на тренировках. Но, как бы то ни было, я поняла, что он не такой уж и ботаник. Конечно, ботаник, но не совсем запущенный случай.

 

\- О, ты так мила, Кора.

 

Кора проигнорировала Стайлза и продолжила:

 

\- Так вот, из-за Лэндона мне теперь не с кем пойти, это ведь произошло всего за две недели до выпускного, так что все мои друзья заняты, поэтому либо придётся идти одной, либо опускаться до самых низов типа Гринберга. Так что я решила пойти одна, но тут Стайлз упомянул, что у него тоже нет пары, и я подумала, что мы на худой конец можем пойти вместе как друзья. Это будет офигенно, оторвёмся по полной. У него не начнётся мужской вариант пмс посередине танцев, он не будет ходить за мной как собачонка, ему плевать, как мы будем танцевать, и нам не придётся уходить раньше, чтобы заняться сексом.

 

Кора широко улыбнулась Дереку, закончив говорить. Тот ощетинился.

 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я не захочу заняться с тобой сексом?- разыгрывая обиженный вид, спросил Стайлз.

 

Кора фыркнула.

 

\- Как я уже говорила, ты бывал у нас каждый выходные. И ты ни разу не флиртовал со мной. Кроме того, ты только что сказал это перед моими родителями и ни глазом не моргнул.

 

\- Ты всё знаешь,- решительно обратился к Коре Дерек.

 

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты,- непринуждённо ответила Кора.- Ладно, мне пора, мы с Лидией и Эллисон идём в зал. Увидимся в школе, Стайлз.

 

Когда она вышла из комнаты, Дерек повернулся к родителям и повторил всё то же, что он говорил с тех пор, как Лидия приходила к ним в гости.

 

\- Она знает.

 

\- Не знает,- сказал Стивен,- иначе бы она уже давно проболталась.

 

\- Уверена, что ей просто нужен кто-то, с кем пойти на выпускной,- добавила Талия, погладила Дерека по руке и вышла из комнаты вслед за Стивеном.

 

Стайлзу пришлось нелегко, удерживая смех, – Хейлы были неповторимы.

 

Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу и угрожающе прищурился.

 

\- Я знаю, что она знает.

 

Стайлз только пожал плечами, посылая Дереку свою обычную улыбку засранца.

 

\- Я эмоционально связан с тобой. Ты не можешь мне врать, Стайлз. В девяносто пяти процентов случаев я чувствую твоё враньё. Как, например, сейчас.

 

\- Даже если она знает, какое это имеет значение, чувак? Через неделю она всё в любом случае узнает. И она не устраивает скандал, так что…- Стайлз снова пожал плечами.- Тебе стыдно сказать ей, что связан с её одноклассником-хипстером? Ну как бы, она же уже со мной знакома, чувак.

 

Дерек застонал.

 

\- Да, она тебя знает. И она уже решила скорешиться с тобой, чтобы издеваться надо мной.

 

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Погоди, ещё Лоры не хватает, чувак.

 

Дерек устало вздохнул.

 

Ожидания Коры оправдались: пятничный выпускной действительно удался. Если бы кто-то сказал ему прошлым летом до той вечеринки, что он пойдёт на выпускной с Корой Хейл, то он объявил бы этого человека ненормальным. Баланс в природе не мог быть настолько нарушен. Но всё же он шёл на выпускной с Корой Хейл в качестве её спутника. А утром он обжимался с её старшим братом, сойдя с тропы в лесу заповедника, а днём он подписывал черновые варианты регистрационных документов. Иными словами, похоже, что Вселенная совсем сошла с ума.

 

Стайлз встретился с Корой у Хейлов, шутливо обменялся с ней бутоньерками, пока Хейлы, включая Лору, наблюдали за процессом. После их совместных фото Кора заставила Дерека сфотографироваться со Стайлзом как с «партнёром по тренировкам». Дерек демонстративно смотрел на родителей и Лору, но те, казалось, предпочитали не замечать очевидное.

 

Видимо, с тех пор как Кора узнала о Связи Стайлза и Дерека, она решила, что тот достоин стать её полноправным другом. За ужином со всеми его друзьями Стайлз пришёл к выводу, что она весьма прикольная, когда начинаешь с ней действительно общаться. Жалко, что она только сейчас начала дружить с ними – она отлично ладила с девушками, особенно с Лидией, которая (ничего удивительного) пришла с Эйденом.

 

На выпускном они наделали дурацких фотографий для альбома…

 

(-Ну что, как будем позировать?

 

\- Что?

 

\- Боже мой, Стайлз, мы же не встречаемся, так что нам не нужны эти банальные отстойные позы. Нам нужно что-то весёлое.

 

\- О, ну, в таком случае у меня есть, наверное, в запасе парочка идей. Первая: Джеймс Бонд.)

 

…протанцевали от самого начала и до конца, шутили на тему Дерека, разыграли Айзека и обматерили Джексона и Лэндона.

 

(- Не знаю, почему не избавилась от него раньше.

 

\- Да, и что же? Он же тот ещё засранец?

 

\- Он был легкодоступен и с ним было неплохо заниматься спортом.

 

\- Чёртовы Хейлы с их любовью к спорту.)

 

Стайлз не ожидал ничего особенного от выпускного, но оказалось, что это лучшая школьная вечеринка, на который он был, пусть на ней и не было алкоголя (отец обещал его убить, а ещё он боялся Талии). Кроме того, Стайлз не думал, что ему действительно понравится Кора, но он был немного влюблён в обеих сестёр Дерека.

 

После выпускного по пути домой они решили, что нельзя заканчивать вечер без чизкейка и молочных коктейлей из закусочной.

 

\- Всем бы следовало бояться Лору, а не Дерека,- сказала Кора, пока они ели десерт,- не зря же она адвокат топ-класса в Лос-Анджелесе. В общем и целом она славная, но не стоит её злить. Но кого действительно стоит бояться, так это маму. Она устрашающая, когда в гневе. Она кажется такой спокойной, милой и понимающей, но лучше с ней не связываться. Поэтому Лэндон оставил меня в покое после того, как пошёл слух о том, что мы переспали. Он знает, что Дерек его легко покалечит, Лора – посильнее, но мама его просто убьёт.

 

\- А ваш отец?

 

\- Он кажется таким пофигистом, да? Честно говоря, я на сто процентов ещё не разобралась в папе. Я даже не знаю, работает ли он. Он всегда сопровождает маму в её деловых поездках, но я понятия не имею, связано ли это с работой. А ты вообще знаешь, чем занимается мама?

 

\- Дерек упоминал антикризисное управление, но, вообще, нет.

 

\- Вот и я не знаю. Спроси Дерека и Лору. Они наверняка тоже не знают. В детстве я думала, что она состоит в мафии, но однажды к нам в гости пришёл мэр, чтобы «обсудить рабочие вопросы»,- Кора показала в воздухе кавычки.- Так что я решила, что она не может заниматься чем-то особо противозаконным.

 

\- Рабочие вопросы с потенциально коррумпированным политиком? Ещё больше доводов за мафию, согласись.

 

Кора рассмеялась.

 

\- Как бы то ни было, я понятия не имею. Даже не знаю, почему мы живём на окраине такого маленького города как Бикон-Хиллз, а не где-то в мегаполисе.

 

\- Больше прикрытия для грязных делишек.

 

\- Всё, что я знаю, так это то, что у родителей куча денег. Миллионы долларов. У Лоры, Дерека и меня трастовые фонды с такими деньгами, что мы могли и ни дня в нашей жизни не проработать.

 

Стайлз подавился молочным коктейлем.

 

\- Что? Блять, ты сейчас серьёзно?

 

\- Да, тебе выпал крупный куш, когда ты вступил в Связь с Дереком. Охотник за деньгами.

 

\- Он мне никогда об этом не говорил! Ну, я догадывался, что у вас богатая семья, это ясно хотя бы по дому на пляже, но я не думал, что Дерек родился с золотой ложкой. Ничего удивительного, что он предложил мне оплатить учёбу в колледже,- Стайлз замолчал.- Зачем вам вообще в колледже учиться?

 

\- Мне не достанутся эти деньги, если я не закончу школу, колледж, а потом ещё дополнительное образование – как диплом магистра у Дерека или юридическая школа у Лоры. Это прописано в договоре траста.

 

\- Страховка, чтобы вы всё-таки выросли нормальными людьми?

 

\- Видимо так.

 

\- Не уверен, что это сработало в случае с Дереком. А ты куда поступаешь, Кора?

 

\- Беркли. Там учились Лора, Пейдж и Дерек, и, кажется, остались довольны. К тому же, на их историческом факультете замечательная программа по обмену с Южной Америкой, куда я планирую попасть. А ты?

 

\- Стэнфорд.

 

\- Конечно,- Кора откусила предпоследний кусочек чизкейка.- Кстати, чем вы вообще занимаетесь с Дереком?

 

\- Ну, просто отдыхаем, если не тренируемся. Играем в видео-игры, разговариваем, и все дела.

 

\- Дерек ненавидит видео-игры, а ещё больше он не ненавидит разговоры.

 

\- Понимаешь, я раскрываю его потенциал,- ответил Стайлз, ухмыляясь.- Ещё Дерек много читает,- добавил он, подумав.

 

Кора пожала плечами.

 

\- Ясно. Уверена, он в полном порядке, пока ты не заставляешь его веселиться.

 

Стайлз тут же вспомнил, как Дерек порвал игру в лазертаг, и задумался, насколько хорошо Кора действительно знала своего брата. Ему жутко захотелось как-нибудь показать ей эту его сторону.

 

Когда они закончили, Стайлз отвёз Кору обратно домой и проводил её до дверей, впервые за вечер почувствовав неловкость. Как прощаться после выпускного с сестрой своего суженого? Увидимся, было здорово?

 

\- Спасибо за вечер,- начала говорить Кора, опередив его,- я знала, что будет круто, и я оказалась права. Я понимаю, ты подходишь Дереку. Ну, я всё ещё хотела бы, чтобы они с Пейдж поженились. С семи лет Пейдж была мне сестрой. Она всегда была рядом, и я не могу не мечтать об этом. Но Дерек счастлив с тобой. Очень-очень счастлив. И я считаю, что ты классный и весёлый. Ты мне нравишься,- она поцеловала Стайлза в щёку.- Увидимся на Регистрации. Добро пожаловать в семью Хейлов.

 

Наблюдая, как она поднимается по лестнице, открывает дверь и исчезает внутри, Стайлз ощутил, как на душе становится легко и спокойно.

 

\- - -

 

\- Они просто хорошо провели время.

 

\- Но как вы думаете, не слишком хорошо? Думаете, он ей нравится?

 

\- Мы можем просто её спросить,- спокойно перебил Стивен.

 

Этот разговор стал одним из самых неприятных для Дерека, на данной стадии это о многом говорило. Все Хейлы, включая Робби, ожесточённо перешёптывались на кухне, пока Кора сидела на диване в гостиной и играла на своём планшете. Дерек хранил решительное молчание.

 

\- Нет, Стивен, не можешь…- начала Талия.

 

\- Что если Коре и правда нравится Стайлз и она устроит истерику?- взволнованно спросила Лора.

 

Стивен подошёл к дверному проёму и крикнул в гостиную:

 

\- Тебе нравится Стайлз как парень?

 

Талия закрыла лицо руками, Лора удивлённо разинула рот, а Робби попытался сдержать смех.

 

\- Что?- в ужасе воскликнула Кора.- О боже, нет. Нет.

 

Вся кухонная компания переместилась в гостиную и собралась вокруг дивана.

 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что не нравишься ему как девушка?- спросил Робби и получил тычок от Лоры.

 

\- Стайлз всегда был бисексуален и пусть даже сох по Лидии с, наверное, третьего класса, а в восьмом что-то мутил с Кейти, я всегда думала, что он больше расположен к парням.

 

Кора широко улыбнулась Дереку.

 

Дерек свирепо уставился на неё в ответ. Она всё знала, чёрт побери.

 

Она закатила глаза.

 

\- О, боже мой, я знаю. Завтра их Регистрация. Пусть вы все и не думали – ну, кроме Дерека, он понял, что я в курсе – я же не идиотка. Я какое-то время что-то подозревала, а потом наконец во всём разобралась. И я уже давным-давно купила платье, когда мы ходили по магазинам в поисках нарядов на выпускной. Вообще-то, Лора, я залезла в твой шкаф, догадалась, в каком платье ты пойдёшь, и купила похожее. Так что мы будем сочетаться.

 

Наконец-то, подтверждение его правоты.

 

\- Кора,- начала Талия, но её перебила Лора.

 

\- Ты купила зелёное?

 

\- Да,- ответила Кора,- оно тоже с кружевом, похоже на твоё.

 

\- О, отлично!- воскликнула Лора.- Как раз подойдёт к цветам.

 

Дерек переменился в лице.

 

\- Цветы?

 

Лора посмотрела на него так, словно он был самым безнадёжным человеческим существом на свете.

 

\- Да, Дерек, цветы. Ты же не думал, что мы не будем ничего планировать на вашу Регистрацию? Ты же не думал, что объявишься в загсе в джинсах и футболке?

 

\- Думал,- медленно произнёс Дерек.- Что ты имела в виду под «планировать»?

 

Дерек показалось, что он услышал, как тихо фыркнул его отец.

 

Лора с ужасом на него уставилась.

 

\- Не могу поверить, что ты хотел надеть на Регистрацию повседневную одежду. Я заранее ходила со Стайлзом по магазинам и купила ему костюм.

 

\- Что?- воскликнул Дерек.- Вы со Стайлзом ходили по магазинам?

 

\- Не переживай, медвежонок Дер, я в курсе твоих мерок, поэтому взяла на себя смелость и купила тебе подходящий по цвету костюм, пока мы были в магазине. Он висит в твоём шкафу, разве ты не обратил внимание?

 

\- Что вы запланировали, Лора?- умоляюще спросил Дерек.

 

\- Дерек,- ответила Талия, пока Кора, Стивен и Лора хихикали над реакцией Дерека,- мы просто арендовали небольшое помещение в загсе. Мы с Мелиссой МакКолл приготовим торт, друг Стайлза, по-моему, его зовут Дэнни, что-нибудь сыграет, а Лора украсила комнату. Ничего особенного, потому что мы знаем, как ты такое не любишь… но это же важный день, Дерек.

 

Лора усмехнулась в его сторону. Как будто он будет спорить с матерью. Дерьмо.

 

\- Стайлз в курсе?

 

\- Дерек, мы с ним ходили за костюмом. Да, он в курсе.

 

Маленький засранец собирался молчать до конца и позволить им застать Дерека врасплох.

 

\- Я не надену галстук,- безапелляционно объявил Дерек, устало вздохнув.

 

\- Готова поспорить, что Стайлз считает тебя сексуальным в галстуке,- коварно прокомментировала Кора,- у него наверняка есть фантазии по поводу твоей профессии бухгалтера.

 

\- Убейте меня,- мрачно процедил Дерек.

 

К несчастью, ни сегодня, ни на следующий день дразнить его не перестали. Его добавили к групповому чату Стайлза, Лоры и Коры, где они втроём продолжили свои беспощадные атаки. Дерек опасался, что эта троица объединиться против него, но всё оказалось даже хуже, чем он ожидал. Слава богу, пока Дерек надевал костюм в небольшой комнате для переодевания (отдельно от Стайлза, потому что Лора запретила им видеться до церемонии, а Дерек слишком устал, чтобы спорить с ней), его семья, казалось, поняла, что ему хотелось бы немного тишины перед окончательной Регистрацией.

 

\- Выглядишь счастливым,- прокомментировала Лора, поправляя злосчастный галстук Дерек.

 

Он был бы более счастливым, если бы не отвратительная одежда, в которую его нарядили. Он такое ненавидел.

 

\- Я счастлив.

 

Зачем они его заставили это надеть? Это же не свадьба, а всего лишь Регистрация Связи в загсе.

 

\- Ты заслуживаешь счастья, Дерек,- с улыбкой проговорила Талия.

 

\- Я и был счастлив,- раздражённо произнёс Дерек.- Ничего не изменится после этого. Мы просто позволяем государству сделать наши отношения официальными и будем жить дальше. Ничего особенного, как вы считаете, в этом нет.

 

\- Стайлз рад,- заметила сидевшая в углу Кора.- Ему будет неприятно, если ты хотя бы не сделаешь вид, что тоже рад.

 

Дерек зарычал, но позволил Лоре хлопотать над ним. Мгновение спустя она слегка потянула ворот его рубашки.

 

\- Дерек,- нерешительно сказала она,- кое-кто хотел бы быстро с тобой переговорить, ты не против?

 

\- Кто?- растерянно спросил Дерек.

 

\- В соседней комнате,- всё, что она ответила.

 

Дерек вышел в коридор и увидел стоявшею у стены Пейдж. Если бы на его месте был Стайлз, он бы произнёс что-то вроде “Нам надо что-то делать с этими встречами на всевозможных церемониях”.

 

\- Если ты не против,- тут же произнесла Пейдж, увидев его,- я бы хотела присутствовать.

 

Он заглянул в её нежные карие глаза, полные надежды, и обнял, она тут же обвила его руками.

 

\- Конечно,- мягко ответил он.- Я рад, что ты здесь. Это очень важно для меня.

 

Со свадьбы Лоры они время от времени переписывались и созванивались. Как раньше уже никогда не будет, но, по крайней мере, что-то общее у них могло быть.

 

\- Тебе это всё противно, да?- спросила она.

 

\- Я просто хочу уже надеть браслет и уйти,- простонал Дерек.

 

\- А то кольцо ты взял с собой?- с нерешительной улыбкой спросила Пейдж.

 

Это же не свадьба, чёрт побери.

 

\- Пусть мы и связаны, думаю, нам сначала нужно просто побыть в отношениях. У него впереди ещё вся учёба в колледже, ему совсем не нужно сейчас думать об этом.

 

Пейдж широко улыбнулась.

 

\- Я так и подумала, что вы не будете торопиться.

 

\- Ты же знаешь, как долго я тянул с тобой.

 

\- И хорошо,- со смешком проговорила Пейдж,- потому что рано или поздно вы бы со Стайлзом столкнулись.

 

\- Дерек,- внезапно сказала Лора, выглянув из комнаты.- Всё готово.

 

Хейлы вышли из комнаты, и все вместе с Пейдж отправились вперёд по коридору, пока Лора прикрепляла бутоньерку к пиджаку Дерека.

 

\- Удачи,- подмигнув, сказала она.

 

Господи, какая удача! Разве только чтоб ручка писала по бумаге, и он смог поставить свою подпись.

 

Дерек пошёл в противоположную сторону, как его проинструктировали, когда они только приехали, пока не дошёл до маленькой комнаты ожидания в задней части здания.

 

Официоз этого мероприятия зашкаливал до смехотворных пределов.

 

Но на мгновение он позабыл всё своё возмущение, когда вошёл в комнату и увидел Стайлза, расслабленно прислонившегося к стене со скрещёнными руками. Дерек загляделся - так хорошо выглядел Стайлз в элегантном сером костюме. Наверное, ему всё-таки следует поблагодарить Лору.

 

\- Наконец-то, чувак,- произнёс Стайлз, заметив Дерека.- Если бы я знал, что ты будешь такой дивой, то я бы велел им наврать тебе, что нужно быть раньше. Твои волосы выглядят идеально.

 

\- Лора,- кратко ответил Дерек, продолжая пристально разглядывать, как мастерски скроенные рукава костюма подчёркивают длинные, элегантные кисти Стайлза. Дерек подошёл к Стайлзу и прикоснулся ладонью к его шее, нежно лаская её пальцами.

 

\- Прекрасно выглядишь.

 

Стайлз закатил глаза.

 

\- И все мы знаем, что ты выглядишь прекрасно. Теперь давай поторопимся и займёмся делом. Я так рад вечеринке,- сказал он, размахивая руками,- сам посуди, твоя мама и Мелисса объединили силы, чтобы сделать торт, и я хочу попробовать кусочек этого райского наслаждения. Кроме того, мечтаю увидеть лица моих друзей, когда они увидят, что я заполучил кого-то совсем не моего уровня. Ну, на самом-то деле, это не так, но все это подумают, стоит им лишь увидеть твоё лицо.

 

Дереку не пришлось отвечать, что практически все уже были в курсе, поскольку вошли Арья Калавера, доктор Брэйден и доктор Моррелл. Арья выглядела ещё серьёзнее, чем обычно, а у докторов на лицах были уже привычные ехидные улыбки. У каждой из женщин в руках были папки с документами.

 

\- Ну что ж,- тут же начала Арья,- Брэйден, сначала ваша очередь, а потом я продолжу. Вся Регистрация должна занять около десяти минут. После этого мы все приглашены Талией Хейл на празднование. Я не догадалась, что она ваша мать, она очень влиятельная женщина.

 

Ага, и только попробуй не заправить утром постель, её гнев тебя испепелит.

 

Доктор Брэйден подошла к ним для рукопожатия.

 

\- Поздравляю вас, парни. Вы замечательно адаптировались к Связи, а вам пришлось намного сложнее, чем большинству.

 

Это точно.

 

\- Вы позволите мне упомянуть вас в моей статье о Связях класса Х? Если вы согласны, то вам нужно будет подписать этот документ.

 

\- Я так и знал,- широко улыбаясь, произнёс Стайлз.- Я буду упомянут на [PubMed](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/PubMed), чёрт возьми, круто.

 

\- Нет, я бы не хотел…

 

\- Дерек,- строго проговорил Стайлз,- это же PubMed. Если я буду изучать Связи в колледже, я смог бы сослаться на статью о моей Связи. Это же офигительно, правда?

 

Дерек не думал, что публикация что-то кардинально изменит – скорее, это даже будет немного странно – но сегодня был день их Регистрации. С недовольным видом он протянул руку к бумагам, и Стайлз победно вскинул руку. Дерек едва удержался, чтобы не испепелить женщин взглядом после того, как они все переглянулись, словно милее его покорности не было ничего на свете.

 

После того, как они расписались, Арья протянула Стайлзу и Дереку по свёртку, в которых оказались браслеты. Каждый из них выглядел, словно был сделан из множества соединённых вместе маленьких звеньев белого, жёлтого и розового цветов со странной электронной застёжкой. Стайлз быстро достал и свой браслет из свёртка.

 

\- Боже мой, что это?- Стайлз держал браслет двумя пальцами с таким видом, будто тот нанёс ему личное оскорбление.

 

\- Это ваши регистрационные браслеты.

 

\- Нет, это-то я понял,- произнёс Стайлз,- я не могу понять, это ошибка или нам действительно предназначены браслеты, которые выглядят как мечта девятилетней девочки.

 

\- Он просто обеспокоен, что браслет не будет сочетаться с его клетчатыми рубашками,- с ухмылкой проговорил Дерек. К этому моменту Дереку уже было настолько всё равно – браслет мог быть хоть с [Hello Kitty](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hello_Kitty), он бы даже и слова против не сказал

 

\- Это браслет класса Х,- действительно извиняющимся голосом ответила Арья.- Первой признанной и зарегистрированной парой класса Х были подростки около пятидесяти лет назад – девушке было пятнадцать, а парню – семнадцать. Их спросили, что бы они хотели, и девушка выбрала… парень же промолчал.

 

\- Ладно,- продолжила она, когда Стайлз пожал плечами, видимо, смирившись с дизайном,- когда мы войдём в зал, мы проговорим некоторые вещи, бла-бла-бла, вам нужно лишь ответить «да». Затем вы подписываете документы и можете произнести небольшую речь, обменяться браслетами, а затем я завершаю церемонию и всё – вы зарегистрированы.

 

Как только она договорила, то сразу направилась к дверям, доктора последовали за ней. Как и всегда молчаливая доктор Моррел повернулась к ним, приподняв бровь.

 

\- Вы идёте?

 

Они быстро нагнали трёх женщин и наконец остановились у комнаты, у дверей в которую расположилась небольшая стойка с белыми цветами.

 

Чёртова Лора.

 

Доктора Брэйден и Моррелл вошли в комнату, но их Арья проинструктировала подождать немного, пока не пригласят. Когда они ждали вдвоём, оба переминались с ноги на ногу в тишине. Дерека вдруг поразило осознание, что сейчас вот-вот должно произойти – его сейчас зарегистрируют с нервным гиперактивным восемнадцатилетним парнем, который обожает играть в видео-игры и проводить исследования, а практически с точки зрения закона не существовало союза крепче. Но, чёрт возьми, как же он любил этого парня. К этому моменту Связь уже стала настолько неотъемлемой частью его организма, что он был даже рад чувствовать всполохи радости и страха от Стайлза, которые не смог проигнорировать.

 

Стайлз провёл пальцами по волосам, подтянул очки выше на нос и прикоснулся к браслету дружбы на своём запястье.

 

\- Я уже почти привык к этому.

 

\- Я не планирую снимать его, когда нам наденут новые,- беспечно прокомментировал Дерек. Связь так затопило нежностью, что Дерек дал Стайлзу подзатыльник. Тот ярко покраснел от стыда, и Дерек фыркнул от смеха, когда их пригласили проходить внутрь.

 

Когда они вошли внутрь, вокруг докторов и Арьи собралась небольшая толпа – Хейлы, Пейдж, Бойды, шериф, Мелисса, Скотт, остальные друзья Стайлза, Линетт, Кали и даже чёртова Мередит.

 

Господи боже, почему тут было так много людей?

 

Эрика взяла ручку Бойда Пятого и помахала им. Стайлз радостно помахал в ответ, а затем показал большие пальцы свои друзьям, некоторые из которых в полном изумлении смотрели на них. Дерек вздохнул и схватил Стайлза за руку, утягивая его вперёд. Комната была украшена в белых и зелёных цветах, стулья были расставлены лицом к небольшому столу из тёмного дерева, стоящему в самом центре комнаты, на котором лежали документы. Когда они были на пол пути к нему, Дерек услышал тихое взвизгивание и нарушил свою клятву игнорировать толпу, повернувшись в сторону, где была его семья.

 

\- Лола! Чарли!- воскликнул Стайлз, бросая его, чтобы кинуться погладить собак.

 

Чарли был само спокойствие, глядя на Дерека, словно демонстрируя ему, что ведёт себя достойно. Лола же лаяла и прыгала на Стайлза.

 

\- Представляешь, за какие ниточки мне пришлось потянуть, чтобы получить разрешение их привести? Тебе бы лучше быть благодарным,- с ухмылкой сказала Лора.

 

\- Уверен, что тебе всего лишь пришлось улыбнуться, как это обычно делает Дерек. Но, да, я благодарен,- Стайлз выпрямился и вернулся к Дереку.- Наши детки здесь.

 

\- Нет. Они не «наши детки».

 

\- А вот и нет,- довольно произнёс Стайлз, схватив Дерека за руку и подводя его к столу.

 

Не теряя времени, Арья указала на первый документ, перед которым они должны были остановиться.

 

\- Пусть Связь и выбирает нам пару, но мы сами решаем, как нам быть с нашими сужеными. И вы оба решили законно зарегистрировать ваши отношения. Вы ознакомились с документом и понимаете, что означает, если вы его подпишете?

 

Да, Дерек прочёл, дважды. И заставил Лору объяснить ему каждую мелочь.

 

Они оба дали своё согласие. Арья произнесла ещё несколько слов, а затем показала, где ставить подпись, и протянула им ручки.

 

Дерек опустил взгляд на документ и расхохотался. Все озадаченно на него уставилась, пока Стайлз не посмотрел в свой документ и с ужасом не осознал, над чем смеётся Дерек.

 

\- Не смей никому говорить,- сказал Стайлз, прищурившись.

 

\- Как я это сделаю? Даже если бы от этого зависела моя жизнь, даже с учебником по польскому, я бы не смог это произнести.

 

\- Я тебе потом скажу,- зловеще произнёс Стайлз,- но ты должен пообещать мне никогда его больше не произносить. Это как правила [“Бойцовского клуба”](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B9%D1%86%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B1_\(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC\)).

 

\- Я же говорил, что Томас намного лучше,- прокомментировал стоявший сбоку шериф. Дерек широко ему улыбнулся.

 

Любое имя было бы лучше этой катастрофы. Ничего удивительного, что Стайлз сам себе придумал прозвище.

 

Когда они поставили подписи, Арья монотонным голосом прочитала лекцию о регистрационных браслетах, а затем спросила:

 

\- Вы бы сами хотели надеть свои браслеты или хотите надеть их друг другу? Это не имеет значения.

 

\- Мы можем просто…

 

\- Нет уж, мы их наденем друг на друга,- решительно проговорил Стайлз.

 

\- Ты сегодня раскомандовался,- тихо сказал Дерек.

 

\- А ты со всем соглашаешься.

 

Дерек ничего не ответил, он просто протянул браслет, который принёс из комнаты ожидания, и ждал, пока Стайлз поднимет свою руку. Стайлз дал ему своё запястье, на котором виднелась лишь тонкая линяя огромной Метки, и Дерек надел браслет рядом с уже надетым зелёным. Браслет щёлкнул, и Стайлз ойкнул.

 

\- Они колются,- с опозданием сообщила Арья.

 

Стайлз раздражённо на неё посмотрел, а затем повернулся к Дереку, который протянул ему своё запястье, и покрутил в руках браслет.

 

\- Что ж,- поспешно начал Стайлз,- знаю, как ты такое не любишь, и ты уже, наверное, с ума сходишь из-за всех сегодняшних событий, но я просто хочу кое-что сказать, потому что, ты сам знаешь, я никогда не упущу шанс поговорить,- он глубоко вздохнул и быстро продолжил,- так вот, ты супер красавчик и всё такое, но я сперва был совсем не рад тому, что связан с ворчливым, скупым на слова, почти тридцатилетним мужчиной…

 

Когда они вступили в Связь, ему было всего двадцать шесть, господь милосердный.

 

-…у которого был безумный рабочий график и который, очевидно, был качком в школе. Но,- Стайлз сделал паузу,- теперь я знаю, как мне повезло. Ну, ты всё равно остаёшься таким же, каким я тебя охарактеризовал, но это всё не важно. Ты забавный и преданный, ты, наверное, обогнал Лидию в количестве прочитанных книг, и ты по-настоящему заботишься о тех, кто тебе не безразличен, и для них ты готов пожертвовать собой. Ты ладишь со мной даже лучше, чем мой родной отец, и я почти уверен, что мы уже достигли той ступени, когда мой словесный понос тебе даже не досаждает.

 

Дерек хотел сказать ему, насколько высоко он ценит яркое присутствие Стайлза в его жизни, но не думал, что сможет озвучить это перед всеми этими людьми. Он бы даже не посмотрел на Стайлза, если бы не Связь – и сколько бы потеряла его жизнь из-за этого.

 

\- Мы будем бросать друг другу вызов, и я с нетерпением жду развития нашей дружбы, и наших отношений, наших ссор и нашего совместного будущего. И да, может быть, жду ещё одну собаку,- он схватил запястье Дерек и трясущимися руками надел на него браслет, коснувшись Меток.

 

Связь запела.

 

\- А теперь ваши отношения торжественно узаконены,- наконец-то, сказала Арья.

 

Дерек переплёл пальцы со Стайлзом, позволяя оживлённо болтающей толпе направить их в сторону большего по размеру зала, который был украшен так же, как и зал для Регистрации. Там, ближе к стене, стоял ещё один стол с огромным незамысловатым белоснежным тортом посередине.

 

Дерек всё ещё не понимал, почему женщины его семьи не могли смириться с тем фактом, что это не свадьба.

 

\- День Регистрации, а иными словами один из лучших дней в моей жизни,- радостно произнёс Стайлз.

 

Подмигнув, Стайлз оставил его и отправился к отцу, в это время Линетт потрепала Дерека по руке.

 

\- Красивое украшение,- безмятежно прокомментировала она.

 

\- Я просто радуюсь тому факту, что больше не нужно ходить на сеансы терапии. Последний был настоящим кошмаром – мне пришлось перечислять то, что мне нравится в Стайлзе и чего я больше всего жду в нашем совместном будущем.

 

\- Очевидно, что для Стайлза выполнение этого задания не составило никакого труда,- с ухмылкой сказала Линетт.

 

\- Нет, конечно же, нет,- улыбнувшись, ответил Дерек.

 

\- Ну что, это оказался тот мелкий засранец, которого ты тогда приводил с собой. Он такой крошка, совсем ещё ребёнок,- вдруг встряла Кали, появившись позади Линетт.

 

\- Кали.

 

\- Похититель младенцев.

 

\- Стерва.

 

\- Как скажешь, папик.

 

Дерек с трудом удержал порыв задушить её.

 

\- Я знала, что у вас замечательная Связь,- мечтательно произнесла Мередит позади Дерека, заставляя его подпрыгнуть.

 

\- А ты здесь зачем, Мередит?- раздражённо произнёс Дерек.

 

\- У Дерека и правда замечательная Связь,- непоколебимым тоном проговорила Линетт.- Я чертовски обожаю Стайлза. И с тех пор, как он подкинул мне идею, что ты можешь обольстить представителей обоих полов, то наши дела пошли в гору. Надеюсь, ты скоро сможешь вернуться к своим привычным рабочим обязанностям? Без тебя всё не так.

 

\- Наверное. Мы со Стайлзом должны решить вопрос колледжа. Но сегодня вечером я возвращаюсь в Сакраменто.

 

\- Ты сегодня уезжаешь?- раздался голос рядом с ним.

 

Линетт сделала ему знак, что отпускает его, и он повернулся к Лоре.

 

\- Да, Лора, я уже собрал все вещи и отнёс их в машину. Я больше не в силах помогать отцу с очередным кроссвордом.

 

Она беззаботно рассмеялась и крепко его обняла.

 

\- Ты теперь зарегистрирован, медвежонок Дер, можете со Стайлзом делать, что хотите. Надеюсь, тебе хотя бы немного понравится вечеринка. Лично мне кажется, что всё получилось идеально.

 

Дерек со смехом поблагодарил её и отправился на поиски Стайлза. Он заметил, что тот стоит у стены рядом с Пейдж, и, подходя ближе, услышал отголоски их разговора.

 

\- Прости меня за то, что отнял его у тебя,- грустным и искренним тоном произнёс Стайлз,- я понимаю, почему ты любишь его, по этим же причинам и я его люблю. Я знаю, он меня любит, но не думаю, что смог окончательно тебя забыть.

 

Пейдж подняла глаза, встретилась взглядом с Дереком, который приближался к ним, и мягко улыбнулась Стайлзу.

 

\- У Дерека прекрасно получается ограничивать и прятать неприятные чувства, так что даже если что-то осталось, я бы не волновалась. И ты не отнимал его. Вы подарили себя друг другу, а для меня настало время найти того, с кем мне суждено быть вместе. Я всегда буду любить Дерека. Но у любви есть много проявлений.

 

Когда Дерек, наконец, подошёл к ним, Стайлз виновато повернулся, но Пейдж просто сжала руку Дерека и ушла поговорить с Лорой.

 

\- Ты с ним спишь?

 

Стайлз и Дерек повернулись и увидели Дэнни, который стоял с приподнятыми бровями во главе группы друзей Стайлза, включавшую в себя Лидию, Айзека, Эллисон, Киру, Скотта и даже Кору.

 

\- Неприлично так говорить о человеке, Дэнни… но да, сплю.

 

Стайлз поболтал со всеми и каким-то замысловатым способом обменялся со Скоттом рукопожатием. Спустя мгновение он повернулся к Коре.

 

\- Твоё платье прекрасно сочетается с платьем Лоры, отлично сработано.

 

\- Спасибо, я старалась,- с гордостью сказала она, взмахнув подолом.- И Лидия мне помогла.

 

\- Это подарок,- беспечно добавила Лидия, обняв Стайлза.

 

\- Я едва не расплакалась во время твоей речи, Стайлз,- внезапно сказала Эрика, ворвавшись в их компанию,- а это, я тебе скажу, значительное достижение. Крошка Бойд-то уж точно пролил слезу,- она протянула Бойда Пятого взволнованному Стайлзу, и все его друзья тут же подошли ближе, умиляясь ёрзающему ребёнку.

 

\- Из-за голода, а не из-за Стайлза,- тихо произнёс Бойд, подойдя к Дереку. Бойд хлопнул Дерека по плечу.- Поздравляю, мужик. Я знаю, что это для вас означает свободу, наконец.

 

\- Да,- сказал Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз открыто и радостно общается со своими друзьями и семьёй,- это так.

 

Вечеринка была не так ужасна, как ожидал Дерек, но к концу часа ему уже ужасно хотелось уйти. Торт оказался восхитительным, и музыка была сносной, но Лора заставила Дерека и Стайлза участвовать просто в сумасшедшем количестве фотографий, и ему пришлось пытаться поддержать беседу со слишком многими людьми. Дерек сбежал с вечеринки, чтобы устроить собак в машине, а затем вернулся к Джону, чтобы пожать ему руку, а уже затем предпринять попытку увести Стайлза.

 

\- Позаботься о нём,- сказал Джон в своей обычной спокойной манере с ноткой грусти.

 

\- Я приложу все усилия,- искренне ответил Дерек.- И, если вы не против, я бы хотел забрать его сегодня со мной в Сакраменто.

 

Он надеялся, что шериф не взял с собой ружьё.

 

Джон рассмеялся.

 

\- Тебе больше не нужно спрашивать у меня разрешения. Вы зарегистрированы. И, господь тому свидетель, мой сын никогда не спрашивает разрешения.

 

\- Думаю, мне всё равно следовало сперва спросить у вас.

 

Джон рассмеялся ещё громче.

 

\- Я знал, что есть причина, почему я тебя не ненавидел,- он коротко заключил удивлённого Дерека в свои объятия.

 

После того как Джон выпустил его, Дерек кивнул ему и пошёл к Стайлзу, который горячо обсуждал с Эрикой технические детали фильтров Instagram, и сообщил ему, что пора уходить. Стайлз ещё пятнадцать минут со всеми прощался, словно больше никогда уже их не увидит. Наконец, Дереку удалось довести его до дверей, но перед самым выходом из комнаты на пороге появился новый гость в безукоризненном костюме и с прилизанными волосами. Питер.

 

\- Ну что ж, Талия, должен признать, мне больно, что меня не пригласили.

 

\- Питер,- недовольно ответила Талия.- Что ты здесь забыл?

 

\- Ты не разрешила мою проблему.

 

О, всё как всегда. Опять скелеты в шкафу семьи Хейлов и появившийся в самый неожиданный и неудобный момент Питер. Его семья утомляла.

 

\- Я приложила все свои силы.

 

Видимо, даже продажный судья понял, что Малию следовало спасти от сумасшествия Питера.

 

\- Что сказать, этого было недостаточно. Ты могла сделать и больше.

 

\- Как бы ты ни думал, Питер, но мир не вращается вокруг меня. Как и вокруг тебя тоже.

 

\- Что ж, возможно, есть повод приложить больше усилий,- бархатным голосом ответил Питер.

 

\- Что ты наделал, Питер?

 

\- Возможно, до Берсерков дошли слухи о Связи класса Х… но до сегодняшнего дня они не знали имена и место.

 

\- То есть ты им сообщил. Это наши с тобой дела, Питер, не твои и твоего племянника. Я уверена, вся семья теперь тоже в курсе?- сверкнула глазами Талия.

 

\- Возможно, я проговорился маме, что Дерек выбрал в невесты мальчика вместо Пейдж.

 

\- Хочешь стать моим врагом, Питер? Потому что я могу это устроить,- Талия произнесла это таким угрожающим голосом, что, показалось, все присутствовавшие в комнате предусмотрительно сделали шаг назад.

 

\- Берсерки?- внезапно встрял Стайлз.- Это те самые сумасшедшие люди, которые против Связей?

 

\- Уверен, тебе с ними не захочется иметь дела,- обратился Питер к Стайлзу.- Я всё ещё могу их отозвать.

 

Скорее всего, все были удивлены, когда Дерек всего лишь невозмутимо фыркнул в сторону Питера.

 

\- Либо он будет терпеть Берсерков сейчас, либо ему придётся делать это в колледже через пару месяцев. Они будут постоянной занозой в заднице, а ты сейчас только сделал ему услугу, показав, какими они могут быть. И мне всё равно, что думают родственники – мне всегда было плевать.- Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку и снова потянул его к выходу.- А теперь иди на хер, Питер,- Дерек показал ему средний палец свободной рукой и продолжил путь к Камаро, слыша за спиной возмущённые голоса ссорящихся Хейлов. Питер не в последний раз попытается что-то засрать – Стайлзу следует и к этому привыкнуть.

 

Когда они вышли из загса, Стайлз изумлённо уставился на Берсерков, которые, как Питер и обещал, стояли у здания. Как и всегда в случае протестов при Регистрации они были в масках черепов животных, выстроившись от дверей загса до машины зарегистрировавшихся. Они стояли неподвижно в абсолютной тишине, держа в руках плакаты с написанной небрежным почерком одной и той же фразой: «это не судьба».

 

В этом они не ошиблись. Все вступают в Связи по стечению обстоятельств. Люди встречают друг друга случайно. Иногда просто кому-то везёт больше, чем другим.

 

\- Почему они молчат?- поражённо спросил Стайлз. Он потянулся вперёд и толкнул одну из косточек, висевших на запястье Берсерка, но женщина с закрытым маской лицом всё так же оставалась неподвижна.

 

\- Они проводят молчаливые протесты, если дело касается несовершеннолетних.

 

\- Я уже совершеннолетний.

 

\- Ты всё ещё школьник. Когда поступишь в колледж, тогда тебя атакуют по полной. Обычно они не представляют угрозы, но они невыносимы. Полагаю, что они – единственная вещь, которую ненавидит Пейдж во всём мире.

 

\- Что они делают? Преследуют два миллиарда человек и говорят им, что они должны сыграть в «Голодные игры» со своей парой и тот, кто выживет, сможет прожить счастливую жизнь без Связи?

 

\- Некоторые из них пытаются это сделать.

 

\- Боже мой, они такие стрёмные,- Стайлз ткнул пальцем в маску мужчины невысокого роста.

 

\- Просто игнорируй их,- произнёс Дерек, утягивая Стайлза к машине.

 

\- Хоть мы теперь и зарегистрированы, но впереди ещё куча всякой хрени, да?- спросил Стайлз, пристегнувшись. Лола на заднем сидении счастливо тявкала.

 

\- Ну, да, но тебе ещё нет двадцати. Есть хрень из-за Связей, но есть ещё колледж, хрень, связанная с взрослением, поиском работы. Не стоит переживать из-за Берсерков, поверь мне.

 

\- О,- торжественно проговорил Стайлз,- я тебе верю. Ты как почти тридцатилетний должен прекрасно знать, о чём говоришь.

 

Дерек, медленно выезжавший с парковки, резко нажал на тормоза, заставляя Стайлза дёрнуться вперёд.

 

\- Засранец,- мрачно пробормотал Стайлз.- О!,- добавил он, быстро забыв об этом,- самое время поменять статус в фейсбуке на «В Связи с».

 

Поездка до Сакраменто прошла как обычно для них двоих – Дерек слушал болтовню Стайлзу на любую тему, касавшуюся Регистрации, которая приходила ему в голову, отвечал на вопросы, но в остальное время молчал. Поездки со Стайлзом были безмятежными, принося уже знакомое чувство покоя.

 

Когда они добрались до дома, то покидали сумки внизу и на мгновение нерешительно замерли в гостиной. Уже секунду спустя Дерек с силой толкнул Стайлза к стене. Зрачки Стайлза расширились, и он притянул голову Дерека к себе для страстного поцелуя, грубого, но принёсшего облегчение. Несколько минут спустя Дерек почувствовал, как твёрдый член Стайлза прижимается к его ноге, и ему ничего не хотелось, кроме как подхватить его на руки и отнести в постель.

 

Вместо этого Дерек слегка отстранился и прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза, нежно потираясь носом о его щёку.

 

\- Через полтора месяца мне нужно будет поехать во Францию. Линетт оплатила поездку и для тебя. Она заявила, что сделала это потому, что не выдержит, если Связь опять всё испортит, как было с Англий. Но я думаю это потому, что ты ей почему-то нравишься.

 

\- Во Францию?- задыхаясь, переспросил Стайлз. Дерек слегка отстранился и посмотрел на порозовевшее лицо Стайлза, его взъерошенные волосы и влажные, алые губы.- Боже мой, ты приглашаешь меня в пост-регистрационный медовый месяц?

 

\- Блять, нет,- недовольно ответил Дерек,- это всё ерунда. Я приглашаю тебя поехать со мной в рабочую командировку. Кроме того, моя семья обо всём узнала, и они решили в то же время полететь во Францию. И я решил, что раз часто буду на встречах, то у тебя будет компания для экскурсий.

 

\- То есть я практически отправляюсь в медовый месяц и одновременно на семейные каникулы Хейлов. Что-то мне подсказывает, что это серьёзный шаг.

 

\- Так ты поедешь?

 

\- Чёрт, конечно, да, чувак! Думаешь, я откажусь от бесплатной поездки во Францию с тобой? О, ты знаешь французский?

 

\- Да, довольно хорошо.

 

\- О, это будет охренительно,- широко улыбаясь, произнёс Стайлз – он выглядел таким прекрасным и счастливым, что Дерек не смог устоять и снова его поцеловал.

 

\- Это совершенно точно медовый месяц,- довольно промычал в поцелуе Стайлз.

 

Дерек не ответил, лишь закинул ноги Стайлза себе на талию и отнёс его в спальню.

 

\- - -

 

\- Что, чёрт возьми, здесь делает Дерек Хейл?

 

Игра за чемпионство была назначена на полдень воскресения, и после очередной вдохновляющей речи от тренера Финстока команда по лакроссу из Бикон-Хиллз разминалась у кромки поля. Все подняли взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на того, о ком шла речь.

 

\- Брат Коры?- растерянно переспросил Лэндон.

 

\- Да, он же баскетбольная легенда Бикон-Хиллз. И я слышал, что он и в лакроссе был непобедим.

 

\- Он приходил и на другие игры. Он помогал Стайлзу тренироваться,- прокомментировал Айзек, посмотрев на Стайлза.

 

Стайлз широко улыбнулся, когда все к нему повернулись.

 

\- Он здесь ради меня,- счастливо проговорил он. Скотт, стоявший рядом, тихо рассмеялся.

 

Мгновение спустя понимание отразилась на лицах некоторых членов команды. У Лэндона и Джексона комично округлились глаза.

 

\- Почему он здесь ради тебя?- недоумённо спросил Гринберг.

 

\- Наверное, поддержать его как учитель ученика,- прокомментировал Лиам.

 

Его окружали идиоты и наивные девятиклассники.

 

\- Серьёзно?- раздражённо сказал Стайлз.- После всего, что было, и вы не можете догадаться? Ну ладно.

 

\- Не может быть,- решительно произнёс Лэндон.

 

Это карма, сука.

 

\- О да,- с самодовольной усмешкой проговорил Стайлз.- ты постоянно оскорблял меня перед Дереком и остальными Хейлами, а я был с ним связан. Поэтому Кора тебя бросила. Ну и потому, что поняла, какой ты подонок.

 

\- Никогда не поверю, что ты связан с Дереком Хейлом,- добавил Джексон.

 

Стайлз усмехнулся, ощущая то самое чувство справедливости, которого он ждал с тех пор, как в детском саду Джексон наступил на его пальцы и расхохотался.

 

\- А он связан, тем не менее,- спокойно сказал Дэнни.- А теперь, почему бы вам обоим с Лэндоном не сфокусироваться на том, чтобы не просрать эту игру и не показаться ещё большими засранцами? Лично я был бы не против выиграть этот матч.

 

Команда продолжила перешёптываться и задавать Стайлзу вопросы, но они, по крайней мере, все вернулись к растяжке. Лэндон и Джексон смотрели на Стайлза такими взглядами, словно он превратился в какого-то монстра, но, в конце концов, и они тоже вернулись к обычной тренировке.

 

Несколько часов спустя, как и хотел Дэнни, команде Бикон-Хиллз удалось победить в ожесточённом противостоянии. Вся команда начала хлопать, вопить, прыгать и праздновать. Как только Стайлз опомнился, он побежал к трибунам, нашёл там Дерека и обнял его мёртвой хваткой.

 

\- Я горжусь тобой,- с улыбкой сказал Стайлзу Дерек.

 

\- Я ничего не забросил, но очень старался, и это было круто. К тому же, знаешь ли, мы победили,- оживлённо проговорил Стайлз. Он начал перебирать браслеты на руке.- Слушай, парни говорили о вечеринке в честь победы. И я знаю, что школьная вечеринка – последнее место на земле, куда бы ты хотел пойти, но я почти уверен, что там будет алкоголь…

 

\- Ты зовёшь меня на школьную вечеринку команды по лакроссу?- застонал Дерек.

 

\- Я умоляю и унижаюсь.

 

\- Зачем я тебе там нужен? От меня же не будет никакого веселья.

 

\- Я хочу, чтобы мой парень пришёл со мной, подай на меня в суд, чёрт побери.

 

Дерек обхватил голову руками.

 

\- Ты не представляешь, в каком долгу будешь передо мной после этого.

 

Стайлз издал вопль триумфа, а затем выжидательно огляделся.

 

\- А где мой папа?

 

\- Он решает проблему безопасности.

 

\- Проблему безопасности?

 

\- Увидишь,- слегка сморщившись, сказал Дерек.- Забирай вещи, и поедем на твою проклятую вечеринку.

 

Стайлз вернулся к полю за сумкой и сказал Скотту, что они увидятся уже у Дэнни на вечеринке, которая, скорее всего, закончится мини-рейвом, а потом вернулся к Дереку, чтобы пойти на парковку. Когда его ноги оказались на асфальте, Стайлзу открылся прекрасный вид на выстроившихся большим кругом вокруг парковки и маленьким кругом вокруг его джипа Берсерков.

 

\- Снова эти придурки?- застонал Стайлз.- Они теперь всегда будут нас преследовать?

 

\- Всё станет только хуже, когда ты пойдёшь в колледж и их организация узнает, в какой.

 

\- Мне хочется швырнуть в них гранату,- зловеще процедил Стайлз, а потом на секунду замолк.- Хотя всегда найдётся кто-нибудь, кто накроет гранату своим телом и всех спасёт. Мне нужна ракетная установка.

 

\- Всегда будут люди, которые не будут принимать тебя таким, какой ты есть. Тебе просто придётся научиться игнорировать это,- посоветовал ему Дерек.- Они всегда будут донимать нас, потому что наша сильная Связь будет привлекать внимание. Брэйден говорила, что остальные Связи Класса Х преследуют точно так же.

 

Стайлз подошёл к багажнику джипа, вытащил оттуда бейсбольную биту и помахал ею в воздухе.

 

\- Вы, блять, отойдёте от моей машины, чтобы я мог уехать, или как? Можете молча пялиться на меня, отойдя в сторону!

 

\- Серьёзно, Стайлз, бита?- вскинув бровь, спросил Дерек.

 

\- Посуди сам, не все из нас могут выглядеть угрожающе, лишь стоит им напрячь свои мышцы.

 

Дерек подошёл к одной женщине из Берсерков, окруживших машину, и аккуратно отодвинул её. Чтобы не потерять равновесие, ей пришлось отступить назад, хотя Дерек и держал её за предплечья. Дерек продолжил в том же духе с остальными Берсерками, пока не освободил место, чтобы они могли выехать. Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, затем на биту в своей руке, пожал плечами, бросил её обратно в багажник и запрыгнул на переднее сидение, чтобы направиться к Дэнни.

 

Кто же знал, что Дерек был таким миролюбивым лучиком света?

 

Вечеринка для Стайлза оказалось просто уморительной. Музыка надрывалась, содрогая стены, команда по лакроссу и их друзья заполнили комнату, оставив минимум пространства для движения и превратив танцы в нечто особо интимное. Сначала Дерек чувствовал себя некомфортно и поэтому решил бороться с этим, выпив несколько банок пиво так быстро, что Скотт уставился на него с открытым ртом. Вскоре Дерек был уже весьма навеселе, таким Стайлз его ещё не видел. Этот факт невероятно обрадовал Стайлза перспективой вечеринок в колледже, на которые он будет таскать с собой Дерека. Подвыпивший Дерек был намного расслабленней, шутил ещё саркастичней и пошлее и танцевал со Стайлзом, не смотря на толпу окружавших их старшеклассников. Он ещё конкретнее поставил на место Лэндона и Джексона, в разгаре вечера ввязавшись с ними в словесную пикировку и напугав их до усрачки. Стайлз подозревал, что завтра Дерек его убьёт, но решил, что это стоило того, когда Дерек нежно целовал его за ухом, вокруг них играла музыка, и другие пары покачивались в танце.

 

\- Можно поделиться с тобой секретом? Мне нравится пьяный Дерек,- прошептал Стайлз Дереку, когда они рано утром ложились в постель. Он мысленно поблагодарил вселенную за то, что отец на дежурстве, хотя, наверное, сейчас он уже не стал бы им препятствовать.

 

\- Можно поделиться с тобой секретом? Это бывает крайне редко.

 

Да, Дерек совершенно точно завтра его прикончит. В первую очередь, если у него будет похмелье.

 

Стайлз прижался поближе к Дереку.

 

\- Хочешь посмотреть серию «Игры престолов», которую мы пропустили?

 

\- Я, наверное, усну,- пробормотал Дерек, его дыхание уже становилось сонным.

 

\- Ничего страшного,- прошептал Стайлз,- я люблю смотреть с тобой. Не против посмотреть дважды.

 

\- Я чувствую, что ты счастлив,- сонно произнёс Дерек, положив ладонь на живот Стайлза, где он впервые почувствовал Связь несколько месяцев назад.

 

\- Это потому, что я счастлив, Дерек. Я счастлив.

 

\- - -

 

Дерек устроился на стоявшем на газоне стуле рядом шерифом Стилински как раз тогда, когда выпускники направились к своим местам под звуки заигравшего из всех динамиков гимна выпускников Бикон-Хиллз.

 

Блять, он так ненавидел костюмы и, упаси господь, галстуки, но он сомневался, что кто-то придёт на церемонию вручения аттестатов в футболке и джинсах. Так что уже третий раз за год ему приходилось страдать.

 

Он с Джоном кивнули друг другу.

 

\- Они здесь?

 

\- О, Берсерки объявились ещё до того, как успели расставить стулья. Они тут уже всю ночь дежурят,- сухо произнёс шериф.

 

\- Проклятый Питер. Если бы он только держал рот закрытым, Стайлзу не пришлось иметь дело с этим до колледжа.

 

\- Как ты говорил, наверняка в колледже всё будет намного хуже,- спокойно ответил Джон.- По крайней мере, сейчас у Стайлза есть время подготовиться. И как я знаю, твоя мама нашла управу на Питера,- шериф указал на сцену.- Лидия и Стайлз готовятся произносить свои речи. Я приставил к ним своего лучшего помощника, Джордана Пэрриша, на случай, если один из Берсерков решит выкинуть что-то.

 

Дерек чуть не подавился. Вот дерьмо, он понадеялся, что Эрика и Бойд ничего не говорили Стайлзу о Пэррише. Иначе тот такую возможность не упустит.

 

Когда все выпускники расселись, началась затяжная церемония, большую часть которой Дерек проигнорировал. Он уже бывал на церемонии вручения аттестата Лоры и своей собственной и был почти уверен, что они ни чем не отличаются от этой. Кроме, конечно же, прощальных речей. Он уже наизусть знал речь Стайлза – тот написал большую её часть, когда они были вместе, время от времени спрашивая совета, и бесчисленное количество раз тренировался произносить её перед Дереком. Видимо, он был рад услышать грубую критику от Дерека, и даже самые его саркастичные ремарки рождали в голове Стайлза самые гениальные идеи. Дерек полагал, что именно в этом и заключалось волшебство их Связи. Положа руку на сердце, это была замечательная речь – остроумная, сдержанная и вдохновляющая, именно этого Дерек от него и ждал. Но пусть Дерек и был не против видеть Стайлза чаще, чем раньше, он уже был готов заклеить ему рот, лишь бы не слушать эту речь в очередной раз.

 

Тем не менее, сидя на неудобном пластиковом стуле, слушая, как называют фамилии на букву «М», он понял, что никто из присутствующих ещё не слышал эту речь и внезапно, ему захотелось снова её услышать. (Даже шериф и Скотт не слышали её, потому что, оказалось, Стайлз очень стеснялся. Но с Дереком, по-видимому, вопросы стеснения остались давно в прошлом – возможно, виной тому Связь и секс, они были так близки, что Стайлзу было плевать на робость). Вчера вечером Стайлз радостно ему объявил, что это их совместная речь. Дерек не мог с этим согласиться, учитывая, что Стайлз её составил и проделал кучу работы, чтобы стать вторым учеником в своём потоке, но всё же ему было приятно. Он знал, что Стайлз имел в виду – они помогали друг другу. С выступлениями и всем остальным, даже когда один из них бесился и обзывал другого, они всё равно помогали друг другу становиться лучше.

 

Когда наконец-то последний человек получил свою корочку, Лидия подошла к трибуне и произнесла плавную, властную речь, содержание которой нисколько не удивило Дерека. Тут же её сменил Стайлз, глубоко вздохнув, он начал речь чётко сформулированными фразами, возможно, он говорил чуть быстрее, чем нужно было, Дерек практически мог почувствовать, как скорость его речи синхронизируется с биением его сердца. Дерека наполнила гордость – он был так горд, что Стайлз смог легко закончить школу с такой тяжёлой ношей, горд за себя, что смог больше, чем рассчитывал, он гордился ими обоими за то, сколько всего им пришлось преодолеть.

 

Он был готов к будущему и любым неприятностям, которые оно для них готовило.

 

Пэрриш, Лидия и Стайлз направились к Дереку и Джону, когда прозвучали последние напутствования.

 

Когда они подошли достаточно близко, чтобы можно было услышать их голоса, Дерек уловил, как Лидия что-то сказала Пэрришу, а тот тихо рассмеялся. Стайлз закатил глаза, глядя на Дерека.

 

\- Ты ясновидящая?- спросил её Пэрриш.

 

\- Если бы я ею была, то я бы раньше узнала, что Стайлз вступил в Связь,- Лидия перекинула за плечо прядь рыжих волос.

 

Пэрриш окинул Лидию оценивающим взглядом, а потом повернул голову, чтобы обратиться к стоявшим перед ним мужчинам.

 

\- Привет, Дерек. Как дела?- Джордан протянул руку Дереку для рукопожатия, а потом повернулся к Джону. – Шериф, как вы, сэр?

 

Шериф тепло его поприветствовал, и компания ненадолго разговорилась, пока Джордан не заметил, что ему пора возвращаться на работу.

 

\- Ещё увидимся, Лидия, И, серьёзно, дай мне знать, если твоей маме понадобится помощь с ремонтом полов. Я постоянно помогал с этим мистеру Джэрвису.

 

\- Возможно, я приму твоё предложение, пока не уехала в колледж.

 

Пэрриш колебался, мечась взглядами между наблюдавшими за ними мужчинами, потом всё-таки решился и достал из кармана блокнот. Он написал своей номер на листке и отдал его Лидии, затем вежливо со всеми попрощался и направился к остальным дежурившим здесь помощникам шерифа.

 

\- Лидия, ты в курсе, что Пэрриш одного возраста с Дереком,- беспристрастно прокомментировал Стайлз.

 

\- Если ты смог подцепить кого-то настолько старше, то я уж точно могу это сделать,- ответила она, слегка толкнув его плечом.

 

\- Ты же едешь в Массачусетс, пусть даже ты совсем и не хотела уезжать. Думаешь, сможешь поддерживать отношения на расстоянии?

 

\- Для такого человека я могу это сделать. К тому же, рано или поздно я поеду навещать маму.

 

\- А что с Эйденом?- спросил Стайлз.

 

\- Скукота. Типичный для меня туповатый качок. Ты же оценил, как красив этот мужчина?- задала вопрос она, кивнув в сторону Пэрриша.

 

\- О, он горяч,- подтвердил Стайлз, а потом знающе ухмыльнулся Дереку.- Я осведомлён, что Дерек тоже так считает.

 

Блять, они ему сказали.

 

Стайлз треснул Дерека по голове, игнорируя вопросительно поднятую бровь отца.

 

\- Готов ехать к маме, пап? Через полчаса будем у Хейлов, у нас ещё будет куча времени до начала.

 

Талия настояла на том, что они устроят у Хейлов совместную вечеринку для Стайлза и Коры в честь окончания школы, несмотря на протесты шерифа. Скрепя сердце, Дерека пригласили посетить могилу Клаудии, но он догадался, что они хотели бы навестить её вдвоём. Хотя они и были связаны, всё равно в жизни Стайлза оставались вещи, которые он ещё не был окончательно готов разделить с ним.

 

Дерек оставил Стилински и поехал домой. Особняк был полностью украшен дорогими цветами, лентами, сделанными на заказ плакатами, свечами и воздушными шарами. Казалось, что попадаешь в ожившую версию профиля Лоры на Pinterest. Он вдруг понял, насколько его семья сдерживала себя ради его Регистрации.

 

Слава богу.

 

Он не увидел в доме Лору, Робби, Кору или родителей, но пошёл на кухню на звуки. Он увидел одну лишь мать, которая колдовала над чем-то.

 

\- Что ты делаешь?- полюбопытствовал Дерек, теребя браслеты на запястье.

 

\- Меняю фото в рамке. Этому несколько лет, а теперь у нас ещё Робби и Стайлз добавились, так что я подумала, что нам нужна фотография, где присутствуют все. Смотри,- радостно сказала она, протянув Дереку рамку.

 

Он тут же её узнал. Именно эту рамку уронил Айзек на вечеринке Коры прошлым летом – в уголке был небольшой скол в том месте, где она встретилась с полом.

 

Казалось, что тот вечер был миллион лет назад.

 

Прошлая фотография была сделала в День благодарения пару лет назад, на ней были пятеро Хейлов. Теперь в рамке была фотография со свадьбы Лоры, на которой настоял Стивен.

 

\- Как тебе?- спросила Талия.- Хочу повесить её рядом с фотографией Стайлза и Коры с выпускного.

 

Прежде, чем он успел ответить, Дерек почувствовал вибрацию телефона и, опустив взгляд, увидел несколько сообщений.

 

12:32

Стайлз Стилински

> я люблю тебя

> просто на случай если по дороге сюда я погибну с моей крошкой в ужасной аварии

> кстати спасибо господу богу что мы скоро едем во францию потому что я блять изнемогаю хочу круассан

> кстати вчера вечером я побил твой рекорд в звёздных тропиках сучка

 

Дерек покачал головой и поднял взгляд на мать, которая ждала от него ответа. Он не мог сдержать улыбку.

 

\- Да, мам, так пойдёт.

 

* * *

 

 

«Вперёд, путешественники! Вы не бежите от прошлого

В новую жизнь или в некое будущее;

Вы не те, кто уехал с того вокзала,

И не те, кто прибудет к конечной станции».

 

«Драй Селвэйджес», Т. С. Элиот.

 

 

 


End file.
